Un solo corazón
by IsabellySly
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, se necesita más información antes de sacar conclusiones. Una historia bonita, con niños traviesos también. Un par de personajes OC. Drarry, Harco. [Imagen: "years later Harry finally asked him how he did that trick" Artista: "Nem" en "Tumblr"]
1. Piloto

Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia y estoy realmente emocionada , siempre quize escribir pero no llegaba la inspiración hasta que una persona subió un vídeo a un grupo en facebook y llego la idea. Te agradezco mucho, tu sabes quien eres. Quisiera dedicar este fic a mi sobrino que me a servido de inspiración para describir a un lindo bebé.

No los aburro mucho, entonces los dejo con la historia, estaré subiendo capítulos los miércoles y sábados. Porfavor tengan un poquito de paciencia, soy nueva.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenía la mirada fija en un punto, un bebé en mis brazos y… y ya no la tenía a ella. Mis suegros o ex suegros llegaron, les explique lo que había pasado llego el medimago para firmar la autorización de donación de órganos, ellos no querían pero era uno de los últimos deseos de mi esposa, eso y jamás dejar a nuestro hijo al cuidado de otros.

El bebé no dormía mucho solo unas dos o tres horas al día y solo porque se cansaba de llorar, lo alimentaba y seguía llorando. Algunas veces dormía más si lo estrechaba fuerte en mis brazos en mi habitación, ya no podía más, al menos no tenía que trabajar y tenía dinero suficiente para no hacerlo. Una vez a la semana lo llevaba con sus abuelos. Pero aún con ellos seguía llorando era extraño los bebés no tenían que llorar tanto.

Lo llevé a los dos meses para una revisión, espere en la sala de espera con un bebé que no dejaba de llorar, me llamaron y entre a un consultorio, me quede en shock al ver al medimago, me hizo una seña para sentarme frente a él, comenzaron unas preguntas de rutina, me pidió al niño para revisarlo y fue ahí que me quede verdaderamente sorprendido, en cuanto lo tomo en brazos el bebé guardo silencio se acurruco en su pecho y quedó completamente dormido, no pasó con mis amigos, no pasó con mi elfo doméstico, ni sus abuelos lograron hacer eso.

-Al parecer este angelito ya estaba muy cansado de llorar, es bueno poder hacer los hechizos diagnóstico de esta manera - sonrió y los realizó - todo está bien, aunque me preocupa que no duerma lo suficiente, debería dormir unas 12 horas como mínimo. ¿Tiene alguna mecedora? - me dijo muy profesional, yo seguía en shock.

\- Si yo… él tiene… si, él tiene una mecedora, pero solo duerme tranquilo en mi cama… en mi habitación.

\- Es bueno escucharlo, los niños a menudo duermen con sus padres los primeros meses. Debe dormir más horas, en cuanto a todo lo demás está bien, espero verte… verlos el próximo mes, no es de mi incumbencia pero donde está su madre tiene que escuchar las indicaciones también.

\- Ella murió al darlo a luz

\- Yo… lo siento, no quise entrometerme

\- Esta bien, muchas gracias por todo - me lo devolvió se removió un poco, molesto de ya no estar en sus brazos pero siguió dormido cuando él dijo…

\- Tranquilo Scorpius, duerme, sabes que debes hacerlo - mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Gracias de nuevo Potter, hasta el próximo mes - me dio una sonrisa y me fui.


	2. Descubriendo detalles

Había transcurrido una semana desde la primera revisión de Scorpius, estaba entrando a casa, habíamos ido a visitar a los padres de Astoria. Mi pequeño seguía llorando mucho pero recordé lo que dijo Potter, dormirlo en una mecedora, así que preparé un biberón, me senté para arrullarlo y comencé a cantarle, no tenía ninguna letra, simplemente tarareaba. Cuidar a Scorpius era muy agotador quería pedir ayuda pero ya suficiente recibía con mi elfo y algunas visitas de mis amigos, vaya idea maravillosa cuando mis padres decidieron irse a Francia, no los culpo yo también me hubiera ido, pero no tenía nada de que huir, aunque si huí de mi propia casa, pero al casarme iba a querer una propia y que Astoria la decorara a su gusto ¿no?

Al fin se quedó dormido, lo pasé a su cuna y la encanté para que se meciera sola, aprovecharía para tomar una ducha, no se quedaba dormido más de una hora y media, debía ser rápido.

Mientras el agua caía recordaba a Astoria, tan linda, tan joven y con esa extraña enfermedad, le había dicho que si no teníamos hijos no iba a ser el fin del mundo, pero ella quería que nuestra sangre diera al mejor heredero, decía que si perdía la vida quería poder darle una segunda oportunidad a otros.

Al parecer me quedé mucho tiempo hundido en mis pensamientos y en los recuerdos, porque escuché llantos, salí rápido con una toalla en mi cintura y me encontré con lo más gracioso y tierno, si, lo dije, no es el fin del mundo. Toby mi elfo estaba haciendo caras graciosas mientras un bebé se le quedaba viendo con cara seria aunque intentaba sonreír, no sabiendo si seguir llorando o seguir viendo a ese tonto elfo.

-Es suficiente Toby, yo me encargaré - hizo una reverencia y desapareció, Scorpius me miro y lo levante en brazos - Tranquilo, luego regresará a jugar contigo ahora iremos a mi habitación para que papá pueda cambiarse - comenzó a llorar, así que antes de salir le cambie el pañal, su ropa y lo revise por completo.

Seguía llorando mientras me cambiaba, lo deje en la cama, del lado donde dormía Astoria, hace unas semanas se calmaba pero al parecer su esencia o lo que sea que lo calmaba se iba esfumando, me agache para decirle que todo estaba bien y se quedó viendo mi cabello sobre su cara intentaba alcanzarlo con sus manos, sonreí, así agachado termine de vestirme lo tome en brazos y bajamos a comer. Descubrir cosas que lo calmaba a veces era complicado y otras como ahora era tan espontáneo que me quitaban un gran peso.

Los días transcurrían el seguía llorando, pero ya dormía más en el día, logre pasar de una hora y media a 3 horas, por la noche dormíamos juntos y dormía unas 8 horas aunque no corridas despertaba porque le molestaba su pañal sucio o porque tenía hambre, un buen día, me levante a cambiar su pañal, estaba completamente limpio, pero a el señorito Scorpius, le molestaba una minúscula bola de popó, solo suspire y pensé, "tenía que ser un digo heredero Malfoy".

Descubrí que si lo envolvía apretado dormía más, le gustaba jugar con mi cabello, su padrino le contaba cuentos y no sé si le gustaban o si le aburrían, pero se quedaba dormido, Toby le hacía caras y el solo se le quedaba viendo, una de esas veces se le escapó una risa.

Criar a un bebé solo y sin su mamá definitivamente era agotador, no puedo imaginar cómo es que lo logró Black, aunque claro él tuvo ayuda de Lupin, lo que me recordó que la próxima semana tenía que llevar a Scorpius con Potter para su revisión bimestral, vaya mi niño ya iba a cumplir 4 meses, el tiempo sí que pasó volando, espero que pase más lento o sin imaginarlo lo estaré despidiendo en la estación para Hogwarts.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, en San Mungo con un bebé, al menos esta vez no lloraba solo miraba todo lo que podía, ya sostenía más su cabeza.

-Buenas tardes Potter - pase mientras el hacía una señal para que me sentara

-Buenas tardes Malfoy… y Scorpius, díganme como va todo con esas horas de sueño

Comencé a responder todas esas preguntas de rutina, Scorpius ya se había impacientado, estaba aburrido y comenzaba a llorar. Potter me lo pidió y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Scorpius pronto terminaremos y podrás irte a casa - nuevamente me dejo sorprendido callo inmediatamente se acurruco en su pecho y se quedó dormido. Él sonrió y comenzó a hacer los hechizos de diagnóstico.

\- Potter tengo una pregunta - volteo a verme - ¿Cómo haces para callarlo tan rápido? Normalmente yo me tardo un par de horas, sus abuelos igual, su padrino lo duerme con sus aburridos cuentos y… ¿Cómo lo haces? - Comenzó a reír

\- Te seré sincero Malfoy, tu bebé es el primer niño que calla en cuanto lo tomo en brazos, todos los demás no se despegan de sus padres o si los toco lloran sin parar, han sido dos sesiones pero han sido mis favoritas, con Scorpius tengo un respiro - lo miro mientras aún lo tenía en brazos

\- Bueno el gran Harry Potter ha tenido la oportunidad de dejar a un Malfoy sin palabras, dos veces, me sorprende mucho, tenía la intención de sacarte tu secreto. Bueno Potter creo que te veré en dos meses

\- Esta bien Malfoy - me entrego a Scorpius y me sonrió - te veré… los veré en unos meses.

Una dosis de Potter cada dos meses no iba a alterar más mis nervios, era adecuado, pero al parecer a Scorpius no le agradaba la idea porque dos semanas después estaba con alta temperatura, lo bañe, le di poción pimentónica pero no bajaba su fiebre, los padres de Astoria estaban fuera del país, no sabía a quién recurrir, al parecer, entré en pánico. Estaba en la sala de urgencias de San Mungo esperando a que me atendieran al parecer no les importaba que tuviera a un bebé ardiendo en fiebre.

-Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Por Merlín, Potter - suspire aliviado - necesito tu ayuda, Scorpius… No baja su fiebre, tampoco deja de llorar y ya no sé qué hacer, además tiene rozadura en su pañal… bueno no su pañal es obvio, si no en donde va su pañal, ¿si me estas entendiendo verdad? - mientras hablaba el me conducía a su consultorio y aparecía una tina.

\- Si Malfoy, te estoy entendiendo, ahora desnuda a Scorpius, dámelo lo meteré en la tina - y fue cuando Scorpius no importando que fuera Potter comenzó a gritar mientras lo metía al agua.

-Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Lo estas lastimando!

-Tranquilizate, el medimago soy yo - y como si Scorpius le diera la razón, calló y solo sollozaba - bien ya se está estabilizando, solo un poco más bebé, no hay nada que temer - lo saco y lo envolvió en una toalla mientras lo ponía en una cama alta para bebés, no sé cuál sea el nombre correcto - ¿Traes ropa limpia?

\- Si aquí esta, pero no le gusta mucho cambiarse - y como buen traidor Scorpius solo se quedó quieto, aun sollozaba - traidor - le susurre mientras lo veía.

\- Mis oídos me fallan Malfoy, o ¿acaso estas pelando con un bebé, que además es tu hijo? - decía mientras lo cambiaba y ponía una pomada en sus rozaduras.

\- Tus oídos fallan Potter

\- Bien es todo - Nos sentamos en el escritorio y comenzó a darme algunas indicaciones, Scorpius se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Ahora creo que ya es todo, si tienes algún problema como este, espero que no, llamame por chimenea o mandame una lechuza, no deben esperar a que los atiendan.

\- Gracias de nuevo Potter, espero no volver a verte en estas circunstancias, te veré en unas semanas.

\- Adiós Malfoy, adiós Scorpius - acaricio su cabeza, volteo a verme y me sonrió, como si hacerlo fuera inadecuado, volteo la mirada.

\- Hasta pronto Potter.


	3. Nos acercamos

\- Bueno padrino ¿cuáles son las noticias tan urgente que querías decirme? – estaba sentado en el sofá doble de mi sala mientras que Severus se encontraba en el sillón individual con Scorpius en las piernas, el bebé le balbuceaba cosas mientras Severus solo respondía al zar intentando adivinar si le daba una buena respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad Scorpius?... no puedo creer que tu padre haya dicho eso… es normal en él, no te preocupes… bueno yo no tengo juguetes… si estoy seguro que es por tu bien… recuerda ser un buen niño… pronto conocerás niños de tu edad o más grandes… si todos querrán jugar contigo… tu serás único creeme – Yo solo me reía, Severus obviamente no me prestaba atención, en algún momento lo levanto en el aire, pero Scorpius ya babea mucho por los dientes que ya quieren salir.

_Flashback_

_Scorpius y yo estábamos en el pequeño comedor, el en una silla alta y yo en una normal por supuesto, le daba de comer manzana amarilla, Potter decía que eran más suaves que las verdes o las rojas. La raspaba con una cuchara para hacer una especie de papilla, cuando metí la cuchara en su boca escuche un leve "tic" no le tome importancia pero cuando le volví a meter la cuchara antes de que llorara, porque el señorito se impacientaba si me tardaba entre bocado y bocado, volvió a sonar ese "tic" entonces deje a un lado la manzana y cuchara para revisar sus encías y en efecto se veían dos leves líneas blancas inferiores, me alegre tanto que lo tome en brazos y dimos vueltas._

_\- ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! Ven rápido, ¡mira lo que tiene el bebé en su boca! – Entonces me detuve, quitando momentáneamente mi sonrisa, mire a Scorpius, él sonreía por las vueltas que dimos pero cuando mis ojos estuvieron a punto de llorar el toco mi cara, quise tomar ese gesto, como si él quisiera reconfortarme… solo le sonreí, lo abrace fuerte y le di un beso luego volvimos a la mesa para que terminara su manzana_

_Fin Flashback_

Un hilo de baba ya conectaba la boca de Scorpius y la frente de Severus para cuando regrese a la realidad, sonreí discretamente mientras Severus hacia una cara de asco.

\- ¡Toby! Traele al amo Severus un pañuelo y llevate a Scorpius a jugar en su cuna, y recuerda tener cuidado con lo que muerde, ese niño se lleva todo a la boca.

\- Si amo Draco, aquí tiene amo Severus. Vámonos señorito Scorpius le prometo encontrar su juguete morado.

\- No vuelvo a confiar en tu hijo o en su boca

\- Vamos Severus es solo un bebé, yo te note muy animado en esa interesante charla – me miro con esa característica car seria y luego sonrió.

\- Debo admitir que es un niño muy tranquilo, no sé, ¿cómo puedes acusarlo de que llore mucho?

-Solo fueron los primeros meses, supongo que extrañaba a su madre y ahora ya no llora tanto, solo cuando quiere algo. En fin, es tema de otro día, antes de que el bebé te robara toda su atención, te preguntaba ¿que era esa noticia tan urgente que no podía esperar?

\- Bueno sabes que durante años alguien estuvo enamorado de mí, pero por la cuestión de la guerra no podíamos estar juntos, sabrás también, que cuando obtuvimos la victoria hace unos años y al fin le he dicho que sí,

\- Vaya, gran resumen Severus, me sorprende que no hayan formalizado a la recién caída del señor tenebroso, pero supongo que se querían conocer ¿no es cierto?, en fin eso no me concierne, sabes que te apoyo en cual sea tu decisión, te mereces ser feliz.

\- Te lo agradezco Draco y no he venido solo a invitarte personalmente a mi matrimonio, he venido a pedirte un favor. Debo de ser sincero contigo, has sido mi segunda opción ya que mi mejor amiga hace ya bastante tiempo no se encuentra con nosotros. ¿Serias mi padrino, Draco?

\- Si el asesinato de los Potter, no te preocupes Severus estoy seguro que ella, donde quiera que este, también está feliz. Contestando a tu pregunta, por supuesto que sí, además de que es un gran honor serlo. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, tu eres mi padrino y ahora yo seré tu padrino – Comenzamos a reír.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pensar que Severus se iba a casar, después de tantos años de espera, era reconfortante, tuvo que esperar todos los años que probablemente el señor tenebroso iba a regresar, aunque en esos mismos años estaba olvidando su amor por Lily Evans, debo admitir que muy en el fondo de su corazón aún la quiere, pero él sabe que ya no se puede vivir en el pasado; tuvo que esperar también, cuando regresó el señor tenebroso mientras el niño dorado se enfrentaba a el año con año, y después tener un noviazgo "normal", si a eso se le puede llamar. Supongo que pensando en todas las circunstancias, es adecuado que su matrimonio se efectué tan tardíamente. No tenía mucho que pensar al respecto, solo me quedaba apoyarlo.

Severus dará una cena donde anunciara formalmente su compromiso, de su lado solo están los Malfoy, la profesora McGonagall, y le pedí me dejara invitar a Blaise, ya que bueno Scorpius ira conmigo y Zabini es su padrino. Ciertamente Severus es un hombre reservado, la cena estará llena de toda la chusma, amigos de su prometido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius ya estaba cumpliendo cinco meses, los días se me escapaban como agua entre las manos, crearle una rutina fue bueno para el ya dormía unas 13 horas aproximadamente. Despertaba temprano, 7am, jugábamos le daba una mamila o alguna fruta y volvía a dormir a las 10:30am y despertaba a las 12pm, en lugar de jugar le leía libros, cuentos, filosofía, etiqueta, debería tener un tutor, pero aun no podía dejarlo al cuidado de nadie por ahora y no porque no fuera lo normal en una familia como la mía, sino porque no quería. Regresaba a dormir a las 2pm y despertaba a las 4:30pm pero si me acostaba con él dormía hasta 5:30pm y nuevamente despertaba le daba alguna papilla o jugábamos o leíamos y regresaba a dormir a las 10pm, en el transcurso de la noche solo despertaba para tomar una mamila mientras seguía dormido o porque su pañal estaba sucio.

Conforme pasaban los días Scorpius se volvía un niño más tranquilo y muy intuitivo, ya podía dejarlo a cargo de Toby mientras me bañaba o atendía algunos negocios, aun no podía volver a mi laboratorio, Scorpius era muy pequeño y si salía algo mal, no quería arriesgarme, pero si le di instrucciones muy claras a Toby que si algo malo pasa, llevara inmediatamente al bebé con mis padres o con los padres de Astoria y si ocurría un accidente que lo llevara con su medimago. Espero que no exista riesgo alguno, pero aun después de la guerra y de que saliera sin ningún cargo, quedan algunos enemigos o de mis padres, que no dudarían en vengarse con mi pequeño.

Faltaban dos semanas para la revisión bimestral de Scorpius, iba a adelantarla cuando Scorpius no dejaba de llorar, así que comencé a hacer de todo para descubrir que era lo que le molestaba: le cambie la ropa, lo deje desnudo encima de la cama, le cambie su pañal, le di su mamila con un poco de té (especial para bebés), le di su mamila con leche, combine leche y té, le di probadas de manzana y plátano, lo apreté en una sábana para dormirlo, lo arrullé y cuando tenía su cabeza en mi hombro comenzó a hacer una graciosa imitación de una mordida, comenzó a morder mi brazo.

\- Scorpius no tienes hambre, ¿porque muerdes mi hombro? – si claro, como si el me fuera a contestar. Escuche que no respiraba adecuadamente mientras mordía y pude notar que tenía la nariz tapada y de pronto sentí su frente muy caliente y el comenzó a toser, tenía que ser una broma, debía ver a Potter. Tome su maleta y como ya eran las 2 de la tarde, empezó a bostezar lo arrullé y partí a San Mungo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Otra vez en sala de espera con un niño dormido y enfermo. Espere mientras alguna enfermera me llamara, ya me estaba muriendo de sueño, a veces tomaba una siesta con Scorpius por las tardes, algo que ya se me iba haciendo costumbre día con día. La enfermera me llamo mientras yo bostezaba, así que seguí el camino como si estuviera ahí todos los días.

\- Buenas tardes Malfoy, no los esperaba hasta dentro de… dos semanas – me recibió con una gran sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás?... ammm… ¿Cómo están?

\- Buenas tardes Potter, si yo también esperaba vernos en ese lapso, yo estoy bien pero alguien muy pequeño y dormido, justo aquí en mis brazos entumecidos, es el que no se encuentra bien, estuvo llorando casi toda la mañana, y cuando lo recargue en mi hombro comenzó a morderlo, aunque no se con que, apenas hace unas semanas se le notaba que dos dientes iban saliendo, y bueno escuche que su nariz estaba obstruida y comenzó a toser, es hora de su siesta, si no, vendría llorando – Potter anotaba todo lo que iba diciendo

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No, es todo

\- Bien lo de morder es normal, sus encías le estarán dando comezón los siguientes meses, es bueno que este mordiendo cosas suaves pero no comida o podría atragantarse. Y eso sumado a que se enfermo es una buena razón para que cualquiera este de malas. Bueno ¿Crees que puedas ponerlo en la cama de haya, para hacer una revisión? – Asentí y comencé a moverlo para dejarlo pero él no quería, comenzó a sollozar, como queriendo decir "no tengo ganas de nada, dejen dormir" empezaba a llorar – No te preocupes Malfoy siéntate en la cama esta vez tendré que revisarlo diferente – Comenzó a acercar su varita hacia nosotros, apuntando a Scorpius, estaba muy concentrado, note sus ojeras y lo cansado que se veían sus ojos, el trabajo de medimago debía ser agotador, creí que Potter terminaría siendo Auror como sus padres pero está aquí revisando bebes y niños – Creo que es todo, es normal que los niños enfermen, están creciendo y por lo que veo ya le estas dando pequeñas probadas de comida y frutas, es bueno y su cuerpo se va acostumbrando al cambio.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso y ahora ¿cómo se supone que cuide a un bebé enfermo que le están creciendo los dientes? – Potter comenzó a reír y yo lo mire mal.

-Tranquilo, debe ser todo igual, ahora solo a su rutina debes agregar revisar que su nariz no tenga mocos, si no, le será difícil de respirar y se pondrá muy inquieto, revisa cad horas no importa si está dormido, para su tos te daré una poción, también servirá para su nariz, solo debes dársela por las noches, y para sus dientes ya te lo había comentado solo dale un juguete suave para morder. Toma su temperatura todos los días si la vez muy alta y no baja en unas horas, llamame, te enseñare el hechizo.

\- Gracias Potter, siempre salvándome de no matar a mi hijo – Comenzó a reír – Ahora me da curiosidad ¿cómo es que terminaste en San Mungo atendiendo bebés y niños? – Se rasco detrás de la cabeza y miro hacia la izquierda.

-Después de estar cada año temiendo por mi vida, luego huyendo meses buscando objetos para destruir a Voldemort y finalmente estar en una pelea creo que ya no quería más acción en mi vida, quise atender a cualquier persona pero en algún momento de mi carrera, me incline por la atención a infantes y bueno aquí estoy – miro hacia Scorpius – ¡Hey! Hola jovencito, ¿cómo te trata la enfermedad? Y esos dientes nuevos, veamos, que tan grandes van – mientras lo sostenía entre mis brazos él jugaba con las encías, Scorpius solo reía o sonreía y yo podía oler a Potter, con un tipo de colonia fuerte pero sutil, también olía a talco de bebé, sonreí con las vueltas que da la vida. Potter tomo a Scorpius de mis brazos y comenzó a jugar con él, y así, como con Severus, empezaron a tener una charla bastante "congruente"

\- ¡No me digas!... ¿enserio eso hizo tu papá?... bueno Scorpius no puedo jugar contigo pero me encantaría tomar el té… ¿ya tomas té? Pero que jovencito tan grande me he encontrado… claro que sí, puedes visitarme cuando quieras… ¿enserio te regaño?... y ¿ya no dijo nada?... bueno así son todos, tranquilo… claro espero verte pronto en tu revisión bimestral ¡oye, ya casi tendrás seis meses! ¿No estas emocionado? Pronto tendrás a millones de jovencitas corriendo tras de ti – No aguante la risa y reí

\- Basta Potter deja de dale ideas a mi hijo, pronto lo veré persiguiendo a un chico inocente como lo hacías tú conmigo.

\- Vamos Malfoy sabes que no era de mala fe, además tuve razones justificadas ese año, sí tenías malas intenciones, aclaro, ambos sabemos que no querías.

\- Si, si, deje entrar a mortífagos, pero eso no quita que hasta el baño me perseguías

\- Bueno… ammm… si… yo… lamento lo que paso ahí-

\- Tranquilo estoy vivo y es lo que importa, tuvimos una pelea de varitas en el baño ¿y qué?…. ok eso sono raro… sono mejor un mi cabeza, enserio – Potter comenzó a reír a carcajadas y como aún tenía a Scorpius en brazos, el traidor comenzó a reír junto con el – eres un traidor Scorpius, reírte de tu propio padre

\- ¡Por merlín! ¡Hace semanas no reía tanto! – Ambos seguían riendo y yo los veía mal a ambos


	4. Cenas Familiares

\- ¡Buenos días Malfoy! y buenos días Scorpius ¿Cómo están? – me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, ya no le tenía rencor por lo que paso hace dos semanas.

\- Buen día Potter, ¿cómo va todo en tu tan excitante trabajo? – me senté, esto ya se estaba haciendo rutina.

\- Bien gracias por preguntar, aunque como ya sabrás bastante agotador, ser el salvador del mundo no me salva de las rondas nocturnas.

\- Si lastima, pero supongo que te ayudo a tener tu propio consultorio en San Mungo ¿o no?

\- No, en realidad no hay muchos medimagos dedicados al cuidado de infantes, estuve unos meses con medimagos generales que tenían que atender a niños, no son muy pacientes, a decir verdad, pero bueno supongo que así pasa en todos lados ¿o no?

\- Si tienes razón, oye por cierto ya me entere que después de suplicas y lloriqueos Snape dio el sí al matrimonio

-¡Oye! El no lloriqueo, rogo mucho y se humillo algunas veces pero…. Ok… - carraspeo recomponiendo la postura de querer defender a su padrino – bien… como sea que hayan sido las cosas, me alegro mucho ya merecían estar tranquilos los dos.

\- Si, bueno, yo también estoy feliz por ellos, no me malinterpretes, pero si yo tuviera a alguien así de desesperado, rogando porque me casara con él, lo haría mi completo esclavo.

\- Si no dudo que eso harías, supongo que iras a la cena de compromiso que están organizando en unas… ammm... ¿dos semanas?... si, dos semanas – pareciera que lo había perdido, comenzó a balbucear como hablando consigo mismo y recordando una fecha, era hasta divertido, podría volver a burlarme de él como en los viejos tiempos

\- Si, llevare a Scorpius conmigo y también ira su padrino, oh y mis padres, ¿Black a quien invito?

\- Bueno Sirius invito a Hermione, Ron, a los señores Weasley, a Andrómeda Black y a mí por supuesto

\- Bien, ¿quién será su padrino?

\- Bueno me lo pidió a mí y acepte,… ammm creo que ya nos deslindamos un poco del tema…debería estar revisando a Scorpius, no me malinterpretes es bueno saber que podemos tener una charla sin querer matarnos, pero lo importante ahora es tu bebé que ya está muy inquieto porque no le ponemos atención - sabía que quería seguir hablando, pero note que recordó, que a Black ya no le quedaban "mejores amigos", igual que a Severus, sé que debía decir algo pero… - Bien Scorpius, te pido una disculpa, ¿podrías venir para poder revisarte? – le extendió las manos y rápidamente Scorpius le tendió los brazos. Comenzó a revisarlo, con hechizos diagnostico que seguramente si le pusiera atención ya me hubiera aprendido

\- ¿Está todo bien Potter? Te quedaste quieto de repente – tenia a Scorpius en una cama, el también se le quedo viendo

\- Si estoy bien, es solo que ver a Scorpius y la plática que acabamos de tener, fue inevitable no recordar a Teddy y a sus padres – puse mi mano sobre su hombro

\- Tranquilo Potter, el niño tiene a su abuela, te tiene a ti, me tiene a mí, estoy seguro que también tiene a los Weasley y, a los muchos hijos que toda esa prole tendrá – no lo dije de forma grosera, así que, comenzó a reír, solo un poco - y ahora también tiene a Scorpius que aunque sea pequeño estoy seguro que le dará una buena guerra – sonrió triste y aunque el trato de que no se viera, note como se escapaba una lagrima.

\- Si, tendrá más personas que lo amen, gracias Malfoy. ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en una persona tan empática? –Sonreí

\- Bueno querido Potter, es lo que la madurez hace por ti, deberías conocerla, algún día te la presentare – Comenzamos a reír ambos y Scorpius también reía con nosotros, Potter lo levanto y nuevamente comenzaron a charlar.

\- Todo está bien Malfoy, de su gripa y tos ya no quedan casi rastros, lo cuidaste bien aunque me preocupa te lo iba a decir hace dos semanas pero lo pase por alto, ¿él se chupa las manos no es así?

\- Bueno si, tú dijiste que mordiera cosas suaves y sus manos lo son, además casi no tiene dientes, entonces no me preocupe de que se llegara a lastimar – Me sentí como un niño regañado, descubierto infraganti

\- No debes dejar que se chupe las manos, hay juguetes especiales para que ellos muerdan, mira – tomo a Scorpius, yo aún lo tenía en mis piernas, y con su dedo bajo su labio inferior – lo vez, sus dientes ya van más grandes y están creciendo un poco separados, eso es porque sus dedos se mueven cuando él se chupa las manos, además que se las moja con saliva y se ponen frías, eso es malo para él, ¿comprendes Malfoy?

\- Si está bien comprendo, no quiero tener a un Neville, iré a comprarle juguetes hoy – si definitivamente me sentía regañado, y ni siquiera podía decir algo, claro él pudo haberme dicho desde hace unas semanas o al menos prevenirme cuando Scorpius tenía 4 meses.

\- Bueno creo que ahora si es todo, entonces los veré no en dos meses si no en dos semanas, en la cena de los… ammm… futuros… ¿Black? ¿Snape? – otra vez lo perdí, sonreí discretamente, así hablara consigo mismo o ¿es el fruto del cansancio?

\- Supongo que veremos ese día si tomaran el apellido del otro o conservaran el suyo, son hombres Potter

\- Si es cierto, disculpa ya me hace falta tomar un descanso, entonces hasta pronto Malfoy, y Scorpius no te sigas chupando las manos – Scorpius sonrió como diciéndole "si claro, ¿alguien diciéndole a un Malfoy que hacer?, haré lo que yo quiera"

\- Nos veremos Potter, gracias por todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saliendo de la consulta, fuimos al callejón diagon en busca de juguetes para Scorpius pero el ya no quería saber nada de nada y se impaciento mucho, solo quería dormirse, ya conocía la diferencia de cada uno de sus llantos. Regresamos pronto a casa, a decir verdad yo también necesitaba una siesta, le prepare un biberón y fuimos a mi habitación lo acomode y nos quedamos dormidos.

\- ¿Amo Draco? Los señores Malfoy solicitan la entrada por la chimenea

\- ¿eh? Ammm - carraspeé – sí, ¿qué hora es Toby?

\- Son las 6 de la tarde amo Draco

\- ¡Las 6! Por merlín, preparaste la cena, ¿verdad?

\- Si amo Draco, todo está preparado como me había indicado hace unos días, señor, amo, señor

\- Bien, les permitiré la entrada, diles que me encontraba un poco indispuesto llevalos a la sala y ofreceles té, diles que en un momento estaré con ellos

\- Si amor, señor, amor Draco –Pobre Toby lo puse nervioso, pero no fue mi culpa quedarme dormido, y como buen anfitrión Scorpius se despertó, lo había envuelto en una sábana, así que lo desate de ella y se estiro, me gustaba mucho verlo estirarse, extendía sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza manteniendo sus manos en puños y estiraba sus piernas y pies, me permití estirar junto con él y sonreírle. Nos cambiamos rápido, esta vez no lloro, ni se desesperó, cada vez era más intuitivo, pareciera que sabía que nos quedamos dormidos y se nos hacía tarde.

Bajamos rápido y cuando llegamos mis padres tomaban el Té tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches, padre, madre – Scorpius comenzó a balbucear en su dirección

\- Buenas noches hijo, aun en palabras ilegibles se notan los buenos modales en cierto pequeño que te acompaña.

\- Es lo menos que se espera de un digno heredero Malfoy con sangre Black, querido. Ven aquí mi pequeño Escorpión – Scorpius comenzó a balbucearle un montón de cosas a mi madre

-Al parecer alguien será muy hablador o bueno con las palabras, cuéntame ¿hay noticias nuevas Draco? – La reunión fue amena hablamos de la salud de Scorpius, de algunas cosas aburridas que pasaban aquí. Todo estaba bien, hasta cuando comenzamos la cena, estaba dándole de comer a Scorpius en su silla alta, notaba como me veían mis padres, una mirada que indicaba su inconformidad en que yo atendiera a mi hijo y no el elfo. – Entonces Draco ¿cuándo piensas volver a retomar tu vida?

\- Disculpa padre, pero creo que el retomar mi vida solo me concierne a mi- Scorpius término de comer – Toby, lleva al amo Scorpius arriba, dale un biberón y duérmelo.

\- Draco querido, tu padre solo está preocupado de que Scorpius crezca sin una figura materna a su lado, ¿has pensado en él? ¿Qué le dirás cuando empiece a preguntar por su madre?

\- Le diré la verdad madre, según su edad cuando empiece a hacer cuestionamientos, le explicare. Scorpius no necesita de una madrastra que lo maltrate o que no lo quiera como se debe, él me tiene a mí y conmigo le sobrara de todo.

\- Bien Draco, eres un hombre adulto, sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas para tu familia, sabes que solo nos preocupas. Aquí, tu solo, en esta casa con el niño y solo un elfo, al menos trae a un elfo de la mansión, tu madre y yo nos sentiríamos más tranquilos de saber que están más atendidos.

\- Esta bien padre lo tendré en cuenta, agradezco su preocupación por nosotros, me han hecho falta, ciertamente atenderlo yo solo no ha sido fácil, ni siquiera sabía que no podía chuparse las manos hasta que Potter me lo dijo.

\- Hijo, porque tendría que saber el señor Potter sobre Scorpius– no les había contado quien era su medimago y termine de contarles los detalles que me faltaron, eso si no conté que me sentí, como un niño regañado hoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Bueno fue una cena bastante agradable, Draco, no me decepcionas en que tienes una buena educación y eres un buen anfitrión, aunque te quedaras dormido.

\- Si, yo nuevamente me disculpo padre, agradezco que vinieran a cenar, esperemos que la cena de compromiso sea igual de amena.

\- Si ya nos contaste quienes irán, es bueno estar preparados para una cena.

\- Nos veremos hasta entonces, madre – le di un beso en su mejilla y se fueron, suspire, ya podía ir a descansar nuevamente, un ruido en la chimenea, cante victoria demasiado pronto, me sorprendí ya que quien llamaba era Potter.

\- Buenas noches Potter, ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para llamar a la casa de un viudo? – sonreí y el también

\- Buenas noches Malfoy, lamento la hora pero necesito pedirte un gran favor

\- Te escucho y ¿que gano yo con hacerte un favor?

\- Bueno en primera Sirius estuvo hoy en la cena conmigo y me dijo que nos pedirán dar un discurso para los novios, y ganas, que no me vea ridículo junto a ti, puesto que el favor que quiero pedirte es que me acompañes a comprar un traje, no soy muy bueno con la ropa y Hermione estará ocupada, Ron ni siquiera sabe lo que usara él y se me agotan las opciones.

\- Quieres decirme que en cuanto al buen gusto de vestir, ¿esta antes esa comadreja que yo? Porque si dices que sí, mi respuesta es un rotundo no.

\- No, no es eso es solo que bueno en realidad Ron fue mi última opción y tú no estabas en la lista porque aún no tengo la suficiente confianza como para pedirte un favor, pero como ya dije entre en pánico.

\- Bien Potter, ya no tengo ganas de discutir en que numero estoy de tu lista o si estoy en ella, tuve una noche agotadora, ¿cuándo estas libre?

\- Bueno estoy libre este viernes, ¿Se puede?

\- Si este viernes está bien, además me será útil además de que no quiero que te veas insulso junto a mi debo ir a comprar ropa para mí y para Scorpius. Por cierto ¿Es normal que crezcan tan rápido? ¿No se puede quedar pequeño para siempre? –Potter comenzó a reír

\- No Malfoy, los bebés crecen y dado que acaba de enfermar, con mayor razón, cuando un bebé enferma casi el 100% de las veces da un pequeño estirón. Pobre de tu bebé si hubiera nacido niña, la sobreprotegerías al doble, no quiero ni imaginar cuando esa niña llegara a tener un pretendiente.

\- Suficiente Potter porque el día en que alguien pretenda a Scorpius se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

\- Lo imagino, bueno ya no te distraigo más, dijiste que estás cansado, ve a descansar y muchas gracias por ayudarme. Te veré el viernes

\- Está bien, descansa Potter, te veremos el viernes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por la tardanza pero saldré unos días y no sé si pueda subir capitulo el sábado, haré un intento por subir aunque sea algo corto y si no, el próximo miércoles subiré capitulo doble.

CIELO-BL, yo también amo a Scorpius bebé, como dije me base en mi sobrino.

sof77, agradezco mucho tu comentario, me inspira tener sus comentarios para seguir la historia.

¡Gracias!


	5. De compras

Terminaba de preparar a Scorpius, teníamos buen tiempo para ver a Potter. Bueno, teníamos que comprar ropa juntos y yo para un bebé, no me había dado cuenta de lo que debía usar Scorpius para una cena de compromiso hasta que el llamó pidiéndome ayuda.

Llame a mi madre el día de ayer, era obvio que yo sabía vestir, sabia incluso lo que una buena dama debía de usar en cada evento, pero ¿cómo se viste un bebé? y lo más importante ¿cómo debía vestir un bebé en eventos importantes?, era también obvio que Potter no iba a tener la respuesta, no sé ¿cómo es que he vestido a Scorpius hasta ahora? solo veía lindos colores, la talla adecuada y lo compraba, esta vez sí que tenía que poner atención a las compras, por lo poco que me informo Potter no asistiría ningún niño, así que mi pequeño recibiría atención, digo es un niño muy hermoso y sobre todo guapo, no había la menor duda todos estarían viéndolo, debía vestir correctamente para la ocasión.

Partimos entonces con Potter, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de Madame Malkin, cuando lo vi, observando las túnicas desde fuera, nos acercamos.

\- Buen día Potter, ¿listo para saber lo que es el buen gusto por vestir? – le hable desde atrás, al oído y saltó.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Me sorprendiste! – y vaya que así fue, Scorpius comenzó a balbucear en dirección a Potter – Disculpa por gritar, buen día, hola Scorpius! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van esos dientes? Espero que ya no estés chupando tus manos.

\- No Potter, ya no se chupa las manos, lo he vigilado mejor. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenías pensado para vestir?, yo había pensado comprar una túnica color gris con algunos toques verde, quizás solo en los bordes e interior de los bolsillos, una camisa blanca, pantalones verde obscuro, aun no estoy seguro de la corbata, los detalles los veré con Madame Malkin y para Scorpius un pantalón 3/4 color crema, chaleco blanco a cuadros, la mitad con franjas en cruz color negro y la otra mitad con franjas verticales color crema y una línea horizontal color rojo, camisa de manga corta blanca, y quizás un moño color rojo sangre, tampoco estoy seguro, debo ponerle un babero a juego por supuesto. – Potter me miraba estupefacto, como si él no hubiera pensado en nada.

\- Bueno Malfoy, yo solo había pensado en una túnica negra o color rojo, pero Sirius me dijo que el ocuparía rojo… en realidad… no lo había pensado he tenido mucho trabajo y estaba viendo en este momento, quizás se me ocurría algo y ahora me siento intimidado tú ya pensaste con mucho detalle lo que quieres incluso para Scorpius.

\- Tranquilo Potter, tú mismo lo dijiste, para eso estoy aquí para ayudarte a elegir que usaras ese día ¿o no? – Tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, como si estuviera apenado y tímido, aguantaba las ganas de sonreír, me miro y nos dio una gran sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa – Vamos, no es el fin del mundo, solo se casan nuestros padrinos. Espero que durmieras bien, a pesar de que yo ya tengo pensado lo que usare no prometo que sea rápido, algo que seguramente no sabes, es que me gusta mucho salir a comprar y Scorpius no se queda atrás, a menos de que tenga mucho sueño o de verdad este fastidiado, entiéndase por unas 5 horas comprando. – Potter rio mucho.

Pasamos al establecimiento de Madame Malkin, hice mi encargo, finalmente me decidí por una corbata, la mitad verde y la otra gris, creo que me puse algo creativo con mi atuendo pero definitivamente quería sobresalir, aun por encima de los novios, y para Scorpius su moño si sería un color rojo sangre y Madame Malkin me dijo que podría hacer un babero color crema con puntos blancos, tendría la atención de todas las que asistieran. Potter aún no se decidía por el color, le dije que mientras yo le daba los detalles a Madame Malkin el viera algunas telas de colores, ella termino con las notas, ya tenía mis medidas pero Scorpius crecía día con día, me lo pidió para tomarle las medidas y también consentirlo un poco, dándole pequeñas sonajas que ella misma aparecía o sacando chispas, fui con Potter.

-¿Listo Potter? ¿Has decidido algún color?

\- En realidad ya que tus iras con una túnica gris con toques verdes, se me hace curioso tomar una túnica de un color verde con tonos rojos, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es una buena elección, pero que tal una túnica completamente verde escarlata con bolsillos internos rojos, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una corbata roja, del color de tu patética casa de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, ¡oh! y un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo.

\- Me gusta mucho la idea, tienes un muy buen gusto Malfoy.

\- Lo se Potter – escuchamos las tremendas carcajadas y gritos de felicidad de Scorpius, puesto que volteamos al mismo tiempo para verlo y madame Malkin lo tenía flotando sobre el mostrador – Bien iré a hacer el encargo por ti, no quiero que lo digas todo al revés o terminaras con un pantalón rojo, túnica roja y cuando menos lo espere serás un punto brillante rojo con corbata verde – comenzó a reír y solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien Malfoy además recuerda diremos el discurso juntos, tengo que verme bien a tu lado

\- Como digas Potter, no es como si nosotros fuéramos a casarnos y estuviéramos eligiendo túnicas para estar parados frente al altar ¿o sí? – de repente Potter ya era ese punto brillante rojo, se sonrojo y volteo nervioso hacia una túnica blanca, abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miro de nuevo, riendo nervioso.

\- Por supuesto que no Malfoy, deja de decir incoherencias y haz mi pedido – deje pasar que me empujo el hombro, así que fui a hacer el pedido, tomaron sus medidas, al parecer tenía tiempo que Potter no visitaba a Madame Malkin.

Salimos del establecimiento y fuimos a ver más tiendas, compramos algunas camisas pantalones, ropa para Scorpius, Potter me sugirió que comprara una talla más grande de la que es, de esta forma duraría un poco más su ropa, compramos también algunos juguetes para Scorpius. Potter estaba cargando todas las bolsas, no las encogimos puesto que no queríamos revolver cosas.

-Malfoy, ¿No están un poco cansados, de tanto caminar?

\- ¿Que dices Potter? si apenas llevamos unas tres horas – Scorpius lo volteo a ver y sonrió, le extendió los brazos y Potter lo cargo, como si quisiera burlarse de él, porque ahora en lugar de cargar bolsas, cargaba a un bebé de 6 kilos, comencé a reír, tome las bolsas, las encogí y las guarde. – Vamos Potter, te invitare a comer a mi casa, no tengo ganas de comer afuera, además de que Scorpius también debe comer algo – Sonrió con satisfacción y luego sutilmente se puso nervioso, creo que intento que no lo notara.

\- Está bien, gracias Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegamos a la casa, Scorpius ya no aguanto más y se quedó dormido en los brazos de Potter, le insistí para que me lo diera mientras llegábamos, no podíamos aparecernos por el bebé, pero el insistió en que estaba bien y que no le molestaba.

Deje a Potter en el salón tomando té, mientras Toby preparaba la cena y mientras yo acostaba a Scorpius en su cuna, realmente lo envolví con una pequeña sabana, así apretadito dormía mejor, no tengo idea porque, lo tape con una cobija y encante la cuna para que se meciera.

-Ya acosté a Scorpius, lamento si me tarde.

\- Está todo bien, tranquilo

\- Por cierto Potter, tengo una pregunta profesional ¿Por qué Scorpius duerme mejor y/o más tiempo si lo envuelvo en una sábana, apretadito?, ¡solo un poco! – aclaré antes de que comenzara a regañarme como con las manos babeadas.

-Bueno los bebés están acostumbrados a estar apretados en el vientre de su madre, entonces al estar así les recuerda al vientre materno y por ende descansa mejor.

\- Si tiene bastante lógica, te lo agradezco.

\- No hay de que, ya sabes, por algo estudie arduamente 5 años para medimago-infantil – Comenzamos a reír

\- amo Draco, la cena ya está servida.

\- Si, gracias Toby, puedes retirarte.

\- Si amo Draco.

\- ¿Toby?

\- Si bueno, es una larga historia, extrañe a Dobby cuando cierto cuatro ojos lo libero, - Potter sonrió triste - y bueno cuando Dobby murió, Toby llegó y no sé… termino con ese nombre… en realidad, larga historia sin detalles.

\- A veces lo extraño, pero bueno, ¿vamos a comer?, muero de hambre y no quiero ser grosero en tu casa, pero cierto rubio engreído me trajo cuatro horas caminando, comprando un sinfín de cosas.

\- Tú también compraste muchas cosas, no me eches toda la culpa a mí – Reímos y pasamos al comedor

Comenzamos a cenar, platicamos de muchas cosas, de nuestra vida en el colegio, ciertamente no éramos amigos pero tampoco enemigos, solo nos sobrellevábamos el uno al otro, yo por todas las ideas de mis padres, hacia los sangre pura y el, por haber vivido con dos hombres, su padrino y un mestizo. Hablamos sobre la guerra y como me salvaron de mi propia casa.

-Aun no puedo creer que no nos delataras cuando nos secuestraron los carroñeros y nos llevaron a tu mansión

\- Bueno Potter, ¿qué podía hacer? Era prisionero en mi propia casa, te llevaron todo deforme junto a la sang…Granger y Wesley, disculpa la costumbre, quería que tu ganaras la guerra, lo mejor era no delatarlos, aunque en ese momento no sabía cómo podía ayudarlos a escapar.

\- Si, fue una suerte el que llegara Dobby por nosotros, además, fue buena idea tomarte como rehén, gracias a eso no te tomaron como traidor.

\- Lo sé, te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida, mis padres y mi tía "la loca", fueron torturados por haber dejado escapar al niño que vivió, pero ellos no me recriminan nada, estuvieron felices de que pudiera escapar.

\- Si, fue una terrible temporada.

-Ya lo sé, hablemos de otras cosas, está en el pasado y solo hay que sacar los recuerdos buenos, las cosas de las que ahora podemos reír y bla bla bla. ¿Cómo es que no estas casado, con la comadreja menor? Disculpa pero la costumbre. La chica Wesley.

\- Bueno tu sabes, el estar sobreviviendo año con año, no te deja mucho tiempo para salir con personas o bueno con chicas y con Ginny tuvimos algo especial, pero al terminar la guerra y yo ingresar a la academia de medimagos, me di cuenta que lo mío no eran las chicas si no los chicos, me gustan las mujeres pero le tiro más a los hombres, espero darme a entender, hable con ella y lo entendió completamente, se fue al extranjero a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente.

-Vaya tu sí, que estas lleno de sorpresas, me alegro que no te quedaras con ella, el que se pareciera tu madre era algo enfermizo ¿no crees?

\- Si, en realidad también pensé lo mismo, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Sabes, quisiera poder tener una familia, creí que para este punto de mi vida ya tendrá uno o dos hijos.

\- Vamos Potter no estás tan viejo, tienes unos 23 años ¿no?, eres un gran medimago, tienes mal gusto para vestir, pero eso se arregla, llegara una buena persona que te hará muy feliz y te hará que muerdas la almohada… ¿o eres de los que hace que otro muerda la almohada? – comenzó a reír

\- Tienes razón Malfoy, me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, gracias.

Seguimos platicando de cosas diarias, de cómo le va con los niños llorosos, de cómo extraña a mi niño hermoso y tranquilo cada semana, le dije que podría llevarlo cada mes en lugar de dos y le encantó la idea, así que la próxima cita seria en un mes, bueno tres semanas, más o menos.

-Gracias por todo Malfoy, ya no pude despedirme de Scorpius pero los veré la próxima semana en la cena de compromiso

\- Esta bien le daré un beso de tu parte, tengo que pasarlo a mi cama, me es más fácil cambiarle el pañal o darle su biberón si está cerca – comenzó a reír – ya no te entretengo, sé que mañana trabajas, puedes usar mi chimenea.

\- Hasta pronto Malfoy – desapareció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disculpen que me desapareciera, tuve unos días súper locos, espero ponerme al corriente con los capítulos. Espero disfrutaran este capítulo, yo me divierto mucho escribiendo, aunque me tarde mucho por pequeños detalles al describir las túnicas, si quieren ver la imagen de la ropa del bebé, en la que me base, háganmelo saber.

Nos estamos leyendo.

CIELO-BL -Gracias, a mí también me encantan las historias con un bebé en la trama.

Lys -Lo sé, tengo bastante problema con las comas, agradezco tu opinión, trabajare en ello.

sof77 -Me divierto mucho escribiendo a Draco con su bebé, me alegra que te esté gustando.


	6. Harry

Esto era muy agotador, ¿en que momento terminaría mi turno? Soy muy paciente y tranquilo, pero hay muchos niños y bebés que definitivamente están muy apegados con sus padres, no quieren ni que los mire, en fin ya solo vería un bebé más. Primera revisión, dos meses, varón, Scorpius Malfoy…. espera ¿qué?... volví a leer, Scorpius Malfoy… ¿será hijo de Draco Malfoy?, claro que lo era, por Merlín lo volvería a ver… bueno lo vi hace unos años en el callejón Diagon, pero bueno no pensé que ya estuviera casado y con un hijo, que impresión, ya empecé a divagar demasiado.

Entró le di los buenos días, revise a su bebé y me preocupe mucho, casi no dormía y ni hablar de su madre, ¿porque no se encontraba aquí? Era obvio que tenía que estar en la primera revisión de su bebé, así que se lo hice saber a Dra… Malfoy, no sabía que había muerto en el parto al parecer no revise a fondo su expediente, en cuanto se fueron lo volví a leer y si en efecto ahí estaba, no sabía que también había hecho una donación de órganos, no le di importancia. Draco… Malfoy, se veía muy bien aunque se notaba el cansancio, al parecer Scorpius no era el único que no dormía bien, y era bueno notar que Malfoy se encargaba del cuidado de su bebé, no es como muchos "pura sangre" que dejan al niño al cuidado de un elfo doméstico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaban volando, me iba acostumbrando a todos los niños, anhelaba mucho poder tener mi propia familia, quisiera que ya llegara esa persona especial para mí. Iba conociendo mejor a todos los niños, de distintas edades y géneros. Pero encontrar a un niño tranquilo y que se dejara revisar cómo se debe, era un caos, o lloraban mucho o eran tan tímidos que se escondían, recuerdo una explosión mágica que ocurrió hace unos días.

_Flashback_

_-Vamos pequeña Alisé, solo debo revisar tu rodilla – la pequeña estaba detrás de las piernas de su madre, tenía 3 años y no quería que la revisara, le prometí ranas de chocolate, paletas y no cedía. Suspire_

_-Mi amor, por favor deja que el Medimago Potter te revise, te dolerá mucho si no te cura._

_\- o ma, o queo i – adoraba el lenguaje ilegible de los niños, y sin darme cuenta pasó, la pequeña ya no estaba detrás de las rodillas de su madre si no encima de la cama donde revisaba a mis pequeños demonios… no, pacientes, mis pequeños pacientes_

_\- ¡oh por Merlín!, ¿qué es eso que está en el techo? – Alisé, volteo hacia arriba mientras yo me acercaba rápido, susurre un hechizo diagnóstico y luego otro para curarla, fue un tiempo record._

_\- o ve ada – sonreí, eso es todo señoritas. _

_-Gracias Medimago Potter, aplicare ese truco de ahora en adelante cuando tenga que comer sus verduras_

_-o edua o _

_\- Nos veremos, que tengan buen día_

_Fin Flashback_

Bueno, a pesar de que era agotador atender muchos niños y bebés, me alegraba mucho el día. Revisaba las citas de hoy, al parecer hoy le tocaba revisión a Scorpius.

Malfoy me pregunto sobre cómo es que Scorpius se quedaba tan quieto en las revisiones, tuve que contestarle la verdad, puesto que ni yo mismo lo sabía, claro calmaba niños y los revisaba pero todo con una serie de trucos y mañas para poder hacer bien mi trabajo. Definitivamente Scorpius era mi bebé favorito puesto que con él podía tener un respiro y supongo que ver a su padre también era algo bueno, ¿quién no se alegraría de ver a Malfoy en todo su esplendor? Bueno los días pasaron tranquilos, me di cuenta que los niños mayores ya eran más maduros, de 6 años en adelante puesto que ya comprendían mejor las cosas y sabían que nada les iba a pasar mientras sus tutores estuvieran con ellos.

Al fin podía salir, no me tocaba ninguna guardia nocturna, no había ningún paciente en urgencias, bueno sí que había pero no niños… Oh por merlín vi a Malfoy cargando a Scorpius, el pobre no dejaba de llorar y quejarse.

-Malfoy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Por Merlín, Potter - suspiró aliviado - necesito tu ayuda, Scorpius… No baja su fiebre, tampoco deja de llorar y ya no sé qué hacer, además tiene rozadura en su pañal… bueno no su pañal es obvio, si no en donde va su pañal, ¿si me estas entendiendo verdad? - Malfoy se veía y se escuchaba desesperado, estaba despeinado pareciera que se había pasado las manos por el cabello muchas veces, tenía varios mechones desacomodados, su ropa era todo un desastre, estaba desfajado de un lado de la camisa, tenía consigo una maleta donde sobresalía una cobija, un biberón estaba a punto de caerse y también un pañal. Mientras me iba hablando empuje los objetos que estaban a punto de caer, por lo visto ni se percató, lo guie al consultorio y prepare todo para curar al pobre Scorpius, pero Malfoy estaba tan ido que me grito cuando metí a Scorpius a la bañera, se supondría que él sabe que así es como se debe bajar la fiebre. Además de estar desesperado y de casi atacarme, estaba peleando con su hijo, al parecer él decía que a Scorpius no le gustaba cambiarse o vestirse, pero el actuó tan tranquilo conmigo. Definitivamente Scorpius era mi bebé favorito.

\- Adiós Malfoy, adiós Scorpius – me despedí de ellos, pero no me di cuenta que le di una sonrisa diferente hasta que Malfoy me vio extraño, voltee hacia otro lado, no debía pasar esa línea y menos con Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hola mi pequeño muchacho – Me abrazó

-Sirius, ya no tengo 5 años, ya soy un hombre mayor – Sirius me dio una gran sonrisa, venia saliendo del trabajo, me invito a cenar, según el de algo importante, yo solo quería llegar a dormir a mi casa

\- Y por frases como esa, es que aun eres mi pequeño muchacho – Me tomo del hombro y me guio hasta el comedor.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, hasta que en un momento me dijo que al fin se casaría con Snape, él no lo admitiría y yo no lo diría en voz alta pero le rogo bastante a Snape, hasta que acepto, me dijo también que quería que fuera su padrino, nos pusimos algo nostálgicos, recordamos que si no fuera por la maldita guerra mis padres y Remus estarían aquí celebrando con Sirius, aunque claro esta boda se hubiera llevado muchos años antes, así como también se hubieran dado cuenta de lo rata, literalmente hablando, que era Peter Petigrew. Aunque también hay que agradecer que gracias a su maldita cobardía lo atraparon a él y no a Sirius, quiso asegurarse de que no fuera incriminado que termino llendo el mismo día que Voldemort, después de que paso todo, comenzó a llorar y a gritar "¿Qué he hecho?", pobre Peter no se merecía la muerte que tuvo. Me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si mi padrino hubiera terminado en Azkaban?, Remus no se hubiera podido hacer cargo de mí, Sirius me conto que mi madre tenía una hermana que odia la magia, creo que hubiera terminado con ella y su familia ¿Me habrían querido? ¿Habría jugado con mi primo, como si fuéramos hermanos?, son preguntas que me hago a veces, soy muy feliz con Sirius, no tengo duda de ello, él ha sido un padre para mí pero nunca me dejo llamarlo así, él dice que yo solo tengo uno y ese es James…

-Harry, ya no pensemos en el pasado, ahora ya todo eso termino y debemos seguir adelante, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre te digo?...

\- No debemos estar tristes porque ya no están, a ellos no les gustaría vernos así, además en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar y estaremos todos juntos.

\- Pero, debemos esperar muchos años para ello – Sirius siempre me hacía reír. Que lastima que ya no podría venir a visitarlo con tanta regularidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al parecer Scorpius estaba creciendo mucho puesto que ya le estaban saliendo los dientes, y a Malfoy no le hacía mucha gracia no saber de ciertos temas, aunque conociéndolo supongo que debió haber leído varios libros sobre el cuidado de los bebés, y es obvio que no lo hizo. Me acerque a ellos para revisar a Scorpius, el estaba dormido y no quiso moverse de los brazos de su padre, natural a nadie le gusta que lo molesten mientras esta enfermo, tuve un muy breve momento donde vi a Malfoy de cerca… sus ojos eran de un tono gris hermoso, tenía que concentrarme.

Le di todas las indicaciones pertinentes para cuidar de Scorpius, aunque creo que algo me faltaba por decir, le dije sobre revisar su nariz, las pociones, los juguetes suaves para morder. Si eso era todo.

Scorpius había despertado de su siesta y me puse a hablar con él, no sabía que tanto me decía y yo solo le daba las respuestas que se me ocurrían. También había hablado con Malfoy sobre mi carrera y sobre algunas cosas del colegio, yo también quise preguntarle sobre su vida, pero creo que eso podría preguntárselo en otra ocasión, ¿quizás en una salida? Ya encontraría algún buen motivo, pero debería de ser uno bueno para que no se vea sospechoso…. ¡No! La línea medico paciente no se debe romper, aunque Malfoy no es mi paciente, ¡Suficiente! Oh no ya empezamos con temas malos.

\- Bueno… ammm… si… yo… lamento lo que paso ahí – y de verdad lo lamentaba, no sabía para que servía ese hechizo

\- Tranquilo estoy vivo y es lo que importa, tuvimos una pelea de varitas en el baño ¿y qué?…. ok eso sonó raro… sonó mejor un mi cabeza, enserio – Oh por merlín, ¡sonó bastante gracioso!, hace semanas que no reía tanto y Scorpius me acompaño en la risa, – eres un traidor Scorpius, reírte de tu propio padre

\- ¡Por merlín! ¡Hace semanas no reía tanto! – Reíamos sin parar, y ver a Malfoy peleando con su hijo lo hizo aún más gracioso, tenía que tranquilizarme – Disculpa Malfoy pero eso fue bastante gracioso, ya no les quito más tiempo, Scorpius debe descansar – Me miro como si me quisiera matar aunque se notaba como aguantaba una sonrisa, se despidieron y se fueron. Suspire una vez que se fueron, me faltaba descansar, porque, por un momento me sentí como en una familia, no es que Sirius no lo sea pero, una familia mía… Debería ir a dormir ya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Oh por Merlín! (últimamente es mi frase favorita, si estoy siendo sarcástico) no sabía qué hacer, Sirius me dijo que tenía que dar un discurso junto con Malfoy, y él sabe vestir muy bien, ni siquiera haberlos visto hoy y haber tenido la oportunidad de regañar a Malfoy por dejar que Scorpius se chupe las manos me quitaba los nervios, al contrario me los aumentaba, incluso hoy que solo venían a una simple consulta de rutina se veían de maravilla, Malfoy usaba una aburrida y obvio elegante túnica negra con camisa blanca y un pañuelo azul marino. Estaba muerto ¿que se supone que debería ocupar?, ¿quién de mis conocidos sabe vestir? ¿Tenía que hablar con Hermione? Las chicas saben vestir, si definitivamente ella me podría ayudar…

¿Porque precisamente esta semana Hermione estaba cargada de trabajo? ¿No podía ser la otra? No, no podía, porque la próxima semana era la cena de Sirius y Snape, no puedo preguntarle a Ron el solo me diría que compre lo que sea. Oh! Tengo una idea, ¡al fin!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, era el pretexto perfecto para invitar a salir a Malfoy, no, para verlo fuera del consultorio, o ¿se le puede llamar una cita, el ir a comprar ropa?, creo que debo hablar con Hermione, bueno después de que termine su arduo trabajo, lo que me recuerda mañana tengo la guardia nocturna, ¡Concéntrate! Tengo que llamar a Malfoy, bien aquí vamos.

\- Buenas noches Potter, ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para llamar a la casa de un viudo? – oh, se veía cansado y lindo, sonreí cuando él lo hizo

\- Buenas noches Malfoy, lamento la hora pero necesito pedirte un gran favor

\- Te escucho y ¿que gano yo con hacerte un favor?

\- Bueno en primera Sirius estuvo hoy en la cena conmigo y me dijo que nos pedirán dar un discurso para los novios, y ganas, que no me vea ridículo junto a ti, puesto que el favor que quiero pedirte es que me acompañes a comprar un traje, no soy muy bueno con la ropa y Hermione estará ocupada, Ron ni siquiera sabe lo que usara él y se me agotan las opciones – Bien se notaba que estaba desesperado, creo que eso es bueno para que él no me diga que no ¿verdad? Y agregue que yo me vería mal junto a él, como si fuéramos una pareja… de padrinos eso, nada más

\- Quieres decirme que en cuanto al buen gusto de vestir, ¿esta antes esa comadreja que yo? Porque si dices que sí, mi respuesta es un rotundo no – Oh no, tenía que arreglar mis disparates con la boca

\- No, no es eso es solo que bueno en realidad Ron fue mi última opción y tú no estabas en la lista porque aún no tengo la suficiente confianza como para pedirte un favor, pero como ya dije entre en pánico – Bien Harry eso sono bien.

\- Bien Potter, ya no tengo ganas de discutir en que numero estoy de tu lista o si estoy en ella, tuve una noche agotadora, ¿cuándo estas libre? – Lo había logrado y solo tenía que humillarme, al parecer no le servía solo a Sirius, creo que a todos los Slytherin quieren tener el poder.

\- Bueno estoy libre este viernes, ¿Se puede?

\- Si este viernes está bien, además me será útil además de que no quiero que te veas insulso junto a mi debo ir a comprar ropa para mí y para Scorpius. Por cierto ¿Es normal que crezcan tan rápido? ¿No se puede quedar pequeño para siempre? – Rei, era tan lindo cuando tenía dudas sobre su bebé, ¡La línea! ¡La línea medimago-paciente! Aunque la acabo de romper, contesta

\- No Malfoy, los bebés crecen y dado que acaba de enfermar, con mayor razón, cuando un bebé enferma casi el 100% de las veces da un pequeño estirón. Pobre de tu bebé si hubiera nacido niña, la sobreprotegerías al doble, no quiero ni imaginar cuando esa niña llegara a tener un pretendiente.

\- Suficiente Potter porque el día en que alguien pretenda a Scorpius se las tendrá que ver conmigo – ¿y si yo te pretendiera?, mejor corto aquí

\- Lo imagino, bueno ya no te distraigo más, dijiste que estás cansado, ve a descansar y muchas gracias por ayudarme. Te veré el viernes

\- Está bien, descansa Potter, te veremos el viernes – Fue bueno, estuvo todo bien, me pregunto ¿qué tanto pasara el viernes?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hasta aquí el capítulo, si quieren leer más sobre el punto de vista de Harry en la salida por las túnicas háganmelo saber. Espero les gustara. Yo sigo divirtiéndome aunque a veces tenga que hacer ciertas investigaciones.

Guest – Agradezco mucho tu comentario, y si adoro esa parte, quisiera agregar más comentarios de entrevistas de Tom pero sería excederme. Espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

Lys – ¡Oh! Gracias, es bueno saber que voy mejorando, trato de poner más atención al momento de escribir, ojala que disfrutes este capítulo.


	7. Harry II

No quería levantarme, estos días han sido agotadores pero tenía que hacerlo, Malfoy me ayudaría a elegir una túnica para la cena de compromiso, la cual sería después de navidad, ¿debería regalarle algo a Malfoy y a Scorpius? No sería muy ético de mi parte, son mis pacientes, pero también Malfoy yo tenemos una especie de amistad ¿no? Al menos ya no nos matamos, debería pensar mejor si darles algo.

Comencé a vestirme, Kreacher me ayudo a escoger algunas túnicas casuales para salir, Sirius me había dado a Kreacher hace algunos años, cuando vio que nos llevamos bien durante la guerra. Bien supongo que al menos hoy no desentonaría junto a Malfoy. Llegue algunos minutos antes al lugar, así que comencé a ver algunas túnicas, quizás podría elegir alguna de color negro o quizás alguna azul, no talvez el azul no sea bueno…

\- Buen día Potter, ¿listo para saber lo que es el buen gusto por vestir?

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Me sorprendiste! – Me hizo saltar y el solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa altanera – Disculpa por gritar, buen día, hola Scorpius! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van esos dientes? Espero que ya no estés chupando tus manos.

\- No Potter, ya no se chupa las manos, lo he vigilado mejor – Hizo un puchero de niño regañado- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenías pensado para vestir?, yo había pensado comprar una túnica color gris…. – Oh por Merlín comenzó a decirme con mucho detalle todo lo que él y Scorpius usarían, por un momento me sentí intimidado y descubrí que aunque siempre uso negro, a Malfoy le gustaba la extravagancia, me iba a ver horriblemente vestido junto a él o al menos muy simple, Hermione me había dicho que a veces lo simple y elegante es la mejor salida. Malfoy me tranquilizó diciendo que me ayudaría y que me esperaban muchas horas de caminata comprando cosas, sinceramente no quería caminar tanto pero era una oportunidad única el estar junto a él, quizás si me desesperaba podría sacar lo poco que el rondaba por mi mente.

Mientras Malfoy hacia su encargo yo veía colores, pensé que como el usaría una túnica gris, del color de sus ojos yo podría usar una verde se lo hice saber, y me dio una idea muy detallada, quede encantado con ello, el empezó a bromear en que yo no podría hacer el pedido como debería y que el iría a pedírselo a Madame Malkin.

\- Bien Malfoy además recuerda diremos el discurso juntos, tengo que verme bien a tu lado

\- Como digas Potter, no es como si nosotros fuéramos a casarnos y estuviéramos eligiendo túnicas para estar parados frente al altar ¿o sí? – comencé a sentir la cara bastante caliente, me agarro desprevenido su comentario y sabía que jugaba así que solo voltee hacia otro lado pero justo en esa dirección había una túnica blanca de hombre con tonos dorados, ¡Oh por todos los dioses griegos de la vida!, regrese la mirada hacia él y comencé a reír muy tontamente solo lo empuje para que fuera a hacer mi pedido, y si todo eso no había sido suficiente mire su bonito trasero, nos habíamos quitado las túnicas al entrar, creo que eso de desesperarme no iba a funcionar teniendo esa vista. Terminamos y fuimos a otros lugares a comprar más ropa, yo le decía a Malfoy que le comprara a Scorpius una talla más grande de esta forma podría usarla más seguido, fuimos a comprar juguetes a Scorpius y pude notar que los colores que más llaman su atención eran: el blanco, rosa, morado y verde. Vi que a Malfoy le llamaba la atención los dulces en especial los de colores vivos, cada que pasábamos por una tienda se les quedaba viendo, pero creo que no pasábamos porque no quería tentar a Scorpius con colores vivos y como estaba en edad de llevarse todo a la boca podría correr un riesgo grande si nos llegábamos a descuidar aunque sea un segundo.

Sin imaginarlo la llevaba conmigo unas 10 o 15 bolsas repartidas entre las manos, ya estaba muy cansado y Malfoy tenía bastante energía Scorpius se veía agotado pero aun quería seguir viendo cosas, tenía que pararlos o mañana no aguantaría todo el día en San Mungo. Yo parecía a esos hombres que luego veo en las películas, la mujer camina de un lado a otro y su pareja carga todas las bolsas, bien creo que ya no debería dejar volar mi imaginación.

-Malfoy, ¿No están un poco cansados, de tanto caminar?

\- ¿Que dices Potter? si apenas llevamos unas tres horas – Cargue a Scorpius que me miro extendiéndome sus brazos mientras sonreía, no sé si fue mi imaginación o se estaba burlando de mí, Malfoy encogió las bolsas y las guardo, ¿porque no lo pensé? A sí, no queríamos que se revolviera nada – Vamos Potter, te invitare a comer a mi casa, no tengo ganas de comer afuera, además de que Scorpius también debe comer algo – Sonreí aliviado, pero luego me quede pensando que iría a la casa de Malfoy, bien en mi cabeza esto era una cita o creo que no, los amigos se invitan a comer y no precisamente es una cita ¿verdad?

\- Está bien, gracias Malfoy.

Mientras íbamos camino a casa de Malfoy, Scorpius se quedó dormido, pequeño travieso, al escuchar que ya no veríamos nada interesante simplemente se dumio, ojala yo pudiera dormir como el, mientras me cargaban. La casa de Malfoy era muy bonita me dejo en el recibidor mientras él lo acostaba, en la chimenea de la sala estaba una fotografía de Astoria y el, ambos con una pose elegante mirando a la cámara con una gran sonrisa luego se abrazaban y se miraban, luego volvían a mirar a la cámara; ojala yo pudiera encontrar a alguien que me mire como ellos se miraban.

Cenamos y tuvimos una charla bastante animada, sobre nuestros días de colegio y sobre como escapamos de su mansión. Recuerdo bien eso días, cuando escapamos de la Mansión llegamos a la casa donde estaba el hermano de Ron, Bill, esos días ahí tuvieron mucha tensión, Ron no confiaba en Malfoy y Hermione estaba todavía muy delicada después de la tortura que recibió por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero teníamos que seguir adelante, la ayuda que recibimos de Draco para que Hermione se pareciera a Bellatrix y poder entrar al Gringotts fue bastante bueno, Draco nos acompañó hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts, él dijo que ayudaría desde las sombras si los mortífagos se enteraban que ya estaba del otro lado matarían a su familia y nos separamos, tuvimos un falso encuentro en la sala de menesteres y casi morimos todos ahí, definitivamente recordar todos esos detalles era extremadamente pesado. Seguíamos con la plática.

-Entonces ¿extrañas a mi pequeño Scorpius?, no creas que todo el tiempo es un angelito, es bastante hiperactivo.

\- Si Malfoy creeme lo extraño, debo encontrarme con cada niño lloroso, súper tímido, miedosos, y no me malinterpretes adoro mi trabajo, pero es un trabajo poder revisar a esos niños, los mayores son fáciles pero bueno, ya estoy bastante cansado no quiero decir cosas de las que me arrepentiré, tome demasiado vino – Me miraba burlón

\- ¿Que dices si te llevo a Scorpius cada mes?, así disfrutaras mejor de mi pequeño – sonreí gustoso

\- Seria un maravilloso detalle, te lo agradezco mucho Malfoy – Terminamos unas cuantas copas de vino y ya era hora de retirarme, debía madrugar - Gracias por todo Malfoy, ya no pude despedirme de Scorpius pero los veré la próxima semana en la cena de compromiso

\- Esta bien le daré un beso de tu parte, tengo que pasarlo a mi cama, me es más fácil cambiarle el pañal o darle su biberón si está cerca – reí imaginaba a Malfoy durmiendo junto a Scorpius, en mi cabeza lucían adorables – ya no te entretengo, sé que mañana trabajas, puedes usar mi chimenea.

\- Hasta pronto Malfoy – cuando llegue a mi casa era un poco tarde eran ya las 11 de la noche, Kreacher me recibió diciéndome que había llegado una carta para mí, le agradecí y le dije que podía retirarse, justo cuando me iba a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, la chimenea flameo, era Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, ¿porque hablas tan tarde? – Por favor déjenme dormir ya

\- Disculpa Harry pero llame antes y Kreacher me dijo que aún no llegabas, quería saber cómo te había ido con Malfoy, pero viendo que llegaste algo tarde supongo que termino bien – Sonreí

\- Si Hermione me fue bastante bien, me encargo una túnica bastante agradable, fuimos a comprar otras cosas, me invito a comer a su casa, más bien fue una cena, en fin todo salió bien Hermione, ¿porque querías saber?

\- Solo me dio curiosidad, cuando me contaste que Malfoy te ayudaría, te notabas muy nervioso

\- Bueno todo salió bien, gracias Hermione siempre puedo contar contigo, lo que me recuerda, ammm bueno mañana te buscare para almorzar y contarte ¿si? Estoy muy cansado Malfoy me trajo caminando por horas y debo levantarme temprano

\- Claro Harry yo te espero, y me contaras, lamento la hora, ve a descansar, ron te manda saludos

-Bien te veré mañana, y cuidate no quiero que tu embrazo tenga complicaciones, deja el estrés a un lado

\- si Medimago Potter, seguiré sus indicaciones además ya solo faltan dos meses – reímos y desapareció.

Fui a la cocina por la carta, era de Sirius invitándome a pasar la navidad con él, Snape, Andrómeda y Teddy. Mi pequeña familia, estaba feliz, y así me fui a dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Harry, hola al fin te dignas a visitarme aunque sea en mi trabajo

\- Lo siento Hermione, sabes que vivo solo para el trabajo, mirate estas hermosa, el embarazo te sienta muy bien

\- Gracias, bien vamos a comer, muero de hambre – Reí era algo obvio, llegamos al restaurante y le conté como había estado el día de ayer, no le conté que Malfoy me parecía atractivo, puesto que quizás era solo pasajero, no tengo tiempo así que se me iba a pasar pronto.

\- Me alegra que todo saliera bien, se nota que Malfoy ya no es ese niño mimado, ni tampoco ese chico que no tuvo opción, oh dios – se le aguaron los ojos y comenzó a echarse aire con una mano – estas malditas hormonas me tienen bastante sentimental, lo siento

\- No te preocupes Herms, bueno, quería pedirte un consejo y dependiendo de tu respuesta, pedirte ayuda. Veras quería saber si es correcto mandarle un regalo de navidad a Malfoy y Scorpius, el niño es tan especial y tranquilo, y bueno Malfoy lo conozco desde el colegio, entonces, no sé, supongo que ya somos algo así como amigos, tu qué opinas

\- Y deduzco que si te digo que sí, quieres ayuda para saber que darle ¿verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza – bien, creo que no tiene nada de malo que les des algo por navidad además de que Scorpius acaba de cumplir 6 meses ¿no? – volví a asentir – sería un lindo detalle, ahora bien, no eres tan despistado, ayer tuviste que haberte dado cuenta de algunas cosas mientras compraban ¿no es así?, ya no respondas, no creo que necesites mi ayuda, llevas un poco más de conocerlos.

\- Tu siempre tienes la razón Herms, te lo agradezco, y si de hecho me di cuenta de varias cosas, Malfoy tiene razón, a veces me ahogo en un vaso de agua, ¿o fui quien lo dijo? – Ambos reímos, seguimos hablando de otras cosas, la acompañe a su oficina y me despedí. No tenía citas para esa tarde y fui a comprar los regalos, ya sabía que darles desde que los vi ayer. Sonreí cuando ya los tenía, aún faltaban 5 días para mandárselos, estaba muy ansioso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

sof77 – Me alegra que te guste, que bueno que me decidí por escribir más desde el punto de vista de Harry. Gracias por seguir la historia


	8. Pre-Navidad y Pos-Navidad

Hoy estuvo tranquilo y productivo, había hablado con Hermione sobre las dudas que tenía, fui a comprar los regalos, mis consultas la mayoría eran bebes y niños grandes. Llegue a casa un poco temprano debo agradecer, eran las 10 de la noche.

-Amo Harry, le llego una carta está en la mesa del comedor, ¿quiere que le sirva de cenar?

\- Si Kreacher, te lo agradezco – moría de hambre a pesar de que este día no estuvo tan pesado, me senté a comer y vi la carta, era de Joao.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero no importunarte, pero quería saber si el día de mañana podría verte a ti y a Ron, necesito pedirles un favor urgente, acabo de recibir la respuesta de Ron y me dijo que podríamos ir a cenar, contestame en cuanto recibas esto. _

_J.O._

Suspire cansadamente, ¿Qué turnos tenia para esto domingo y lunes? … oh, cierto tenía el turno matutino el domingo y el turno vespertino el lunes, al menos podría desvelarme platicando con ellos porque aunque solo cenemos siempre terminamos tomando algún vino y poniéndonos al corriente. Le conteste que sí, que vinieran a cenar a mi casa y que la chimenea estaría abierta para ambos, le dije a Kreacher que mañana vendrían a cenar y que preparara algo.

Al día siguiente me fui a San Mungo temprano, las citas estuvieron tranquilas, a excepción de dos niños que no paraban de llorar, pero era comprensible, tuvieron una explosión de magia y terminaron afuera del techo de su casa, ambos eran gemelos, uno quería bajar por voluntad propia y el otro le dijo que gritaran por ayuda. Terminaron cayendo como en una resbaladilla, quedaron colgados de una ventana y luego directo a un arbusto. Tenían 4 años, pobrecillos, ambos lloraban y discutían entre sí, la pobre madre solo sonreía tímida y avergonzada por tener que presenciar esa "discusión". Sonreí, últimamente tenía varios casos donde la primera explosión mágica era la desaparición y mientras seguían discutiendo los revise con hechizos les di ungüentos para sus heridas y una paleta a cada uno. Se fueron felices. Ojalá no tenga niños tan traviesos o tan aventureros, me hicieron recordar a los gemelos Weasley o bueno, cuando eran los gemelos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegue a casa por la entrada principal y escuche risas, ese par ya había llegado.

-Amo Harry, el señor Weasley y el Señor Oliveira ya llegaron, lo están esperando en la sala, Kreacher les dio té y galletas.

-Gracias Kreacher, en un momento te llamare para que sirvas la cena, puedes retirarte – hizo una reverencia y desapareció, camine hacia la sala y ahí estaban

\- Buenas noches chicos, lamento la tardanza llego un niño a urgencias pero al final todo salió bien

\- Harry, hola, no te preocupes hablábamos de Hermione y como la está pasando la pobre – Ron se levantó a darme un abrazo

\- Si Harry tranquilo, conocemos tu vida ocupada de medimago – Ese había sido Joao, era un poco difícil pronunciar su nombre, también se levantó y me abrazo

\- No puedo ni imaginar como la está pasando la pobre, ayer fui a almorzar con ella y casi se pone a llorar por las hormonas – recuerdo como se aguaron sus ojos

\- Si yo fui a cenar con ella anteayer y se comió doble ración de postre, quise decirle que ¿ahora quien era el que comía de más?, pero recordé las hormonas y mejor me quede callado que tal y se le ocurría maldecirme, aun no conozco a mi sobrino – Lo último lo dijo muy dramático y casi gritando

\- Al menos ustedes no se deben levantar a las 3 de la mañana a prepararle tarta de piña o pastel de chocolate con rebanadas de fresa y mucho chantillí, la amo pero también amo dormir – reímos los tres, pobre Joao de verdad se veía más agotado de yo – Lo que me recuerda, el enorme favor que quería pedirles, ella no sabe que se los estoy pidiendo, bueno si sabe, más o menos, pero no quiere que se los pida. Tengo que viajar de urgencia a Italia por cuestiones legales de unos dragones y algunos magos que quieren cazarlos, ya saben algunos no pueden con su ambición – tomamos asiento mientras él seguía hablando – Entonces me voy el 28, un día después de la cena de compromiso de los señores Black y Snape, no podré estar con ella en año nuevo, iba a ser nuestro primer año juntos, me voy un mes y no quiero tomar riesgos además sus padres no podrán venir antes, sino hasta una semana antes del parto. Quería saber si pudieran quedarse con ella estas semanas, está la habitación de huéspedes, la acondicionare para que ambos estén cómodos, no tengo a otra persona de confianza a quien pedírselo.

\- Claro Joao, puedes contar con nosotros, al pasar navidad yo puedo mudarme, además año nuevo la pasaremos con mis padres – Ambos se me quedaron viendo, creo que procesaba toda la información porque por un momento me quede ausente.

\- Si, por supuesto, no tienes ni que esperar una respuesta, nos mudaremos el 26, pero no estaré en Navidad con ustedes Sirius me pidió pasarla con él, lo que me recuerda, deja de decirle señor Black sabes que lo hace sentir viejo – Joao rio

\- Lo sé pero Snape aún me da miedo entonces no quiero que se vean favoritismos y prefiero tratarlos a ambos con respeto. Saben que se pueden sentir en casa y Ron ¿puedo confiar en ti verdad? Hermano, amigo, colega – Todo eso ultimo lo decía en broma y mientras abrazaba a Ron.

\- Bueno puedo decirte que no prometo nada – Ese par se llevaba tan bien, aun no puedo creer que hace unos años, ambos se querían matar.

\- Kreacher, podrías servir la cena por favor. Bien par de tortolos ¿Por qué no pasamos a la mesa?, ustedes descansaron hoy, pero yo muero de hambre – Los tres nos encaminamos a la mesa y seguimos organizando esos días en los que nos mudaríamos con Hermione.

\- Bueno chicos el permiso de maternidad de Hermione iniciara en dos semanas, Harry sería mucho pedir que también Kreacher fuera con ella en ese lapso mientras ustedes trabajan, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero no puedo irme tranquilo sin saber que ella nunca estará sola y que siempre tendrá alguien quien la cuide – Ron y yo sonreímos, definitivamente él es bueno para nuestra amiga.

\- Hombre, tranquilo obviamente nos llevaremos a Kreacher ¿quién crees que va a cocinar?, la mataríamos intoxicada

\- Si puedes irte tranquilo, la cuidaremos bien, además también tendremos la ayuda de la señora Weasley, que estoy seguro le encantara hacerle compañía si alguno de nosotros tiene horas extras o nuestras rondas nocturnas coinciden – Joao suspiro con tranquilidad, quitándole por fin ese peso de encima.

\- Gracias chicos – Seguimos hablando y bebiendo vino, pasamos a la sala y en algún momento los tres nos quedamos dormidos en la sala, Ron se quedó en el sofá mediano mientras que Joao se quedó en el sofá grande y yo en el sillón, desperté a media noche y ya teníamos tres mantas que nos cubrían, debía recordar agradecerle a Kreacher por la mañana, tarde un poco en conciliar el sueño, no quería ser grosero al irme a mi cama, entonces me quede pensando en los días en que Joao entro a nuestras vidas.

Los tres ya llevábamos un año estudiando en nuestras respectivas carreras, convencimos a Hermione de no volver a Hogwarts a terminar los EXTASIS, suficiente habíamos tenido buscando los horrocrux. Ron entro a la academia de aurores, Hermione en leyes mágicas y yo de Medimago. En el segundo año, Hermione conoció a un estudiante de intercambio de tercer año, "sorpresivamente" se conocieron en la biblioteca, Hermione le ayudo a perfeccionar su inglés y él le enseñaba lo básico de portugués y español, Joao estudiaba leyes mágicas internacionales, manejaba muchos idiomas. Ron se sentía celoso, a veces él y Joao peleaban, aun quería a Hermione pero se dio cuenta que ese amor que sentía solo era fraternal.

Joao regreso a Brasil a completar su último año, le mandábamos cartas y los cuatro nos hicimos amigos, Joao consiguió un empleo aquí en cuanto termino su carrera y fue cuando ellos por fin formalizaron, pero a Ron no le gustaba que estuvieran juntos, se volvió un hermano muy celoso, decía que él no era bueno y que la iba a lastimar. Cuando Hermione termino su carrera, también término a parar en San Mungo por demasiado estrés, Joao no se despegaba de la cama de Hermione, recordé algo que Ron me contó:

_Ron iba llegando a ver a Hermione ya llevaba 2 días y no despertaba, por tanta poción tranquilizante, en cuanto entro a la habitación._

_-¡Ron! Qué bueno que llegaste, por favor quedate con Hermione unos minutos, llevo horas queriendo ir al baño – y sin más se fue corriendo dejando a Ron sentado donde el anteriormente se encontraba, Ron sonrió y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que tenía que aceptarlo, era bueno para nuestra Herms._

Unos meses después nos encontrábamos todos haciendo maletas para su boda, se casaron a finales de febrero en Brasil y hasta que llegamos haya, nos enteramos que Joao pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, todos adoraban a Hermione y no eran elitistas. Recuerdo que tuve que adelantar materias para poder faltar tres semanas e ir a la boda, porque Hermione no tuvo damas de honor, nos tuvo de "damos de honor" a nosotros, eso fue gracioso Joao tuvo tres padrinos y Hermione dos. Y con esa sonrisa me quede dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba agotado solo quería dormir todo el día, pero hoy nos íbamos a mudar con Hermione y Joao

-Kreacher – Apareció frente a mi mientras yo estaba boca abajo en la cama – ¿Alistaste mis maletas?

\- Si amo Harry, Kreacher guardo todo lo que le pidió, Kreacher también guardo cosas de aseo personal que quizá pueda necesitar – Diablos, solo le había dicho la ropa.

\- Muchas gracias Kreacher estaría perdido sin ti, bueno, recuerda que te mudaras con notros el 31, debes tener tus cosas preparadas, recuerda como es Hermione.

\- Si amo Harry

-puedes retirarte – desapareció, bueno al menos ya no me tenía que preocupar por ello, fui a la chimenea donde ya estaban mis maletas, solo quería llegar y dormir, era bueno que entraría a trabajar hasta mañana. Llegue y ya estaban: Ron y sus muchas maletas, Hermione y Joao en la sala.

\- Harry, que bueno que llegas te estábamos esperando para desayunar, hermano tenemos tanto que contarte – Joao me quito las maletas de la mano y me guio al comedor

\- Si, Ron se enamoró y se va a casar – Hermione había tomado el brazo de Ron

-¡Yo no me voy a casar!... No todavía – Ya estábamos todos sentados y Joao servía el desayuno, moría de hambre, últimamente tengo mucha hambre.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo todos ustedes? Mi pequeño Teddy me trajo jugando desde la tarde del 24 y mi cerebro no procesa muy bien la información – reí recordando como Teddy me tenía de pony, Herms y Joao rieron pero Ron solo hacia una especie de puchero enojado

\- Yo le contare a Harry, no confió en ustedes, malos amigos – Se volvieron a reír de Ron – Antes que nada, Harry… ¿Crees posible que una persona se pueda volver gay?

-No Ron, una persona no se vuelve gay, quizás se da cuenta demasiado tarde como me paso a mí, pero no se vuelve gay

\- Bueno, entonces me di cuenta que soy gay. Como sea, te contare como pasamos nuestra navidad – decía mientras veía mal a Herms y Joao, ellos aguantaban la risa intentando comer. Ron empezó su relato.

_FlashBack_

_Había llegado un poco tarde, me toco una última ronda con unos aurores nuevos, como a eso de las 8 pm, todos hablaban animadamente, estaban mis padres, Charlie había venido desde Rumania, Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire de 3 años, George, Ginny no pudo venir, Percy y su esposa, Hermione y Joao… y fue que me di cuenta, con Hermione hablaba un chico muy apuesto, vestía una túnica gris obscuro, su cabello era café claro quebradizo, un poco corto, ojos azules… alto… tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Como hipnotizado fui directamente hacia Hermione, no salude a nadie._

_-Hermione, hola – no dejaba de verlo estaba hechizado_

_-Ron, que bueno que llegaste – me abrazo, yo lo seguía viendo – mira él es, espero pronunciarlo bien, Benoît Pouillé* es amigo de Fleur y asistió a Beauxbatons, tiene 25 años y es profesor de pociones. – mione me señalo con la mano – Él es Ron Weasley, asistió con nosotros a Hogwarts y es auror._

_\- Hermione, casi le dices toda mi vida, te faltó decir que soy guapo, soltero y sangre pura – por Merlín, si hace años quede hipnotizado con el acento francés de Fleur, esta vez me derretía el como él hablaba, su inglés era poco fluido con un ligero acento francés, con ese porte sofisticado y esa encantadora sonrisa – Un gusto señor Weasley – me tendió la mano, yo las tenía sudorosas y apenas me había percatado, le di un apretón._

_\- Yo… si, un gusto señor Puil… ammm…Pouillé, también es un gusto conocerte, ¡conocerlo!... sí, es un gusto conocerlo – reí nervioso, ¿qué había pasado? El solo me dirigió una mirada de "¿acaso estará loco?". _

_Seguíamos todos hablando, me debía tranquilizar, ¿porque me había pegado tanto su presencia?, solo era un chico, guapo, francés… detente. Pasamos a la mesa a cenar, Hermione le pregunto a Fleur como conoció a Pouillé._

_-Bueno yo ya estaba en mi tercer año de escuela y a él lo habían molestado unos chicos estaba solo en un ventanal, comenzamos a charlar y pronto nos adoptamos como hermanos, básicamente fue así. Les agradezco a todos la manera tan linda en como lo recibieron, sus padres quieren que salga de su encierro, solo va a dar clases a Beauxbatons y luego a casa, nunca sale, por eso lo invite a pasar navidad y año nuevo con todos nosotros._

_\- Yo también les agradezco, la manera tan cálida de su recibimiento – hablaba en pausas, se ve que no tenía un inglés fluido, volteo a verme y me dio una leve sonrisa, yo solo me quede quieto y mire a otra parte. Nunca me había sentido tan torpe, todo el día de ayer me encargue de quedar en ridículo:_

_En el abrazo de navidad le tire una copa de vino en su camisa azul cielo._

_Al siguiente día en el desayuno, él entro a la cocina, yo me servía agua caliente, para café y en cuento lo vi, la derrame, quemándome y quebrando la taza cuando la tire._

_Cuando estaba jugando con Victoire, él se nos acercó y yo apreté muy duro un juguete que fue a parar a golpearlo en la frente, Victoire rio y el también lo hizo, yo solo me disculpe un millón de veces._

_A la hora de la comida, tire todo mi espagueti en el pantalón, él estaba aún lado mío y me ayudaba a limpiarlo con una servilleta, pero repentinamente un amigo quiso saludar y yo solo me levanté gritando – ¡Gracias! Iré al baño a cambiarme de ropa – Corrí y todos se quedaron quietos._

_Esa tarde Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Pouillé se fueron_

_Fin FlashBack_

-Y desde ayer en la noche, estos dos no dejan de burlarse de mí

-¿Ya terminaste Ron? – Le pregunte

\- Si, ya termine Harry – Fue cuando me solté a reír y con ganas, diciendo tontamente todo lo que le había pasado, Mione y Joao me siguieron la corriente – ¡Harry! se supone que res mi amigo, no te rías

\- Lo siento Ron – le decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír – pero debes de admitir que fue muy gracioso todo lo que te paso ayer – Ya todos estábamos riendo, incluso él.

\- Bueno el hecho es, malos amigos, – nos miró enojado pero sonriendo – que no sé qué hacer, no puedo esperar hasta año nuevo para verlo

-Ron solo falta una semana, pero si quieres verlo ¿porque no lo invitas mañana a la cena de compromiso de Sirius y del profesor Snape?

\- ¿Ahora quien habla con propiedad al señor Snape? Harry – Le enseñé la lengua a Joao

-No sean infantiles ustedes dos. Y si, Harry tiene razón Ron, no ganaras nada quejándote aquí, además Fleur dijo que quería sacarlo de su encierro, invitarlo sería buena idea – Todos nos pusimos de pie, Joao y yo lo agarramos y lo guiamos a la chimenea, mientras Hermione reía desde el comedor

-pero… ¿qué voy a decir? ¿Con que excusa llegare? – eché los polvos a la chimenea, Joao grito el nombre de la casa de Bill y lo empujamos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Ron? Hola que placer tenerte, Bill no me dijo que vendrías, él fue el banco a arreglar unos asuntos del trabajo – Fleur se levantó del sofá beso a Ron en ambas mejillas y lo invitó a sentarse, ella tomaba té.

\- Ammm en realidad, no le dije que vendría, yo… quería saber…. Por Merlín…

\- ¿Paso algo malo Ron? Me estas asustando

\- No, no pasó nada – agito las manos en negación – solo quería saber si Pouillé se encontraba en casa

\- ¿Me buscaba señor Weasley? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Ron trago seco, Benoît venia bajando las escaleras y se sentó junto a Fleur

\- Bueno, Pouillé… yo quería saber… si ¿te gustaría ir mañana a la fiesta de compromiso de un ex profesor nuestro de pociones? irán mis padres, Hermione, Joao y yo. Creímos que sería bueno que no estés encerrado y salir con amigos, ya sabes conocer gente nueva – Ron jugaba con sus manos pero intentaba no mostrar sus nervios

\- pero claro que le encantaría ir, ¿verdad que si Benoît?, podrás conocer a Severus Snape – Benoît intentaba no mirar mal a su amiga y no pudo negarse, conocer a uno de los mejores pocionistas de las últimas dos décadas era memorable

\- Claro Weasley me encantaría ir

\- ¡Perfecto! – antes de que se arrepintiera, Ron se puso de pie – entonces pasare por ti a las 6 de la tarde mañana. Debo irme, aún estoy en proceso mudándome con Hermione. Hasta luego – Beso a Fleur, estrecho la mano de Benoît y se fue por la chimenea.

\- ¿Acaso estás loca Fleur? ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar una invitación a una cena, obviamente familiar, un día antes? –Fleur solo reía

\- ¿Me dirás acaso que no estas encantado? ¿Y qué no te gusto Ron? Porque recuerdo bien que cuando me dijiste que tenías una debilidad por los pelirrojos, aún podemos decir que no, pero le prometí a tus padres que no estarías encerrado, por algo te traje estos días conmigo, conocer gente no es tan malo.

\- Tu sabes porque no quiero conocer gente –Su mirada se tornó triste, así como su tono de voz, el tono de voz de Fleur cambio de juguetón a uno más consolador

\- Si lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, pero creeme, sé que mañana cambiaras de idea cuando conozcas a los Tonks – Lo abrazó y él puso su cabeza en su hombro

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Lo sabrás mañana, ahora despertemos a Victoire, debemos salir a comprarte una túnica

\- Odio salir y lo sabes, pero ¿qué me queda? ya decides todo por mí – Ambos rieron y subieron las escaleras

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Más o menos esta es la pronunciación correcta: Benua Puille

Todos los personajes que se utilizaran en esta historia son propiedad de nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling, a excepción de Joao Oliveira y de Benoît Pouillé, así como de sus respectivas familias (sanguíneas) que son de mi autoría. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo y gracias por su paciencia. Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Dedico este capítulo a mi mejor amigo que me ayudo a armar a los nuevos personajes. Nos leemos pronto.

.3 – Gracias a ti por leer.

sof77 – Gracias hago lo que puedo para que no se vea tan extraño

CIELO-BL – Lo sé, es bueno tener el punto de vista de ambos, y por eso agregue a más personas

*Más o menos esta es la pronunciación correcta: Benua puille


	9. Cena de compromiso

Un rubio dormía en una cama amplia, mientras su compañero le hacia mimos en el rostro, él sonreía de alegría al verlo y en eso le soltó un manotazo

-Ouch, Scorpius no despiertes tan temprano a papá – como respuesta obtuvo balbuceos. Pasaron la mañana jugando, comiendo y durmiendo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Draco se comenzaba a alistar, Scorpius seguía dormido, pero si se despertaba a las 5:30 correría a contra reloj para arreglarlo.

En otras habitaciones, un cansado Harry finalizaba su turno y llegaba casa de Hermione a tomar una ducha y beber una poción para recobrar un poco las energías, acompañada de un café cargado para aguantar la noche, Ron se preparaba también y no se decidía entre tres túnicas, verde, azul cielo o negra, Hermione era ayudada por su esposo a arreglar su cabello con muchas pociones alisadoras, él ya estaba listo, ella lucía un hermoso vestido negro.

Más lejos un nervioso Benoît era ayudado por su amiga casi hermana Fleur, iba a conocer a uno de sus pocionistas favoritos y además sería escoltado por un pelirrojo y siempre tuvo debilidad por ellos.

Todo aquel que iba a asistir a la Cena de compromiso de Sirius Black y Severus Snape, se estaba poniendo lo mejor, algunos para impresionar, otros por los nervios de ver a una persona especial, otros solo por el compromiso y dos pequeños solo porque eran obligados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius y Severus se encontraban en su nube mientras los invitados llegaban, dieron órdenes para bebidas y bocadillos para cuando los invitados fuesen llegando, la cena ya estaba lista, prepararon la habitación de invitados, para los pequeños invitados si acaso querían tomar una siesta.

\- Te advierto Black que si has preparado alguna broma para alguno de nuestros invitados, no importa quien sea, cancelare esta boda

\- Oh Severus no seas aburrido, sería divertido ponerle algo ruidoso a Malfoy o darle de comer galletas vomitivas al joven Zabini o…

\- ¿Porque piensas que las bromas solo serian divertidas para mis invitados? – Severus miro mal a Sirius y el solo sonreía

\- Pues porque lo serian, pero está bien, prometo que no hare ninguna broma a ninguno de nuestros invitados, palabra de Sirius Black – Solo lo abrazo más fuerte, ya casi eran las 6 y sus invitados no tardarían en llegar.

A las 6 en punto llegaban Lucius y Narcisa, Sirius y Severus lo recibieron y los invitaron a sentarse mientras hablaban un poco de los preparativos de la boda, la fecha que acordaron para la celebración seria el 20 de enero. A las 6:15pm llegaba Zabini justo detrás de él llegaba Draco con Scorpius en sus brazos, que como recién despertaba tenía bastante energía.

\- Buenas noches a todos, hola mi pequeño ahijado – Blaise le hacía mimos a Scorpius y luego fue invitado a sentarse por Severus y comenzaba a charlar con Lucius, sobre finanzas.

-Oh pero si aquí llega mi hermoso nieto, ven con tu abuela mi pequeño escorpión – Narcisa se ponía de pie para agarrar a Scorpius

-Lamento la demora, Scorpius despertó un poco tarde – Si a las 5:48 y Draco no sabía si despertarlo era buena idea, nunca se lo pregunto a Potter, ¿Qué tal y se detenía su crecimiento o qué tal y se volvía un retrasado?, bien eso no era posible ¿o sí? pero no se quiso arriesgar a despertarlo antes

\- Pero muchacho, ¿acaso nos dejaras a Scorpius hasta la boda? – Draco cargaba dos maletas bastante grandes una color verde con blanco y la otra rosa con morado, En ambas había: ropa de repuesto por si Scorpius se ensuciaba, pijamas por si quería dormirse antes de su hora habitual, varios biberones esterilizados, bastante leche, pequeñas bolsitas de té especial por si no quería leche o por si tenia sed, papillas para que el pudiera cenar, varios plátanos y manzanas, unos 15 pañales (incluso pensó en traer otros 10), un paquete nuevo de toallitas húmedas y talco, una pomada para las rozaduras, cuatro cobijas y seis sabanas pequeñas, unos pequeños zapatos por si quería estirar las piernas (claro aún no caminaba pero si lo sostenías daba pasitos muy torpes), varios baberos y su libro de cuentos, Draco casi se traía toda la habitación de Scorpius, puesto que también traía sonajas, cochecitos, mordederas, un globo transparente que hechizó para que se hiciera grande o pequeño según el volumen de sus risas y varios peluches. No encogió las maletas porque no quería que la comida o la ropa o los juguetes se estropearan.

\- No Black, es solo que bueno, comencé a echar cosas que él pudiera necesitar y sin darme cuenta ya tenía dos maletas hechas – y se había dejado la pequeña maleta que tenía hecha para cuando salían a pasear o a sus citas con Potter, ahí tenia lo básico pero ¿qué tal y en esa maleta había algo que se le llegara a olvidar?

\- Tranquilo Draco, Sirius te acompañara a la cocina para que desempaques sus alimentos y luego a la habitación de huéspedes para que dejes el resto, tranquilo lo cuidaremos mientras dejas las cosas – Draco ya iba a tomar a Scorpius para llevárselo consigo hasta que escucho la última frase de su padrino

\- Si padrino está bien, gracias – Ambos desaparecieron por la cocina y los cuatro restantes jugaban con Scorpius mientras el reía.

Fueron llegando los señores Weasley, a pesar de las diferencias en el pasado de Lucius y Arthur, ahora se toleraban un poco más. Llegaron Hermione, Joao y Harry. En ciertos momentos todos platicaban entre sí, pues se iban turnando a Scorpius para jugar con él, así que una mínima palabra fue dándose, entre todos. Llego Ron con Benoît, lo presentó a todos pero cuando fueron finalmente a hablar con los novios, Benoît se puso bastante nervioso

-Hola Sirius y profesor Snape, quisiera a presentarles a Pouillé, Benoît Pouillé es francés y profesor de pociones en Beauxbatons, también estudio ahí, ellos son los novios, próximamente esposos, el señor Sirius Black y el señor Severus Snape.

-Un placer conocerlos Señor Black y Profesor Snape, los felicito por su próxima unión. Profesor Snape no tiene idea lo emocionado que estoy de conocerlo, he estudiado a fondo todo su trabajo y su hechizo con contra hechizo es magnífico, no me pregunte como lo sé, pero debo decir que todo su trabajo… es sencillamente impresionante, he querido la opinión de un experto en pociones, sé que es su fiesta de compromiso pero si me pudiera permitirme unos minutos de su tiempo para discutir una nueva poción que tengo en mente…. – la voz se fue perdiendo puesto que Severus después de saludarlo lo iba guiando a la barra de licores, al parecer tenia curiosidad y que decir también entusiasmo, al fin podría tener una buena platica en toda la noche.

-Bueno Ron debo decir que "gracias por presentarnos a tu amigo" se acaba de llevar a mi novio

-Sirius lo siento tanto, no era mi intención, pero ven vamos a que veas a tus demás invitados, debes ser buen anfitrión

\- Si claro, ocultalo con buenos modales, si tan solo no le hubiera prometido a Severus que no haría ninguna broma a nuestros invitados, le haría una grande a Pou…Pui… Pouillé y a ti también – lo señalo con el dedo mientras Ron reía y lo alejaba rápido con su padre.

Finalmente había llegado Andrómeda con Teddy que se veía bastante nervioso ahí había muchos adultos y no había ningún niño con quien jugar.

\- Hola mi pequeño niño – Harry llego a abrazarlo y cargarlo, saludo a Andrómeda

\- ¡Pagino! ¡Hoa!

\- Hola Harry, ¿puedes cuidar de él cierto? Quisiera saludar a mi hermana y a su amargado esposo

\- Claro que si, iré a presentarle a Scorpius, bueno en este momento no se quien lo tenga

\- Lo tiene Malfoy, Harry, ammm Draco Malfoy, uff estoy cansada – Hermione llegaba a una silla para sentarse, mientras se escondía de su esposo que estaba muy paranoico, Harry y Andrómeda tomaron sus caminos. Draco estaba en un sofá revisando que Scorpius no estuviera tan desarreglado, después de haber jugado con todos

\- Hola Malfoy, quería que Teddy conociera a Scorpius – Se sentó junto a Malfoy

\- Hola Potter, no te he visto en toda la noche, claro, pero sabes que Scorpius no sabe…

\- ¡Hoa bebé! Me llamo Edwa Lupiiin y tendo – Teddy comenzó a ver sus dedos – pagino, ¿cuantos años tengo? – Harry rio, tomo su mano y doblo solo el dedo pulgar – Oh si ya code, me llamo Edwa Lupi y tengo cato año, tu puede gamame Teddy

\- Teddy cariño, Scorpius aún no sabe hablar

\- No pota pagino, yo tapoco se haba ben

\- No Teddy, lo que tu padrino quiere decir es que el bebé aún es muy pequeño y todavía no aprende palabras, te lo presentare por él. Teddy me gustaría presentarte a Scorpius Malfoy él tiene 6 meses, no sabe palabras y todavía no camina pero le gusta jugar y morder cosas – Teddy rio y Scorpius también

\- Pagino ¿canto e sei mese?

-Bueno son unos… ammm… recuerdas cuando fuimos al cumpleaños de Victoire Weasley y preguntaste ¿cuándo era navidad? – Teddy asintió – bueno es un poquito menos de tiempo entre esa fecha y navidad, ¿comprendiste?

\- jiji ño, ño etedi, peo no pota, jugare con eco… scopi... scogp… scorrrrp…scorrrpi…. Scorp…

\- Tranquilo Teddy, tu puedes llamarlo Scorp, pero solo tu ¿de acuerdo?, si vez que alguien le dice así, tu les debes decir que no pueden que solo tú puedes, ¿sí? – Teddy dio una gran sonrisa a Draco se sentía muy especial por ser el único en llamarlo así, entonces Teddy comenzó a darle muchos juguetes que iba encontrando a Scorpius, mientras el reía y cuando tuvo suficientes se sentó en las piernas de Harry y se puso a jugar con Scorpius, Teddy le decía el nombre de todos los juguetes para que aprendiera a hablar rápido mientras Draco y Harry reían insistiendo que no iba a poder hablar en una noche. De repente se escuchó un flash de una cámara, Narcisa estaba junto a Andrómeda, ambas querían capturar a los cuatro jugando, la cámara capto el momento justo en que los cuatro reían y Teddy le daba a Scorpius su osito pequeño de peluche y él le daba su mordedera morada babeada, Draco veía el intercambio y Harry también, pero Harry al finalizar el intercambio veía a Draco, la escena se repetía.

\- Madre no es de buena educación tomar fotografías de la gente sin avisar.

\- Lo se Draco, pero si no fuera así no habría tantos momentos memorables, Andrómeda querida, acompañame por otra copa de champagne – ambas se alejaron. Teddy y Scorpius bostezaron al mismo tiempo, Scorpius le alargaba los brazos a Teddy, Harry recargo a Teddy en el sofá y Draco ponía Scorpius en sus brazos, rápidamente Scorpius se quedó dormido y Teddy cabeceo.

\- Pagino, seño tengo, queo momi

\- Espera aquí Teddy, iré a preguntarle a Sirius donde pueden dormir

\- Potter, ellos arreglaron la habitación de huéspedes para los dos por si sucedía esto ¿Puedes cargar a ambos? Scorpius tiene la camisa de Teddy muy bien agarrada y sé por experiencia que no la soltara en un buen rato – ambos se fueron a la habitación y los pusieron en la cama, como había dicho Draco, Scorpius no quera soltar la camisa, Teddy durmió apoyado en su lado izquierdo y Scorpius quedo boca abajo con su cabeza en dirección a Teddy y sin soltar la camisa. Draco hizo un movimiento de varita para cambiar las ropas de Scorpius.

\- ¿Malfoy? Me preocupa dejarlos solos, Teddy a veces duerme muy brusco y se mueve mucho

\- Tranquilo Potter, ¡Toby! – Toby ya estaba en la habitación – Vigila a los niños, ambos duermen muy inquietos, cuida que no se hagan daño pero no los despiertes, si Teddy despierta antes presentate y dile que nos iras a buscar, si Scorpius despierta antes solo dale medio biberón de leche.

\- Si amo Draco – hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a vigilar la pequeña cama con barrotes

\- Aparece una silla Toby, no quiero que te canses y antes de que empieces a llorar es una orden.

Al salir de la habitación Harry pregunto a Draco porque había sido muy estricto al final, el solo contesto que el llanto podría despertar a los niños y que le tenía estima a Toby.

-Por cierto, gracias por los regalos Potter, fueron perfectos – Draco sonrió en dirección a Harry y él le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa más nerviosa y más ansiosa.

Regresaron con todos, ya faltaba menos para que sirvieran la cena

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Hola a todos! Agradezco mucho su paciencia, ya que si habrán notado no subo los capítulos el día que digo que subiré, pero trato de esforzarme mucho, como ya dije es mi primer historia y bueno soy muy muy nueva en esto. Agradezco mucho a todos los que van leyendo la historia y aún más a todos los que me dejan un Review, sin ellos ya no hubiera seguido escribiendo jeje me animan. Bueno nos leemos pronto.

CuquiLuna3 – ¡Lo sé! Estoy llena de emoción. Saludos

Carmen – Oh ¿enserio? Jeje bueno si la publicas házmelo saber, y no sé qué decir ante el nombre de Toby, como lo explique antes, sin saberlo ya tenía ese nombre. No creo ser la primera en escribir un elfo con ese nombre. Saludos


	10. Cena de compromiso II

-¡Draco amigo! Tienes que venir, está un dialogo muy interesante entre el profesor Snape y ese chico guapo de Pouillé, sobre las propiedades de las escamas de dragón y el pelo de unicornio y aunque tuve buenas calificaciones en pociones sé que tu disfrutaras mejor ese dialogo además Granger también entro al debate – Recién bajaban las escaleras cuando Blaise tomo a Draco del brazo y mientras hablaba lo conducía a la barra, donde se encontraban efectivamente Hermione, Severus y Benoît en una plática bastante animada y acalorada.

Harry fue con Ron que hablaba con Joao, al parecer la familia de Joao quería que al nacer el hijo de Hermione se fueran unos meses a vivir a Brasil, pero ellos no querían, no querían abandonar sus trabajos a pesar del permiso de maternidad que les darían, pero lo consideraban ya que en un futuro iba a ser aún más complicado, lo presionaban también de que querían que estudiara en Castelobruxo.

-Por Merlín Harry, aun no sabemos ni siquiera si será un niño o una niña y mis padres ya quieren que, lo o la, mande a Castelobruxo y mis hermanos quieren que sea magizoólogo como ellos, ni siquiera Hermi ni yo nos hemos planteado siquiera, que estudie leyes mágicas como nosotros, no sabemos ni como le pondremos de nombre al bebé, Harry ¿matame si? no, no me mates, ¿quién cuidara a Hermi de mi familia? Mi familia está loca, ya se los dije ¿no?

\- Joao, calmate, no debes estar tan alterado esa energía se la transmites a Hermione y es malo para el bebé, deben ser fuertes, ambos serán los que tengan la última palabra en cuanto a la crianza del bebé, pero eso sí y no podrás decir que no, Harry y yo lo secuestraremos debes en cuando para malcriarlo, y no, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te avisamos ¿o no Harry?

\- Por supuesto – Joao se relajó y comenzaron a reír. Quien hubiera imaginado a Hermione casada con un muy inteligente y exitoso mago especialista en leyes mágicas, protector de los derechos de los animales mágicos y las criaturas, aunque también un poco paranoico, pero eso les daba un poco de diversión a su relación a veces Joao y Hermione podrían ser bastante serios pero, Joao tenía sus momentos de locura a los que Hermione no podía decir que no.

Igual que esa cena se estaba tornando, bastante loca, como un suceso lejos de ser cierto, en un rincón apartado Severus, Blaise, Draco, Hermione y Benoît, hablando de teorías y confirmaciones sobre las pociones, en otro lugar sentadas en la sala Narcissa, Andrómeda y Molly, hablaban sobre las mejores maneras de criar a un bebé en esos días y como cambiaron las cosas cuando ellas fueron madres. Finalmente en otro lugar Lucius y Arthur mantenían una plática un poco más lenta y reservada sobre la economía y las nuevas reformas que se levantaban en el ministerio.

Harry fue a hablar con Sirius ya que no había hablado mucho durante la velada y ahora no lo veía por ningún lado – Sirius ¿qué haces aquí metido en la cocina? Si estas preparando una broma, quisiera saberlo – sonrió de manera entusiasta.

-Harry, mi pequeño muchacho. No, no es ninguna broma, Severus me prohibió hacerle bromas a los invitados, sin importar quien fuera o cancelaria la boda, estoy preparándole una sorpresa a Severus, pero debes mantenerte callado. Lo hare durante la cena.

\- ¿Seguro que no es una broma Sirius?

\- Harry ¿acaso no confías en mí? – Harry lo miro como diciéndole "Hablamos de ti Sirius Black, ¿enserio debo confiar en ti?" – de acuerdo, comprendo tu punto, pero estaba vez si debes confiar, no me arriesgaría a perder a Severus, después de años rogándole *tos* bueno cortejarlo por años – ambos rieron – Creo que ya es hora de la cena, todos han estado muy platicadores y no quise interrumpirlos, pero ya paso mucho rato.

\- Amo Harry, el señorito Scorpius despertó, Toby le dio su mamila como el amo Draco le ordeno pero se quedó despierto y empezó a despertar al señorito Teddy, Toby ya aviso al amo Draco y está subiendo las escaleras me pidió que también lo llamara.

-Si Toby, gracias, ya subiré – Toby desapareció – bueno Sirius mientras acomodas a todos iré por Teddy, ¿podrías avisarle a Andrómeda por favor?

\- Claro Harry, ve

Harry llego a la habitación y Draco comenzaba a cambiarle el pañal a Scorpius, Teddy le llamo y le extendió los brazos

-Pagino, bebé me depeto y aun tendo seño, pero no toy molesto, pego en cada mía

\- Tranquilo Teddy, ven te arrullare y volverás a dormir si?

\- ¿Bebé Scop domidá tamben?

\- No lo creo Teddy, de hecho ya todos están sentándose en la mesa para cenar

\- Si bebé no dueme yo tampoco, ¿me das jugo pagino? Pofavo – Harry sonrió a Teddy y mientras lo cargaba tomo un jugo del buro que estaba de su lado

\- Malfoy ¿puedo tomar este jugo?, no sé donde estén las cosas de Teddy

\- Claro que si Potter. Listo señorito, ahora bajemos a cenar, aun no me creo que durmieras solo media hora – Ambos bajaban con su respectivo pequeño en los brazos

Todos los invitados ya estaban en la mesa, Harry Draco tomaron asiento en donde les indicaron, en la cabeza se encontraba Severus, a su derecha estaba: Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Joao y Harry, a su izquierda: Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Ron y Benoît, y frente a Severus en la otra cabeza de la mesa estaba Andrómeda. Entre Harry y Andrómeda había una silla alta para Teddy y lo mismo para Draco.

La cena comenzó con normalidad, todos hablan entre sí, pero después de la crema Scorpius comenzó a llorar, no quería papilla, no quería leche, solamente volteaba a todos lados.

-Mi pequeño ahijado no quiere nada, ven a acá – Blaise lo tomo y comenzó a hablarle - ¿quieres un juguete? – comenzó a gritar

\- Eres un bruto Zabini, dámelo, Scorpius no llores, ¿te gustaría volar? Y ron comenzó a hacerlo flotar – Rio un poco pero seguía buscando algo y volvió a llorar

\- Joven Weasley, permítame, hola pequeño Malfoy, ya se lo que usted quiere – Ron casi babea por la elegancia y su acento francés, Benoît se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Teddy – Hola pequeño Lupin, creo que cierto jovencito quiere platicar con usted – ambos comenzaron una plática mientras el cabello de Teddy iba cambiando de color, lo que a Scorpius le encantaba, siempre que lo hacía intentaba alcanzar su cabello y en los brazos de Benoît quedaba más alto y esta vez si lograba alcanzarlo. Mientras tanto Andrómeda se ponía de pie y le indicaba a Draco cambiar de lugar para que pudiera atender mejor a su hijo, junto a su nieto. Draco le dio las gracias a Benoît y Benoît regreso a su asiento.

-Vaya señor Pouillé, me impresiona, no conocía tan de cerca a los pequeños y rápidamente supo lo que el pequeño Scorpius quería

\- Bueno señor Zabini, solamente es cuestión de prestar atención a los detalles, desde que el pequeño Lupin llego no dejo de jugar con el pequeño Malfoy, se fueron a dormir juntos y tal parece que también despertaron al mismo tiempo, es normal que siendo hijos únicos busquen rápidamente la compañía de otros niños o bebés, según sea el caso – todos en la mesa escuchaban mientras Benoît hablaba, luego regresaron su atención a sus respectivas platicas

\- Si tal parece que tienes toda la razón Pouillé, pero Zabini ¿no tendrías que haberlo notado? Creo haber escuchado que eres su padrino.

\- Bueno Weasley es cierto, pero por mis negocios no lo visito con tanta frecuencia como yo quisiera – Blaise le guiño un ojo a Ron y el solo parpadeo un poco nervioso, ningún chico antes le había coqueteado, pero cierto chico lo noto.

\- Señor Weasley, después de esta velada creo que deberíamos dejar los formalismos de lado, puede decirme Benoît – sonriéndole y Ron solo asintió con la cabeza. A Blaise no le gustaba que le hicieran competencia, cada uno trataba de llamar la atención del otro, mientras Hermione, Joao y Harry intentaban no reírse de su amigo, que cada vez se ponía más rojo. Un toque de copa llamo la atención de todos. Sirius se puso de pie

\- Buenas noches a todos, Severus y yo gradecemos mucho que pudieran venir, ya que son nuestros amigos más cercanos

\- Sirius, ¿qué haces? Recuerda que te lo advertí – Severus le susurro

\- Shhh, bueno continuo, para nadie de ustedes es un secreto que nuestra extraña relación tuvo que esperar bastantes años, al finalizar la guerra debíamos curar muchas heridas como todos claro, en fin. Esto será difícil de decir en voz alta, pero lastima. Sí, yo le rogué mucho a Severus para que aceptara casarse conmigo, cuando se lo pregunte por treintava vez al fin acepto, pero no pude hacerlo de manera agradable porque no esperaba que me dijera que si en ese momento, ya tenía una buena propuesta, ¡lo juro! – Sirius se puse de rodillas frente a Severus – Severus, mi querido y gran amor, ahora justo frente a todos nuestros amigos, quiero hacerte una pregunta, bastante importante diría yo ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposo? Yo te amare y respetare en todo momento, no te faltara nada estando conmigo y consentiré todos tus ingredientes raros para tus pociones. Solo tendrás lo mejor viniendo de mi – Sirius saco una caja pequeña que contenía un anillo, dos aros unidos, uno de oro y el otro de oro blanco – ya me dijiste que si una vez y no estás obligado a repetir la respuesta, pero si dices que no, tendré que hacer una broma enorme a este comedor y luego me suicidare - Severus comenzó a reír, un tanto nervioso porque sabía que la broma seria verdad.

\- Sirius ya callate y ponme el anillo

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – Severus lo miro mal, suspiro aun con esa pequeña sonrisa

\- Si, eso es un sí Sirius – Sirius le puso en anillo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Sirius lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al terminar la cena todas las mujeres rodeaban a Severus para ver su anillo, el solo intentaba sonreír y ser cortes.

Blaise y Benoît seguían intentando captar la atención de Ron

-¿Dime Rojo, a ti como te gustaría que te propusieran matrimonio, o como lo propondrías?

\- La propuesta que le hagan a Ron debe ser bastante buena y aun cuando sea la mejor le quedara chica, él se merece lo mejor.

\- ¿Enserio Pouillé? Debo darte la razón, Rojo merece lo mejor

\- Chicos les agradezco sus halagos y Zabini, no me llames rojo, suena raro

\- Pero si es del color de tu cabello, y suena bastante lindo, debes aceptarlo ¿O no Pouillé?

\- Tengo que decir que sí que suena lindo pero ¿qué le queda a una persona como tú?, tan solo armarse de halagos baratos – ambos comenzaron a verse mal mientras Ron no sabía qué hacer, comenzaron con vagos insultos pero la intensidad aumentaba poco a poco, de repente a Pouillé se le asomo una risa burlona – Querido Ron, estoy cansado, ¿podrías escoltarme hasta la casa de tu hermano y Fleur?

\- Rojo no necesita escoltarte, ¿acaso la damisela en apuros no tiene una mejor salida?

\- Vamos a despedirnos de los novios Benoît, Zabini yo lo traje como mi acompañante, mi deber es escoltarlo hasta la casa de mi hermano, si nos permites. Nos veremos en otra ocasión y ya no me digas Rojo

\- De acuerdo Rojo, te veré después, al fin que Francia queda bastante lejos – le sonrió a Pouillé diciendo en esa mirada "podrás haber ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra" le tomo de la barbilla a Ron y le guiño un ojo, se fue para con Draco que seguía con Harry, ambos cuidando de los niños.

Ron y Benoît se fueron a despedir de Sirius y Severus, poco a poco todos se iban retirando, los últimos en quedarse fueron Andrómeda, Harry y Draco. Draco y Harry dejaron a los pequeños junto con Andrómeda Sirius y Severus mientras ellos se apartaban para hablar como separarlos sin que Scorpius llorase.

-Potter, no creo que Scorpius quiera soltar a Teddy

-Si ya lo note y Teddy se ve bastante cansado ya, pero está sacando fuerzas para seguir jugando.

\- Bueno no queda de otra, vete tú con Andrómeda y luego me iré yo, sé que se le pasara al estar en casa, porque no podrá encontrarlo, mandare después a Toby por sus cosas.

\- A alguien le espera una larga noche, bueno gracias por todo Malfoy

\- Claro Potter, debería agradecerte a ti por esos chocolates y dulces que me mandaste en navidad, al parecer no solo Pouillé se fija en los detalles.

\- Si bueno, ammmmm, solo fue un pequeño detalle, aun no te conozco tan bien como para darte algo mejor

\- Tranquilo estuvo perfecto creeme, aunque parezca que soy exigente y selecto en muchas cosas, que si lo soy, soy agradecido cuando tienen ese esfuerzo y ponen empeño en poner atención – Harry sonrió tímido y solo hizo señas para ir con los niños, antes de decir algo que no fuera bueno, Draco le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Harry se adelantó y Draco se le quedo viendo un poco antes de pensar que era extraña esa situación que se iba dando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. Agradezco sigan aquí, la semana pasada me dio un bloqueo enorme, necesitaba llenar varios huecos en la historia y luego no sabía cómo seguir, pero salió este capítulo. En compensación por ser tan pacientes, escribiré un capitulo diario de aquí al sábado, quiere decir que escribiré los dos capítulos correspondientes de esta semana y los dos de la semana pasada, además que el domingo escribiré otro, nada más por agradecimiento a todos los que van leyendo, entonces esta semana tendremos 5 capítulos. Gracias de verdad, pensaba que escribir sería fácil pero no lo es tanto. En fin, nos leemos mañana con el nuevo cap.

sof77 – Lo sé, amo escribir sobre ambos

cuquiluna3 – Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, adoro escribir sobre los peques, espero poder transmitir los lindos y traviesos que se ven en mi cabeza.

Carmen – Eres muy linda, debo decir que ya quería desertar pero al leer tu lindo comentario me dio un pequeño empujón para continuar. Bueno tú ya la tienes escrita yo aún la tengo en mi cabeza n.n


	11. Salida de disculpa

-¡Pero padrino! ¿Yo que iba a saber que el discurso era para la ceremonia de la boda? – Sirius me había invitado a comer con ellos al día siguiente aprovechando que en San Mungo me habían dado el día, a menos de que hubiera una emergencia fuerte, era el siguiente día de la cena de compromiso – Malfoy casi me mata – Sirius comenzó a reír

_Flashback_

_-Bueno creo que es hora de que Scorpius y yo nos retiremos, por cierto padrino, ¿porque no pasamos a dar el discurso y porque no me dijiste nada al respecto?- finalmente, Draco había decidido que se iria primero, era mejor que ver partir a su nuevo amigo con cabello de colores_

_\- Pero Draco, ¿de qué hablas? El discurso que darán será hasta la ceremonia de la boda, y no te he dicho nada, puesto que lo haría pasando año nuevo, no quería tenerte preocupado en estas fechas._

_\- ¡Potter! Tú dijiste que teníamos que dar un discurso en la cena de compromiso, estuve esperando alguna indicación, incluso ¡tú! no dijiste nada – me señalo con el dedo_

_\- Es que es lo que Sirius me dijo, ¿verdad Sirius?_

_\- No Harry, yo te dije que tendrían que dar un discurso y asumí que tu sabrías que los discursos que dan los padrinos de los novios, son en el banquete de la ceremonia de unión._

_\- Potter, seré indulgente contigo, ¿que recibiré a cambio de obsequiarte mi perdón? – Hablaba casi con dientes apretados, se notaba molesto – creeme estoy bastante molesto y no exploto como debe porque están aquí Teddy y Scorpius, Sirius se puso de pie_

_\- Severus, Andrómeda ¿un té en la cocina?, galletas para Teddy y papilla para Scorp – se pusieron de pie junto a los niños para ir al comedor y me dejaban a solas con un "Dragón", creo que enfrentarme a un verdadero dragón en cuarto año fue menos peligroso que ahora._

_\- No, seo Sidiu, solo yo le puello deci Scorp a Scorp – las voces e iban alejando, y cuando ya no se escuchó nada, Malfoy comenzó a gritarme y decirme de lo que me iba a morir si no arreglaba mi error y lo compensaba por ello_

_Fin Flashback_

-Vamos Harry, tranquilo, te lo quitamos de encima ¿o no?, Severus tú conoces mejor a Draco, ¿que podría hacer Harry para que no lo mate? Te recuerdo que necesito un padrino vivo

\- ¡Sirius!, por favor Severus, no quiero morir – Severus me miro y solo suspiro

\- Señor Potter, es bastante fácil en realidad, solo invítelo a cenar, Draco disfruta de una buena comida, llévelo a comprar cosas y pague todo usted, también podría regalarle un montón de dulces

\- Ya le he regalado dulces en navidad – Ambos se sonreían entre si – Bueno en un rato le llamare por la chimenea para invitarlo, tengo que ir a mi casa por la tarde no creo que la tenga abierta para la chimenea de Hermione, aunque debería decirle que la abra, dado que estaré el próximo mes con ella y le dije que podría llamarme cuando quisiera por si le pasaba algo a Scorpius. Si, será mejor que me vaya. Bueno Sirius, Profesor Snape, gracias por el almuerzo los dejo, deben tener cosas que arreglar

\- Vaya Harry del miedo que tenías ni siquiera te diste cuenta que hace un momento llamaste por su nombre a Severus – sonreí en dirección a Severus que solo se limitó a seguir tomando su té – Si Harry es mejor que te vayas, tenemos que recorrer la fecha de la boda para que Joao pueda asistir, además que la fecha que elegimos no es suficiente tiempo para planear una buena luna de miel

\- Es cierto, además que invitare al señor Pouillé, no he conocido tan buenos conocimientos y técnicas después de Draco claro, y Granger, debo aceptar. Quiero tomarlo como mi aprendiz y si acepta tendrá que vivir en Inglaterra

\- Claro que aceptara profesor, Ron me conto anoche que cuando lo fue a recoger estaba hablando tanto de usted y de las ganas que tenia de conocerlo

\- Bueno basta, después de que me robara la atención de Severus, ahora tendré que soportarlo cuando este casado con el

\- Eso si no te deja por él, padrino – Sirius solo me miro mal mientras el profesor Snape escondía una sonrisa comiendo un trozo de pastel. Al profesor le encantaba Sirius celoso y en la primera oportunidad lo hacía, después de años pensando que Sirius y Remus tenían una relación, lo menos que podía hacer era divertirse a su costa. Continuamos hablando sobre las cosas que tenían que aplazarse y me fui a casa de Hermione, era temprano pero sabía que a esa hora Scorpius dormía, así que decidí volver a salir e ir con Teddy, vi un papel en la mesa del desayunador, era de Hermione, Ron se la había llevado con sus padres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hola Andrómeda, disculpa si llegue sin avisar pero con tanto día libre ya no sé qué hacer

\- No hay problema Harry, sabes que esta es tu casa y tú puedes venir cuando quieras además que podrás ayudarme a controlar a un pequeño demonio, que no deja de preguntarme porque no podemos ir a ver al bebé Scorp, shhh no le digas que le acabo decir así, pero se tomó muy enserio eso de que solo él puede decirle así – solo comencé a reír y luego casi caigo cuando Teddy llego corriendo a abrazarme

\- Pagino, hoa, ¿thú si me llevaas co bebé?, abuiita no quelle

\- No Teddy, no puedo llevarte con el bebé porque en este momento él está durmiendo

\- y ¿poque no me epero? – solo reí y fuimos a la sala, Andrómeda y yo hablábamos mientras al mismo tiempo jugaba con Teddy, le dije que era una visita rápida porque tenía que hablar por chimenea con Malfoy. Solo me quede unas horas. Le prometí a Teddy hablar con Malfoy para que pudieran jugar juntos otro día.

Eran las 6 cuando había llegado a casa de Hermione, ellos todavía no llegaban. Ya no podía postergar más la invitación a Malfoy o bueno, el intento porque me perdonara y no me matara. ¿Se podría considerar una cita? No creo que sea considerado una cita, al menos él no lo verá así, se provechara de mí para obtener su perdón pero creo que podría tener un comienzo.

Scorpius seguía siendo mi paciente y Malfoy era su padre obviamente, pero después de la cena de ayer, la salida a comprar ropa y el haber estado juntos en la misma escuela además de que estuvimos, momentáneamente, en el mismo bando en la guerra, ya lo podría considerar como un intento de amistad, entonces técnicamente la línea médico-paciente ya se había roto, no hacía nada de malo salir con mi amigo Malfoy y padre de mi pequeño paciente, aunque si fuera mi amigo no lo llamaría Malfoy si no simplemente, Draco. Ya estaba frente a la chimenea para hablar con Malfoy, vamos Harry no puede matarte mientras hablan.

-¿Potter? vaya que audacia la tuya hablarme cuando es obvio que sigo molesto contigo, deduzco que ya encontraste una manera de que te perdone.

\- Si Malfoy soy yo, antes que nada estaré viviendo con Hermione por un mes, su esposo tuvo que salir del país por cuestiones de trabajo y la cuidare junto con Ron, puedes buscarme aquí si pasa algo con Scorpius como te había dicho hace unos meses. Ahora bien, no puede ser que sigas molesto conmigo – me miro mal

\- Gracias por preocuparte por Scorpius espero no buscarte por esas circunstancias. Además fue ayer Potter, estoy en todo mi derecho de seguir molesto contigo, me mentiste en lo del discurso y me hiciste ir contigo a comprar túnicas para dar un discurso que jamás se dio – ouch, un gancho al hígado, rápidamente me puse un poco triste

\- ¿Tan malo fue salir conmigo Malfoy? – momentáneamente se vio sorprendido pero rápidamente volvió a su pose de "sigo molesto"

\- No Potter, no fue malo salir contigo, debo reconocer que fue bastante divertido y a Scorpius le gusta tu compañía

\- Bien entonces quiero invitarte a una tarde de compras, y luego invitarte a cenar, yo pagare

\- ¿Cenar? ¿A dónde? – oh, no lo había pensado, tenía que responder rápido o se daría cuenta

\- Bueno… es obvio que es una sorpresa Malfoy, no estés ansioso. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para este 5 de enero? Esta semana es año nuevo y solo me darán el 31 de descanso entonces no podríamos hacer las compras y la cena.

\- Esta bien Potter, además si te hubieran descansado el primero sería agotador, nos iremos con mis padres a Francia a pasar el año nuevo. De acuerdo Potter, te concederé una salida.

\- ¿Sera posible que salgamos solo tú y yo? – me miro raro – es que bueno a Scorpius no le debo disculpas y pensaba llevarte a comprar dulces y recuerdo que ese día de las túnicas, tú no querías entrar por temor a que Scorpius agarrara algo, entonces no tendré oportunidad de consentirte como se debe… para que me disculpes claro – comenzó a reír y sonreí cuando él lo hizo, espero no enamorarme de su sonrisa ¿me podre enamorar sin saberlo?

\- De acuerdo Potter, buscare con quien dejar a Scorpius

\- ¡Cierto! Malfoy, Teddy me pidió que te dijera, "que dejes que ellos te visiten para jugar con el bebé o si pudieras ir a verlos para jugar con el bebé" aclare un poco las palabras para que me entendieras – ambos reímos – incluso podrías dejarlo con Andrómeda en nuestra salida de disculpa, bueno si no es inmiscuirme demasiado

\- Tranquilo Potter, agradezco que me des sugerencias, Andrómeda crio a Teddy desde bebé ¿no? y mi Scorpius es bastante tranquilo, no le daría guerra. Lo pensare y le escribiré para verlos en estos días.

\- Esta bien Malfoy, ya no quiero quitarte tanto tiempo

\- Potter ¿acaso es tan malo hablar conmigo? – puso su mano en el pecho, me lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- ¡Callate Malfoy! – comenzó a reír… a lo mejor… si me podría enamorar de esa risa

\- Vamos Potter no seas amargado, está bien te dejo, tengo que ir a ver a Scorpius lo deje con Toby

\- De acuerdo Malfoy entonces, te veré hasta el otro año – le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa – Feliz año nuevo, dale un abrazo a Scorpius de mi parte

\- Se lo daré, hasta el otro año Potter y feliz año nuevo para ti también

Bueno supongo que no salió tan mal, ¿en qué momento habré decidido salir solo con él?, ni siquiera pensé antes de decirle que dejara a Scorpius con alguien, adoro a Scorpius pero supongo que salir solo con Malfoy sin él o sin intervenciones familiares o de amigos, sería divertido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry estaba muy nervioso por su salida con Draco, faltaba una semana. Se quedó sentado frente a la chimenea cuando comenzó a flamear, pensó que era Malfoy y se inclinó un poco cuando recibió unos pies y Ron ya estaba encima de Harry

-¡Harry! Pero amigo, ¿qué haces aquí tirado? Parate, Hermione no tarda en salir y si no nos quitamos tropezara con nosotros – rápidamente se pusieron de pie y Hermione salió de la chimenea, fue recibida por sus dos amigos que se aseguraron que saliera bien y sin contratiempos

\- Chicos basta, por Merlín, son peores que Joao. ¿Harry ya cenaste? La señora Weasley nos mandó comida como para una semana – Los tres rieron, fueron al comedor para cenar los tres juntos, Hermione y Ron le contaban a Harry como estuvo el día con los Weasley, solo estuvieron los señores Weasley y la pequeña Victoire, Bill y Fleur habían llevado a Benoît a conocer un poco el Londres Mágico. Harry también les contó desde su almuerzo con Sirius y Severus, hasta la plática con Draco, aun no les decía que Draco le parecía atractivo y pensaba que pudiera enamorarse.

-Pero Harry te notas tan nervioso, podría decir que Malfoy te gusta

-¿Hermione pero que estás diciendo? ¿Harry enamorado de Malfoy? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Voldemort resucitando o que Umbridge sea gentil o…

\- …Tu casándote con Pouillé o con Zabini? – Harry le dijo en tono de broma

\- Harry, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Me gusta Benoît, pero la forma en como me estaba coqueteando Zabini me gustó, ¿cómo no me di cuenta que me gustaban los hombres?

\- Bueno Ron hace años que no te fijabas en ninguna mujer en realidad y luego llegan estos dos hombres guapos a tu vida, solo es cuestión de que todo llegue a su tiempo ¿tú que piensas Harry?

\- Bueno es cierto lo que dices Hermione Ron, no nos ha hablado de ninguna chica que te interese

\- Estaba ocupado entrenándome como Auror y luego en el trabajo, el cual te absorbe demasiado tiempo, es más, si Hermione no hubiera conocido a Joao en la biblioteca de la escuela, ella también seguiría soltera como nosotros

\- ¡Cierto! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione, luego comenzaron todos a reír

\- Harry ¿a ti no te gusta nadie por ahora? Siempre estas metido en el hospital y si no fuera por Teddy no saldrías para nada, solo vas del trabajo a tu casa y de tu casa al trabajo

\- Bu-bueno no me gusta nadie por ahora, pero si me está comenzando a interesar alguien, aunque en realidad puede que sea solo fugaz, ya lo dijo Ron el trabajo nos absorbe demasiado tiempo y en el caso de ambos más, por los turnos… también tú lo dijiste yo solo voy del trabajo a casa y viceversa, vivo para Teddy y para mis amigos… no tengo tiempo para una relación…

\- Harry creo que te estas poniendo trabas para conocer más a esta persona, ¿tan malo es que te enamores de él o ella? ¿Acaso ya está casado o casada?

\- Compañero, Hermione tiene razón, pareciera que tu solito te pones obstáculos, ya dinos quien es el afortunado, estoy seguro de que es un hombre

\- Es Malfoy – lo dijo en un susurro, inaudible

\- Disculpa Harry, no te escuche, Ron no mastiques tan fuerte

\- Es… es… es Malfoy – Ron escupió lo que estaba comiendo

\- ¡Ron! – Harry veía como Hermione le gritaba a Ron, mientras este se le quedaba viendo con la comida escurriendo por la barbilla

\- ¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! pero ¿qué le vez a ese hurón estirado?

\- Ya les dije que no me gusta, tan solo comenzó a llamarme la atención, eso es todo

\- Harry, Malfoy no tiene nada de malo – decía Hermione mientras veía a Ron mal y después regresaba su mirada a Harry – Vas a salir con él la próxima semana, date la oportunidad de conocerlo, quizás descubras que si te gusta o descubras que solo es un buen amigo, todos hemos cambiado y el también, ayer mientras hablaba con ellos sobre ingredientes efectivos o no efectivos en ciertas pociones y teorías, el me trato con respeto, aun cuando me dijo "Granger estás loca si crees que puedes engañar a alguien dándole "Solución chispeante" diciéndole que es Felix Felicis para que tenga seguridad en sí mismo" o ¿acaso es malo, Harry?

\- Pues no en realidad no lo es, es sarcástico pero también amable, ha sido un poco empático en ocasiones aunque el piensa que uno no se da cuenta, quiere a su hijo muchísimo y lo cuida el mismo no es como otros padres que los dejan al cuidado completo de un elfo doméstico, es gracioso y también es guapo aun con las ojeras que tenía hace unos meses, tiene una bonita risa y también cuando sonríe se ve guapo, pero de esas sonrisas sinceras, puede ser un poco infantil pero muy maduro cuando la ocasión lo amerita… - mientras Harry iba diciendo todo lo que era Malfoy, lo que llego a conocer esos meses, sonreía y Hermione también, Ron solo lo veía con cara de fastidio admitiendo internamente que su amigo ya estaba perdido – y bueno supongo que todo ello lo hace una buena persona, pero chicos aún no sabemos si a Malfoy le gustan los hombres, yo nunca supe de alguna relación con otro hombre que le tuviera.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón y si resulta que Malfoy solo es heterosexual, tendrás que resignarte a tenerlo solo como amigo, lo cual será malo porque con todo lo que acabas de decir se nota que te gusta y mucho ¿verdad Ron?

\- Bueno lo que dice Hermione es cierto, tengo que aceptar que te gusta y si ese estúpido hurón te lastima le tendré que romper la cara, así Zabini se moleste conmigo – Harry empezó a reír mientras Hermione regañaba a Ron

\- Sí que estas en un triángulo amoroso Ron, si ambos justo en este momento te dijeran que "¿a quién prefieres?" ¿qué les responderías?

\- Bueno Harry es complicado, en realidad ambos me gustan mucho, Zabini tiene una manera bastante única de coquetear pero cuando Benoît se pone en modo "bitch" saca las uñas y de una manera bastante elegante y eso que solo los vi una noche – los tres comenzaron a hablar de Draco, Blaise y Benoît, hablaron de otras cosas del trabajo, del nuevo bebé de Hermione y cuando les dieron las 12 de la noche se fueron a dormir, Ron y Hermione tenían que levantarse temprano y Harry tenia turno vespertino.

La semana paso bastante tranquila para todos y muy rápida para alivio de Harry. Draco y Scorpius fueron el Martes 30 a jugar con Teddy, Draco invito a Andrómeda a pasar año nuevo con ellos y sus padres (a petición de Narcissa), así que el 31 estaban tomando un traslador a Francia. Sirius y Severus se fueron a Alemania a pasar año nuevo, como un pequeño adelanto de su luna de miel. Harry, Hermione y Ron pasaron año nuevo con los Weasley, para pena de Ron, Benoît se había ido a pasar año nuevo con sus padres, ya que su hermano menor había vuelto de un viaje y querían estar todos juntos, pero Benoît regresaría a terminar de pasar las vacaciones al parecer también con su hermano. Blaise se había ido con su mamá a un crucero.

Ese año nuevo todos la pasaron en compañía de su familia, algunas pequeñas y nuevas, algunas mucho más grandes, algunas incompletas, algunas reencontradas y otras con un poco de todo. Era un nuevo año, en el que cualquier cosa podría pasar, quizás para el siguiente año se formarían familias nuevas y/o se integrarían nuevos miembros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Definitivamente no soy buena con mis promesas, pero olvide que este fin de semana tenía un evento, estuve peinando niñas y bueno pues que no escribí nada, lo siento, me emocionaba escribir 5 días de corrido pero no se pudo. Ya solo diré que cada semana habrá dos capítulos, no sé qué día estaré subiendo, pero es algo que no me falla, escribir dos capítulos a la semana. Si llegara a cometer algún error, hacérmelo saber. Gracias a todos por leer y por estar pendientes de mi historia, ojala les guste este capítulo.

sof77 – Gracias por leer y si fue bueno que Sirius saliera ileso así como los invitados de cualquier broma.

Bellalphine Black – ¿acaso me espiaste? Eres vidente, quizás no fue de su propia valentía pero sí que aprovecho el momento para invitarlo a salir

SARAHI – considero que es normal tu preferencia, metí a un personaje nuevo y aún no he hablado mucho de él, pero bueno todo puede pasar. Gracias por leer.


	12. ¿Cita o salida de disculpa?

-¡Hermioneeeeeeeee! – Harry estaba de pie frente al espejo con dos camisas en cada mano, el permiso de maternidad de Hermione había comenzado ese mismo lunes y Ron había ido a trabajar

\- Harry, no grites ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Oh por Merlín sí que estas nervioso – Hermione veía que Harry tenía el pantalón abierto, dos calcetines de diferente color y una cara de angustia

\- ¡Mione! No te rías, necesito ayuda y tú solo te ríes de tu amigo en desgracia

\- Lo siento, pero es que te vez tan chistoso. Bueno primero el pantalón de mezclilla está bien, pero abrochalo, te recuerdo que estas en presencia de una dama, de ambas camisas deberías ponerte la color crema y cambiate los calcetines, tienes uno y uno, ponte ese saquito informal color azul marino y tus tenis, no queremos que vea que te esforzaste demasiado

\- Pero ¿que tal y si necesito esforzarme?, la primera impresión cuenta ¿o no?

\- La gran mayoría de las veces sí, pero Malfoy no sabe que tú estás pensando en esto como una cita y el solo lo ve como una salida informal de un amigo que busca su perdón por un error – Lo decía mientras le acomodaba el cuello de su camisa – Listo ahora solo cambiate los calcetines y ponte tus tenis, eso sí debes llegar puntual ¿Dónde lo veras?

\- Bueno anoche que me contesto la lechuza me dijo que pasara a buscarlo con Andrómeda, pasó a dejar a Scorpius y me dijo que no quería regresar a casa y que como yo fui el malo debo ir a buscarlo.

\- Muy típico de Malfoy, bueno tienes tiempo todavía. Ayer por la tarde confirme tus reservaciones para la comida y la cena, ¿ya sabes a donde lo llevaras entre ambos lapsos?

\- Si lo llevare a comprar dulces al Londres mágico y luego el muggle, le propondré ir al cine, sería divertido llevarlo a ver "Tierra de osos", pero tampoco sé si acepte y si no acepta solo le propondré dar un paseo, y ammm no sé, no soy bueno con los planes…

\- Harry, tranquilizate –Hermione le ayudaba a peinarse – todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, solo debes relajarte, ser tú mismo y no te preocupes en descubrir si le gustan o no los hombres solo imaginate que sales conmigo o con Ron, es solo una salida de amigos ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si Mione tienes razón, y si mi yo mismo no le gusta ¿no es el fin del mundo verdad? ¿Verdad? Olvide decirte, la señora Weasley vendrá en una hora para hacerte compañía

\- Exactamente no es el fin del mundo y ahora ya vete. No te preocupes estaré bien, le cancelaria a la señora Weasley, pero si lo hago tu no querrás irte ¿verdad? – Harry solo le sonrió, le beso la mejilla y se fue – ¡No lo beses en la primera cita! – le grito desde arriba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto Draco iba llegando con Scorpius a casa de Andrómeda.

-Andrómeda, hola

\- Hola Draco, ven pasa. Veo que lo que me conto Sirius y Snape no era broma, ¿Te iras de vacaciones y me dejaras a Scorpius una semana querido? Porque no tengo problema al cuidar a este pequeño angelito – le decía mientras cargaba a Scorpius y Draco tomaba asiento en el sillón

\- ¿Porque todo mundo cree que sobreprotejo a Scorpius? solo empaco todo lo que él pueda necesitar, por cierto te dejare a mi elfo, sé que te las puedes arreglar sola pero no está de más un poco de ayuda, ¡Toby! – el elfo apareció y Draco comenzó a darle instrucciones mientras Andrómeda jugaba con Scorpius, él estaba un poco serio, conocía la casa pero aun así le parecía todo tan nuevo – lo que me recuerda ya casi es hora de su siesta, en lugares nuevos solo duerme una hora o una hora y media, a veces despierta un poco espantado y gritando, porque no reconoce el lugar, solo te pido que dejes que Toby se encargue, se tranquilizara viéndolo, no pasa un largo tiempo tan solo unos minutos y vuelve a ser Scorpius juguetón – Andrómeda escuchaba con atención, ella sabía cuidar bebes y niños, pero no todos son iguales, no quería que Scorpius se sintiera mal o que Draco no fuera a salir de nuevo. Sin contar los eventos familiares o las visitas a la familia de Astoria, Draco no saldría para nada y era bueno que se diera un respiro de ser papá 24/7

\- Puedes estar tranquilo Draco, veras que no pasara nada malo y si llegara a pasar algo te llamare de inmediato, estas nervioso lo entiendo, es la primera vez que dejas a Scorpius con alguien más. Pero todo estará bien, el no dejara de quererte, querrá volver a su casa contigo y lo más importante nadie te lo quitara. Solo ve y diviértete con Harry ¿sí? – Draco respiro tranquilo y solo le sonrió

\- ¡Llego bebé Scop! – Teddy llego corriendo a saludar a Scorpius – Hoa bebé

\- Teddy ¿qué te he dicho cuando hay visitas? – Teddy solo sonrió y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, su cabello cambio a un violeta con toques morados

\- Pedon, Hoa seño mafoy ¿coomo se ecueta hoy? Yo ben y feliz poque tajo a Scorp a jugar

\- Hola Teddy, estoy bien gracias por preguntar – Draco le toco la cabeza sonreía y Teddy solo se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa – anda ve a jugar con Scorpius que quiere alcanzar tu cabello – Teddy gritó "yeiiiii" y fue con Scorpius que estaba en las piernas de Andrómeda, todavía no dominaba estar sentado el solo. Las llamas de la chimenea flamearon indicando que alguien llegaba, la chimenea estaba en el estudio, a Draco dio un leve suspiro y Andrómeda solo sonrió discretamente.

\- ¡pagino! Vinite a juga

\- ¡Hola mi niño hermoso! No pequeño, no vine a jugar, ¿pero sabes algo? – Harry comenzó a susurrarle en el oído, lo había cargado al llegar – te traeré dulces por la noche, no le digas a tu abuela – ambos pusieron su dedo índice en la boca y dijeron al mismo tiempo "shhhh"

\- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos se secretean? Ya los conozco – ambos sonrieron cómplices en – Hola Harry, ven pasa, Draco está en la sala con Scorpius – Pasaron a la sala, Draco solo le decía a Scorpius que se iba por unas horas y regresaría por él, Scorpius le tocaba su cara, se notaba que Draco no quería dejarlo porque jugaba a comerse sus manos mientras Scorpius reía

\- Draco recuerda que si chupas las manos de Scorpius tus dientes salen chuecos – Harry le dijo en broma y solo recibió una mirada "te matare cuando estemos solos" – Te diría que si quieres nos podemos llevar a Scorpius pero no quiero romperle el corazón a Teddy y entonces nos llevaremos a los dos – Le sonrió Harry a Draco y este le devolvió la sonrisa

\- No señores, ustedes nunca salen, solo viven para estos niños y no es malo, pero necesitan un tiempo para ustedes, ahora tendré que sacarlos de casa – Andrómeda los tomos por los hombros dirigiéndolos a la puerta tomo a Scorpius y le dijo a Draco que le diera un beso y Teddy fue también a despedir a su padrino, luego se escuchó un portazo, ambos chicos solo se quedaron viendo a la puerta.

\- Potter ¿Te das cuenta que nos acaba de correr de la casa?

\- Sip y con portazo en la cara incluido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry y Draco se fueron a un restaurante mágico a comer, comenzaron a contarse como habían pasado año nuevo y luego Harry llevo a Draco a comprar dulces.

-¿Has probado estos Malfoy? te lo digo son súper ricos

\- No tanto como estos Potter, es un orgasmo en tu paladar, una verdadera exquisitez – iban de un lado a otro viendo dulces y cuando pasaron a la caja, Draco ya iba a pagar

\- No Malfoy te dije que yo iba a pagar, por todo. Disculpe señor ¿recibió mi encargo? Está a nombre de Harry J. Potter – Draco se preguntaba qué clase de encargo, quizás le había comprado algo a Teddy o quizás era para alguien más… podrían ser para Hermione, está embarazada y seguramente tendría antojos… o definitivamente eran para alguien más

\- Si señor Potter, aquí tiene y aquí están sus compras – Harry recibió dos bolsas con caramelos de todo tipo y una caja con trufas de chocolate. Salieron del establecimiento

\- Bien aquí están tus dulces y esta caja de trufas es para ti, los capacillos que guardan a cada una cambian de color y hacen que el relleno de las trufas cambien su sabor, nunca sabes que te tocara porque cambian cada cierto tiempo aleatoriamente. Las conocí por Joao, el esposo de Hermione, él le trajo unas de un viaje, Hermione me invito una y cuando ya tenía una color verde al tomarla y llevarla a mi boca el papel aún separado de la trufa cambio de color y ya no sabía cómo le había tocado a ella.

\- Vaya, estoy impresionado Potter, si yo también había escuchado de ellas pero sabía que solo las venden en Francia y aun cuando viajaba mucho nunca las compre, gracias. Estas en buen camino de recibir un perdón – Harry sonrió ampliamente y satisfecho. Se dirigieron entonces al Londres muggle y Draco no le entusiasmaba tanto la idea pero Harry le prometió que los dulces y postres eran lo mejor, lo invito a una pequeña cafetería para tomar el postre y luego a recorrer varias tiendas de dulces. En cada tienda que pasaban Harry iba sugiriendo que comprara ciertos dulces y le decía que otros no sabían tan rico como aparentaban.

\- Bueno Potter te creeré, puesto que ya los has probado, pero dejame decirte que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada incluso cuando en la portada venga algo muy obvio escrito – le guiño el ojo y salió de la tercer tienda con varias pequeñas bolsas en las manos, Harry se quedó un poco pensativo en su lugar y luego siguió a Draco

\- Malfoy quería proponerte ir al cine, creo que estará una película animada, no sé bien cómo explicarlo pero supongo que debe ser buena, se llama Tierra de Osos, el cine es algo así como…

\- Se lo que es un cine Potter, a Astoria le causaban curiosidad y vinimos un par de veces, ninguna película buena realmente pero vamos, técnicamente te estoy dejando que me guíes, quiero conocer que tan bueno eres pidiendo disculpas

\- Malfoy, ya no deberías estar molesto conmigo

\- No estoy molesto Potter, ya no, pero me gusta este esfuerzo tuyo de conseguir mi perdón, finjamos que sigo molesto y sigue consintiéndome, esto es divertido – Harry se ponía cada vez más feliz, no quería que Draco lo notara mucho así que solo hizo un intento de suspiro bastante malo

\- De acuerdo Malfoy – intentaba estar en un modo "serio-fastidiado" pero le ganaban las ganas de sonreír y Draco se dio cuenta entonces lo pico con su dedo en las costillas y Harry exploto a risas y Draco rio junto con el

\- Vamos Potter tengo ganas de ver la película si es tan divertida como tú, como tu cara quiero decir – Se dirigieron entonces al cine, en algún momento Harry le pico las costillas también, Draco le regreso el piquete y empezaron a hacerse cosquillas, pero uno de los dos era malo para aguantar las cosquillas

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!, ya no más, ya no aguanto, tú ganas, tú ganas – Sonrieron estaban abrazados y bastante cerca, Draco lo soltó

\- Debes saber Potter que yo siempre gano incluso en lo más minúsculo – Harry respiraba entrecortadamente pero estaba muy feliz, había estado cerca de su rostro, no como cuando juegan con los niños o como cuando revisaba a Scorpius en brazos de Malfoy, había sido diferente y le había gustado… mucho

\- De acuerdo acepto que esta vez ganaste, bien hemos llegado ¿quieres refrescos y palomitas? O ¿helado y caramelos agridulces? O quizás ¿chocolate y un aguanieve?

\- Bueno ya que tu pagaras, no es que no tenga para pagar todo, quiero palomitas de mantequilla, un sándwich de helado de vainilla, un chocolate y un aguanieve de fresa, creo que por haya venden crepas, también quiero una crepa de cajeta

\- ¡Wow! ¿Te comerás todo eso solo?

\- ¿Acaso no dijiste que me consentirías? Dame para comprar los boletos y tu ve a comprar las cosas que comeremos – Harry le dio dinero y Draco fue por las entradas mientras él iba a comprar todo. Mientras Harry estaba solo en la fila de la dulcería pensaba en que todos los chicos y pocas chicas con las que había salido, eran bastante tímidos siempre decían que pagarían la mitad o no aceptaban nada de lo que él les quería dar, una vez incluso él quiso dar un regalo y fue rechazado, pero Malfoy era diferente, era obvio que tenía con que comprarse sus cosas, pero le gustaba ser consentido y atendido, y no por eso se aprovechaba de la situación (bueno, no tanto) a Harry le gustaba cada vez más, este nuevo Malfoy más maduro, más centrado y sobretodo… - todavía no terminas Potter, la película comienza en 20 minutos tenemos tiempo para comprar, ¿tú que comerás?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, yo solo comprare un refresco y una crepa, comprare palomitas grandes para ambos

\- ¿Porque para ambos? Yo no quiero compartir – Harry hizo un puchero

\- ¿Acaso no quieres compartir conmigo Malfoy?

\- Nop – lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y luego le pico las costillas, otra vez

Iba saliendo del cine, y Harry le iba haciendo burla a Draco por haber llorado en una escena

-Por última vez Potter, no llore, lo que pasa es que me entro una basurita al ojo. ¿Crees que yo podría llorar con una película que ni siquiera existe?

Harry solo se limitó a reír, esta vez en lugar de llevarlo a un restaurante mágico lo llevaría a uno muggle, le iba diciendo que se comportara y que había pedido una mesa bastante reservada de los demás para que nadie lo hiciera sentir incómodo. En toda la cena Harry no podía no ver embelesado a Draco que comía con muchos modales, se llevaba cada bocado a su boca y no podía no evitar pensar que tan ricos se sentirían sus labios, cuando fue descubierto, prácticamente babeando, cuando Draco tomaba una copa de vino tinto, solo desvió la mirada y Draco sonrió. Ambos hablaban sobre cosas cotidianas: del trabajo de medimago, del cuidado de Scorpius, y cuanto extrañaba Draco trabajar en su laboratorio de pociones. Terminando de cenar fueron a un parque cerca del restaurante a caminar un poco antes de regresar, tomaron asiento en una banca, hacia bastante frio

-Andrómeda ni siquiera me dio tiempo de tomar mi chaqueta, hace tanto frio, pero debo admitir que me he divertido mucho contigo Potter, lo único que no me gusto fue el aguanieve de fresa, no me agrado su sabor – sintió algo tibio en sus hombros y se dio cuenta que Harry le había puesto su saco color azul mientras le sonreía

\- Toma, yo no tengo tanto frio – se quedaron en silencio mientras veían algunos árboles y arbustos que tenían enfrente, no era tan tarde apenas 9:30

\- Bueno Potter, gracias por este día, no quiero decirlo en voz alta pero me agrado salir un momento sin tener que preocuparme por mi pequeño, sé que en estos momentos está en buenas manos, tiene un gran compañero de juegos y yo, bueno, tengo un nuevo amigo

\- No-no hay de que Malfoy, yo también quería salir un poco de la rutina y me gustó mucho salir contigo también, me he divertido mucho, no es de esas diversiones que tengo con Sirius o con los Weasley, esto fue bastante diferente y ciertamente me gusta más pasar el tiempo contigo, espero me aceptes otra salida en un futuro y espero también estar perdonado

\- Si Potter, estas perdonado. Te confesare un secreto, estuve bastante molesto contigo ese día de la cena, pero ese mismo día te había perdonado, sabía que eras un despistado pero bueno, no me arrepiento de haberte chantajeado, creí que este día sería un desastre – estaban bastante pegados, y Harry solo se le quedo viendo en su cabeza sonaban las palabras de Hermione "No lo beses en la primera cita" pero en su corazón quería ignorar esas palabras, solo estaba a unos centímetros – debo admitir también que si no fuera heterosexual me habrías conquistado hoy… Harry – Se puso de pie se acomodó el saco de Harry – Vámonos tengo que pasar por Scorpius y tú tienes que descansar, mañana trabajas supongo ¿o no? – Draco vio como algo en el rostro de Harry cambiaba pero él no podía simplemente dejarse llevar, tenía que pensar en su hijo y en todo lo que llevaría siquiera pensar en tener algo más que una amistad con Harry

\- Si Malfoy, te acompañare a recoger a Scorpius, quiero dejarle sus dulces a Teddy, pero de contrabando, no le digas a Andrómeda – Harry volvió a sonreírle pero no tan animado, solo una sonrisa de travesuras. Era lo mejor para Scorpius, eso le decía su lado razonable a Draco, pero su lado sentimental decía ¿y para ti que es lo mejor?

Habían llegado con Andrómeda. Draco fue con Andrómeda a recoger algunos juguetes que habían quedado arriba y le guiño un ojo a Harry moviendo los labios diciendo "dulces", Harry entendió la travesura y le dio a Teddy sus dulces, le aclaro muy bien que el bebé aun no podía comer dulces que no le diera ninguno o enfermaría y se sentiría muy malito de su pancita, Teddy solo asintió con su cabeza. Harry acompaño a Draco a su casa junto con Scorpius y luego se fue a casa de Hermione. En casa de Hermione, estaban ella y Ron sentados en el sillón, tomando una taza de té y una de café, respectivamente.

-¿Cómo te fue? – dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Estoy cansado, iré a dormir, los veré mañana descansen – sin más, subió y se acostó.

\- Ese estúpido hurón, lo voy a matar

\- Calmate Ron, seguro no pasó nada grave, quizás a Draco no le gustan los hombres, dejalo que descanse no lo molestes cuando vayas a dormir, hablare con él por la mañana, tiene el turno vespertino.

Mientras Harry estaba acostado pensando en que no era el fin del mundo como había dicho, Draco intentaba cambiar a Scorpius para dormir, le gustaba hacerlo de manera manual cuando podía, estaba distraído y el solo repetía que era lo mejor para todos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hasta aquí el capítulo ojala que les guste y espero que no me quieran matar.

Bellalphine Black – Hola, ¡Ya se! me encanta, leer y describir a Draco súper diva. ¿Saludos!

Guest – Hola, si yo estoy amando escribir a estos dos niños divinos, quisiera congelarlos en mi historia para que no crezcan, ¡un saludo!


	13. Amigos

No quiero ir, definitivamente no quiero ir, no quiero verlo, bueno si quiero verlo pero no ahora. Pasaron dos semanas desde esa salida y no dejo de pensar en él y en lo que le dije, no me arrepiento, bueno no tanto, pero…

-Señor, el amito Scorpius ya despertó y Toby lo dejo jugando con su mordedora

\- De acuerdo Toby, puedes retirarte – Buena la hora cuando le dije que lo vería cada mes en vez de dos, aunque claro aun así lo iba a ver antes en la boda de Severus pero sería diferente, habrían más personas, no estaríamos solos. Llegue al cuarto de Scorpius y él ya estaba boca-abajo jugando con un osito de peluche, el mismo que le había dado Teddy, intentaba gatear pero aún no lo lograba, me miro y me sonrió, trataba de extenderme los brazos pero si los despegaba de la cama se desbalanceaba, ya se estaba desesperando y entonces lo tome en brazos haciéndole cosquillas – Scorpius, ¿qué dices si no vamos a tu cita de revisión? Yo te veo muy bien y no has vuelto a enfermarte – comenzó a balbucear, si definitivamente tendría que ir, se supone que ya éramos amigos y que yo le deje en claro que no había nada más haya a una amistad, supongo que tendré que ser más fuerte – entonces vamos a arreglarte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nunca creí que estar nuevamente en esta sala de espera, fuera tan horrible, me estaba llamando la recepcionista para pasar a consultorio.

-Hola Malfoy, hola Scorpius, es bueno verlos de nuevo

\- Potter me haces sentir mal, creí que ya éramos amigos ¿porque no me llamas por mi nombre? – ¿Qué acabo decirle? ¿No se suponía que debía guardar cierta distancia?

\- Bu-bueno, yo… yo no lo sabía – Se notaba bastante desconcertado, nervioso y vi como pasaba saliva, supongo que para hablar mejor, puesto que también se había trabado – supongo que si somos amigos, si, ya lo habías mencionado, disculpa Mal… Draco – Intento sonreír, esto sería malo, aunque no es malo ser su amigo ¿verdad?

\- Tranquilo… Harry, también para mi es raro, después de años de molestarnos y luego de querer matarnos, luego tener una "treguá" momentánea, ciertamente es raro ser ahora amigos, pero nada del otro mundo. Por cierto, me gustaron mucho las trufas, debo decirte que estuve encantado con el sabor del color rosa y negro

\- ¡Oh! esos fueron también mis sabores favoritos Draco, ¿te toco el de color azul claro? También es súper rico

\- Si ese también tenía un sabor particular – Scorpius comenzó a pedir atención se había quedado jugando con una sonaja

\- Lo siento Scorpius, pero hablar con tu papá es bastante entretenido, ven aquí, vamos a revisarte – todo se volvió rutinario, otra vez, pero ahora Po…Harry trataba de hacerme alguna especie de platica y yo le contestaba, temas cotidianos, le hable que lleve dos veces a Scorpius a jugar con Teddy y le agradecí que encantara sus dulces, porque en un momento Scorpius quiso tomar un dulce de los que tenía Teddy pero no podía tomarlo y cuando Teddy se dio cuenta grito "No bebé, no coas o enfemadas", nos dimos cuenta a tiempo y vimos que efectivamente él no los podía tomar, por un hechizo, Andrómeda le dijo a Teddy que aun así, no tuviera dulces cerca de Scorpius.

\- Eso es todo Malfoy, está todo bien y no hay ninguna cosa fuera de lo común, te voy a recomendar que dejes que Scorpius comience a sentarse solo, podrías ponerle dos cojines a ambos lados si está en una cama y poco a poco ve quitando los soportes. Debes también darle pequeñas probaditas de pollo o… no, por ahora solo pollo, solo caldo de pollo y pequeños trocitos, aun no puede masticar entonces debe pasarlos fácilmente, debes tener cuidado en que no sean trozos grandes. No sé si hables con él, pero deberías decirle el nombre de las cosas o intentar que diferencie el no del sí, cantarle canciones fáciles sin mucha letra, ya es muy probable que comience a hablar, no te diré que estés atento porque sé que siempre estas con él, entonces podrás escuchar su primer palabra

\- ¿Ya va a hablar? ¿La siguiente revisión me dirás que ya ira a Hogwarts?, ¿enserio no hay manera de congelarlo en esta edad? Está creciendo muy rápido – Harry se estaba riendo de mí y Scorpius con él, ambos se llevaban bien, lo que me hizo pensar que si Harry y yo no funcionábamos y terminábamos, definitivamente mi niño lo extrañaría y no podía permitirme hacerlo sufrir, si podía evitarlo.

\- Disculpa Draco, pero no, definitivamente no puedes congelarlo a esta edad. Por cierto quería pedirte ayuda para escribir mi discurso para la boda, Sirius me dijo que la nueva fecha seria el 30 de enero, mañana mandaran las invitaciones y antes de que me mates esta vez sí le pregunte detalladamente

\- Potter me estás diciendo…

\- ¿Volví a ser Potter?

\- Harry, acaso me estás diciendo ¿que no tenías nada escrito para cuándo fue la cena?

\- Bueno, pues es que… yo… tuve mucho trabajo… y planeaba, hablar primero para improvisar y dejar que tú cerraras con broche de oro

\- Muy astuto, por Merlín sí que eres todo un caso. Si, está bien te ayudare

\- Es demasiado si ¿te pido que vinieras a casa de Hermione? Aún estoy cuidándola junto con Ron y él se ira la próxima semana a una misión de campo, no quisiera dejarla sola con Kreacher

\- De acuerdo está bien, es bueno que Scorpius siga relacionándose con otras personas y lugares ¿o no? oye y si Granger es tan buena, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a ella?

\- Bu-bueno, esa es una gran pregunta en realidad y te seré sincero, realmente no lo sé, no lo había pensado y se me acaba de ocurrir pedírtelo como excusa para pasar un poco de tiempo contigo… ¿hable en voz alta verdad? – Harry se había puesto bastante rojo y solo miraba hacia otro lado nervioso, como queriendo desaparecer y si no fuera por las protecciones de San Mungo, estoy seguro que lo habría hecho

\- Fingiré que no escuche nada – de verdad que quería fingir que no escuche eso – ¿Qué día tienes libre?

\- Yo… tengo libre este lunes, estaría bien que llegues a las 2 o 3, así podríamos comer los cuatro

\- De acuerdo entonces nos vemos el lunes, tengo que irme, es sábado y llevaré a Scorpius a cenar con sus abuelos, nos vemos el lunes Harry – Nos despedimos de él y nos fuimos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mal… Draco… ¿cómo es que pude pensar en voz alta? Hermione tiene razón, debería dormir más y mejor, bueno al menos fue bueno y fingió no escuchar nada, me gusta ser su amigo, debería comenzar a resignarme. Estoy nervioso hoy vendría Malfoy a ayudarme con el discurso y Hermione me dijo que ella haría de comer, no quería tener a Kreacher trabajando de más, solo acepte para que no se aburra al estar sin hacer nada todo el día en casa, revisará algunos casos que le mandaron pero supongo que no es lo mismo, yo también me sentiría morir si no atendiera a todos los niños, aun cuando algunos son difíciles de atender. Escuche la flama de la chimenea, estaba en la cocina con Hermione, le estaba ayudando

-Ve a recibir a Malfoy Harry por favor – Me encamine a la sala y ya estaba Malfoy y Scorpius

\- Hola malf… Draco, hola Scorpius, que bueno que ya llegaron, Draco veo que ya estas mejorando ya solo traes una maleta y una maleta más chica

\- ¡Callate Potter! No importa lo que haga, todo mundo me critica por todo lo que cargo para Scorpius

\- No es una crítica, solo que no terminamos de comprender que tanto cargas

\- Hola Malfoy, bienvenido, ¿quieren pasar a comer? Ya está todo listo, disculpa por inmiscuirme pero ¿Solo traes eso para Scorpius? ¿No es muy poco? – Me le quede viendo a Draco y el a mi

\- Buenas tardes Granger… no sé qué decir ante eso, justo hablaba con Harry en que todo mundo siempre me crítica y se burlan por todo lo que cargo para Scorpius y ahora vienes tú y dices que es muy poco, de verdad me desconcierta

\- Bueno yo he leído muchos libros sobre bebes, es obvio porque – señalo su panza de embarazada – y he leído que a veces los niños necesitan muchas cosas o pocas según su edad. Hola bebé ¿Cómo estás? – Scorpius ya se estaba impacientando y le extendía sus brazos a Hermione, ella lo intento cargar hasta que logro acomodarlo y el rápidamente comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras Hermione reía

\- No sé porque a Scorpius le encanta tocar y jugar el cabello de las personas

\- Quizás es porque toda la gente que él conoce, tiene el cabello diferente ¿no lo crees?, tu familia tiene cabello rubio, Zabini oscuro y muy corto, Teddy lo tiene de colores, yo lo tengo negro y esponjado, Hermione rizado y café, los Weasley rojo, supongo que le da curiosidad tanta variedad

\- Eso es cierto Harry, tienes razón

\- Bueno chicos pasemos a comer a la cocina, odio comer en el comedor – El regalo de bodas que los Oliveira les habían dado a Joao y Hermione, había sido una casa, era bastante amplia y el comedor era para 12 personas a Hermione no le gustaba si éramos solo nosotros (muy pocos)

Una vez en el comedor, Kreacher nos comenzó a servir crema y le dio un poco de caldo de pollo a Scorpius, Hermione lo hizo en especial para él. Al principio de la comida fue un poco silenciosa, a excepción de los balbuceos de Scorpius.

-Malfoy… ¿me dejarías darle de comer a Scorpius?

-¿Por qué?

\- Tranquilo, es solo que se ve bastante fácil el cómo lo estás haciendo, pero quisiera practicar un poco

\- Granger la sabelotodo queriendo aprender – Lo dijo en tono bromista, no como cuando se burlaba de ella en la escuela, Hermione tenía razón, Draco había cambiado – está bien, espera ¡Toby! Trae la silla alta del amo Scorpius – Toby vino y se fue, regreso con la silla hizo una reverencia y se fue – es más fácil cuando él está en la silla – Malfoy había tenido a Scorpius en sus piernas dándole de comer. Sentó y acomodo a Scorpius en la silla y lo ato al respaldo con una pequeña sabana – todavía no se logra quedar sentado, listo, portate bien con Granger, Scorpius.

Hermione le iba dando pequeñas probadas de caldo y agarraba pequeños trozos de pollo también, pero se estaba tardando entre cada bocado y Scorpius se estaba impacientando solo decía "ñam am am"

-Olvide decirte, si no le das de comer rápido se empieza a desesperar, en casos extremos comienza a llorar, traje unas manzanas, solo le estoy dando muy poquito de caldo, cuando termine eso – le señalo lo que el propio Draco le había servido, debes raspar la manzana con una cuchara y harás una especie de papilla

\- Oh no, ya no quiero hacerlo

\- Vamos Hermione, cuando tengas a tu bebé nadie además de Joao estarán para ayudarte, puedes hacerlo – Hermione me vio desesperada y Scorpius le exigía más comida – Papá Draco deja de ver a Hermione ella estará bien y Scorpius también – Draco volteo a verme y luego se escucho

\- apa pa-pa apa, papá – los tres nos quedamos viendo a Scorpius mientras el volvía a su "ñam am am"

\- Por Merlín, díganme que escucharon que Scorpius me llamaba papá, díganme que no lo soñé

\- Si, así te dijo Malfoy – Hermione estaba tan emocionada de escuchar la primer palabra de alguien, siento que ella pensó en que en algún momento, ella estaría igual de impactada que Draco

\- Oh mi niño hermoso – rápidamente Draco, con magia, había sacado a Scorpius de la silla y lo cargaba – Por favor vuelve a repetirlo, dime papá otra vez, sé que puedes repetirlo

\- Am ñam am ammm

\- ¿Porque no quieres repetirlo?

\- Te dije que comenzaría a hablar pero es difícil que repita la misma palabra enseguida que la dijo, papá Draco deja de presionarlo

\- apa pa-pá

\- ¡lo repetiste! – Draco lo hizo volar en el aire – ¿y tú que clase de poder tienes contra mi hijo? Siempre que digo que no hará algo, llegas tú y hace lo contrario, a veces te odio Harry

\- No me odies, hice que tu hijo te dijera papá, aunque no fue mi intención. Si pasaras más tiempo conmigo, quizás pueda hacer más que eso – guiñe un ojo, y tanto Hermione como Draco se me quedaron viendo

\- Callate Potter, sigamos comiendo, ten Granger ahora tu sienta a Scorpius, conociéndote sé que pusiste atención en como lo senté ¿Dónde está el baño? – Hermione le dijo dónde estaba y Draco se fue por el pasillo, Hermione puso un hechizo para silenciar la cocina, eso era mala señal

\- Harry, pero ¿qué te paso por la cabeza al hacer eso? Habíamos quedado en que no harías nada extraño que incomodara a Malfoy

\- Hermione lo siento, enserio, no sé qué paso, fue así tan momentáneo y… puff ya no quiero seguir aquí, moriré en el intento, cuando regrese terminemos de comer y ¿podrías llevar a Scorpius a otro lado? Quiero pedirle disculpas, entenderé si él se quiere ir

\- Claro que si Harry, debes pedirle disculpas – Quito el hechizo y termino de acomodar a Scorpius para darle una manzana – ¿así está bien el rayado? – solo moví la cabeza en afirmación mientas me moría internamente. Draco había llegado y comenzamos a hablar sobre los primeros meses del bebé, los cuidados, entre otras cosas. Draco nos contó que para él fue bastante malo, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con Scorpius, recibió mucha ayuda de los Greengrass – Bueno señores, los dejo Scorpius ya me canso – llevaba un rato dormido – Malfoy iré a acostarlo en la cuna que tenemos para el bebé ¿sí?

\- ¿Te ayudo Granger?

\- No tranquilo, comiencen a trabajar en el discurso – Se fue

\- Draco, yo lo siento, no debí… ammm… ¿Coquetearte?, es solo que no lo controle salió completamente natural y no se…

\- Harry, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Debo ser sincero contigo y decirte que te mentí, no soy completamente heterosexual, también me gustan los hombres, pero no quiero tener ninguna relación, no es por ti y ni siquiera es por mí, como le dije a mis padres, no quiero que Scorpius tenga que afrontarse a personas que no lo quieren o que al contrario, lo quieran mucho pero si llego a terminar con la persona, él lo resentiría y los extrañaría, la prioridad ahora es mi hijo. No me molestan tus intentos de coqueteo pero tampoco te quiero ilusionar con un imposible, entonces tendré que pedirte que pares, somos amigos ¿no? –Malfoy se detuvo a mirarme y yo solo le sonreí

\- Si Draco, somos amigos y de verdad lamento lo que hice, aun así quisiera volver a invitarte a salir, si quieres con otras personas. Joao, Hermione y Ron siempre me están regañando en que no tengo vida social y me divierto mucho contigo

\- Claro Harry podemos salir con tus amigos o solos, no eres al único al que dicen que no tiene vida social. Yo también me divierto contigo y gracias por entender – Si, yo entendí que por ahora lo primordial era Scorpius, yo tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir pero muy dentro en mi cabeza, en esa parte irracional ya maquilaba un plan para enamorar a Draco, no escuchare a mi cabeza, al menos no esa parte y no por ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola gente linda, hasta aquí el capítulo. No tengo fecha para subir, la semana pasada regrese a la universidad, entonces en cuanto encuentre un huequito de mi tiempo subiré capitulo, lo único que les diré es que cada semana habrá mínimo un capitulo, y si la vida me lo permite hasta dos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus Reviews. Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.

Bellalphine Black y AnaM1707 – Créanme chicas tampoco para mí fue bonito el capítulo, pero todo es por bebé Scorpius. Bellalphine Black, Draco se dará cuenta aunque no muy pronto.

Xemtelheart – Que alegría que te guste, y si yo también sentí horrible escribirlo

CuquiLuna – Gracias a ti por tu review y por leer

Viviana – ¿Acaso tienes una idea? O me estas sugiriendo algo


	14. Tres

-Benoît… por favor no sigas… no, en la oreja no… deja de soplar… bueno continua… si, así, no pares – estaba encima de mi

\- Oh Ron no sabes las ganas que tenia de tenerte en mi cama y sobre todo cuando me dijiste que no habías estado con ningún hombre, tranquilo yo te tratare muy suave, no querrás estar con nadie más que conmigo. Dejemos de hablar y vayamos a la acción, ya quiero desprenderte de toda tu ropa y arrancarte tu ropa interior con los dientes – me guiño el ojo

\- Creí que íbamos a jugar un poco ¿acaso solo me quieres para eso?

\- Oh ron, claro que no, sabes que me gustas y mucho – Benoît no dejaba de besarme y quitarme la ropa, yo no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente no era mi primera vez en el sexo, ya había estado con mujeres, pero ¿cómo debía ser con un hombre? Quizás hubiera sido bueno hablar con Harry al menos él me hubiera dado algún consejo o arranque, tendré que dejarme llevar

\- Blaise, si por favor, continua – Comencé a tocarlo en la entrepierna y oh por merlín sí que me gustaba sentirlo, ¿a que sabrá si lo pongo en mi boca?, pareciera que leyó mi pensamiento, porque bajó, me quito los bóxer, finalmente quede desnudo ante él, me la comenzó a chupar, era lo mejor

\- ¿Te gusta así rojo? ¿Te gusta cómo lamo y chupo? – Seguía chupando y lamiendo la punta, estaba a punto de terminar quería advertirle – ¿Vez que si fui mejor opción que Pouillé? Te daré una gran noche, rojo – Espera ¿qué? ¿No estaba yo con Benoît?…

\- ¡Ron! Llevo minutos llamándote, no me dejas seguir durmiendo – poco a poco recuerdos venían a mi cabeza, fue la boda de Sirius y Severus, duro mucho, toda la tarde del viernes 30 y parte de la noche, continuo todo el sábado hasta la madrugada, fue en un bello Hotel de Italia, regresamos todavía a casa de Hermione a pesar de que Joao ya había vuelto, nos mudaríamos mañana

\- Harry, mi mente jugo conmigo…

\- No me digas ¿soñaste con un trio entre Pouillé, Zabini y tú, no es cierto? Y lo sé porque no dejabas de repetir sus nombres

\- No, no fue un trio, primero soñaba con Benoît y luego de repente no sé porque, no era él, era Blaise. Me quiero morir

\- Tranquilo aceptaste salir con ambos y ellos casi se matan en la boda, de manera verbal pero casi se matan, solo tienes que decidir entre uno de ellos, ya quisiera yo que Draco me mirara un poco de esa forma – quería decirle a Harry que Malfoy si lo miraba pero no quería que se ilusionara, no más de lo que ya esta

\- Bueno Harry no es tan fácil, ni siquiera me dejan pensar, porque por un lado Blaise es un descarado y me coquetea mucho, pero por el otro Benoît se acerca a mí me coquetea un poco pero hay momentos en los que siento que se arrepiente y se aleja. Con ambos tengo todo lo contrario de ellos, no sé si me explico, pero es complicado, matame Harry y ya no viviré para esta incertidumbre

\- Definitivamente debemos mudarnos de la casa de Hermione, nos está pegando demasiado sus hormonas y su dramatismo – Tocaron dos veces la puerta

\- Ya los escuche chicos, y a menos de que quieran vivir no lo digan tan alto, Hermione ya se levantó y muere de hambre. Harry ¿no me quieres dejar a Kreacher?, su comida sabe deliciosa

\- No Joao, no puedo dejártelo, lo siento –Harry sonreía burlón y Joao ponía cara de regaño fingido

\- Tenia que intentarlo, bueno bajemos a desayunar y Ron por favor ya no grites más el nombre de tus amantes – Se burlaban de mí, mientras yo tapaba mi cara con la almohada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa Fleur, todavia no quiero llegar a casa, más bien al colegio

\- No tienes que agradecer nada querido, ahora cuéntanos ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas con Ron? Durante la boda casi no te vimos más que cuando íbamos a dormir o en la comida

\- Si quieres hablar en privado con Fleur siéntete en la confianza de decírmelo, puedo llevarme a Victoire un rato al parque

\- Paqueeeeeee! Vamo y helao!

\- No, no Bill al contrario necesito todos los puntos de vista que pueda y bajo mi condición que mejor que tú y la de Victoire también ayudara ¿verdad nena? Tú me ayudaras

\- shi tí benu

\- Habla querido ¿qué pasa? Estas muy serio

\- Bueno, fue bastante divertido poder pelear por la atención de Ron con el egocéntrico de Zabini, me gusto hablar con Ron y bailar y todo ello. Pero debo ser sincero esto no tiene ningún futuro ustedes saben porque, él jamás podrá aceptarlo. Sera mejor que le deje el camino a Zabini, además con tanta lucha entre nosotros, Ron no puede decidirse claramente, es mejor que me aparte

\- Pero entonces ¿que pasara con lo que te propuso el profesor Snape? El hablo muy serio

\- Si pero también decidió esperarme a terminar mi año en Beauxbatons y que la escuela pueda buscar un reemplazo temporal, mientras ellos tomaban sus tres meses de luna de miel, luego se establecían formalmente en Grimmauld place, en fin. Mientras yo me voy a Francia Zabini tendrá el camino fácil y Ron podrá tomar una decisión.

\- Benoît, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy duro contigo?, Ron es cabezota, torpe y despistado, pero es buena persona él tuvo una vida dura junto a Harry y Hermione, y eso lo ayudo a ser mejor persona, si no, seguiría siendo un niñito, tu licantropía no le afectara, podrías salir con él, creo saber que le pediste una cita no puedes simplemente cancelarle, además no es como que se vayan a casar solo es un cita, sal y conocelo. Ojala Remus estuviera aquí, el me ayudó mucho y aunque lo que me paso a mí, no se compara ni de cerca con lo que el desgraciado de Greyback les hizo, sé que él te ayudaría, por eso Fleur puso énfasis en que conocieras a la señora Tonks y su nieto. Remus aprendió a vivir con su licantropía, tenía miedo pero formo una familia y aunque la guerra le quito la vida a él y a su esposa tuvieron un hermoso hijo. Solo piensa y vive tu presente, no será tan malo

\- Pero ¿y si termino enamorado y finalmente Ron elige a Zabini?

\- Querido, no será el fin del mundo, hay muchos hombres en el mundo y, no te ofendas amor, Ron no es lo mejor que te puedes encontrar

\- No me ofende, Fleur tiene razón no será el fin del mundo, además ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de cosas negativas? Sería muy aburrida – Benoît sonrió

\- Si supongo que tienen razón ¿Tú qué opinas Victoire, debería salir con tu tío Ron? – ella le prestó atención, estaba muy entretenida jugando con su puré de manzana

\- Shiiiiiii tito don!

\- Bueno está decidido, le mandare una lechuza aunque creo que será dentro de unas semanas, debo volver a la escuela y organizar una escapada, además que ya se acerca luna llena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esos meses sí que estaban pasando rápido. Hermione dio a luz a una hermosa bebé, estuvieron presentes sus padres, los padres de Joao habían llegado justo a tiempo cuando dio a luz, Draco y Scorpius estaban en consulta con Harry cuando le hablaron a este último y lo acompañaron, todos los Weasley fueron avisados, Andrómeda junto con Teddy también estaban ahí, pero el pequeño no podía pasar, Sirius y Severus no pudieron venir debido a su luna de miel, pero mandaron muchos regalos a la nueva integrante. La pequeña nació el 11 de febrero del 2004 y la llamaron Rose Oliveira.

Harry y Draco se veían dos veces por mes, una en su consulta mensual y en la otra salían solos o con Scorpius y Teddy, Harry no quería desplazar a Teddy. Iban a cenar, a comer, salían de compras, iban al cine, al parque, una vez fueron a la feria y Draco no quiso volver a regresar en lo que le quedaba de vida, en otra ocasión Draco llevo a Harry y a Teddy a una librería en donde esferas con sillones flotaban en el aire con una selección de su preferencia, el eligió filosofía e historia mágica, estaba leyendo para todos cuando se percató que el único que le prestaba atención era Scorpius, Harry y Teddy dormían plácidamente.

Iban a cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera, dependiendo si salían solos o con los niños. Harry en cada salida o alguna lechuza ocasional que se mandaban iba enamorándose más de Draco, quería esperar a que el diera una mínima señal, Draco por otra parte trataba de guardar todos los sentimientos que iba emanando por Harry, siempre se repetía "Primero es Scorpius, ya habrá tiempo para mi después".

Otra historia era el trio amoroso de Ron, Blaise y Benoît. En cuanto Blaise y Benoît habían decidido luchar por Ron mientras este era muy indeciso. Surgió un percance, tres días después del nacimiento de la pequeña Rose, Ron iba a salir con Benoît y dos días después con Blaise, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando ese 12 de febrero lo mandaron a una misión la cual duraría d meses, era una misión larga, puesto que iban en búsqueda de mortífagos que aún seguían los ideales de Voldemort, tenían que ir prácticamente por todo el mundo, les había llegado información muy confiable sobre su ubicación y puntos de encuentro si se llegaban a mover; no podía mantener contacto con nadie, antes de partir mando lechuzas explicando la situación y se marchó. Blaise quedo un poco decepcionado, no podía hacer nada, estaba también frustrado porque no podía mover ni un dedo bajo la situación, no podía ni aprovecharse de ella. Benoît estaba igual, pero al parecer se alegraba un poco, quizás el destino le decía que Ron definitivamente no era para él y que debía alejarse, no quiso hacer caso a su cabeza así que solo se limitó a esperar. Ron se alegraba de tener ese descanso de los chicos, puesto que lo fueron a buscar hasta en la sala de espera después del nacimiento de Rose, le gustaba la atención pero a veces sentía que simplemente era una competición para ellos y no tanto su gusto por el, esperaba que las cosas cambiaran después de estos meses.

Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado los meses y muchas cosas comenzaban a cambiar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda, dije que mínimo un capitulo por semana y aunque sean las 11pm del domingo aquí esta, aunque sea un poco corto. Lamento mucho esta espera pero como ya había dicho la universidad mantiene mi mente ocupada y aunque tuve un hueco el jueves no sabía cómo escribir por estar pensando en mis clases, en fin. Espero disfruten mucho el capítulo, se vendrán cosas muy bonitas créanme.

Guest – Gracias, si a mí también me encanto escribirlo y me divertí mucho, gracias por tus ánimos, saluditos

Carmen – ¡Gracias! Que linda, me da mucho gusto que estés disfrutando de la historia y gracias de verdad por todo tu apoyo.


	15. Al fin

\- Vamos Hermione necesito tu ayuda

\- Harry, ya lo hablamos muchas veces, tú conoces mejor a Malfoy, yo no puedo ayudarte a elegir un regalo de cumpleaños

-Hermi, ayuda a este pobre amigo en desgracia, no digo que elijas al 100%, solo algo, una guia, no se - Me encontraba recostado en el suelo mientras Hermione estaba cambiando a la pequeña Rose, era una niña súper tranquila, y tenía muy buena salud. Hermione me llamaba cada cinco minutos para cualquier duda que tenía, una vez incluso le llamo a Draco porque yo había tenido turno nocturno y ella no quise despertarme en el día, Rose no dejaba de llorar y Hermione ya había hecho de todo, cuando Draco llego junto con Scorpius rápidamente supo tenia cólicos y un poco de estreñimiento. Le dio algunos tés para eso y Rose sintió mejor, durmiendo casi al instante

\- Esta bien Harry, te ayudare…

\- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Están en casa?, llame a Joao y dijo que estarían aquí – Hermione y yo nos vimos muy sorprendidos, era viernes por la tarde y nuestro amigo después de poco más de tres meses, por fin había regresado. Me levante y tome a la pequeña Rose y baje casi corriendo

\- Harry no corras tan rápido – Hermione me seguía muy de cerca, pensaba que tiraría a su pequeña

\- ¡Rooooon! – gritamos al unísono mientras lo abrazábamos. Pasamos a la cocina, Ron nos platicó de cómo fueron esos tres meses en busca de mortífagos, regreso con una barba y con un poco de ojeras pero se veía bien, nos dijo que recordó esos meses en los que los tres fuimos a buscar los Horrocrux, le contamos como fueron los primeros meses de Hermione como madre, mis avances imaginarios con Draco, aunque ambos coincidieron en que sí que tenía avances, pero Draco aun quería asegurarse que su pequeño no saldría lastimado, Hermione ya me había dicho que tenía que ser súper paciente. La llegada de Ron fue a las 4 de la tarde, llego con hambre, quiso vernos a nosotros primero, entre tanto ponernos al corriente nos dieron las 9 y Joao ya estaba llegando, tuvo que hacer algunas horas extras en el trabajo, volvimos a comer, aunque ya era más la cena y seguimos charlando un rato más hasta que yo me tenía que ir, Ron me dijo que no quería llegar a casa aunque ya había mandado una lechuza a su familia para avisar que se quedaría conmigo, solo sonreí y nos despedimos. Al llegar a mi casa, comenzó a relatarme que no quería encontrarse ni con Zabini ni con Pouillé, era claro que había tenido mucho para pensar pero al mismo tiempo tanto trabajo no le daba tiempo de decidirse, pero sí que había una persona que siempre llegaba a su cabeza, siempre llegaba el primero y luego llegaba el otro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ese Potter, debo admitir que su presencia me agrada bastante, ¿a quién engaño? Me gusta, me encanta, la manera en como siempre sube sus gafas, como alborota aún más su cabello, como me mira y me sonríe cuando él piensa que no me doy cuenta, el cómo juega con Scorpius, el cómo juega con Scorpius y Teddy, se convierte en otro pequeño niño, siempre está atento de nosotros y no por ser el medimago de Scorpius, siempre llama o manda alguna lechuza preguntando si estamos bien, si hemos comido bien, una vez no comimos por estar jugando y le respondí la lechuza de que no, apareció en la chimenea con comida, cenamos los tres comida china e incluso se tomó la molestia de traer papilla para Scorpius como si yo no tuviera nada, eso me gusto bastante.

Debo admitir también que ya no puedo seguir viéndolo tan seguido y de la manera que lo hago, quisiera verlo como mi pareja, sé que si las cosas no funcionan el intentaría que Scorpius no lo recienta tanto, esa es otra de las cosas que me gusta de él, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de iniciar una relación lo haría, pero no quiero hacerlo yo, algo dentro de mí me dice que no puedo, sé que Astoria lo aprobaría, eso es lo que quisiera para mí y Scorpius, lo que me ayuda a pensar en esa posibilidad. Tengo una idea, le escribiré a Granger.

_Querida Granger_

_Espero que el estreñimiento de Rose se quitara por completo y este mejor. Quisiera poder invitarlos a cenar, hace mucho no salgo, bueno hace mucho no salgo fuera de con Potter y Teddy, creo que tampoco te he visto desde ese día que estabas desesperada, así que ¿porque no vienes con tu esposo y tu pequeña a cenar?._

_Draco Malfoy_

Bueno creo que eso me ayudara bastante, aunque si Granger estuviera casada con Weasley me ayudaría más, pero ellos juntos sería extraño verlos, sería como ver a dos hermanos casándose, además que la comadreja aun no regresa, ojala que cuando r¿vuelva no tenga sufriendo tanto a sus pretendientes.

_Querido Malfoy_

_Claro, le acabo de comentar a Joao y nos encanta la idea. Ron escucho, apenas regreso anoche, y dijo que si el también podía ir, por alguna razón no quiere regresar a su casa, ha estado aquí y con Harry, entonces podría ser mañana si no tienes mucho inconveniente._

_Hermione Oliveira_

Ese apellido es de los más respetables de Sudamérica pero suena tan extraño con el nombre de una mujer inglesa, le respondí que sí, que no habría problema en que viniera la comadreja, textualmente, puse unas comillas para que se notara que estaba bromeando, fue bueno que estuviera ahí de entrometido, pero es de muy mal gusto auto invitarse ya se lo haría saber mañana. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, yo Draco Malfoy, sangre pura cenando con una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre, mis ancestros se han de estar revolcando en sus tumbas, aunque claro también quiero emparejarme con un mestizo, pero son los salvadores del mundo mágico supongo que eso les da cosas a su favor y Granger está casada con un sangre pura.

Le di indicaciones a Toby sobre la cena de mañana, le dije que estaría todo el día fuera con los padres de Astoria y que prepara comida como cuando Scorpius tenía 3 meses y medio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba llegando junto con Scorpius de ir a ver a sus abuelos, siempre lo consentían y mimaban, de vez en cuando eran como mis padres, querían saber cuándo iba a retomar mi vida, en los sangre pura no es bien visto que un padre o mujer crie solo a su hijo, yo solo les decía que no tenía tiempo para socializar pero que ya encontraría el momento, además tenía que ser alguien adecuado. Nos dimos un baño, cambie a Scorpius y se quedó dormido unos minutos, cuando Toby me aviso de la llegada de mis invitados, le dije que les diera un poco de té y que enseguida estaría con ellos, Scorpius despertó, al parecer solo necesitaba una recarga, lo estaba criando bien, iba a ser una persona distinguida pero con buenos valores, lo que a mí me falto.

\- Buenas tardes caballeros y damas – Scorpius comenzó a balbucear en su dirección

\- Hola pequeño hombrecito, hace tanto que no te veo, mirate estas enorme y ya puedo entender mejor tus palabras – Weasley tomo a Scorpius y yo tome asiento junto con ellos, era un poco raro hablar sin Harry de por medio, Granger lo noto y tomo la conversación, rápidamente comenzamos a charlas sin tanta incomodidad.

\- Vaya Granger ahora puedo notar porque todos siempre se burlaban de mí, ¿tres maletas para la pequeña Rose?

\- Malfoy no lo hagas tú también, tú mejor que nadie sabe que es mejor estar preparado

\- Eso es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que yo estaba solo y no había nadie que me pusiera un alto, ¿acaso tú no se lo pones Oliveira? – Oliveira casi se ahoga con el té

\- No Malfoy, yo jamás le pondría un alto a Hermione, pero esta vez sí que se lo puse, quiso traer 4 maletas, la cuarta era de juguetes, pero le dije que el pequeño Scorpius sabe compartir – Comenzamos a reír, Ron estaba en el suelo sentado jugando con los niños, tenía a la pequeña Rose recargada en él y Scorpius le acercaba juguetes mientras gateaba, recordé a cuando Teddy y él se conocieron. Pasamos al comedor a cenar y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales cuando la tonta comadreja me agarro en una pregunta.

\- Entonces Malfoy, ¿Qué pretendes con Harry? – No me atragante, pero si se notó mi incomodidad

\- Vaya Weasley rompiendo el hielo de manera elegante, ¿acaso Zabini o Pouillé no te han enseñado modales?, creo recordar que ambos te estaban pretendiendo, ¿es por eso que te escondes? – Mis viejos hábitos volvieron, Rose boto su plato en Ron y todos empezamos a reír incluso ella y Scorpius, que no sabían lo fácil que quitaron la tensión que se estaba formando. Weasley se limpió y retomamos la cena, con el siguiente plato que Toby nos sirvio – Bueno, Weasley no pretendo nada, en realidad quería su consejo, he decidido avanzar con Harry pero yo no quiero dar el primer paso, por favor no pregunten porque, solo es una corazonada.

\- Bueno Malfoy, era obvio que querías avanzar y todos lo hemos notado, antes de seguir ya me canse de los formalismos, nos hemos convertido en amigos, llamémonos por nuestro nombre, ahora bien. Harry está muriéndose porque no sabe que darte de regalo de cumpleaños, le propondré que te invite a cenar y te regale dulces como su "primera cita" además de otras cosas que son sorpresa, listo asunto resuelto y si me permites, puedo cuidar a Scorpius cuando ustedes salgan, me gusta que Rose interactúe más otros niños.

\- Me gusta la manera en como piensas y resuelves las cosas Gra…Hermione, acepto tu propuesta de cuidar a Scorpius, ahora sé cómo es que sobrevivieron esos meses durante la guerra, gran elección Joao. Bien Ron lamento mucho mi comentario pasado pero se nota mucho que te estas ocultando de ambos, puedo jurar que ni siquiera les has avisado que ya volviste, y si me permites ser un poco más confiado, creo que deberías decirles. Blaise no ha querido salir mucho de viaje esperando alguna respuesta tuya y hace poco fui a visitar a mi padrino, ahí estaba Benoît y lo note bastante nervioso al preparar una poción, todo el laboratorio exploto, terminamos en urgencias, gracias a dios que Scorpius estaba jugando con Black – Ron, dejo de comer

\- Acepto tu disculpa Mal…Draco, y si, debo decir que me estoy ocultando de ambos por eso no he querido regresar a mi casa y tampoco les he escrito, es solo que aún no sé a quién elegir, a ambos les debo una cita, me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua.

\- Bueno Draco debo decir que si, efectivamente me gane un premio con Hermione y si yo también estaré ahí cuidando a los niños, sé que como padre soltero debes ponerte nervioso, y agrego también que Harry y tú harán una gran pareja – Sentí mi cara caliente con ese último comentario

\- Papa papa ño ño – mi pequeño me extendía los brazos desde su silla

\- Disculpen, alguien está bastante cansado, si me permiten un momento iré a acostarlo, Scorpius despídete de los invitados – Scorpius bostezo y solo movió su mano diciendo adiós.

Cuando regrese, se notaba que Ron estaba a punto de morir y Hermione y Joao lo regañaban por ser tan infantil e indeciso, el me daba la espalda cuando yo llegue

\- ¿Y porque si ya somos tan amigos de Draco no lo regañan como a mí? al no querer decidirse ¿si salir o no con Harry?

\- Bueno Weasley… Ron, es porque yo tengo un hijo en quien pensar, y no me tengo que decidir entre dos hombres, ¿o acaso ya existe un tercero?, por la manera en cómo te están viendo ahora, pareciera que ya existe otra persona en la lista

\- No Draco, no existe otra persona, y lamento que escucharas eso, tan solo que ambos me gustan mucho, pero uno de ellos venía mucho a mi cabeza cuando estuve esos meses lejos

\- Entonces tan solo sal con ellos una vez y te decides, porque sería injusto para ambos que salieras más de una vez, ¿No lo crees?

\- Si Malfoy – Comenzamos a reír, había quitado un poco la tensión, pareciera que Ron había contestado como si lo hubiera regañado su madre, seguimos molestando a Ron para que enfrentara a su destino, le dieron tres semanas de vacaciones así que tenía bastante tiempo.

Los Oliveira se fueron y solo quedo Ron lo estaba despidiendo en la chimenea y solo dijo

\- Gracias Draco, sé que serás bueno para Harry – me palmeo el hombro y se fue.

Al día siguiente recibí una carta de Harry y enseguida una de Hermione.

_Querido Draco_

_Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo bien, bueno quería saber si ya tenías planes para tu cumpleaños, se me ocurrió invitarte a cenar y bueno antes de eso quería saber si quieres ir a la feria sería divertido, esta vez no llevaremos a los niños, no podríamos subirnos a algunos juegos y será tu día, bueno espero tu respuesta, ya pedí ese día así que si ya tienes planes, te llevare tu regalo de cumpleaños y listo. Bueno espero tu respuesta._

_Con cariño Harry_

Se le notaban los nervios, apenas pude leer su caligrafía y sus frases no eran muy coherentes antes de darle una respuesta, leí la carta de Hermione.

_Querido Draco_

_Bueno, hable con Harry, vino otra vez a comer conmigo, desesperado por saber una respuesta a tu regalo de cumpleaños y le comente muy sutilmente que te llevara a cenar, que en el pueblo muggle había una feria, espero que no te desagrade sé que te ha llevado a lugares muggle, y le dije que quizá era hora de avanzar un paso y ya veríamos si tú le respondías de buena manera o no, no quise darle muchos detalles. Bueno espero tu confirmación para cuidar a tu pequeño, sé que Harry ya te escribió una carta. Que pases una buena noche._

_Con cariño y emoción Hermione_

Les conteste muy breve a ambos, supongo que debía esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para estar con Harry, estaba ansioso, ya habíamos salido antes pero saber que él iba a intentar algo y que yo le iba a responder era diferente, no sé a dónde nos iba a llevar esto así que, bueno no lo sé. Scorpius estaba en el suelo de la sala jugando, intentando ponerse de pie, casi cae de sentón y logre agarrarlo a tiempo, no quería usar mucho la magia, quería que me sintiera a mi cuando cayera y tropezara, yo también me sentía más cómodo siempre estando en contacto con él, a pesar de que Harry me dijo que ya debía dormir más en su cama y no tanto en la mía, yo no podía hacerlo, me gustaba despertar con algún manotazo de mi niño.

Faltaban casi dos semanas para mi cumpleaños, creo que era buena idea ir a visitar a mis padres unos días, fui antes a ver a Andrómeda y a Teddy y partí el jueves 27, le deje indicaciones a Toby para que supieran donde buscarme, creo que era bueno ir a verlos, e informarles un poco sobre esta posible relación no quería que estuvieran encima de mí y debía dejárselos en claro. Solo me iría un fin de semana algo largo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno sé que me quieren matar, cinco semanas sin capitulo ya es demasiado, de verdad lo lamento hace dos tuve tiempo de escribir algo pero no tuve ideas. Les dejo este pequeño capitulo, si aún siguen la historia por favor déjenme un comentario para saber y echarle más ganas, a veces necesito un poco de presión, nos leemos la próxima semana. Y gracias a todos los que siguen aquí. Un beso.

Carmen – ¡Gracias! Por tu apoyo, de verdad lo valoro mucho.


	16. El comienzo

Harry se había esforzado bastante en que todo saliera perfecto para el cumpleaños de Draco, pero al parecer la vida no quería que nada saliera bien.

Paso a recoger a Draco a casa de Hermione pero llego media hora tarde, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y tenía que pasar a su casa a tomar una ducha y vestirse, Draco comprendió la situación pero aun así se notaba un poco molesto. Fueron a comprar dulces pero no llegó un pedido de Harry, ese era el primer regalo que tenía planeado, luego fueron a la feria, ahí jugaron algunos juegos sencillos, aunque Harry había terminado en el suelo al resbalar, cuando se sentaron un momento un chicle termino pegado en sus pantalones, Draco había reído mucho hasta que choco con un payaso que traía una bebida fría que termino por toda su espalda, después de irse a limpiar, se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, compraron algodón de azúcar, Draco parecía un poco aburrido así que Harry decidió invitarlo al cine, como en su "primera cita".

Compraron dulces, palomitas, helados y refrescos, al finalizar la película fueron a caminar al mismo parque, Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de un acercamiento, pensó que en ese momento podría hacerlo y se sentaron en la misma banca de hace unos meses.

-Bueno Draco, ya solo nos queda ir a cenar, lamento mucho que tu cumpleaños no resultara como yo lo tenía planeado – Draco veía como el otro se ponía un poco triste y solo sonrió

\- No debes pedir disculpas por cosas que estaban lejos de tu control, además me la he pasado bastante bien, hubo ratos un poco aburridos pero era porque estaba nervioso, y además jamás había pasado mi cumpleaños con alguien que no fuera mi círculo familiar. Debo agradecerte por este día – a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos, y como si todo se repitiera dándoles una segunda oportunidad a Draco le comenzó a dar frio así que Harry se puso de pie quitándose la gabardina para dársela al otro – Sabes Harry con estas acciones a veces me haces sentir como una damisela

\- Vamos Draco solo te doy mi abrigo para que no tengas frio – Harry se sentó, esta vez un poco más cerca y Draco se acurruco junto a él poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, poniendo al otro bastante nervioso – Draco quisiera saber si tú… bueno la última vez que estuvimos aquí me dijiste que… y yo quisiera saber… - Sin aviso Draco levanto su rostro y lo beso, Harry se sorprendió pero cerro sus ojos, tomo de los hombros a Draco para acercarlo y el otro comenzó a mover sus labios ladeando un poco su cabeza, así sin más, todo paso rápido, había sido un día un poco desastroso, pero eso no quitaba todas esas salidas en los que ambos reían, tonteaban, jugaban con los niños, comían todos juntos y sobre todo sentían la necesidad de tocarse, de tomarse de la mano, no para juegos infantiles, si no para sentirse uno con el otro, de besarse y abrazarse.

\- Te quiero Harry – Draco lo miro a los ojos y vio lo que tanto anhelaba, el que el otro también le correspondiera y sobre todo… apoyo y seguridad

\- Yo también te quiero Draco, yo… quisiera saber… - Comenzó a llover y se desaparecieron en la entrada del restaurante mágico donde tenían su reservación, al llegar solo se sonrieron y pasaron. Mientras cenaban estaban hablando de trivialidades, antes de la cena le dieron a Draco un pequeño pastel de frambuesas con crema por su cumpleaños, lo partió a la mitad y le dio a Harry.

\- Creo que es un día donde todo se vale ¿no? al final es mi cumpleaños, mi único día especial.

\- Tienes razón Draco, ¿entonces vamos con Hermione para recoger a Scorpius?

\- Claro Harry

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar por la chimenea todo estaba oscuro.

-Harry, esto no me da buena espina ¿porque todo esta oscuro? ¿Dónde están los Oliveira y Scorpius?

\- Tranquilo sé que todo está bien, cierra los ojos en lo que enciendo la luz, para que no sientas un cambio muy drástico en los ojos

\- Listo

\- ¡Sorpresa! – cuando Draco abrió los ojos todos sus conocidos estaban en la habitación, incluso un cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" que danzaba por todo el salón, Scorpius estaba en los brazos de Hermione y gritaba "pesa, pesa, pesa", Draco agradeció a todos por asistir y comenzó a sonar música mientras los invitados pasaban a felicitarlo y dándoles regalos que terminaban en la mesa de la sala, finalmente logro llegar con su pequeño que continuaba gritando "pesa, pesa, pesa"

\- Me tomo toda la tarde intentar que gritará algo similar a sorpresa, creo que hice un buen trabajo – Draco lo tomo y Scorpius lo abrazo

\- Te extrañe mi niño, gracias Hermione, fue un gran detalle, solo espero que no lo torturaras como a Harry y Ron en la escuela, ¿la fiesta fue idea de Potter verdad?

\- si fue su idea, le tomo mucho organizar todo, pero lo que si salió de mi cosecha fue que Scorpius sabe una palabra nueva, bueno a medias, y no, jamás lo golpearía con un libro en la cabeza puedes estar tranquilo – ambos rieron – así que, dime ¿qué paso hoy con Harry?

\- Bueno solo nos besamos, no pasó nada más pero creo que está bien ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, bueno Scorpius parece que ya tiene sueño, dejame llevarlo a la habitación de Rose y cuando te vayas te lo devolveré, también podrías quedarte en la habitación de invitados si gustas, dile adiós a papi Scorpius – el pequeño movió su manita y se perdió a la vista de Draco.

Todos estaban conversando entre sí, Harry había invitado a los amigos de Draco a los Malfoy y también a los Black, quiso jugar con su suerte al invitar a su nuevo entretenimiento, el triángulo amoroso de Ron, Benoît y Blaise.

-Hola

\- ¡Potter! No me asuste así – Harry le había susurrado en el oído, y solo empezó a reír

\- ¿Te gusta la fiesta? Espero que sí, yo… bueno… hice algunos esfuerzos… en fin… - Sin aviso Draco le toco la nariz con un dedo

\- Si Harry, me ha gustado mucho tu sorpresa, incluso invitaste a los Greengrass, y a nuestra diversión favorita, ese trio amoroso – ambos comenzaron a reír, puesto que a lo lejos estaban un pobre Ron tranquilizando a Benoît y Blaise – vamos, quiero escuchar de cerca

\- Vamos Rojo, aun no puedes decidir entre un gran y distinguido hombre, rico, guapo, sangre pura y…

\- Y el engreído de Blaise, ya dile Ron que me has escogido a mi

\- Chicos, es que aún no tomo una decisión clara pero… es tan complicado…

\- Buenas noches caballeros, oh señor Malfoy le felicito por sus 24 años, deje en su mesa de obsequios, un presente que ojalá sea de su agrado, y señor Potter lo felicito por tan exquisita reunión, debo decir que es algo informal pero perfecta para la ocasión. Si me permiten presentarme, soy Corentin Pouillé, estudie en Durmstrang, tengo 20 años y hermano del aquí presente Benoît – Corentin tenía cabello café quebrado, una sonrisa burlona y un porte distinguido, no miraba hacia abajo a los demás, de ojos color miel y no tan alto como 1.70m

\- Gracias señor Pouillé, creo haber escuchado sobre usted, dio muchos problemas en el colegio ¿no es así?

\- Sí, me temo señor Malfoy que mi fama me persigue, saliendo del colegio me fui a recorrer el mundo hasta que mis padres volvieron a ponerme limites – mientras Draco, Corentin y Harry entablaban una plática sobre la guerra mágica y las cualidades de ambas escuelas, Benoît y Blaise retomaban su discusión para que Ron tomara una decisión, él ya había tomado una decisión y ya había salido con ambos una vez, pero no podía decirle a quien había elegido frente al otro, eso sería bastante incomodo además de que era una fiesta de cumpleaños – Si me permiten caballeros es una agradable noche y tengo ganas de crear un poco de discordia y divertirme un poco a costa de otros, señor Potter, señor Malfoy, con su permiso – Haciendo una inclinación a cada uno de ellos y finalizando con un guiño a Draco se retiró al trio amoroso

\- No sé porque se me figuro a los gemelos Weasley y su afán de siempre hacer bromas, ¿no crees Draco?

\- Si pero es notable el porte que él tiene, sin duda es enigmático y… galante – Draco escucho un leve gruñido, volteo a ver a Harry y se notaba molesto – vamos Harry no estarás molesto por lo que acabo de decir ¿verdad?

\- ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

\- Yo nunca dije celoso, Harry – cuando había dicho lo primero Harry se sorprendió y cuando dijo "Harry" lo dijo en un susurro y de manera suave, guiñándole el ojo y alejándose, trayendo detrás a Harry que lo seguía hipnotizado

\- Hola nuevamente caballeros, señor Weasley ¿me permitiría unos minutos de su tiempo?, se los robare unos minutos caballeros – Corentin tomo del brazo a Ron y se lo llevo en dirección a donde Hermione hablaba junto con su esposo, con Severus – estoy interesado en algunos temas de los Aurores y quisiera me resolviera algunas dudas, debo decir que también me gustaría me presentara a su amiga hija de muggles, tengo curiosidad sobre…

\- Maldita rata, siempre hace lo mismo

\- ¿De que estas hablando Pouillé? ¿Acaso a tu hermano también le gusta Ron?

\- Por supuesto que no, a él solo le gusta divertirse y bromear a costa de los demás, es una de las razones por las que mis padres lo mandaron a Durmstrang pero consiguieron todo lo contrario, ahora la gente no solo cae en sus tretas si no que los engatusa y nadie se da cuenta a causa de sus encantos y buenos modales. Creeme, te odio y me encantaría que cayeras pero es mi hermano y debo decirte que tengas cuidado con él, podría casi asegurar que es una combinación perfecta del poltergeist "peeves", los gemelos Weasley, Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black.

\- Wow que interesante información y un poco atemorizante debo decir, gracias por la advertencia pero no creas que por eso te dejare el camino fácil con Ron, y ¿cómo es que conoces a peeves y a los gemelos?

\- Bueno sabrás bien que la fama de peeves es bien conocida en todas las escuelas mágicas y no espero que te hagas a un lado con Ron, voy conociendo tus mañas e insistencia, no quisiera que Ron solo fuera un capricho para ti

\- Por supuesto que no, me gusta mucho Ron además que no creo que tú seas apto para él. Ya que tu hermano se llevó a Ron no queda más que cambiar de tema, escuche que están trabajando en una poción especial para hombres, aunque no me dieron detalles, ¿qué tal si me platicas de ello?

\- Tienes razón, además que pelear como niños no queda en hombres como nosotros. Bueno, la poción en la que trabajamos sirve para moldear el cuerpo del hombre internamente y pueda embarazarse, no solo sirve para transformar los espermatozoides en óvulos, si no para que internamente se cree prácticamente un útero donde el feto pueda desarrollarse, aunque los efectos no son permanentes, aun trabajamos en ello ya que por ahora solo hemos logrado que esa "transformación" se haga en 5 años con dosis de una toma por mes, queremos acortar el tiempo para un año como mínimo.

\- Vaya es un trabajo excepcional debo admitir y con un profesor como ustedes dos, debe quedar grandioso, Draco me dijo que estaba invirtiendo en su investigación, me interesaría invertir, claro si no te ofende que lo haga, el tema de Ron quedaría dejado de lado por supuesto sin importar a quien elija

\- No me ofende, es obvio que Severus cuenta con el apoyo de su esposo y yo con parte de la fortuna familiar y algunos incrementos que he hecho, pero como sabrás las inversiones en trabajos personales muchas veces no resulta favorecedor, es mejor recibir inversiones externas, así que si, acepto tu propuesta podrías venir el día lunes a firmar un contrato, Draco también lo firmo

\- Debo suponer que son ganancias a futuro que recibiremos ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto que sí, ahora bien creo que es hora de salvar a Ron de los brazos de mi hermano, por favor solo sígueme la corriente y no objetes nada, creeme no quiero salir de aquí con babas de caracol sobre mi cabeza – A Blaise nada lo intimidaba pero no sabía si todo lo que decía Benoît era cierto, pero mejor no arriesgarse

\- Esta bien, pero cuidado y te quieras aprovechar de la situación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos los invitados iban retirándose poco a poco, se despedían de Draco y de Harry ya que él había sido el anfitrión no oficial, cuando finalmente los señores Malfoy se retiraban, Harry, Draco, Hermione y Joao se quedaban sentados en el sillón agotados

-Les agradezco mucho por aceptar que la fiesta que me organizo Harry fuera en su casa

\- No tienes nada que agradecer Draco, lo hicimos con mucho gusto. No todos los días se cumplen 24, si gustan quedarse, está la habitación de huéspedes – Joao se dirigía a Draco

\- No, creo que es hora de irme ya es tarde, ¿podrías escoltarme hasta la habitación de Rose Hermione y pasar por mi pequeño?

\- Claro, vamos Draco – Mientras se alejaban, Joao miraba de una manera extraña y burlona a Harry

\- Entonces amigo mío, ¿me contaras como fue la cita con Draco?

\- Fue todo un desastre, tuvo sus momentos buenos y otros no tan buenos, como un chicle en mi trasero y soda fría en su espalda, pero antes de cenar Draco me beso… bueno nos besamos y eso definitivamente fue lo mejor

\- Me alegro, entonces porque no lo acompañas a casa, acuestan al pequeño Scorpius y luego se van a acostar juntos

\- ¡Joao! Pero que cosas dices, no nos acostaremos juntos… bueno por ahora… espero, pero si lo acompañare a casa, creo que ya vienen, los veré mañana en el almuerzo con los Weasley

\- Claro que sí, que pases una buena noche – Comenzaron a despedirse y Harry le dijo a Draco que quería asegurarse que llegaran bien a casa aunque fuera por chimenea. Al llegar a casa, Harry tomo a Scorpius adormilado mientras Draco le daba indicaciones a Toby de ir con los Granger a ayudar en la limpieza y si Hermione se negaba comenzara a llorar pero no se golpeara

\- Vamos Draco, ¿no crees que es algo tarde para mandar a Toby? Además Hermione se enojara mucho contigo

\- No lo creo la convencí un poco para aceptar la ayuda, alegando que no habían invitado a mi elfo y que a él le haría muy feliz ir a limpiar, la convencí casi a un 100% - Harry comenzó a reír y solo negaba con la cabeza mientras subían los escalones – Harry… sé que podría ser muy pronto pero ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir?... me gustaría desayunar contigo mañana y sé por Joao que tienes el día libre, te quedarías en la habitación de huéspedes… porque bueno Scorpius duerme un poco brusco y antes de que me regañes, si, sigue durmiendo conmigo aun no puedo soltarlo…

\- Me gustaría dormir con ustedes, quizás tenga que acostumbrarme a las patadas de Scorpius – Harry sonrió ilusionado, pasaron entonces a la habitación, dejaron a Scorpius y Draco le tendió un pijama a Harry que se metió en el baño a cambiarse. Finalmente después de lavarse y cambiarse, ambos tomaron un lado de la cama y se apagaron las luces

\- ¿Harry?

\- Si Draco

\- ¿Crees que esto sea un buen comienzo? Quiero decir, me estoy arriesgando mucho por Scorpius y yo… bueno…

\- Sé que tienes miedo Draco pero si todo esto termina yo tratare que Scorpius no lo recienta, le he tomado mucho cariño

\- Esta bien… ¿Harry?

\- Mmmm…

\- Te quiero, que pases buena noche – Se escuchó un suspiro

\- También te quiero Draco, descansa

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno sé que me querrán matar pero la escuela y luego mi inicio de vacaciones me ha tenido descansando mi cabeza de todo. No me armare de excusas debo ser responsable y ya tengo un plan para subir un capitulo a la semana aunque vuelva a mi vida ajetreada de la escuela. Así que nos leemos la siguiente semana y espero con todo mi corazón disfrutaran este capítulo. Los amo a todos por seguir aquí, déjenme un comentario para saber que les pareció. Un beso.

*Curuantá más o menos esta es la pronunciación

Carmen – Gracias nena por seguir aquí y por tu comentario.

Dannaduro – Si, lo haré, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir.


	17. Almuerzo

Fui azotado bruscamente a la pared, mi espalda había golpeado muy duro contra una columna, ¿Dónde estaba? No recuerdo como llegue aquí, visualice que tres personas con capuchas se estaban acercando a mí, yo no tenía mi varita cerca y tampoco traía mis anteojos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Potter, Potter, Potter – alguien canturreaba mi apellido, la voz me sonaba familiar – ¿Acaso creíste que no olvidaríamos, que por tu culpa la caída de nuestro señor tenebroso fue definitiva? ¿No pensaste que nos vengaríamos? Primero serás tú y luego todos tus amigos, creo que hice un buen trabajo al ganarme tu confianza ¿no lo crees? - ¿Draco? No él no podría ser, él ni siquiera quiso participar en la guerra y a la primera oportunidad huyo con nosotros, sentí que me arrojaban un objeto pequeño, eran mis lentes – vamos póntelos, quiero que me mires cuando te mate, después que acabemos con todos, el único que te extrañará será mi pequeño, aunque no será por mucho le enseñare a odiarte aunque estés muerto – mire hacia arriba y definitivamente era Draco, el aura a su alrededor era diferente, más sombría, se sentía el ambiente tenso y el me miraba desde arriba, con prepotencia, no sabía que hacer a sus costados estaban Zabini y… ¿Corentin? No podía creer la traición que estaba sufriendo – Bueno ya no quiero seguir con esto… Avada Kedavra.

Desperté de un brinco y sudando, no reconocía la habitación y comencé a entrar en pánico hasta que gire el cuerpo, vi a Scorpius dormido y dándonos la espalda estaba Draco, rápidamente los recuerdos (reales) comenzaron a llegarme, todo había sido una pesadilla, fue una suerte que no haya despertado gritando como otras veces, si no hubiera asustado al pobre Scorpius. Estaba boca arriba tratando de calmar mi respiración, no sabía qué hora era pero por la ventana apenas iba saliendo el sol, me levante a tomar una ducha no quería preocupar a Draco, tome una almohada y la coloque junto de Scorpius para que no fuera a rodar.

Al regresar ellos seguían dormidos, salí al pasillo y llame a Toby con voz baja, le pedí que preparara el desayuno para los tres y se fue, entre de nuevo y seguían dormidos, creo que tenía que despertarlos, quería invitar a Draco al almuerzo de los Weasley, me arrodille frente a él, bese su nariz y solo hizo una mueca, volví a besar su nariz y luego su mejilla izquierda e hizo una pequeña sonrisa con un suspiro, creo que debía esforzarme más, y comencé a llenar su cara a besos, con excepción de su boca. Por fin despertó y me miro mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa pero luego se puso un poco serio como si estuviera sorprendido de verme.

-Ha-harry, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Despertándote claro y debo agregar que tienes el sueño pesado, ya tome una ducha, pedí a Toby que prepare el desayuno y vine a despertarte – Creo que termino de despertar y me sonrió

\- Me gusta que me despertaras de esa forma, pero ¿porque despertar tan temprano?

\- Bueno… yo quería… yo quería saber ¿si te gustaría… si les gustaría ir a un almuerzo con los Weasley?

\- ¿No es de mal gusto llegar de improviso? – Ya iba a decir algo cuando… - calla tú no sabes de eso, supongo que, no nos hará daño ir – le sonreí y justo cuando iba a darle un beso en los labios, Scorpius trepo la espalda de su papá, creo que tendré que esperar un largo tiempo para un beso – Mira alguien también quiere ir

\- Buenos días Scorpius, ¿me indicaras donde es tu cuarto? Puedo bañarte mientras tu papá también lo hace – lo tome y Draco llamo a Toby para que me guiara

\- Harry, ven un momento – Me acerque y agache un poco, él se había sentado en su cama, tiro de mi camisa y me beso – Buenos días – le sonreí como un idiota

\- Buenos días

Haber cambiado a Scorpius fue un tormento y no porque él lo fuera si no porque tenía un armario enorme con un montón de ropa, no sabía que elegir así que le pedí ayuda a la única persona ahí.

-Bueno Scorpius, ¿qué te gustaría usar? Es una suerte que tu ropa este separada por conjuntos – él señalo un conjunto de color verde pastel y solo lo tome, agarre también una playerita blanca de algodón y unos zapatitos blancos – bien esto servirá ahora vamos a la bañera – Draco tenía todo bien organizado, sabía que el acomodaba todo en el cuarto porque una vez me dijo que le gustaba a él hacerlo, así era más fácil ubicar las cosas.

Después de bajar a desayunar y terminar, ambos me acompañaron a mi casa yo seguía trayendo la misma ropa del día anterior y si Draco no me lo menciona hubiéramos sufrido bastantes burlas de mis amigos, así que me fui a cambiar y los deje en la sala, Draco seguía cargando con sus maletas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Creo que Harry no tiene tan mal gusto, la sala es cómoda, en su chimenea hay fotografías de Teddy, Sirius y Snape, algunas de sus padres y… también estaba la que mi madre nos tomó en la cena de compromiso, no la había visto, me gusto vernos sonreír y me sorprendió que al final se nota que Harry se me queda mirando, me quede viéndola un largo rato esperando hasta que ese momento en el que él me miraba volviera

-Estoy listo ¿Nos vamos? – Voltee rápidamente, no quería que me descubriera

\- Si vámonos, sabes Harry después de todos estos meses no me habías invitado a tu casa, se siente acogedora

\- Gracias, y si lo siento casi nadie viene, por mis turnos de trabajo, la gran mayoría de veces voy a casa de los demás, ¿porque no vienen la próxima semana a cenar? Estaré en turno vespertino y podría desayunar con ustedes, bueno claro si se quieren quedar a dormir… y bueno no se… hago Hot Cake ricos… eso me digo yo mismo… aunque también puedo hacer huevos y tocino… a Kreacher lo elogian por sus comidas… ammm ¿qué hora es?

\- Nos encantaría venir a cenar Harry – lo tome del rostro y volví a besarlo, creo que me estaba gustando hacerlo y a el también, cerraba sus ojos poco antes de hacer contacto y eso me encantaba

\- Sabes quitarme los nervios y eso me gusta – Nos sonreímos, y comenzamos a guardar los juguetes de Scorpius, había estado jugando en el piso de la sala y ya comenzaba a tener sueño. Aun teníamos mucho tiempo y lo dormí en el sillón, Harry se sentó junto a mí, me abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro – Draco ¿no se te hace raro que nuestro contacto físico se volvió muy rápido desde ayer por la noche?

\- Creo Harry, que ya queríamos esto desde hace mucho tiempo

\- Si creo que tienes razón y me gusta – Sonreí, recargue mi cabeza con la suya y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos.

\- Señor Harry… señor Malfoy… ustedes deberían despertar o se les hará tarde para el almuerzo con la familia Weasley

\- Si Kreacher ya voy – escuchaba a Harry susurrar arriba de mí, estábamos acostados en el sillón y rápidamente algo se prendió dentro de mí

\- ¡Scorpius! ¿Cariño dónde estás? – me levante de golpe y Harry termino en el suelo

\- ¡ouch!

\- apa pa-pá – Scorpius estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con unos cubos de madera y me enseñaba uno color rojo

\- El amito se despertó hace 20 minutos y le di una maleta con juguetes que el mismo me señalo

\- Kreacher te agradezco atendieras a Scorpius, Harry lo siento ¿estás bien? – seguía en el suelo y me miro

\- Si estoy bien, iré al baño a refrescarme un poco para luego irnos, ammm ¿quieres hacerlo también? – asentí con la cabeza y subimos mientras Harry le pedía a Kreacher vigilar a Scorpius.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry, Draco y Scorpius llegaron a la madriguera donde Corentin y George mantenían una plática, todos estaban por todo lados, habían ido Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Joao, Benoît y las pequeñas Victoire y Rose. Hermione estaba jugando con ambas

-Ti Hagy, hoa –Harry la cargo

\- hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás? Mira te presento a Draco y Scorpius Malfoy – a Scorpius parecía que no le gustaba esta nueva niña, porque no se quería despegar de su papá

\- Hola chicos que bueno que llegaron, sabía que ustedes vendrían – decía Hermione mientras se dirigía a ambos Malfoy – Ven Scorpius, ¿no quieres jugar con Rose y Victoire? - Scorpius decía que no con su cabeza mientras se ocultaba

\- Esto es muy raro hace un momento estaba bien y contento

\- Quizás es porque de golpe vio mucha gente a su alrededor, en otras reuniones el siempre esta antes que todos y van llegando poco a poco, tan solo se tiene que acostumbrar, vayan con Molly está en la cocina preparando… galletas – esto último lo susurro para que Victoire no escuchara, ya que había regresado a jugar, Hermione regreso a jugar con las niñas mientras Draco dejaba sus maletas en un sofá y ambos iban a la cocina.

\- Señora Weasley, buenos días

\- Harry, Draco, buenos días que bueno que llegan, pueden ayudar a Arthur a poner una carpa afuera. Draco querido ya te he dicho que solo me digas Molly por favor, hola bebé Scorpius ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te doy una galleta? Tranquilo Draco no pasara nada lo vigilare y le daré té.

Scorpius rápidamente se fue con Molly. De ahí en adelante todos ayudaron a acercar las cosas para almorzar afuera, Molly puso a Corentin, George y Ron a limpiar el patio de Gnomos, Benoît, Percy y Bill se encargaron de sacar platos y guisos, Arthur, Harry, Draco y Joao levantaban la carpa, y mientras Hermione y Fleur se encargaban de la mesa, manteles y sillas, Molly cuidaba a los niños estaba feliz porque le recordaba cuando todos sus hijos eran pequeños y vivían con ella. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Molly salía con tres sillas altas que llevaban a cada niño Scorpius venía muy serio a pesar de estar flotando, Molly puso las sillas entre sus respectivos padres y a Scorpius lo puso junto a Draco, él se preocupó al verlo tan serio, lo había dejado feliz con Molly.

-Draco querido, no sé qué pase con tu niño, estaba feliz pero en cuanto fuimos a jugar con las niñas no quiso jugar y solo se quedaba abrazado conmigo

\- Esta bien Molly sé que usted es buena con los niños, algo debe incomodarle – Draco saco a Scorpius de la silla y lo sentó en sus piernas, rápidamente se animó y Harry le estaba haciendo caras y jugando a que la comida explotaba en su cara

\- Mira Arthur, Harry se ve tan feliz con Draco y el pequeño Scorpius

\- Lo se Molly, ¿recuerdas cuando vino las primeras vacaciones con nosotros? Sirius estaba preocupado por él y el pequeño Harry era feliz jugando con Ron

\- Si lo recuerdo bien. Harry cielo no le enseñes malos modales a Scorpius o Draco ya no querrá salir contigo por ser mala influencia – Draco y Harry se pusieron rojos mientras todos reían, Molly no lo dijo con mala intención pero provoco todo lo contrario.

Después de comer, se formaron equipos para jugar Quidditch, Draco no quería dejar solo a Scorpius pero Molly dijo que era joven que fuera a divertirse y que ella cuidaría bien de él, jugaron Quidditch, pero como los Pouille y Joao no eran muy buenos en el juego, iban cambiándose de equipo, pronto todos estaban revueltos y los pocos espectadores (Molly, Arthur, Hermione y Fleur) ya no sabían a quién animar, Molly gritaba a quien ella creía que iba ganando.

Pasaron a la sala a tomar leche caliente con chocolate y galletas, el día paso con rapidez entre pláticas y juegos con los pequeños. Pronto comenzó a oscurecer y empezaron a despedirse, primero se fueron los hermanos Pouillé que ya estaban quedándose en un departamento cerca de Grimmauld Place por ser Benoît aprendiz-colega de Severus, luego se fueron Bill, Fleur y Victoire, los Oliveira les siguieron y finalmente Harry, Draco y Scorpius se despidieron. Harry los llevo a su casa ya que las chimeneas de Draco y los Weasley no estaban conectadas.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte Draco? ¿O quizás estoy llendo demasiado rápido?

\- En realidad Harry, no, no estas llendo rápido, pero creo que ambos deberíamos descansar en nuestra propia cama, debemos ir despacio, pero no olvides que nos invitaste a cenar esta semana

\- No, no lo olvido, te mandare una lechuza

\- Y yo te contestare, bueno debo irme, Scorpius comienza a ponerse pesado

\- De acuerdo, adiós Draco – Harry tomo de la barbilla a Draco y lo beso, se separaron y Harry le dio un beso en la frente a un dormido Scorpius, y los vio desaparecer en el fuego de la chimenea

Harry ya en su cama pensando en su día se dio cuenta que ese beso en la chimenea fue el primero que él le había dado a Draco y pensó que no sería el único.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hasta aquí el capítulo, creo que es un poco corto pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí, estaré subiendo capítulos los sábados o si me gana el tiempo, como ahora, los domingos en la madrugada pero de habrá capitulo semanal, habrá capitulo semanal. Ya estoy acomodando mis tiempos, no les quiero volver a quedar mal y agradezco infinitamente su paciencia. Bueno me despido, nos leemos, hasta el siguiente fin de semana. Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan un review son súper lindos. Los amo. ¡Linda semana a todos!

Cuquiluna3 – Gracias a ti por leer. Un beso.

Eviana – Yo ya ansiaba escribir ambos corresponderse pero si lentito es mejor, te seré sincera aun no estoy conforme con quien elegí para Ron, por eso creo que no doy tantas pistas. Agradezco que sigas la historia y estoy feliz de que te esté gustando. ¡Gracias!

Carmen – Gracias hermosa, por tu apoyo de verdad lo aprecio y espero te guste este.

Ana Luisa – Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia y gracias por todos tus reviews en especial ese que dice que es buen contenido, me anima porque creo que voy en buen camino para una historia decente. Debo decirte que me sorprendiste, de golpe ya tenía un montón de reviews y dije "¡what! ¿Cómo paso esto?" y eras tú, que linda de verdad, sigue leyendo la historia plis. Gracias por todo, un beso.


	18. Pediatra diferente a papá

-¿Porqué no puedo ir?

\- ya te explique porque no puedes ir

\- Pero esque yo quiero ir, llévame

\- Por merlín Harry, pareces un niño, ya te explique que habíamos prometido que el primer cumpleaños de Scorpius solo sería con sus abuelos y nosotros

-¿Nosotros? - dijo con una ilusión en el rostro

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Si ya lo se, bueno pero ¿puedo venir un día antes de que se vayan? así puedo darle su regalo de cumpleaños

\- Esta bien Harry, puedes venir a cenar. Además en estos días que me iré les explicaré que estoy saliendo con alguien… consentido y berrinchudo

\- Yo no hago berrinches - Draco solo comenzó a reír. En esos últimos días Harry ocasionalmente llegaba a cenar con ellos y cuando Harry tenía turno vespertino Draco y Scorpius iban a desayunar con él.

Dos días antes del cumpleaños de Scorpius Harry había llegado con un regalo y un pequeño pastel, Draco lo miro y susurro "tramposo", cuando sacaron el pastel Harry puso una pequeña vela y Draco ya iba a decir algo cuando Harry solo dijo

-Ve el lado positivo, tendrá dos deseos de cumpleaños

Cuando Scorpius apago la velita (con más baba que aire) Harry le dio una caja y ayudó a romper con él el papel, salió una esfera transparente, le dijo a Scorpius que tenía que aplaudir y cada que lo hacía en la esfera cambiaba una criatura o animal mágico, le explico a Draco que venía un libro con toda la información de cada animal, Draco agradeció por los detalles y por el pastel, internamente el estaba feliz de tener esa pequeña celebración más privada, se escucho un flash, Kreacher había tenido ordenes de tomar algunas fotografías.

Harry se había quedado con ellos esa noche pero debia trabajar temprano, les dio un beso en la frente a ambos y se fue. Draco y Scorpius partieron a Francia junto con los Greengras al medio día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron a la mansión de los Malfoy y Scorpius tomó su siesta, mientras todos acomodaban equipaje, Draco había llevado a Toby para que cuidara a Scorpius, aveces aun despertaba gritando o asustado de no estar en su cuarto, pero iba disminuyendo. Scorpius seguía dormido cuando todos pasaron a la terraza a tomar el té.

-Bueno quería informarles que ya estoy saliendo con alguien, esperando que dejen la presión de lado

-Querido Draco nadie te presiona al querer que Scorpius tenga una figura materna a su lado, aunque si me permites creo que otra figura paterna le sentara bien - dijo la señora Greengras, Draco ya sabía que llegarían a esa conclusión, había estado coqueteando demasiado con Potter en su cumpleaños

\- Claro cuñado, ya cuéntanos que tal es el señor Potter. Estoy segura que no lo aceptaste así como así

\- Así es Daphne, lejos de que Harry sienta una atracción por mi, lo importante para mi es que trate bien a Scorpius

\- De eso nos hemos dado cuenta Draco querido, además de que el señor Potter es un gran medimago infantil y Scorpius siempre estará saludable, no cualquier persona acepta niños ajenos. En la fiesta fue completamente sincero

\- Todos ya hicieron un gran resumen, solo me queda decir que has hecho una buena elección, queda esperar invitación para la boda

\- Padre porfavor, si apenas llevamos unos días de salir, nada es definitivo.

\- Vamos Draco si lo traes babeando por ti. Solo queda esperar - había continuado Daphne

\- Amo Draco, el señorito ya esta despierto, Toby lo dejo jugando con su esfera

\- Trae su corral aquí, si me disculpan regresó en un momento

\- Draco un elfo te puede traer al niño - Draco hizo como que no escucho y solo fue por Scorpius, solo pensaba "seran unos días largos al lado de mis suegros, mis padres y mi cuñada, aunque técnicamente ya no son nada mio si no solo de Scorpius". Draco volvió con Scorpius y su esfera de animales y criaturas, siguieron conversando de otros temas mientras Daphne jugaba con el bebé.

-Draco, tengo una pregunta para ti, mañana es el primero cumpleaños de Scorpius, pero también es el primer aniversario desde que nuestra Astoria nos dejo, cuando Scorpius crezca ¿que le dirás sobre esa fecha?

\- Bueno aún no lo pensaba, de hecho Harry me comentó que un día antes de su cumpleaños Scorpius podría visitar la tumba de su madre y cuando sea lo suficientemente grande para comprender, decirle que su madre murió al darlo a luz

\- Vuelvo a decir que has hecho una gran elección Draco, la idea de Potter es buena - comentó Lucius

Con ese tema cerrado paso la tarde y al siguiente día 17 de junio se celebró una fiesta de cumpleaños y Scorpius tuvo un montón de regalos, sus abuelos le diero regalos cada uno y su tía le dio solo uno, una fotografía de su madre junto con Draco, fue la noche que anunciaron su compromiso, Daphne le explicaba que ella era su mamá y susurro solo para él, que pronto también tendría otro padre.

Draco y los Greengras pasaron todo el fin de semana en Francia, Volvieron el Lunes por la tarde, él había prometido llamar a Harry en cuanto llegara, haci que encendió su chimenea

-¡Draco! Por fin llegaron, ¿puedo ir? ¿Ya cenaron? Yo estaba por cenar - Draco solo reía y lo invitó a pasar, al llegar Harry lo abrazó - Te extrañe, espero que la próxima vez me lleves contigo.

\- También te extrañe, lo pensaré y te haré saber la próxima vez.

Al siguiente día, los visitaron Andrómeda y Teddy, para llevarle a Scorpius su regalo de cumpleaños, era un conejito rosa que repetía los sonidos, risas y gritos de su dueño, por unas 3 horas solo se escuchaba como Teddy y Scorpius gritaban y el conejito los imitaba, Andrómeda estaba apenada diciendo que no creyó que causará tanto bullicio, Draco dijo que no se preocupara.

Los días y semanas pasaron rápido, pronto llego el cumpleaños de Harry el 31 de Julio, le hicieron una fiesta en la madriguera, todos sus amigos y familia estaban ahí, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, los hermanos Pouille, Andromeda Black, Teddy, los Oliveira , todos los Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Draco y Scorpius. En la fiesta hubo un poco de todo, el trío amoroso de Blaise, Benoît y Ron seguía siendo la atracción de Harry y Draco pero además al agregar a Corentin se hacía bastante divertido, cada vez que alguno de los dos pretendientes lograba la atención de Ron, Corentin se lo llevaba. Molly regañaba a todo el mundo y estaba feliz de jugar con los niños, a Scorpius le seguía molestando la presencia de Victoire y se iba a jugar con cualquier otro adulto, iba gateando de un lado a otro, iba a los sillones a las sillas o la cocina con Molly

-Pequeño hombrecito, que hace paseando de un lado a otro ¿no quieres molestar a las personas?, vamos Blaise ya tiene la atención de Ron. Ron mira a quien me encontré camino a las peligrosas escaleras porque no me acompañas a dejarlo con su padre o tu madre, no logro encontrar donde esta, yo no se como jugar con los bebés, ¡oh tu podrías enseñarme a jugar!

-Pouille ¿no puedes preguntar a alguien más que te enseñe a jugar con un bebé? Ron y yo estamos ocupados

\- Zabini lo siento pero no, con permiso - se lo llevó

\- Ese desgraciado, ya van dos veces que me la aplica.

\- La segunda de la noche ¿no? Al menos tú no tienes que soportarlo en casa

\- Benoît a ti cuantas ¿tres? Pero en tu casa no esta Ron, este juego me esta cansando, de verdad me gusta Ron y estoy seguro que ya eligió a alguno de los dos pero no quiere lastimar al otro

\- Te comprendo y al agregar a mi hermano es aún más frustrante, tenemos que hablar con Potter, él tiene que hablar con Ron y decirle que esto nos esta cansando y además que al tardarse tanto nos lastima a ambos

-Yo no diré lo último, bien vamos por el, esta con Draco en la cocina.

\- Draco, lo siento pero tenemos que robarte a Potter unos minutos, tranquilo te lo devolveremos sano y salvo - sacaron a Harry al patio, hacia mucho frío entonces no había nadie afuera.

\- ¿Algún problema? ¿Que necesitan chicos?

\- Señor Potter, solo necesitamos un favor de usted, Ron esta acabando con nuestra paciencia, si tan solo fuéramos uno, no habría problema al esperar pero somos dos los que esperamos una respuesta, creemos que no es justo - dijo Benoît

\- Es cierto Potter, no nos malinterpretes, puede sonar a que no lo queremos, pero porque lo queremos, queremos tener una respuesta para que el otro pueda seguir con su vida, al principio era hasta divertido pelearnos, pero esto ya es triste. Entonces ¿podemos contar contigo para que hables con el?

\- Blaise dice que esta seguro que Ron ya tomo una decisión pero no quiere decir nada para no lastimar al otro, nosotros ya hasta somos amigos y a quien elija Ron, para el otro estara bien

\- Si, se los prometo yo hablaré con él, de hecho ya hemos hablado, incluso Draco ya lo hizo, pero lo presionare. Bueno agradezco que lo quieran y que sean pacientes, Ron puede ser bastante testarudo

\- Esta bien, ya puedes irte con el señor Malfoy, gracias Harry

\- Si gracias Potter. Nos vemos en una semana, te recuerdo que aún no tienes mi permiso oficial para que salgas con mi mejor amigo

\- si Blaise, nos vemos

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry - dijeron ambos y Harry solo sonrió a ambos

Los días iban pasando, Harry cada vez se quedaba más días en la casa de Draco, adoraba cuidar a Scorpius para que así Draco trabajará en su laboratorio, en algunas ocasiones llevaba a Scorpius a jugar con Rose y se llevaban muy bien. Era 17 de agosto, Harry esperaba por Draco para la revisión, tenía que ser profesional y llevar un control del pequeño en San Mungo, hace un año que fue la primera revisión, "como pasaba el tiempo" pensaba Harry, estaba tan pensativo que cuando llegaron lo sorprendieron.

-Amo Potter, amo Potter, entraron a la casa señor, Toby tenía órdenes claras de traer al señorito aquí con usted, los amos Greengras están de viaje y Toby tuvo que dejar al amo Draco, Toby trajo la maleta de emergencia y… Harry entró en pánico, fue a la chimenea más cercana y llamó a Ron para que fuera a la casa de Draco, el debía quedarse con Scorpius por algo Draco lo mando con él, así que fue a revisarlo, estaba todo bien pero asustado y con polvo, canceló sus citas y baño a Scorpius, lo cambió y le dio una pócima para que durmiera un poco. Desde que Toby había llegado pasó una hora. Entraron a su oficina

\- Harry amigo

\- Draco ¿donde esta él? Ron hablame - Harry había agarrado a Ron de la ropa

\- Calmate y respira, despertaras a Scorpius, Draco esta vivo pero lo encontramos con muchos golpes y lo torturaron con la maldición cruciatus, se lo acaban de llevar a emergencias y ya lo estan tratando, llamaron a los Malfoy y tomarán un traslador para acá. Atrapamos a los dos hombres y una mujer. Yo traje a Draco para explicarte lo que paso, llene sus papeles de ingreso, pero tengo que irme, debo hacer y entregar mi informe, ya sabes, lo de rutina pero volveré por la noche para saber como sigue - Harry abrazó a Ron y comenzó a llorar, había estado tan asustado, pensó que no volvería a verlo - Todo estará bien Harry, lo están atendiendo bien.

Después de tranquilizar a Harry, Ron se fue y cinco minutos después le fueron a avisar que Draco estaba fuera de peligro y que podía pasar a verlo, Harry tomó a Scorpius que seguía dormido y fueron a la habitación, ahí se quedó esperando. No supo cuánto tiempo paso y Scorpius despertó y los Malfoy llegaron.

-Señor Potter, oh mi pequeño Escorpión ¿Qué le pasó a Draco? - Narcisa intentó tomar a Scorpius pero el se agarro fuerte de Harry

\- Scorpius tranquilo nene es tu abuelita Narcisa, yo bueno el auror que trajo a Draco me dijo que fue atacado por unos hombres y una mujer, Toby tenía órdenes de Draco de traerme a Scorpius mmmm específicamente no se bajo que circunstancias, lo mande a mi casa, me quede con Draco el Medimago a cargo dijo que vendría y…

\- Lamento la tardanza caballeros y dama, ustedes son los padres, cierto. Bien el paciente recibió una golpiza, le aplicaron aproximadamente cuatro maldiciones torturadoras, al parecer intentaron usar legeremens para leer su mente pero no lo lograron, también tuvo fracturas en costillas y tobillo derecho, todo ha sido aliviado y sus huesos reconstruidos, paso un muy mal rato. Estará sedado por veinticuatro horas como mínimo, para que se recupere completamente pero el despertara cuando su cuerpo esté listo. Medimago Potter, me he tomado la libertad de solicitar para usted cuatro días, ya que el paciente lo tiene como encargado temporal de su hijo.

\- Pero es que yo… no lo sabia, señores Malfoy…

-Tranquilo señor Potter, Draco ya nos había dicho esto, pero si usted no está de acuerdo o no se siente capaz podríamos cuidarlo nosotros - Scorpius comenzó a llorar y agarrándose de la bata de Harry, este hizo lo primero que vino a su mente y le cantó.

\- "Hijo del corazón

deja ya de llorar,

junto a ti yo voy a estar

y nunca más te han de hacer mal.

Tus ojitos de luz

el llanto no ha de nublar.

Ven aquí, mi dulce amor,

nadie nos ha de separar.

Hijo mío, mi amor,

no me importa el sufrir,

como un sol tú me das luz

y das calor a mi vivir." (1)

Scorpius comenzó nuevamente a dormir, estaba aún asustado y no sabía que pasaba pero se sentía bien en brazos de Harry.

-Bueno señor Potter ya vimos que si puede, pero por favor mande una lechuza si necesita algo e informanos como se siente Scorpius

-Lo haré señora Malfoy, no se preocupen, yo esperare un rato más, Ron el auror que lo trajo dijo que vendría. Por cierto medimago Richard gracias por mi permiso.

\- No hay de que - el medimago Richard contestó algunas preguntas de los Malfoy y se fue. Se quedaron todos en silencio, llegó Ron y Harry comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabía, Ron dijo que lo llevaría a casa y todos salieron. Llegaron rápido por la chimenea

\- ¿Harry quieres que me quede con ustedes? Por cierto, no puedes ir a casa de Malfoy tenemos que revisar que todo este bien ¿tienes suficientes cosas para Scorpius?

\- No Ron estaremos bien te lo agradezco, muchas gracias por todo y si Toby tomo una maleta antes de salir de ahí, conociendo a Draco deben venir muchas cosas. Estaremos bien.

\- No agradezcas y sabes que puedes llamarme ¿de acuerdo? Me voy a la madriguera, buenas noches Harry

\- Buenas noches Ron.

Harry fue junto con Scorpius a su habitación y lo acostó, llamó a Toby pidiendo que lo cuidara, Harry se fue a bañar y rápidamente estaba durmiendo con Scorpius.

Scorpius despertó varias veces en la noche la primera vez Harry no sabía que hacer, le quiso dar una mamila con leche pero no sabía como hacer una, leyó las instrucciones de la solución y se la preparo, la segunda vez no quería leche entonces intento buscar un pañal pero tampoco sabia como hacerlo, Hermione o Draco solían hacerlo, entonces tuvo que adivinar un poco, procuro limpiar bien para evitar rozaduras, la tercera vez necesitaba un cambio completo ya que su ropa se mojo, al parecer no había puesto bien el pañal, tuvieron que irse a otra habitación, el colchón y sábanas estaban húmedas. Harry y Scorpius habían pasado una larga noche el primero por no saber ni preparar una mamila de leche o una de té y el segundo por los errores del primero, durmieron hasta las diez de la mañana, Scorpius normalmente despertaba a las siete.

-hola pequeño, lamento la noche que pasamos, que dices si comemos y vamos a ver como sigue papá

-pa-papá-pa

-Así es pequeño, vamos a verlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno esto fue todo, espero les guste. Esta vez no contestaré reviews porque estoy en el celular y se me complicaun poco escribir pero agradezco mucho a todas ustedes: sof77, cuquiluna3, guest, Ana Luisa y Leviana. Les agradezco que me dejaran uno y espero haber respondido algo de sus dudas en el capítulo.

Dejenme un comentario si les gustó y espero que todo se vea bien. Gracias a todos por leer y escribir. Nos leemos hasta la otra semana.

(1)Canción "Hijo mío"


	19. Pediatra diferente a papá II

Me desperté algo tarde con Scorpius a mi lado, verlo ahí junto mío me hacía sentir bastante mal, el día de ayer tuvimos un día horrible y por la noche no mejoró, al parecer haber hecho una especialidad en cuidados infantiles no te daba las habilidades para saber cuidar a un bebé, pobre Scorpius, tuvo que sufrir con un adulto que no lo sabe cuidar. Me levante junto con él para ir a desayunar y cuando quise darle una papilla de zanahoria que Kreacher hizo no la quería, Toby peleaba con Kreacher diciendo que al amito no le gustaba la zanahoria, tuve que mandarlos a hacer alguna actividad en la casa, mande a Toby a preparar una habitación para Draco, no sabía si querría venir después que lo dieran de alta, ya que Ron había dicho que no podía ir a su casa, pero no nos dijo cuantos días, a Kreacher lo mande a recoger el jardín.

-Vamos Scorpius tienes que comer, es bueno para ti, además antes de ir con papá iremos con Snape y Sirius.

Luche unos 20 minutos con él para que aceptara terminarse la zanahoria y lo recompense con papilla de plátano. Lo prepare para salir, no sabía que tenía que cargar y no quería pedir ayuda de Toby, probablemente Kreacher se metería diciendo que necesita tales cosas u otras no, no quería cargar con todo lo que Hermione o Draco cargaban, además de que no habían suficientes cosas, entonces solo me decidí por otra muda de ropa, varios pañales y algunos juguetes, supongo que también debía llevar leche, estoy seguro que Sirius y Snape tendrían fruta y cuando fuéramos al hospital lograría conseguir comida, por la tarde tendría que hacer compras, para eso si llame a Toby y como me lo imaginé, Kreacher se metió en la discusión diciendo que también faltaban otras cosas indispensables, no quería tardarme más de lo necesario entonces los deje a cargo de la lista les recalque que no pelearan y que necesitaba la lista a las 4 de la tarde que por favor me la llevaran a esa hora, cuando me fije ya era la 1 de la tarde.

Finalmente pude llegar con Snape y Sirius, les comente todo lo que sabía de Draco, almorcé con ellos pero no teníamos mucha hambre, al estar ahí me llego una lechuza de Ron.

_Querido Harry _

_Quiero decirte que mientras uno de los hombres torturaban a Draco, los otros dos se encargaron de poner trampas por todos lados, destrozaron la casa, al parecer estaban buscando algo, ninguno ha dicho que es, pero ya los están enjuiciando, solo estamos esperando a que Draco despierte para tomar su declaración._

_Como te lo mencione por ahora la casa está en constante monitoreo, un grupo está ahí asegurándose que Draco y Scorpius puedan regresar seguros, no se puede entrar ni sacar nada, pedí una salida temprana, si quieres en la tarde podríamos ir a comprar algunas cosas para Scorpius, Hermione también quiere acompañarnos, espero tu respuesta iré a ver a Draco a la de la tarde. _

_Con cariño, Ron_

-¿Malas noticias Harry?

\- No Sirius, todo está bien, bueno dentro de lo que podría estar bien – Le pase la carta a Sirius y ambos leyeron mientras yo le escribía a Ron que iría a ver a Draco y que los vería ahí para irnos a comprar cosas

\- Bueno Potter, lo importante es que están a salvo, no quiero seguir aquí, recoge los juguetes de Scorpius y vamos a ver a Draco, quiero saber si despertara hoy o cuanto más tardará – Scorpius hizo pucheros, quería seguir jugando con sus cubos de madera, pero era un niño tan tranquilo y bien portado que se le paso rápido, eso o ya tenía sueño.

Llegamos al hospital, los señores Malfoy ya estaban ahí, era muy raro que yo tuviera cuidando a Scorpius y no ellos, aún más extraño que ambos sabían que era pareja de Draco. El medimago Richard nos explicó que aunque había mejorías eran bastante lentas, Draco quizás podría estar despertando mañana, no pasando del medio día. Estuvimos otro rato y cuando Ron llego junto con Hermione, los Malfoy comenzaron a interrogar a Ron y les explico todo lo que ya me había comentado a mí, Ron le dijo a Lucius que si tenía idea de lo que los mortífagos estaban buscando, él dijo que probablemente tenía una idea, entonces Ron llamó a un Auror para que Lucius diera una declaración, así que ambos Malfoy se iban a ir, pero Narcissa quiso hablar conmigo antes.

-Señor Potter, ¿puedo hablar un minuto con usted? En privado – Scorpius no se quería quedar con nadie, se agarraba fuerte a mí, ya estaba a punto de llevármelo porque estaba empezando a sollozar, hasta que Lucius le dijo muy tranquilo pero firme que yo regresaría que tenía que abrazar a papá en lo que yo volvía y Scorpius se quedó con Lucius. Salí con Narcissa y la conduje a una sala privada de espera, ella puso un hechizo silenciador.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señora Malfoy?

\- Señor Potter en esa habitación se encuentran los hombres más importantes para mí, Lucius no lo sabe, pero la última vez que Draco estuvo en parís con nosotros me dijo que arreglo un documento en el que le cedía a usted la custodia total de mi pequeño Scorpius si algo le llegaba a pasar, a pesar de las circunstancias ocurridas en la guerra y que existe un poco más de igualdad entre los mestizos y nacidos de muggles, nosotros y los Greengrass aun defendemos ciertos ideales, no me malinterprete, pero existen hábitos que difícilmente cambian de la noche a la mañana, o en unos años, lo que quiero decir es que si Draco no despierta, quisiera pedirle que no nos separe de Scorpius, quizás Draco ya tenía un presentimiento o simplemente quería asegurar un buen futuro para Scorpius alejándolo de nuestros ideales, no lo culpo, la manera en como creció se justifica totalmente las decisiones que está tomando para con su hijo, solo quería decirle eso señor Potter

\- Señora Malfoy, yo jamás alejaría a Scorpius de ustedes, son su familia y no quisiera pensar en un futuro sin Draco, todo esto está ocurriendo tan rápido que me abruma. Saber que Draco me puso a mí como cuidador de Scorpius si le pasaba algo y ahora saber de usted, que él me cedería la custodia total – estaba a un paso de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad – ¿usted no cree que su marido me demandaría para luchar por la custodia?

\- No se preocupe por eso señor Potter, aunque algunas veces Lucius quiera entrometerse en la crianza del niño, se traga su orgullo y se hace a un lado, él sabe que ambos tomamos malas decisiones y que ya no somos los que criamos a un niño, si no que estamos para consentirlo y malcriarlo, solo eso.

\- Bien, bueno agradezco que me haya dicho todo esto y espero no tener que llegar a ese extremo, quiero pensar que mañana Draco despertará

\- Yo también lo espero

\- Por cierto, ¿se quedaran más días? No soy nadie para decidir, pero pensaba preguntarle a Draco si quería quedarse en mi casa en lo que le dan luz verde para ir a su casa

\- ¿Luz verde? – iba a explicarle que era un término muggle cuando levanto la mano para callarme, igual que a veces Draco lo hacía – no importa, creo que lo mejor es que Draco vaya a su casa, la mansión no le trae buenos recuerdos y para recuperarse lo mejor es que este en un ambiente tranquilo, además creo recordar que el elfo Kreacher vive con usted y también estará Toby, me siento segura que tenga a dos elfos y a usted para cuidarlo, en los días que le seguirán dando de permiso claro, suficiente para acoplarse. ¿Algo más señor Potter? ambos tenemos cosas que hacer, mañana llegare con mi esposo temprano

\- Es todo señora Malfoy, yo también llegare con Scorpius temprano – Narcissa quito el hechizo y caminamos por el pasillo y antes de entrar a la habitación me dijo una última cosa

\- Por cierto señor Potter las ojeras no son nada atractivas, si vuelve a tener problemas al cuidar de Scorpius por la noche llame a Toby a él no le molestará despertar para atenderlo o asesorarlo – me apene demasiado, al parecer Molly si tenía razón y las mamás podrían tener un sexto sentido, aunque no fueran de la familia aparentemente. Sirius y Severus quisieron quedarse con Draco un rato más, creo que le iban a leer algunos libros, todos los demás nos fuimos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joao se había quedado en la sala de espera con Rose, mis amigos salieron temprano de sus trabajos para apoyarme y acompañarme a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, esto sin duda debería ser más fácil que buscar y destruir Horrocrux o de salir de un banco en Dragón, quizás estaba hablando muy pronto…

-No Harry, Scorpius no necesita un tren que este por todos lados en la habitación

\- Pero Hermione mira es una réplica del expreso de Hogwarts y además las vías se moverían solo por el techo

\- Si Hermione ¿no te parece que Scorpius se divertirá con el mientras esta en mi habitación?

\- ¿Joao podrías explicarles a estos dos que vinimos a comprar cosas básicas y necesarias? – pero Joao estaba demasiado entretenido, entreteniendo a los niños en un corral con juguetes de muestra – Oh por Merlín, he venido con tres niños y dos bebés a hacer compras – mientras Hermione se quejaba de nosotros Ron fue comprar el tren de contrabando – Bueno Harry, ya tenemos pañales, talco, algunos jugos y papillas, la fruta la compraremos al final, solo nos queda ir por un poco más de ropa, según la lista de Kreacher y Toby, solo había cinco mudas en la maleta, deberíamos comprar unas pijamas y otras mudas, al igual que un par de zapatos, también debemos comprar una cuna, recomendaría que compres una cuna-corral son recomendables para niños de su edad, también necesitamos más mamilas, algunos platitos y cucharitas especiales, aún faltan muchas cosas… ¿y donde esta Ronald?

\- No lo sé, se fue a ver unos juguetes por allá, ¿Hermione de verdad es necesario comprar tantas cosas?

\- Claro que es necesario Harry, un niño a veces necesita más de lo que te puedes imaginar, así que vamos a la tienda de bebés que esta al final del callejón para comprar lo que hace falta, Joao deja de jugar y vámonos – Bueno quizás esto era peor que salir de un banco en un dragón, Hermione se pone demasiado estricta, no me dejo comprar burbujas para Scorpius, ¿qué daño le pueden hacer? Solo explotan lanzando chispitas de colores y no eran incendiarias. Al menos Ron logro comprar el tren.

Llegamos agotados de las compras además de las cosas que venían en la lista, Hermione también insistió en que debía comprar algunos libros para que le leyera a Scorpius, yo quería comprar cuentos infantiles pero ella dijo que Draco solía leerle filosofía y poesía, yo le dije que esos libros me dormían a mí, finalmente decidimos comprar ambos y Hermione compro "Pociones para niños" como extra. Kreacher y Toby habían preparado la cena, no habíamos comido nada, a excepción de los niños que tomaron unas papillas y Hermione aún le daba leche materna a Rose, y yo le di un biberón a Scorpius, mientras los adultos comíamos solo un emparedado. Los niños se habían quedado dormidos, los subimos a mi cama, aparecimos algunos barrotes alrededor y pusimos almohadas a los lados mientras Toby los cuidaba y Kreacher servía la cena, en estos momentos estaría completamente perdido sin los dos.

-¿Harry estas seguro que puedes cuidar a Scorpius por otra noche? Ya nos hablaste de todos los problemas que tuviste y…

\- Hermione claro que puedo cuidarlo, es solo que por todo lo que paso, anoche aún estaba abrumado, solo es eso, además ya me enseñaste a cambiar un pañal

\- Quien lo diría Harry, gran medimago infantil, uno de los mejores cinco de la generación y no puedes con un pañal

\- Si compañero, hasta yo sé cómo se pone un pañal, ¿acaso no le cambiabas pañales a Teddy?

\- No, normalmente lo hacia Andrómeda porque no me gustaba el olor – todos se rieron de mí, no era mi culpa que el olor no me gustara – Bueno retomando el tema, estaré bien Hermione

\- Harry, me preocupa dejarlos solos

\- Hermione, Harry estará bien, si te sientes más tranquila yo me quedare con ellos, no Harry esto no es una votación – ya le iba a replicar y solo hice un puchero – solo me quedaría por la noche y sabes que cuando entro en pánico corro por ayuda, llamare a mamá para que nos auxilie si pasa algo

\- Chicos están haciendo un gran drama, de verdad estaremos bien, Ron puede quedarse pero no quiero molestar a Molly ¿de acuerdo?

\- Nos preocupamos por ti Harry, tranquilo, nadie está diciendo que no puedas, sabemos que eres lo suficientemente capas, solo queremos que te sientas seguro si algo llegara a necesitarse, no puedo creerte si me dices que no te sentiste nervioso por la noche con el pequeño lloriqueando esperando por un biberón o al estar húmedo por un pañal mojado, solo quisiéramos brindarte un poco de seguridad ¿está bien?

\- Si está bien, gracias Joao y gracias chicos, en realidad si estaba nervioso y asustado, sé que siempre puedo contar con ustedes.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, me ayudaron a acomodar todo lo que compramos en la habitación que sería para Draco, iba a estar durmiendo ahí esta noche para estar cerca de Scorpius y Ron se iba a quedar en mi habitación. Cuando los pequeños despertaron jugamos con el tren y Hermione nos estaba regañando, Joao solo estaba riéndose no sabía ni de qué lado ponerse, después de un rato Joao y Hermione tomaron a Rose y se fueron, ya era un poco tarde las 11 de la noche, Ron se fue a la madriguera por algunas cosas para pasar la noche, me quede con Scorpius jugando en la sala mientras Ron llegaba pero quería volver a dormir, no había dormido en todo el día y a pesar de que ya no dormía tanto como cuando tenía 5 meses se notaba un cambio brusco de estos dos días. Finalmente Ron llegó y subimos a dormir, él tenía que irse temprano le dije a Kreacher que le preparara un desayuno temprano.

-No despiertes mañana Harry, desayunare y me iré, duerme te hace falta

\- Esta bien gracias Ron, hasta mañana, y gracias por quedarte

\- No hay nada que agradecer compañero

La noche había pasado tranquila, Scorpius despertó solo porque quería un poco de leche, despertó un rato después y abrazaba una almohada cilíndrica así que lo pase a mi cama y no volvió a despertar, debía hablar con Draco, él lo tenía un poco consentido, bueno quizás no fuera tan malo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al despertar pregunte a Kreacher si Ron se había ido, me dijo que si y le encargue que preparara el desayuno, me estire un poco tratando de no despertar a Scorpius, llame a Toby para que viniera a vigilarlo mientras yo tomaba un baño, al regresar Toby jugaba con Scorpius así que le pedí retirarse mientras yo me cambiaba y lo preparaba para bañarlo.

Fue una mañana tranquila, ambos habíamos dormido bien, Kreacher y Toby seguían peleando por, que era lo mejor que Scorpius desayunara y tuve que volverlos a mandar ordenar cualquier cosa, pareciera que llevábamos días así, todo parecía tan rutinario. Finalmente nos dieron las 11 de la mañana y fuimos directo a San Mungo con la esperanza de que Draco haya despertado, al ir por el pasillo se escuchaban unos gritos y comencé a asustarme de nuevo, uno pensaría que derrotar dragones, trolls, carroñeros, mortífagos y al gran señor oscuro lo convertiría en una persona que no teme, pero el haber perdido a tantos seres queridos le devolvían a uno el miedo. Escuché, a un par de pasos…

-¡Ya te dije que quiero mi varita madre! ¿Y dónde está Scorpius? ¿Por qué Harry aun no llega? Me acabas de decir que el vendría temprano ¡y ya casi es medio día! ¡Suéltame padre! ¡Usted cállese! ¡Mi único sedante será ver a mi hijo sano y salvo!

Entre con Scorpius en mis brazos, todos en la habitación se congelaron mirándonos, Narcisa se encontraba a la izquierda de Draco y Lucius a su derecha, el medimago Richard estaba con una poción en la mano, con lo que imagine seria el sedante que Draco no quería. No supe que hacer, ¿a quién apoyar? ¿Debía regañar a Draco por ponerse tan histérico? ¿O quizás pedirle disculpas por llegar tarde? Scorpius chapoteaba en la bañera y no quise interrumpirlo, ¿debía decirle mi excusa? No utilice la cabeza si no mi instinto como siempre y corrí a abrazar a Draco con Scorpius en medio

-Harry… Scorpius… - dijo en un suspiro mientras nos apretaba a ambos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por favor no me maten, tengo buenas excusas. Nuevamente les pido una gran disculpa, la semana antepasada estuve de visita con mi pequeño sobrinito (si, el mismo que utilizo como inspiración para escribir a Scorpius) y debo decir que me sirvió para refrescar un poco al pequeño, y la semana pasada estuve en tramites escolares peleando por un buen horario y una materia que tristemente no me dieron, aunque ya tenía toda la idea en mi cabeza no pude escribir nada, por favor no me maldigan ni me hechicen desde lejos (aunque creo que no se puede ¿o sí?). Mejor tarde que nunca y pensaba recompensarlos con un capitulo mañana y el sábado, pero justo ahora me acaban de mandar tarea por correo y solo podré escribir el capítulo del sábado. De verdad que estoy tan agradecida que sigan aquí, leyendo esta pequeña historia, en fin sin más que decir nos leemos el sábado, gracias enserio por todo y por sus reviews que me inspiran para seguir.

Cuqui luna 3 – Lo siento tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber de sus atacantes, este sábado escribiré sobre ello, espero disfrutaras el capítulo de hoy.

Ana Luisa – ¡Gracias! Y no, no quiero que tenga secuelas tenlo por seguro, planeaba escribir más sobre ese fin de semana pero no lo vi tan necesario, aunque si me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. Oh y la canción es la que sale en Dumbo (tanto 2D como Live action) la traigo desde un montón en mi cabeza. ¡Saludos!

Eviana – Bueno si ya después de siglos ya están más juntitos yeiiii, como dije tú también tendrás que esperar un poquito más a leer sobre sus atacantes y también sobre sus amoríos de Ron, pero espero yo también se quede con el correcto. Gracias por leer espero te guste este cap.

Guest – ¡Gracias! Y disculpa la tardanza espero te guste este capítulo. Un beso

Carmen – Creo que deje mucha intriga sobre sus atacantes y debo decir que eso iba a pasar lo traía en la cabeza incluso antes de convertir esta historia de un one-shot a una historia larga, por favor perdona la tardanza enserio. Ojala que disfrutaras de este capítulo.


	20. Un pequeño y gran salto

_Había terminado de preparar a Scorpius para su cita con Potter y repasaba que todo estuviera en orden en la maleta, nos encontrábamos frente a la chimenea para irnos cuando sentí las protecciones caer, tenía a Scorpius en brazos, quisieron entrar por red flu pero solo provocaron una explosión lo que provocó que termináramos en el suelo tosiendo Scorpius comenzó a llorar, rápidamente tuve miedo de que lo escucharán y lo desaparecí a la cuna de su habitación, luego escuche como se iban él y Toby. Seguía en el suelo tosiendo de todo el polvo, logré ver a dos hombres y a una mujer, tenían vestimenta de mortífagos, no lograba recordar quienes eran, quizás hasta eran nuevos seguidores _

_-¡Muévete! busca al niño tiene que estar en la casa y tú - dijo señalando a la mujer - ve a hacer lo que acordamos, yo me divertiré un rato con nuestro anfitrión - los aurores no tendrían que tardar mucho, sé que alguien los iba a alertar pero sabía que iba a pasar un mal rato, me desarmaron en cuanto intente defenderme… _

_Después de haber recibido cruciatus, cuando los otros dos volvieron me hicieron volar chocando con las columnas de la sala, sentía como me lastimaba las cosillas. _

_-Dime ya Malfoy ¿Dónde están los manuscritos? Sabemos que tú los tienes - más golpes, me sentía desmayar de nuevo, ¿cómo es que se tardaban tanto en llegar? _

_-¡Quietos! - escuchaba a lo lejos pero las imágenes de personas moviéndose estaban muy cerca, ya no podía - Draco, tranquilo estamos aquí, te llevaremos a San Mungo, aguanta un poco más, Scorpius está a salvo Ha… _

_-Scorpius… - todo se detuvo_

_Fin flash back_

-Tu padre ya nos había dado una declaración sobre esos manuscritos, pero dijo que él no sabía dónde estaban, los mortífagos declararon que se querían llevar a Scorpius para pedirte dinero, cuéntame Draco ¿que son esos manuscritos? – estaba en la habitación de San Mungo con Ron

\- Antes del enfrentamiento en el departamento de misterios el señor tenebroso le dio a mi padre unos documentos a guardar, él no sabía que eran, puesto que los puso directamente en la bóveda de la casa, él planeaba moverlos a nuestra bodega en Gringotts, pero como sabrás después del enfrentamiento lo llevaron preso, nadie volvió a recordar que esos documentos estaban ahí. No fue hasta que algunos mortífagos y el mismo señor oscuro terminaron quedándose en Malfoy Manor que recordé la existencia de los mismos, una noche abrí la caja y en un rollo de pergaminos se encontraban varias propiedades de muchos sangre pura que fueron cedidas para él, no sé si lo sepas pero cuando un mago no deja ningún testamento, cualquier persona que encuentre las escrituras las puede reclamar como suyas a menos que el anterior dueño las quiera reclamar, pero es obvio que ninguno de los magos que cedieron esas propiedades las iban a reclamar, incluso nosotros, no solo había escrituras sino que también el mismo señor oscuro redacto nuevas maldiciones y el cómo realizo los Horrocrux, todo detalladamente, según él sería inmortal ¿Para qué redactar todo ello?, no lo sé. Bueno regrese los documentos y comenzamos el último año en Hogwarts. Cuando los carroñeros los capturaron, a ti, a Hermione y a Harry, y los llevaron a la mansión sabía que era mi oportunidad para irme de ese lugar, no tenía ningún plan y tampoco sabía cómo iba a ganar tiempo, primero fui por los manuscritos y los guarde en mi túnica así como algunas cosas útiles, por suerte Dobby llego. Después de que llegamos a esa playa y en algún punto de nuestro viaje oculte los manuscritos, era muy riesgoso estar cargando con ellos, sabía que muchas familias tendrían problemas por ello, tampoco quería que se descubrieran las maldiciones y todo lo que ya te dije. Pon en tu informe que yo no tengo los manuscritos y que no logro recordar donde los oculte, no le diré esta información a nadie.

\- Esta bien Malfoy, no voy a poner que ustedes también dieron propiedades, pero yo quiero saber ¿porque no los destruiste? no te has puesto a pensar que podrían ser otro Horrocrux y que por eso algunos seguidores siguen por ahí, buscando una nueva oportunidad de traer a su señor denuevo

\- Claro que lo he pensado y creeme que no estoy viviendo tranquilo por ello, pero sé que no lo son porque toque la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, se sentía algo maligno en ella, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, además no los destruí porque no tuve tiempo. Ron… no quiero decir la ubicación porque me da vergüenza decirlo y no fui a destruirlos después… porque tampoco quiero hacerlo… y ahora mucho menos…

\- Tienes mi promesa en que iré yo solo a destruirlos ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

\- No quisiera lastimar a Harry, tiene que ser nuestro secreto… los puse en la tumba de Dobby

-Draco…

-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Pero estábamos contra reloj, no podía cargarlos, no podía dejarlos en la casa y entre en pánico, pude haberlos enterrado en algún otro lugar pero no lo hice, profane el descanso de Dobby y eso me ha matado todos los días – iba a soltar unas lágrimas pero no quise hacerlo, no podía y menos frente a Ron

\- Esta bien, todos cometimos tonterías durante la guerra – Ron suspiro y yo evitaba su mirada – diré en mi informe que tú destruiste los manuscritos, tampoco pondré la información de los Horrocrux, solo de las maldiciones, no te preocupes destruiré esos pergaminos y por seguridad los destruiré como si fueran un Horrocrux y nadie lo sabrá ni siquiera Harry ¿está bien?

\- Gracias Ron, pero debo ir contigo, creo que es momento de enfrentar un poco mi pasado y disculparme con Dobby, espera una semana e iremos juntos

\- Esta bien, llamare a tus padres y a Harry, lamento haber roto su burbuja pero necesitaba tu declaración para que les dictaran una sentencia

\- No hay problema Ron, es tu trabajo, gracias – Ron me sonrió y salió por la puerta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Ron se fue el Medimago Richards entro y le dijo que sus familiares ya estaban tramitando su salida, así que era libre de irse, le dio algunas indicaciones, pociones que debía tomarse por tres días, finalmente tenía que ir en dos semanas para un revisión final. El Medimago salió y esta vez fue turno de Harry, entro con Scorpius en sus brazos, estaba que irradiaba felicidad y Scorpius solo le estiraba los brazos

-Ven mi niño hermoso, espero que Harry no te haya mal influenciado

\- Oye, yo jamás haría eso… bueno no en grandes cantidades, veo que el Medimago Richards ya te dijo que puedes irte, tus padres regresaran a Francia mañana, así que solo te queda la opción de quedarte en mi casa

\- ¿En tu casa? ¿Porque no puedo irme a la mía?

\- Veo que Ron no te lo dijo, pero tu casa fue gravemente saqueada, dejaron un montón de trampas, aun no logro saber cómo hicieron eso en tan poco tiempo, se supone que yo avise a los aurores tan rápido como Toby llego con Scorpius a mi consultorio

\- Bueno Toby tenía la orden de que si yo aparecía a Scorpius en su cuna lo tomara inmediatamente y se lo llevara, la lista que debía seguir era, con mis padres (si estaban aquí), los Greengrass, Blaise y finalmente tú. Puedo suponer que al no encontrar las tres primeras opciones fue contigo, y por eso tuvieron un poco más de tiempo para destruir mi casa, malditos, estoy cansado ni siquiera puedo hablar con la suficiente fluidez o maldecir a gusto, Ron termino con lo poco lucido que estaba

\- ¿Quieres quedarte otra noche?

\- No, vámonos, espero no dormir en el sofá Potter o yo mismo te pondré en esta cama

\- Eso de ponerme en la cama suena bien, pero dado que es aquí ya no suena tentador – Draco le arrojo una almohada mientras Scorpius reía porque Harry perdió el equilibro y había caído al suelo

Los padres de Draco le habían dado una maleta con ropa y cosas personales (algunas que había dejado en la mansión y otras que habían comprado) para pasar los primeros días, ya después Draco se encargaría de comprar lo que necesitaran, a Harry le quedaban dos días de permiso, así que se encargó de mantener bien atendido a Draco aunque este insistía en que no era un inútil y que mejor quería conocer la casa, si debía quedarse algunas semanas no quería fisgonear y solo quería estar en lugares permitidos. La casa de Harry no era gran cosa, ya que vivía solo él, en la planta baja estaba la sala, cocina que tenía una barra con una visión de un comedor de seis sillas, un pequeño jardín, además de una habitación que supondría un estudio pero Harry la utilizaba como bodega y guardaba ahí, cosas que no sabía dónde poner y en la planta alta, dos habitaciones y un baño, en el desván dormia Kreacher y ahora también Toby. Draco decía que era demasiado pequeña. Kreacher y Toby se la pasaban discutiendo siempre en que era lo mejor para alguno de sus amos, Kreacher se había desvivido por agradarle y atender a Draco ya que estaba feliz de tener a un Black de nuevo como amo. Era el último día de permiso de Harry e hicieron un picnic en el jardín, se divirtieron jugando con Scorpius y a Draco se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando Harry tomo su escoba y se fue a volar junto con Scorpius en brazos.

-¡Harry baja ya mismo, me vas a matar de un infarto y regresare de la muerte solo para volver tu vida un infierno! – Harry solo reía y el pequeño aún más. Pronto dio la hora de la cena, así que tomaron asiento en el comedor – Enserio Harry, ¿porque una casa tan pequeña?

\- Bueno, sinceramente no lo sé, se me hizo acogedora y con los años de estudio y el trabajo fue cómodo mientras sirviera para su propósito

\- ¿Y ese es…?

\- Pues dormir, comer, tener un techo, y poder acostarme en el sofá cuando llegara demasiado cansado

\- Eres tan sencillo a veces, debo admitir que eso me gusta, aunque me volveré loco en esta casa tan pequeña mientras vivamos aquí.

\- Bu-bueno, quizás te gustaría que ambos en un futuro compráramos una casa, quizás… bueno no… nada – Draco sonreía mientras veía como Harry se apenaba jugando con su comida, no tenía idea como todo había cambiado en un año, no tenía idea de cómo se logró enamorar de ese cuatro ojos que solo vivía para el trabajo y para su ahijado, pero que el pensara en un futuro juntos, simplemente contestaba a esas y más preguntas

\- Tienes razón, creo que quizás es momento de pensar en una casa para nosotros, pero mientras tendré que resignarme a esto que dices llamar casa, y mientras tu trabajas, Scorpius y yo arreglaremos algunas cosas, porque aunque tú digas que esto es acogedor ciertamente le faltan algunos detalles para que este completo – Mientras Draco hablaba y hablaba de todo lo que iba a cambiar y de que debían ir de compras por más ropa y otras cosas, Harry lo veía con una gran sonrisa, en la que transmitía lo locamente enamorado que estaba de ese hombre el cual hace un par de días estaba en un mal estado y él se iba a encargar de proteger a ambos de cualquier peligro que los acechara – Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo Harry?

-Si Draco, lo que tú digas – se levantó y se sentó en sus piernas volteo la cara hacia Draco, lo abrazo por los hombros y lo beso, no fue de esos besos largos pero inocentes que se habían dado, tampoco un pequeño beso como ocasionalmente se llegaban a dar, este estuvo más intenso, rozaban sus labios con la lengua, los jadeos se intensificaban, Draco lo tomo de la cadera con fuerza quería que Harry se sentara mejor, iba subiendo tanto la intensidad que solo una cosa logro sacarlos de eso que ambos ansiaban pero hasta ahora no habían experimentado

\- ¡Aahhhhh! ¡Papá eño, eño! – Scorpius había tirado su plato de la silla alta en la que estaba, Harry había sugerido que podría comenzar a hacer intentos de comer solo, se veía molesto y se podría decir que ¿celoso? Extendía los brazos a ambos, aun con la respiración agitada se miraron y sonrieron para luego reír, terminaron de cenar lo poco que les quedaba y se llevaron a Scorpius para dormir, ambos habían dormido en sus respectivas habitaciones pero Draco tenía otros planes para esta noche, entonces durmió a Scorpius puso algunos hechizos que intensificaban el ruido de la habitación para escucharlo, se puso su pijama y se fue a la habitación de Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todos, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo, está un poquito corto en comparación con los demás, pero el lunes voy a subir otro capítulo, ese día no tengo clases entonces aprovechare la oportunidad. Sin más que decir nos leemos el lunes. Chao! Y gracias a todos por leer y déjenme un review para saber que tanto les gusta o si quisieran algo en concreto.

Cuqui luna 3 – Gracias a ti por leer y espero que te gustara el capítulo.

Ana Luisa – Owwww genial espero disfrutaras de igual manera este. Saludos

Eviana – Lo sé, quería escribir más momentos graciosos de Harry como "papá" pero con el momento "Draco en el hospital" no salía nada, pero si le hecha ganas y no entra tanto en pánico. Claro Hermione al rescate por siempre. Y si prometo ya no ausentarme tanto, yo también trato de echarle muchas ganas. Agradezco mucho en verdad que sigas leyendo, saludos.


	21. El gran salto

Ron fue una noche a Hogwarts y habló con la directora McGonagall para acceder a unas partes de la escuela, dijo que nadie notaría su presencia, Minerva al saber todo el pasado que vivieron esos muros y al ser Auror, le permitió el acceso. Se dirigió entonces a la cámara de los secretos donde pudo rescatar uno de los colmillos de basilisco, como le quedaba bastante tiempo, recorrió varios pasillos y aulas de la escuela, recordando los mejores años de su vida y también algunos de los malos recuerdos, dio un gran suspiro y se fue con una sonrisa, al menos Draco le dio una oportunidad de desenterrar esos bellos recuerdos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Que le dijiste a Harry?

\- Le dije una verdad a medias, que saldría contigo y dejaría a Scorpius con Hermione, solo eso – Draco comenzó a reír – tan solo me recordó que ahora éramos pareja y vivíamos juntos y no sé qué más porqué aguantaba las ganas de reír, se puso celoso, creo que pensó que quizás le estaba mintiendo - Ron comenzó a reír

\- Ese Harry, no puedo creer que sea tan celoso. Bueno traje un colmillo de basilisco, vamos a aparecernos en la tumba de Dobby, ya le he puesto protecciones a su alrededor, nadie podrá vernos llegar, ¿vamos?

\- Vamos

Rápidamente se aparecieron en el lugar, Draco dijo que debían quitar la tierra con magia ya que no quería lastimar lo que quedaba del elfo, quitaron la tierra, sacaron los papeles y volvieron a darle su entierro. Se quedaron viendo la tumba unos minutos, ambos diciendo interiormente lo que querían hacerle llegar al elfo.

-Bueno es hora de hacerlo, creo que debes ser tú el que lo haga Draco

\- No, yo no creo poder

-No es tan difícil, solo atraviesa los documentos con el colmillo y si es un Horrocrux te saldrá algo desagradable, los papeles intentaran defenderse para que no los destruyas, sé que puedes hacerlo. Además si solo son simples papeles no pasara nada – Draco tomo el colmillo, puso los papeles en una roca amplia, su mano temblaba, tranquilizo sus nervios y los atravesó con ojos cerrados, no pasó nada, para estar más seguro volvió a atravesarlos y los desgarro con el mismo colmillo

\- No pasó nada – Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio y Ron les prendió fuego con el hechizo Incendio

\- Es todo, gracias por la confianza Draco. ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar a casa de mi hermano?

\- Eso me sono a un "mi novio está ahí y quiero verlo"

\- Aun no es mi novio

\- Como sea - Draco había consolado a Blaise, él y Harry en realidad, solo desahogo lo que tenía dentro, como ya había dicho seguiría con su amistad y negocios, así que en una cena que tuvieron los tres, dijo que se iría unas semanas para arreglar asuntos que había dejado inconclusos - vamos y luego me acompañas a comprarle algo a Harry

\- Pero su cumpleaños ya pasó, ¿porque le quieres dar algo? ¿Será que hiciste algo malo?

\- Se le llama ser detallista comadreja idiota

\- Ugh, bien hurón engreído, vamos a almorzar entonces - ambos tenían cara seria con una sonrisa que querían esconder, los viejos hábitos regresaban solos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que Ron y Draco destruyeran los papeles el tiempo iba pasando con rapidez y monotonía, Draco fue a su revisión y le dijeron que no había ningún problema, su salud estaba perfecta, a la semana siguiente los aurores le dieron la entrada a su casa, la cual ya estaba libre de maldiciones, criaturas, trampas, etcétera. Draco regreso a su casa, recogió las cosas personales, mando a arreglar lo que se había destruido y la puso en venta. Durante las remodelaciones él y Harry se pusieron a buscar una nueva casa para los tres, Harry ya no quería despegarse de Draco después de que supo que casi lo perdía y Draco lejos de que quería mucho a Harry se dio cuenta que su vida ya no estaba completa sin él y que sin ningún temor podía hacerse cargo de Scorpius, puesto que Harry le contó todo lo desastroso que fue aprender más cosas que en la escuela no le enseñaron.

Para octubre de ese año 2004 ya vivían en una casa con 6 habitaciones, 3 baños, un estudio, cocina, comedor, sala, una habitación en el tercer piso para un laboratorio, desván y un amplio jardín trasero.

Draco había invertido en el negocio de George poniendo una tienda en Holanda, realizó algunos viajes junto con este para que todo estuviera en orden con el lugar y el personal, Harry aún contra lo que deseaba, llevárselo a su consultorio, dejaba a Scorpius en casa de Andrómeda para que jugará con Teddy, en otras ocasiones lo dejaba con la señora Weasley que era feliz cuidándolo, a veces tenía también a la pequeña Victoire que seguía sin agradarle a Scorpius por lo que este se iba con su "abuelo" Arthur, pero cuando la señora Weasley tenía también a Rose, el pequeño Scorpius era feliz "hablando" y jugando con ella, lo cual era bastante curioso para los señores Weasley, Victoire pese a ser la única nieta legítima en ocasiones se sentía desplazada, tenía cuatro años y su mamá ya le había dicho que los bebés como Scorpius y Rose necesitaban un poquito más de atención y cuidados, no como ella o Teddy (que ya tenía cinco años), Victoire lo entendía y se ponía a jugar con ambos pero sabía que a Scorpius no le agradaba, que difícil era ser una niña, pensaba.

En navidad Harry y Draco fueron a Francia junto con Sirius, Severus, Andrómeda y los dos pequeños, en año nuevo los tres fueron a casa de los Weasley donde solo estaba Ron, George, Benoît, Bill, Fleur y Victoire; En ambas fechas festivas dieron a conocer que estaban comprometidos, de hecho todos quisieron escuchar la propuesta de matrimonio y ambos contaron alegres la historia, Hermione (para pesar de Harry) fue la última en enterarse del compromiso, pero secretamente la más afortunada porque ella ayudo a elegir la sortija.

En enero fue el primer aniversario de Sirius y de Severus, en febrero el segundo aniversario de Hermione y Joao, finalmente en marzo fue la gran boda de Draco y de Harry. Durante su luna de miel Scorpius se quedó con los Malfoy, los novios viajaron por toda Sudamérica y parte de Norteamérica, durante cuatro semanas ya que a Harry le debían unas vacaciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Draco, Harry, que bueno que llegan tenemos noticias magnificas, vengan acompáñenme a la sala, Blaise ya está ahí – Benoît irradiaba felicidad, él y Severus por fin habían logrado perfeccionar su pócima, era principios de mayo – ¿Dónde dejaron a Scorpius esta vez?

\- Lo dices como si botáramos a nuestro hijo en cualquier lado, además esta con Andrómeda – Pasaron a la sala, donde estaban Blaise, Sirius y Severus, tomaron asiento

\- Benoît, cuanto entusiasmo, ya cuéntanos exactamente que pasa

\- Yo se los diré Potter, bueno saben que hemos estado trabajando en la pócima de gestación masculina, ya llevamos casi dos años en este proyecto y por fin después de largas pruebas hemos logrado que se perfeccione y sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario, bueno a excepción de los que conllevan el embarazo – Todo fue felicitaciones y festejo durante toda la tarde y noche, bebieron whisky, vino y ¿quién sabe cómo? Ron junto con Joao y Hermione, trajeron una botella de tequila, según el para hacer una celebración más grande, hasta que Harry un poco ebrio se retiró junto con Draco, entre besos metidas de mano por toda la estancia y dejando ropa por las escaleras llegaron a su habitación al estar en la cama Harry le dijo a Draco algo que le quito el libido.

\- Draco tengo una ideaaaaa, una shuper ideaaaaa, probremosss la pócima de Pillé y Snupi, ¡tengamos un montón de hijos! Y cuando ya no haya habitashiones, compraremos otra casa, y ¡tendremos tres casas! anda Draquito, quiero más hijos, una familia másh gande… conqui… contigo… – Harry cayo en la cama dormido abrazando a Draco, este solo se quedó viendo al remedo de su esposo dormido mientras pensaba en sus palabras, sabia de los experimentos de la poción, claro él y Blaise habían invertido en las investigaciones y pagado a especialistas en la materia de obstetricia, sabía que Harry siempre quiso una familia más grande puesto que él desde hace mucho consideraba a Scorpius un hijo, sabía que quizás le pediría que adoptaran, no descartaba nada, pero tomar la poción era otra cosa. Se recostó pensando en esa mínima posibilidad y quiso descartarla a toda costa, él no quería más hijos, Scorpius era su adoración como iba a pensar siquiera en tener otro, él ya tenía a su primo, a sus primos no sanguíneos, para que quisiera tener un hermanito. No pensaría más en ello, Harry solo lo había dicho ebrio y medio dormido, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía, si Harry no se lo repetía sobrio y en sus cinco sentidos jamás lo volvería a pensar, además esa poción era solo para negocios y para darle a parejas la oportunidad de tener descendencia, solo eso.

Y con ese pensamiento Draco durmió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Quiero tomar la poción, quiero tener más hijos, Scorpius es mi adoración, pero me gustaría que creciera con compañía

\- ¿Le dirás a Draco antes de tomarla no es así Harry?

\- Claro que le diré Hermione, pero no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar, sabes que en su familia siempre ha habido un solo hijo

\- Y en su familia tampoco se casaban con mestizos, vamos compañero Draco te adora no creo que quiera negarse a tener más hijos contigo y estoy más que seguro que ya saben cómo hacerlo

\- ¡Ron! calla ¿Además tú no tendrás hijos con Pouillé?

\- Todavía no nos casamos, nuestros padres nos matarían siquiera al pensar en ello, además sabes que no podemos, hace algunos meses cuando faltaban los últimos detalles yo le sugerí algo, aunque lo dije más en un tono de broma, pero él dijo que ni siquiera lo pensara, que si lograba obtener éxito en la poción jamás podría tener hijos… por su licantropía

\- Cierto, a veces lo olvido, lo siento Ron

\- No te preocupes Harry, además mis padres tendrán un montón de nietos, incluido los tuyos, yo la verdad soy muy feliz siendo tío, es más divertido malcriar que criar – Ambos rieron y Hermione solo lo golpeaba en el hombro. Harry los había citado, quería hablar con ambos de ese tema, sus respectivas parejas se encontraban trabajando, y Rose y Scorpius jugaban en el corral

\- Se valiente Harry, dile a Draco lo que piensas, ya paso su cumpleaños, ya paso también el de Scorpius y vine el tuyo, podrías pedírselo como regalo de cumpleaños ¿qué te parece?

\- Hermione no sabía que eras tan manipuladora, creo que temo por el pobre de Joao

\- Ron al tener un marido como Joao sirve un poco ser así, ustedes lo conocen más en su lado divertido pero cuando se trata del trabajo saben cómo se pone y más aún en la crianza de Rose, recuerdo que antes de que naciera estaba muy temeroso y ahora la protegería de cualquier cosa y no quiere que crezca tan mimada – Hermione comenzó a reír – el otro día me dijo que con tanta gente consintiéndola él tenía que ser estricto

\- Si me he dado cuenta, cuando va a recoger a Rose con la señora Weasley se pone bastante duro si la pequeña quiere hacer algún berrinche, se pone bastante exigente ¿no? tiene apenas un año y medio.

\- Lo se Harry pero mientras todo sea medianamente normal creo que no habrá ningún problema

\- Bueno está bien, ¿entonces creen que debo pedírselo a Draco en mi cumpleaños?

\- Claro que si Harry, tranquilo, no es como que te vaya a dejar

\- ¡Me va a dejar!

\- Hermione, se trata de tranquilizarlo no de perturbarlo, Harry el hurón estirado no te va a dejar antes preferiría tener contigo todo un equipo de Quidditch, se valiente y hazle honor a tu casa

\- ¿Cuál casa?

\- Sigues siendo un poco despistado Harry – le decía Hermione mientras Ron se golpeaba la frente con la palma

\- Gryffindor Harry, la casa de los valientes

\- ¡Ah! Si por supuesto, lo siento estoy bastante nervioso, bien se lo diré en mi cumpleaños

Y así en unos días llego el cumpleaños de Harry, Draco se lo quiso robar y lo festejaron entre los tres, solo ellos y Harry, fue el más feliz con su pequeña fiesta. Por la noche Draco se puso algunas prendas que sabía le gustaban al otro para seguir con el festejo entre ambos, tuvieron una noche muy movida y para antes de que durmieran, Harry se armó de valor y aunque técnicamente ya no era su cumpleaños lo diría.

-¿Draco?

\- Mmmh

\- No duermas amor, quisiera decirte algo

\- No tienes que agradecer por nada, ¿De acuerdo?

\- No es eso, es solo que es importante

\- Bien Harry, tienes mi atención ¿qué pasa? – Draco apenas cubierto por la sabana volteo la cara para ver a Harry y este lo miro directamente

\- Draco amor, yo… quisiera saber… si a ti… bueno… - trago saliva - Quiero tomar la poción, quisiera tener más hijos ¿Qué opinas?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo siento, no quiero dejarlos en incertidumbre pero ya muero de sueño y me están llenando de tarea, en fin sé que igual fue un gran salto de tiempo de capitulo pero espero les guste. Bueno pues nos leemos el sábado. Gracias por todo.

Cuqui luna 3 – Espero te gustara, inicialmente así iba a ser la destrucción de documentos, gracias a ti por leer, un beso!

AnaM1707 – es cierto, ya decía "nos abandonó" jiji que bueno saber que sigues aquí y si sabía que el ataque los iba a acercar más rápido jeje. Gracias por comentar.

Eglechina – Hola! gracias! Si trato de actualizar todos los fines de semana, aunque luego por cuestiones fuera de mi control se me va el rollo, pero trato de esforzarme. Qué bueno que te esté gustando. Saludos

Ana Luisa – Awww gracias tu siempre con tus palabritas lindas, que bueno que te guste.


	22. Podremos tener 5 bebés

_Querida Hermione_

_Hola espero se encuentren bien, te escribo para solicitar uno o quizás dos días de tu tiempo, quiero que me asesores en cuento a un regalo que le quiero dar a Harry. Es una sorpresa, no quiero que nadie además de ti se entere ¿de acuerdo? Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Entonces esperaría que me ayudes este sábado, Harry trabajara por la tarde y además tiene guardia nocturna. Espero tu respuesta. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Espero que Hermione pueda responderme rápido, he conocido a Harry más a fondo durante ya varios meses y aun no consigo tener en mente mi perfecto regalo, tengo ya todo lo demás preparado pero no esto. En lo que esperaba me puse a jugar con Scorpius, Harry no tardaría en llegar tenia hoy turno matutino, aunque nunca llega temprano a casa siempre se distrae con los niños internados, sonreí por lo lindo que era. Bueno veo que hoy si llego temprano, escuche la chimenea y pasos

-Harry ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – llego hasta a mí y dio un beso en los labios luego cargo a Scorpius y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Un poco cansado, muero de hambre, hoy no tuve tiempo de ir a comer, ¿ustedes ya comieron?

\- No, ya estábamos a punto, creí que te tardarías más, ven vamos a comer – lo conduje hasta el comedor, porque nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Scorpius. Comimos tranquilamente y Harry dijo que quería visitar a Teddy, solo para ir a cenar le comente que tenía una pócima que debía ver en exactamente dos horas y que se podían adelantar y yo los alcanzaba después, entonces se fue a bañar junto con Scorpius. Es algo que adoptó, se metían a bañar juntos, no sé si porque le gustaba compartir la tina o porque sencillamente ambos jugaban juntos, a veces me gustaba espiarlos sin que se dieran cuenta, y cada uno siempre estaba chapoteando, siempre tenían el suelo mojado, por eso insistí en cambiar el piso de todos los baños por uno más rugoso, no quería que mis dos amores sufrieran un accidente. Se alistaron juntos y se fueron. Harry era tan feliz con Scorpius desde que vivíamos juntos y por las noches no me soltaba a mí. Era tan feliz con este hombre no dudaba en lo más mínimo en… Oh llego carta de Hermione.

_Querido Draco_

_Hola, estamos muy bien gracias y espero que ustedes también. Claro que si yo te puedo ayudar, supongo que deberíamos dejar a los niños con alguien y dado que no quieres que nadie se entere, Joao cuidara de ellos, tranquilo él no se pondrá a regañar a Scorpius de hecho ya está pensando en que juegos y que libros les va a leer a ambos, ya sabes él también lee para Rose cosas iguales a las que tú le lees a Scorpius. En fin, entonces ven a dejar a Scorpius a las 12 cuando Harry se vaya. Cuídense dale un beso a tus dos hombres, nos vemos._

_Con cariño Hermione Oliveira_

Estaba sumamente feliz y tranquilo, termine de revisar mi poción y fui a casa de Andrómeda para cenar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hola Hermione y Joao, no tienen idea de cuánto agradezco su ayuda y ¿Dónde está la pequeña Rose?

\- Draco hola, está durmiendo, pero hombre ¿dime porque tanto misterio? No me digas que le vas a pedir matrimonio a Harry

\- Pues si de hecho si, le pediré matrimonio, díganme que solo ustedes dos están en la casa, no quiero que nadie más…

\- Aaaaaahhhhh – Hermione comenzó gritar, y casi nos rompe los tímpanos – ¡Draco! ¡Tú y Harry se van a casar! ¿Yo voy a ser la madrina no es así? Oh por Merlín, ¿qué voy a usar?

\- Hermione cielo, calmate, Draco todavía no le pide matrimonio – Estaba tan sorprendido, nunca vi a Hermione tan eufórica no quiero pensar en el día en que Joao le pidió matrimonio a ella o cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Joao la llevo al sofá a calmarla, Scorpius solo me miraba sorprendido, nos sentamos en un sofá cuando rápidamente Joao no dijo que nos sentáramos – entonces Draco, supongo que ¿quieres que Hermione te ayude a elegir la sortija no es así? ¿Ustedes apenas llevan viviendo juntos un mes no es así?

\- Si Joao y si para eso quería su ayuda, y agradezco mucho que cuides a Scorpius en lo que nosotros vamos, lo llevaría pero son sortijas, no quiero ni pensar en que se lleve uno a la boca

\- Tranquilo no te preocupes, estaré gustoso de cuidarlo, además sabes que Hermione y yo queremos un niño, aunque esperemos que dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo – comenzamos a reír, hasta que Hermione reacciono y con cara de sorprendida dijo

\- ¿Pero entonces que hacemos aquí? Ven mi querido niño – tomo a Scorpius y lo llevo con Joao – te divertirás mucho con tu tío Joao, juega mucho y portate bien, cuida de Rose y come todo lo que Joao te dé para que crezcas fuerte y sano. Vámonos Draco – me quito las maletas, las puso en el suelo, le dio un beso a Joao y me empujo hasta la chimenea, solo me despedí rápido con la mano mientras Joao reía. ¿Como era posible ese cambio tan repentino?, quizás fue mala idea venir con Hermione aunque Ron era más chismoso.

\- Hermione relajate solo necesito que me ayudes a elegir un anillo, ya recorrimos 5 tiendas muggles y 4 mágicas

\- Siento que no he podido ayudarte en nada, solo rechazo y rechazo – comencé a reir

\- También yo te he rechazado en algunas propuestas que me has hecho, ¡qué tan difícil es elegir uno!, ni con Astoria fue tan difícil, solo entre a tres tiendas, las piedras eran casi perfectas… ¡eso es! Solo hemos buscado anillos lisos, como el que Black le dio a Severus

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea darle un anillo con una piedra? Creo que es un poco más para las mujeres, aunque no es mala idea, Harry merece mucho romanticismo y como ya me contaste lo que planeaste es lo que realmente necesitas, una piedra, aunque no le vayas a dar una piedra enorme

\- Puedo pagar una piedra enorme si yo quiero – dije casi ofendido de que dijera aquello

\- No me refería a eso Draco y lo sabes, pero creo que quizás algo mediano este perfecto, ni tan pequeño porque contrastaría mal con su mano de hombre, pero tampoco algo tan grande porque se vería grotesco

\- Sabia que elegí bien de tu asesoría, me gusta cómo suena, creo que si quiero algo "femenino" no quiero un anillo grueso con una piedra

\- Si también me gusta esa idea, nos falta esa tienda mágica, seguro que ahí encontramos la perfecta

\- Bien vamos, tú no te cansas tan rápido como Harry, y si no, podemos regresar a revisar las anteriores

\- Claro que si – finalmente elegimos una sortija, se veía delicada pero de un tamaño adecuado para Harry, era perfecta. Joao me insistió para verla y le mostré la caja dijo que era perfecta para Harry que aunque ya todos sabíamos la respuesta, definitivamente diría que sí y quizás hasta quedaría en shock.

Pasaron dos meses después de elegir la sortija, estaba muy nervioso, había llevado a Scorpius a pasar la tarde y noche con Andrómeda, tenía todo preparado para consentir a Harry, solo estaba esperando que llegara, era un sábado al medio día y el domingo descansaría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llego Harry y comieron juntos, Harry le pregunto que donde estaba Scorpius y Draco le dijo que lo llevo con Andrómeda a una pequeña pijamada con Teddy, pero lo tranquilizo diciendo que sería solo hasta mañana por la tarde. Tomaron un largo baño de espuma juntos, se besaban y ahí en su jacuzzi hicieron el amor, Draco llenaba de besos a Harry le decía lo mucho que lo quería y Harry lo mismo, volvieron a la habitación y seguían disfrutándose uno al otro, pero Draco lo tuvo que parar diciéndole que tenían una reservación en un restaurante, Harry con mucho pesar le dijo que estaba bien, se comenzaron a alistar y cuando Draco estaba frente al espejo arreglando su camisa, Harry llego por atrás y lo abrazo puso su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y se vieron ambos frente al espejo sonriéndose, Harry beso su mejilla

-Te amo Draco – Draco se giró aun en sus brazos y lo beso

\- Yo también te amo Harry, pero ya vamos tarde amor – Harry dio un gran suspiro feliz aun con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y le sonrió

\- Si, ya voy amor, - poniendo una sonrisa traviesa le dijo - además tú te tardas más – y le dio una nalgada a Draco y salió corriendo hacia la cama donde estaba la túnica que usaría, Draco solo sonrió y volvió al espejo.

Estaban cenando, ambos pedían sus platillos favoritos a petición de Draco y cuando llegaron al postre, cada uno pidió un pastel, de chocolate para Harry y de fresas para Draco, cuando estaban terminando, Draco llamo al camarero y le dijo

-Puede hacerlo, estamos listos

\- ¿Para qué estamos listos Draco?

\- Ya lo veras, espero que te guste

Cortinas blancas rodearon la mesa donde estaban y encima de ellos comenzaron a sonar violines una canción que Harry recordaba pero no sabía de donde, mientras Harry miraba hacia arriba viendo los violines, Draco se arrodillo junto a él, cuando Harry volteo a la silla frente a el no vio a Draco y le sorprendió verlo arrodillado junto a él, rápidamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar, lo miro con terror en los ojos, no quería saber porque se arrodillaba pero si quería, eran tantas emociones pasando en su cabeza, Draco solo le sonrió mientras veía la cara sorprendida de su futuro prometido. Quería tomarle las manos, que ahora se encontraba una en el pecho y la otra firmemente agarrada a la mesa, darle un discurso de lo mucho que lo amaba pero también estaba en shock

-Harry James Potter, ¿Me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo? – Draco abrió la pequeña caja mostrando la sortija de oro blanco, tenía pequeños diamantes por toda la alianza y un hermoso diamante al centro ligeramente azul, Harry había escuchado las palabras de la boca de Draco pero no podía contestar, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta viendo la hermosa sortija, por fin dio un pequeño suspiro

\- Si – dijo tranquilo, recobro el sentido y grito – ¡Claro que sí! – Draco sonrió tanto que solo atino a ponerle el anillo en el dedo de Harry y este se aventó a abrazarlo y ahí en el suelo se quedaron abrazados en la intimidad que las cortinas les ofrecían.

Harry no dejaba de mirar su mano, no creía posible que Draco le haya pedido matrimonio, estaba acostado esperando a que Draco saliera del baño, iba a ser una noche muy movida y lo sabía, quería avisarle a todos de su compromiso, pero Draco lo convenció en que esperara y que avisarían durante las festividades donde estarían todas las personas importantes para ellos. Con mucho pesar Harry acepto y al siguiente día tuvo que guardar el anillo, al fin que ya era 18 de diciembre no estaban muy lejos de las festividades.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

30 agosto 2005

Harry seguía insistiendo a Draco para que tomaran la poción, pero Draco seguía contestando que no, que así como estaban era perfecto, Harry dejo de insistir, sabía que no llegaría a nada, quizás después lograría convencerlo y si no ya tenía a Teddy y a Scorpius ¿no? pero no eran hermanos, no vivían juntos.

Draco noto que Harry había cambiado, desde que dejo de insistir perdió algo dentro de él, seguía jugando con Scorpius en la tina, seguía jugando con todos los niños, era feliz rodeado de todos, salían de vez en cuando a cenar con Ron y Benoît o con Hermione y Joao o con Blaise y Corentin, que llevaban saliendo un par de meses; tenían intimidad, jugaban juegos de rol en la habitación pero ese pequeño brillo en la mirada de Harry no le gustaba.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry le había pedido que tomaran la poción gestante, Harry se había resignado, Draco lo sabía, pero también sabía que Harry no era completamente feliz, quizás podrían adoptar pero sus antecedentes como mortífagos y su familia no ayudarían mucho en el proceso de adopción, aunque el otro padre fuera el salvador del mundo mágico, quizás por eso Harry no se lo había sugerido, quería esa mirada traviesa de Harry de nuevo esa chispa que le veía cada vez que lo miraba, y no es que anduviera triste todo el tiempo, Harry adoraba su vida pero le faltaba algo más y Draco lo sabía, así que después de mucho pensar y después de muchas semanas, tomo una decisión. Estaban cenando, Scorpius jugaba con la comida y Harry lo regañaba diciendo que con la comida no se juega, Draco lo veía Harry se veía firme pero sabía que aguantaba las ganas de jugar el también.

-Scorpius hazle caso a tu papá, deja de jugar con la comida

Llevaron a Scorpius a dormir, su cuarto contaba con una cama donde los tres se acurrucaban a leer un cuento antes de dormir, Harry insistió en que debían ser cuentos infantiles o si no el terminaba durmiendo si leían filosofía, Draco estuvo de acuerdo, cuando Scorpius se dormía lo pasaban a su cuna y ellos se iban a su habitación, Draco a veces extrañaba dormir con su niño pero sabía que así tenía que ser. Una vez acostados, Draco dio un largo suspiro y abrazo a Harry por detrás, Harry ya casi estaba dormido y beso su mejilla.

-Harry, tome una decisión, vamos a tomar la poción si aún es lo que quieres – A Harry se le había quitado completamente el sueño de golpe se giró y miro a Draco sorprendido de que quizás no era una broma

-¿Enserio? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?

\- No Harry, sé que quieres tener más hijos, y aunque yo no me sienta preparado para ello, lo intentare por ti amor – Harry lo abrazo

\- Draco, me has hecho el hombre más feliz, este es el segundo día más feliz de mi vida

\- ¿Y cuál es el primero?

\- Bueno no sé qué día es este, pero está en mi lista de días más felices, y otro es cuando me pediste matrimonio, otro es cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos que fue hace ya un año, cuando escuche la primera palabra de Teddy y cuando estuve presente en la de Scorpius – Harry comenzó a reír, y beso por toda la cara a Draco, el solo veía que esa chispa volvía, sabía que había tomado una buena decisión. Sabía que Astoria donde quiera que este, estaría feliz de ver lo que Draco había construido y que no se equivocó en elegir a su pareja ya que Scorpius tendría no solo hermanos si no un papá que lo amaba mucho - ¿Entonces podremos tener 5 bebes? – Bueno quizás, Scorpius sería feliz solo con un hermano

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Las indicaciones son las siguientes, Harry tomara una dosis cada mes, debe ser exactamente el ultimo día del mes a la misma hora, los últimos seis meses deben ser de abstinencia total

\- ¡ABSTINENCIA! ¿ABSTINENCIA BENOÎT?

\- Si Draco, abstinencia sexual, en los últimos cinco meses ya estarán formados los ovulos, pero no todo estará listo para que tengan al bebé y no se puede correr el riesgo de que uno de esos óvulos llegue a fecundarse aun cuando todavía no salgan de los ovarios. Entonces es mejor no tener sexo durante los últimos seis meses, enserio chicos esto es muy importante. Ahora ya saben que el proceso es tardado, un año para que internamente el cuerpo de Harry termine de formarse. Cuando concluya el año solo tendrán la posibilidad de quedar embarazados durante los 8 meses siguientes, si pasando ese tiempo no lo logran, deberán esperar cinco años para que el cuerpo se recupere de la transformación y vuelva a la normalidad, y puedan tomar de nuevo la pócima, Draco podría tomarla pero ya me dijeron que él no quiere, pero tranquilos, existe un 99% de probabilidad de quedar embarazados. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Draco tenía una cara de preocupación y estaba sorprendido, conocía el proyecto pero no los detalles, era feliz con su vida sexual, ¿cómo se iba a frenar durante seis meses?, volteo a ver a Harry que estaba tan emocionado que hasta parecía brillar por toda la habitación.

-No Benoît, yo no tengo preguntas, ¿tú tienes amor? – Draco calmo todo su cuerpo cuando Harry le dedico una mirada con mucha ilusión y un posible miedo en que dijera que no y se arrepintiera

\- No, yo tampoco tengo preguntas.

\- Perfecto entonces, Harry aquí tienes la primera dosis, recomiendo que la tomes por la noche, recuerda anotar la hora en que te la tomaste, para el siguiente mes vienes por la mañana para darte la siguiente y así sucesivamente. Ahora deben ir a San Mungo, ya les agende su cita con el Medimago Filip, él te va a evaluar y si te dice que existe alguna complicación no te tomaras la poción, hasta resolverlo. Bueno caballeros por mi parte es todo

\- Muchas gracias Benoît, vamos Draco no quiero llegar tarde y quiero ir a recoger a Scorpius con Molly y darle la noticia

\- Gracias Benoît, nos estaremos viendo, Harry primero te debe revisar el medimago antes de que empieces a dar noticias, deja de escribir eso, puedes avisarle a Hermione en cuanto lleguemos a la madriguera – Dejaron el laboratorio de Benoît y Severus

\- Estoy tan feliz, hace dos días celebramos que hace un año me pediste matrimonio y ahora estamos planificando tener un bebé, ¿no estas emocionado? – Draco solo veía como Harry brincaba de un lado a otro viendo tiendas a las personas y lo abrazaba a él, estaba feliz de que su Harry fuera feliz

\- Si Harry estoy emocionado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cita con el Medimago Filip salió perfecta, Harry estaba muy bien de salud a pesar de que algunas noches no dormía por las rondas nocturnas. Entonces al llegar a la madriguera celebraron todos, Draco aun un poco reservado recibía felicitaciones, le hizo llegar una carta a sus padres que le contestaron cortésmente, sabía que no estaban feliz con la decisión pero era su vida y se aguantaban las ganas de volver a controlarlo, Blaise había llegado, puesto que George le escribió, así que llego a felicitar a su amigo, Draco se sintió en calma por fin podía hablar con alguien y mientras todos celebraban él y Blaise salieron al jardín

-¿No estás del todo entusiasmado verdad Draco?

\- No Blaise, tengo miedo y no quería precisamente agrandar mi familia, pero sabía que Harry lo quería

\- Pero si tu no lo quieres del todo Draco, ¿Por qué lo complaces? Sé que no era una decisión fácil, uno de los dos tenía que ceder ante el otro pero…

\- Lo sé, y precisamente por eso lo hice, Harry me insistió por semanas que la tomáramos, después dejo de hacerlo y seguimos como siempre, nunca demostró que insistiría, el cedió primero a lo que yo quería y estaba dispuesto a vivir solo con ello, y por eso lo hice, además miralo esta tan feliz, no lo había visto tan feliz desde nuestra boda, miento la vez que estuvo tan feliz fue cuando Scorpius comenzó a dar sus primero pasos. Lo amo Blaise, y amo como ama a mi hijo… nuestro hijo, tengo miedo pero creo que puedo afrontar tener otro hijo

\- Te vez feliz Draco de eso no hay duda, con miedo pero feliz, sabes que aquí me tienes y me sorprende que no me incluyeras en su celebración

\- Se convirtió en una celebración, lo que me sorprende es que George te haya escrito

\- No tanto, Corentin se la pasa tanto tiempo ahí con las bromas que ya me hice amigo de ese pecoso – Draco comenzó a reír

\- Quien lo hubiera imaginado, si cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts nos contaran como seria nuestra vida ahora el pobre mensajero hubiera terminado muerto

\- Y con algunos hechizos también, nadie imaginaria que dos serpientes estarían entre tanto león, al menos yo estoy con un francés

\- Si bueno yo estoy con el salvador del mundo mágico, no puedes matar aquello – Comenzaron a abrazarse y forcejear jugando, Harry los veía desde la ventana de la cocina, fue a hablarles para cenar pero se divirtió viéndolos jugar

\- Entonces… Harry, un nuevo bebé, ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

\- Corentin, saliste de la nada, bueno no lo he pensado, aun no estoy embarazo, apenas comenzare el tratamiento

\- Es un hecho de que en menos de dos años ya estarás con un pequeño entre tus brazos, sabes a mí me gustaría que fuera una niña, así tendría una excusa para poder comprar vestidos preciosos que he visto

\- Hermione también tiene una niña y Fleur también, ¿porque a sus hijas no les compras?

\- A la señora Oliveira no la conozco tanto y la señora Weasley es más amiga de mi hermano que mía, y tú eres más mi amigo Harry, ¿recuerdas como confabulábamos cuando eran ese trio amoroso, Ron, Blaise y mi hermano?

\- Si era muy divertido y te quedaste con uno de ellos

\- Te seré sincero Blaise me gustaba, solo los molestaba por diversión ya lo sabes, lo mío nunca fue tener una relación, a pesar de que es mi responsabilidad seguir con mi apellido y sin imaginarlo Blaise ya estaba en mi cama. Bueno Harry, yo iré a avisarles de la cena, felicidades nuevamente

\- Gracias, vamos debo tomar un poco de aire.

Los primeros seis meses pasaron bastante rápido, Harry seguía trabajando en San Mungo y se iba a hacer sus revisiones constantemente, Draco viajaba en ocasiones por sus negocios, en algunas ocasiones se llevaba a Scorpius y a Toby pero Harry no quería que se lo llevara, le decía que no le arrebatara a su bebé, así que Draco dejo de llevárselo y Harry se encargaba de él lo más que podía, ya que en horas de trabajo lo dejaba con alguien. Andrómeda tenía que estar correteando a Teddy de 7 años (casi 8) y un pequeño Scorpius de 2 años (casi 3), que aunque pequeño corría lo más que podía para poder lograr estar a la par de Teddy.

Para mayo del 2006 Draco por fin pudo tocar a Harry, no hubo ninguna complicación según su revisión mensual de Harry hecha por su medimago Filip, pero nuevamente tuvieron que volver a la abstinencia el último y doceavo mes, Filip les comento que estaba completamente formado y era necesario tomar la última dosis y esperar completamente el año. Draco tuvo que volver a sus ansias por tocarlo y volver a las duchas frías pero al menos iba a valer la pena de eso estaba seguro. 21 de noviembre 2006, Harry dejo de tomar las dosis mensuales que solo le provocaban un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre y retomaron su vida normalmente, celebraron fiestas, aniversarios y afinales de Marzo Harry llego entusiasmado con Draco, se acababa de hacer una revisión, Draco leía en la cama de Scorpius mientras este dormía su siesta, Harry llego brincando a la cama

-Mi amor ¡Estoy embarazado! – Lo abrazo y Draco se le esfumaron los miedos, se le quito el enojo de no haber podido tocar a Harry en siete meses repartidos, se esfumaron todas las emociones negativas que traía en sí, fue el hombre más feliz junto con su esposo, le dio un gran y enorme beso y se preparó mentalmente para soportar a un Harry embarazado mimado y berrinchudo. Cada capítulo de su vida era bastante excitante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Hola a todos!

Hoy termine con un montón de estrés e iba a subir el capítulo hasta mañana por la noche pero pues salió todo y este capítulo si es un poquitín más largo, inicialmente lo iba a dividir en dos pero estaba tan estresada de mi tarea que comencé a escribir y salió así nada más y bueno, espero no estén muy enredados con las fechas y el gran salto que me estoy dando al escribir, si surge alguna duda por favor háganmelo saber.

No iba a escribir el proceso lindo y bonito del compromiso pero quise hacerlo y espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo *inserte carita tierna*.

Agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejan un comentario y a todos los que están leyendo, de verdad que sí. Estoy súper emocionada ya que todo va fluyendo súper bonito (eso creo yo jeje). Por cierto los medimagos Richards y Filip, también son personajes míos que en un futuro los estaré ocupando un poquito más, no se preocupen no es para nada malo. Bueno ya nos los aburro y nos leemos la próxima semana. Un beso a todos.

Carmen – No había visto tu comentario el capítulo pasado, no sé qué paso pero bueno, me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia. Gracias por leer, un beso

Eviana – Tampoco vi tu comentario el cap. pasado, y bueno ya estás viendo que de que tienen actividad la tienen y que con los manuscritos todo salió re-que-te-bien. Un saludo, y gracias por leer y dejar un comentario

Ana Luisa – Gracias, que bueno que te gustara y que te siga gustando todo, y creo que si se puso Slytherin al hacerse a un lado y esperar, no se ¿tú qué opinas?

Eviana – Bueno ya acabas de ver la respuesta, estoy tan emocionada jeje, gracias por dejar un comentario, saludos

Cuqui luna 3 – No lo convenció pero sí que se decidieron, yo también quiero saber cuántos tendrán a veces pienso en algo y estos mismos personajes me cambian las ideas jeje, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, saluditos

Eglechina – Perdón por dejarte en suspenso, pero como dije ese día ya moría de cansancio y no quería hacer algo mal hecho, preferí dejarlo en suspenso, Gracias enserio por tu comentario, saludos


	23. Nueve meses,quizás un año Quizás nada

Marzo 2007

Durante el primer mes de embarazo, Harry comenzaba a agotarse mucho más rápido, no quería dejar su trabajo, dijo que quería ser responsable y que solo pediría el permiso de maternidad. Ya que durante los dos años en los que Severus y Benoît realizaban la poción, contratamos a Hermione, Joao y otros abogados a cambiar leyes tanto nacionales como internacionales, las cuales consistían en darles un permiso de "maternidad a los hombres embarazados", ya se tenían los meses siguientes al parto pero no los anteriores, de esta forma se lograba que los hombres consiguieran más seguridad al tomar la poción. Las mañanas para Harry eran horribles, despertaba con náuseas y vómito, siempre estaba a su lado para sobarle su espalda, una madrugada Scorpius había tenido un mal sueño y se levantó arrastrando su osito, el mismo que le había dado Teddy hace ya unos 3 años, se preocupó al no vernos en la cama y escucho como Harry se quejaba.

-Papi Hady, papi llaco

\- Scorpius ven, estamos en el baño – rápidamente alumbre la habitación para que nos alcanzara en el baño, yo estaba en medio de ambos, no podía dejar solo a Harry llendo por Scorpius

\- ¿Papi hady eta efemo?

\- No, se siente un poquito mal es todo, espera un poco ahí paradito en lo que papá se recupera ¿de acuerdo?

\- Draco – me decía muy lastimosamente Harry – ve con Scorpius, ya estoy mejor solo me lavare un poco la boca

\- Bien – lo conduje al lavabo y lo deje ahí, asegurándome que no se cayera, cargue a Scorpius y nos sentamos en la cama, rápidamente Harry nos alcanzó y nos recostamos, Scorpius nos contó su pesadilla y se acurruco entre ambos, nos dormimos casi de inmediato.

Para el segundo mes las cosas seguían bastante igual, ya comenzaba a notar una ligera pancita en Harry, En el tercer mes, fuimos a revisión para saber el sexo del bebé pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, entonces solo sería un revisión de rutina, tal fue la sorpresa cuando el medimago Filip nos dijo que no estábamos esperando uno si no dos, me desmaye…

Después todo fue una tortura, no solo Harry tenía antojos, si no que eran antojos muggles y yo no sabía de donde sacar un algodón de azúcar a las 3 de la mañana.

-Draco… Draco… amor despierta…

\- mmmh… ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- no, tengo hambre, ve a conseguirme un algodón de azúcar por favor

\- ¿Harry sabes qué hora es?

\- Pero es que tenemos hambre, por favor amor, y si pudieras traerme pepinillos en un frasco

\- No iré a buscarte… a buscarles comida a esta hora – oh grave error, comencé a escuchar detrás de mi pequeños sollozos y como sorbía su nariz

\- Tú ya no me quieres, es porque estoy gordo ¿verdad?, seguramente tienes a alguien que no te molesta con comida y es esbelto y me dejaras y ya no me vas a buscar…- comenzó a llorar, y me sentí basura

\- Harry, mi amor…

\- ¡No! tú ya no me quieres

\- No cariño, yo te amo, ven aquí, no llores yo te amo tanto – le daba besos para calmarlo – tranquilizate, odio ver cuando lloras, respira di que me amas y me ire a comprar tus antojos ¿bien?

\- Esta bien, te amo, pero ya no quiero algodón de azúcar, quiero helado de vainilla con pepinillos en un frasco

\- De acuerdo, ya regreso – me levante, me di un cambio de ropa con un hechizo y me dirigí a la chimenea, en busca no de la entrada más cercana al mundo muggle si no al apartamento de Ron, entre y me dirigí a su habitación, tocando varias veces y llamándolo

\- ¿Draco? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Ron, no tengo fuerzas para explicar – entre y fui a buscar ropa entre su closet y lo cambie como si fuera un bebé, con magia.

\- ¡Wow! Que mierda te pasa

\- Ayudame a buscar helado de vainilla y pepinillos en frasco, sea lo que sea, Harry tiene antojos y si no le llevo eso comenzara a llorar y no sé dónde diablos buscar esas cosas, muévete – camine hacia la chimenea mientras escuchaba a Ron reír y bostezar. Nos dirigimos a un supermercado, que habrían las 24 horas, al terminar las compras Ron se fue a su casa y yo con Harry, al llegar él estaba en la sala viendo televisión, esperando su merienda de madrugada, después hizo lo más asqueroso de la vida, metió un pepinillo en el helado y comenzó a comer, le di un beso y fui a dormir, ni siquiera le importo que lo dejara solo. Esa no fue la última noche que Harry despertaba con antojos, lo hacía esporádicamente al menos, para la tercera noche que iba por Ron él ya tenía una muda de ropa muggle, entre a su habitación llamándolo y el solo respondió

-Silla… ropa… ¿qué antojo… es… esta vez? – Sonreí y lo cambie, mientras se levantaba le decía que era aguanieve de mora azul con manzanas rojas

Habría querido al menos buscar también a Hermione, pero los Oliveira habían ido unas semanas a Brasil, quizás ellos ya intuían algo y por eso nos abandonaron, pero no se salvaron una semana después de que regresaran a Harry le dio otro antojo así que decidí darle un descanso a Ron y fui con los Oliveira, entre y subí a su habitación, no podía entrar como con Ron, entonces que me dedique a tocar y llamar a Hermione

-Hola Draco, Mione tuvo un día muy pesado, ¿porque no me dices que se le antojo esta vez?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vengo a eso?

\- Ron nos contó, tranquilo yo también lo sufrí con Hermione, no sé qué es peor, antojos muggles o postres recién hechos

\- Creo que no quiero saberlo, esta vez son chocolates rellenos de fresa y una fruta llamada granada, no sé ni lo que es

\- Estas de suerte, una vez ya se le antojo a Mione, se dónde buscar – Moleste a Joao y Hermione unas dos veces más, cada uno me ayudo una vez, después de tantas salidas por la madrugada al mundo muggle me volví un experto y ya no los volví a buscar. Así que una noche llegaron a cenar los Oliveira, Ron y Benoît bastante preocupados porque no los había ido a buscar, les comente que ya no era necesario que aprendí después de tantas salidas, y le contaron a Harry que yo los buscaba para que me ayudaran a las compras nocturnas, Harry no lo sabía y se sintió tan apenado con todos, pero ellos insistían en que no era una molestia, cenamos todos juntos esa noche.

Durante el cuarto mes, seguían los antojos pero ya no eran tan nocturnos, las náuseas se fueron por completo y Harry estaba irradiando felicidad por todos lados, además que su libido comenzó a aumentar bastante, a veces lo hacíamos por lo menos 2 veces al día. Ya en el quinto mes, Harry estaba preocupado porque no se movían y decía que algo andaba mal, que él lo intuía, a pesar de que el medimago Filip mensualmente le hacia una revisión y le comentaba que todo estaba normal y que era malo estresarse.

Una noche nos encontrábamos frente al televisor viendo una película infantil, con Scorpius y Teddy, que se quedó a pasar esa noche con nosotros.

-¡Draco! – tomo mi mano y la llevo a su panza, comencé a sentir como se movían y Harry tenía los ojos con apenas unas lágrimas visibles de felicidad, eran las únicas lagrimas que quería que tuviera.

\- Se están moviendo Harry

\- ¿Que se mueve padrino?

\- los bebes en mi pansa Teddy – pronto todos estábamos con las manos en el vientre de Harry sintiendo como los bebés se movían, después de un pequeño rato supongo que se cansaron y dejaron de moverse

-papi ¿po qué ya no se meveñ?

\- Los bebés están cansados Scorpius, porque ya es hora de dormir, anden vayan a ponerse el pijama ya es tarde, y no corran en la escalera Teddy

\- Si padrino – se escuchó que le gritaba desde las escaleras mientras corrían, Harry me abrazo y se acurruco con migo

\- ¿Draco eres feliz a mi lado? ¿No estas arrepentido de que tomáramos la poción?

\- Por supuesto que no Harry, ¿qué tonterías dices? soy muy feliz a tu lado y aunque me sorprendió que vinieran dos en camino, estoy ansioso de que lleguen ya.

\- Te desmayaste

\- Callate, hay que ir a acostar a esos niños, conociéndolos deben estar jugando con ese tren que vuela por el techo – Harry me dio un beso en los labios, cuando lo ayude a pararse me dio una nalgada y se quedó parado frente a mí, lo cual fue extraño

\- ¿Porque esta vez no corriste Harry?

\- Soy muy lento ahora, imagina que corrí – me dijo mientras hacia un puchero, solo lo agarre de las mejillas y lo bese, mientras pasaba mis manos a su trasero y le daba un fuerte apretón

\- mmmh… tramposo

Los meses siguientes, ya no había nauseas, lo antojos ya casi no volvieron y Harry tenía una enorme panza, cada día se movía con mayor dificultad y lentitud, los pies estaban hinchados y aunque siempre me lo pedía eran los elfos quienes le daban un masaje de pies. El permiso de maternidad de Harry comenzó en el octavo mes así que dejó de ir a trabajar, estaba muy triste por ya no atender a sus niños y bebés, pero era muy feliz con Scorpius, se la pasaban jugando (bajo todo lo que Harry podía) pero cuando llegaba Teddy la casa era un caos.

La madrugada del 22 de noviembre Harry despertó.

-Draco… Draco… despierta…

-Harry… Tuve un día pesado, ¿que se te antojo esta vez?

\- No son antojos, me duele el vientre, y puedo sentir la línea - otra de las indicaciones de la poción fue que, cuando el hombre entrará en labor de parto se comenzaría a marcar una línea horizontal en el vientre, así el parto sería vía cesárea - necesitamos ir a San Mungo, me esta doliendo mucho, tengo miedo - me senté y tome a Harry de los hombros, pude ver que sus ojos se notaban cristalinos

\- Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien. ¡Toby! ¡Kreacher! Harry ya entro en labor de parto, saben que hacer - Así como aparecieron, desaparecieron - Todo estará bien, ahora te voy a cambiar y nos iremos a San Mungo ¿bien?

\- De acuerdo… - Harry respiraba y exhalaba - prometeme que todo estará bien, y que nos vas a cuidar

\- Claro que los voy a cuidar - lo bese en los labios mientras terminábamos de bajar las escaleras - Nada malo va a pasar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían sacado de la sala a Draco donde se estaba llevando acabo el parto, esperaba afuera de la sala, los familiares y amigos estaban en la sala de espera, cuanto hacia que Draco no esperaba en esa sala de espera, había pasado ya un tiempo de eso. Habían llegado al hospital y Harry se quedó en una habitación mientras la línea se marcaba más, al parecer estaban naciendo prematuros, por un par de semanas, cuando fue momento de mover a Harry le indicaron a Draco que podía estar presente pero antes de la intervención le pidieron salir y sedaron a Harry.

-Señor Malfoy - salió el medimago

\- Medimago Filip, ¿cómo está todo? ¿Todos están bien?

\- Por favor siéntese, temo decirle que uno de los bebés murió, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero fue imposible - Draco se quedó estático, no sabía ni que decir ¿que debía hacer? – Señor Malfoy, el otro bebé está bien y muy sano, lamento tener que decirle estas noticias, ¿necesita que llame a algún familiar o amigo?… - se quedaron quietos, en la cabeza de Draco solo se repetía "murió" luego "Astoria murió" se sentía solo de nuevo, primero su esposa y ahora su bebé… ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? ¿Dónde estaba Harry?, Draco parpadeo, al pareces el Medimago lo volvía a llamar, volteo a verlo desconcertado

\- Tráigame a Blaise Zabini, solo a él y no diga nada más… Gracias

El medimago se retiró, una enfermera condujo a Draco a una sala privada, en cuanto entro Blaise, se sento junto a Draco y este comenzó a llorar, lo abrazo, Blaise no sabía qué hacer, no le dijeron nada, no podía decir nada sin cometer algún error. Después de unos minutos, Draco hablo

-Blaise, uno de los bebés murió, murió Blaise, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – Draco iba diciendo cosas tan rápido y haciendo muchas preguntas, hasta que Blaise lo paro

\- Amigo, todo estará bien, me tienes a mí y Harry te necesita, hace unos años estuve lejos pero ahora estoy aquí y no te… no los voy a dejar ¿está bien? Por ahora, les informare a todos haya afuera lo que está pasando aquí, tu iras con Harry y afrontaran esto juntos, solos, mañana por la tarde vendrán los demás ¿entendiste Draco?

\- Blaise, mi niño, mi niña, no sé ni siquiera que fueron, el medimago solo dijo bebés, Blaise, no puedo hacer esto, como voy a vivir sin mi pequeño bebé

\- Draco, podrás hacerlo, juntos, aun tienes al otro bebé y Scorpius te necesita, tienes que ser fuerte

\- Scorpius… - Draco se quedó en silencio procesando todo lo que Blaise le había dicho, él tenía que ser fuerte, la noticia definitivamente destrozaría a Harry, a el más que todo, llevo a los bebés en su vientre, tenía que ser fuerte ya que tenía dos hijos que también lo necesitaban. Irguió la espalda, limpio los ojos y miro a Blaise decidido a todo – Tienes razón Blaise, cuida esta noche de Scorpius y avisales a todos que no recibiremos visita hasta mañana por la tarde. Iré con Harry. Gracias amigo

\- No agradezcas Draco, me llevare a Scorpius y le diré que por ahora deben quedarse aquí, le inventare un cuento y se dormirá

\- Blaise hace mucho tiempo que Scorpius no se duerme con tus cuentos – Draco intento sonreír pero no lo logro

Blaise, fue a la sala de espera, todos estaban ansiosos de recibir buenas noticias, pero al ver la cara sombría que traía, fue contagiosa, Blaise titubeo al ver a los niños, rápidamente Severus entendió que necesitaba que los niños no estuvieran presentes, nadie quería llevárselos pero también querían hacerlo.

-Edward, Scorpius y Rose, vengan iremos a buscar algunas golosinas y leche de chocolate – Teddy comprendió que los adultos querían hablar a solas, ya después iría a ver a su padrino, así que tomo de la mano a los dos pequeños y camino frente a Severus – pon atención Black y me mantienes al tanto

\- Si Cariño

Blaise dijo sin rodeos que uno de los bebés había fallecido, Harry aun no lo sabía y en cuanto despertara Draco se lo iba a decir, dijo que todos tenían que irse, esto era algo que debían pasar juntos y que todos regresarían mañana por la tarde

-Esto nos ayudara a hacernos a la idea de que siempre fue uno el que venía en camino, no queremos lastimarlos, para todos siempre venia solo un bebé, será lo mejor

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y aunque no se querían ir, respetaban ese momento de duelo.

Draco estaba sentado junto a Harry esperando a que despertara. Apenas había pasado un rato hasta que por fin lo hizo

-Draco, dime donde están mis bebés – le sonreía desde la cama y el otro desde su silla le respondía con una sonrisa triste, tomo su mano

\- Harry, debo decirte algo, quiero que por favor no te alteres, la herida aun no cierra

\- Me estas asustando, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Draco se recostó junto a él y lo abrazo, le dijo que hubo complicaciones en el parto, tuvieron que sedarlo y sacaron a los bebés pero uno de ellos murió, más bien había nacido muerto, hicieron todo lo que estuvo en manos de los medimagos y enfermeras pero no pudieron hacerlo. Harry puso una mano en su vientre plano y escucho tranquilo, no lloro, solo se mantuvo serio, pregunto cómo se encontraba su otro bebé y Draco le dijo que estaba perfecto de salud, le pregunto que donde estaba Scorpius y le dijo que estaba con Blaise – traeme a mi bebé, quiero despedirme, traémelo amor – a Draco le sorprendió tanto la reacción de Harry, tan tranquila, lo que el no supo es que cuando salió de la habitación, Harry comenzó a llorar insonorizo la habitación y dio gritos hasta quedarse sin voz, aventó una almohada y se jalo el cabello, no entendía que había hecho tan malo, que la vida no lo dejaba vivir en paz y feliz.

Para cuando Draco volvió diciendo que una enfermera lo traería en unos minutos Harry estaba viendo a la nada, Draco volvió a recostarse con él y ambos se abrazaron dándose apoyo, cuando entro la enfermera, traía un pequeño bultito en sus brazos con una manta color amarillo, rápidamente se acomodaron y se sentaron, la enfermera les dio a su bebé y salió de la habitación.

-Miralo Draco, mi niño, mi hermoso bebé, pareciera que está dormido

\- Si Harry, pareciera que en cualquier momento va a despertar – fue en ese momento que ambos lograron llorar juntos, ambos agarraban a su bebé y abrazándolo con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, fue que se quedaron por horas (almenos lo que ellos sentían), no se percataron del momento en que la enfermera volvió y se fue. Pusieron a su bebé entre ellos admirándolo, a pesar de estar entre ambos, su piel ya estaba bastante fría, ambos sabían que se querían quedar con el así juntos, pero no fue hasta que la enfermera entro por una tercera vez que permitieron que se lo llevara, ella les pregunto si querían ver al otro bebé, no eran gemelos habían sido mellizos, Harry quería a su otro bebé, quizás estaba solito y desorientado sin su hermanito ni sus papás, ambos se miraron y así en esa conexión accedieron a que les trajeran su otro bebé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al siguiente día, todas sus visitas adulaban al hermoso bebé que tenían, nadie hizo ningún comentario, como dijo Blaise para todos, solo esperaban un bebé, pero para Harry y para Draco, ese bebé se había llevado una gran parte de su corazón. Por la noche, todos se habían ido, Harry seguía ausente, Draco entro a la habitación

-Harry, mi madre quiere saber si permitirías que el bebé este junto a Astoria

\- No…

\- Está bien, se lo hare saber, debemos pensar entonces…

\- No bebé… James…

\- James Lynx

\- Si

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Hola gente bonita! Lamento la tardanza tuve una semana ajetreada, olvide que había inscrito 3 cursos en la escuela y luego las tareas, lo siento.

Bueno espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, no sé qué más decir, quede muy triste por lo que escribí. Gracias a todos por seguir aquí, y sigan dejándome un review.

Nos leemos el sábado o domingo. Un beso.

Cuqui luna 3 – Gracias a ti por leer, espero te gustara el cap

Eglechina – definitivamente pero ya vez que Harry lo trajo bastante movidito por unos días, jeje. Saludos

Ana Luisa – Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, como dije no quería subirla pero se me hizo necesaria o no, quien sabe, solo quise poner la propuesta jeje

Eviana – Pero claro que lo quiere, ya viste lo mucho que lo quiere que sale a comprar helado de vainilla a las tres de la mañana. Un beso y gracias por dejarme un review. Veras que será un gran hermano mayor


	24. Seguimos

\- ¡Dorian Lupus Potter! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! – un pequeño niño de 2 años corría rápidamente hacia la cocina

\- Llime papi – llego sonriente parando su recorrido para balancearse sobre sus pies, con sus manos detrás en la espalda y cubierto de mermelada de frambuesa y harina, detrás de él solo se veían pequeñas huellas blancas. Draco tuvo que dar un gran respiro para no gritarle a su pequeño niño, intentando no imaginar donde más estarían esas huellas.

\- Lu, ¿podrías explicarme porque la cocina y tú, están llenos de harina y mermelada así como de chispas de chocolate?

\- Ammmm shi, yo jugaba co memelada y llego copi y tido hadina y… espoto – con sus manos dio un gran aplauso sobre su cabeza lo que hizo que saltara harina al hacer esa acción – lego… amm… toe cocoate y vo-o a bosa – Draco volvió a dar un respiro mientras tenia a un niño sonriente frente a él "Tenía que casarme con un Potter" "Tenia que procrear con un Potter" "Ahora ese gen travieso me persigue" repetía internamente.

\- Scorpius, ven a la cocina ahora mismo

\- Si dime padre – apareció rápidamente, mucho más alto que su hermano y bastante nervioso. Draco pregunto lo mismo y escucho la misma historia, solo que Scorpius había tratado de recuperar la bolsa de harina antes de que cayera, al parecer Lu había tenido otra explosión mágica y algunas cosas de la cocina flotaban, cayendo cuando Scorpius lo distrajo – básicamente eso paso padre.

\- Bien, ¡Kreacher! Traeme dos cubetas, una vaciá y la otra con jabón y dos trapos, también trae dos pequeñas palas – Kreacher desapareció y volvió, quiso ponerse a limpiar pero Draco lo mando a limpiar el desván, llego Toby para limpiar y a él lo mando al jardín – Ahora ustedes dos jovencitos, limpiaran este desastre mientras yo los superviso.

\- Pero padre yo no hice nada

\- No me repliques Scorpius sabes lo que opino de ello, tú no estás castigado por el desastre, estas castigado por no decirme. Ahora a limpiar

Mientras todo esto sucedía, un tranquilo Harry se "escondía" en la sala con un libro de nuevas actualizaciones en la medicina mágica, esperaba a Andrómeda y a Teddy, ese día 30 de abril era su cumpleaños, comerían en casa y por la tarde-noche a la feria. Cumplía 11 años y esa misma mañana había recibido su carta a Hogwarts. Se escucharon las llamas de la chimenea.

\- Buenas tardes Andrómeda y Teddy – Harry salto del sillón para darle un fuerte a brazo a Teddy, lo iba a extrañar tanto - Feliz cumpleaños mi niño

\- Padrino, me estas estrangulando, ¿Dónde están Scorp y Lu?

\- Lo siento Teddy, bueno ellos justo ahora están cumpliendo un castigo, pero estoy seguro que no te pasara nada, ve a la cocina y pídele a Draco galletas o algo.

\- Bien eso haré – Se fue corriendo hacia la cocina

\- Andrómeda, llegaron antes, creí que llegarían en dos horas más

\- Lo se Harry, pero Teddy ha tenido tanta energía desde que recibió su carta que apenas logre mantenerlo en casa. Ya que estamos solos ¿me dirás que pasa? Las últimas semanas te he notado un poco distraído, bueno, más de lo normal

\- No es nada Andrómeda, tan solo que, Draco regaña a Lu cada cinco minutos y yo a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido si mi Lynx estuviera aquí – Harry dio una risa triste – quizás a Draco ya le habrían salido canas prematuras

\- Harry querido no te pongas triste, jamás podrás olvidar perder a un hijo, te lo puedo asegurar, pero debes aprender a vivir con tu dolor, todo estará bien, no es malo extrañarlo, pero es malo que en vez de pensar tanto en él no pienses en tus hijos, sé que los amas y siempre estas para ellos, como cuando dormías sentado junto a la cama de Scorpius cuando pensaba que algo saldría de su armario o cuando te quedaste noches en vela por los terribles cólicos que tenía el pequeño Lu – Harry solo se quedó callado

\- Lo que más lamento, es que no apoyé a Draco, él no pudo vivir un duelo como yo sí, y aunque solo fueron un par de días, en esos días él se tuvo que hacer cargo de ambos niños y yo lo deje solo, nunca hemos hablado de eso y no he podido pedirle perdón

\- Sabes Harry eso es lo que necesitan, irse de nuevo, no han estado solos desde que se casaron y de eso ya unos ¿5 años?

\- Si, ya hace 5 años – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero no creo que Draco quiera dejar a los niños, ¡yo! no creo querer dejar a los niños

\- Es comprensible Harry, yo solo te doy un consejo, ambos tomaran su decisión. Además no creo que a Teddy le moleste tener a sus amiguitos ¿por unas 6 semanas?

\- Nooooo, ¿cómo que seis semanas? – Andrómeda solo reía de la cara que había puesto Harry al mencionarle esa cantidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry y Draco, estaban cenando, una semana después del cumpleaños de Teddy, Rose había invitado a todos los niños que conocía a una pijamada, los cuales estaban: Scorpius, Lu, Teddy, Victoire y Dominique Weasley, y Artemisa Pouillé, hija de Corentin y Blaise; ya que durante la charla en que Corentin habló brevemente con Harry en la cocina de los Weasley, decidió que era momento para sentar cabeza, por supuesto que no precisamente porque quisiera tener un hijo que creciera junto al de Harry y Draco Así que a los cuatro meses se casó con Blaise y empezó con el tratamiento de la poción de embarazo. Dorian Lupus nació el 22 de noviembre del 2007 y Artemisa el 1 de febrero del 2008, tan solo se llevaban 2 meses de diferencia, ya que Corentin quedo embarazado casi al instante de terminar el tratamiento.

-Draco, ¿qué te parecería irnos de vacaciones por unas semanas?

\- Sería maravilloso, habrá que preguntarles a los niños a donde les gustaría ir

-Bu-bueno yo me refería… a… tú y yo… solos, veras quisiera poder pedirte disculpas

\- ¿Disculpas? ¿Pero porque? Si me engañaste, mis pobres niños quedaran huérfanos porque te voy a castrar –Harry comenzó a reír

\- No, jamás te engañaría. Además sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando perdimos a Lynx, yo te deje solo con los niños, no me levante de la cama como por una semana y…

-Harry basta, no tengo nada que disculparte, uno de los dos se iba a derrumbar y él otro tenía que ser fuerte por los niños, y me tocó a mí, además si le lloré cuando me dieron la noticia, fue Blaise quien me trajo de nuevo o si no yo también habría quedado perdido. Por favor no me pidas perdón. Mejor vamos a planear esas vacaciones, pero ¿ya pensaste con quien dejaremos a los niños? Hace mucho no los dejamos a cargo de nadie, yo me quedo a cuidarlos

\- Gracias amor… Bu-Bueno Andrómeda me sugirió que ella podía cuidarlos, dijo que Teddy estaría muy feliz teniendo a sus amigos antes de que se vaya a estudiar

-Me parece buena idea, me recuerda a la primera vez que salimos y nos corrió de su casa dando un gran portazo cerca de nuestro rostro - comenzaron a reír, de eso ya unos 7 años - ven aquí - Draco jaló a Harry de la mano, sentándolo en sus piernas, lo abrazo y comenzó a oler su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo - que dices si aprovechamos que no estarán los niños esta noche y vamos a la habitación, así podrás ponerte ese disfraz que tanto quiero verte.

\- Pero debemos madrugar, recuerda que los Oliveira llevarán a los niños a la madriguera… y… si, continúa… y debemos recogerlos y almorzar ahí… no pode… eso me gusta… no podemos dormir tan po… ¡ay!

\- Lo siento, llevas los pantalones muy apretados

\- Además no me pondré ese ridículo disfraz

\- ¿Y si acepto ir a esas vacaciones con la condición de que te lo pongas?

\- Lo pensaré… mmmh… no pares - Draco continuaba acariciando a Harry, desabrochando sus pantalones y Harry rápidamente los desapareció a ambos en la habitación, pronto se deshicieron de las ropas y Draco entre tantos gemidos y caricias convenció a Harry de ponerse "ese" traje durante su viaje.

A la siguiente mañana, Harry y Draco fueron a la Madriguera a recoger a sus hijos y almorzar, al llegar todo era un caos, los niños corrían por todos lados, Lu y Artemisa jugaban tranquilos con George en el centro de la sala, lo cual implicaba un gran desastre después, Angelina la esposa de George estaba con Hermione platicando, ambas embarazadas con 4 meses de diferencia. Había personas por todos lados y rápidamente la señora Weasley (Molly) comenzó a dar indicaciones, para acomodar todo en el jardín y almorzar, cada cierto tiempo más sillas iban aumentándose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Harry nos fuimos a un crucero Mágico, que duraba 10 días, este iba por España, Francia e Italia, partíamos de Barcelona a la isla de Palma de Mallorca, un gran tramo por el mar hasta Civitavecchia-Roma, luego a los puertos y playas de La Spezia, Savona, Marsella y finalmente regresábamos a Barcelona. Nos quedamos en Barcelona una semana y media para poder llegar a tiempo para poder despedir a Teddy en la estación de Kings Cross.

-Vamos Harry, ponte el disfraz

\- No Draco, no puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas traído – estábamos en la isla de Palma de Mallorca, habíamos llegado hace unas horas y solo quería un poco de acción con mi hombre

\- No te costara nada, además me lo prometiste

\- Sacar promesas durante un orgasmo no cuenta… de acuerdo me lo pondré pero esta vez me toca a mí estar arriba – tomo el disfraz de los pies de la cama

\- No me molestara que brinques con esa colita…

\- Callate o me arrepentiré – solo vi como cerraba la puerta del baño mientras yo reía bastante alto, para que pudiera escucharme. Después de unos minutos aparecí algo en el baño para que también lo usara y Harry gritó…

\- ¡No me voy a poner tacones!

\- De acuerdo, solo quería jugarte una broma – salió del baño con unas medias negras de red a media pierna, un leotardo negro sin mangas que en la parte de arriba figuraba un cuello de camisa blanco y un moño rojo, finalmente tenía unas orejas de conejo blancas, ya quería ver en su trasero esa bolita blanca esponjosa

\- No sé cómo es que te amo – Yo solo traía una camisa blanca desabrochada y boxers, camine lentamente hacia él, tenía sus brazos cruzados y volteaba hacia otro lado intentando no parecer apenado a pesar de que más sonrojado no podía estar

\- Vamos, es divertido, la próxima vez me tocara a mi usar un disfraz, ahora solo vamos a divertirnos – comencé a acariciarlo, apretando su trasero

\- ¡Ah! – rápidamente se relajó y comenzó a besarme, lo único que se quitó de su disfraz fue el leotardo.

Cuando llegamos a La Spezia no sé de donde saco un disfraz de vaquero, tuve que cumplir mí promesa, pero esa noche me tocaría a mí estar arriba. Durante todo el crucero paseábamos, platicábamos, a veces en las playas solo nos dedicábamos a estar callados debajo de una sombrilla, corríamos por la orilla del mar, muchas veces (no solo en el crucero) salió mi lado egocéntrico y mimado pero a Harry no le importaba consentirme en cualquier cosa, durante nuestra parada en Marsella Harry conoció a un Escoces y se la paso hablando con él durante toda una tarde y a mí me hervía la sangre, se supone que este viaje era para nosotros, aunque Harry tenía derecho a conocer gente, con un gran suspiro fui a pasear por la borda caminando y admirando el mar desde un camastro, entonces conocí a una chica muy bonita y amable ella era Alemana, así que estuvimos platicando, fuimos a cenar juntos. Cuando llegue a nuestro camarote me recibió un muy enojado y muy celoso Harry, reclamándome que, ¿qué hacía con una rubia platicando plácidamente? mientras él había cenado solo, yo le dije que el también estaba acompañado, desde hace mucho no peleábamos, y terminamos gritándonos. Yo me fui a dormir a la pequeña sala con la que contaba el camarote (bastante incomoda debo decir) y a media noche desperté por el poco espacio que tenía, estuve a punto de caer pero unos brazos me sujetaron fuerte, me desconcerté un poco hasta que escuche atrás de mi

-Perdón Draco, no debí molestarme cuando yo también tenía compañía. Me sentí celoso porque creí e imagine cosas que no iban al caso, lo siento… -Di un gran suspiro, quizás a esto se refería Andrómeda cuando nos despidió diciendo que definitivamente estar solos nos ayudaría mucho

\- No hay problema Harry, yo lamento haberte gritado ¿Qué opinas de ir a dormir a la cama?

\- Estaba bien

Todo el resto del viaje, nos enfocamos a disfrutarnos el uno a otro y a conocernos todavía más y claro a disfrutar de todos los jugares turísticos. Regresamos el domingo 29 de agosto a nuestra casa, desempacamos un poco, descansamos y fuimos a casa de Andrómeda, pero los niños no querían irse, decían que debían disfrutar a Teddy todo lo que pudieran antes de que este se fuera, pero yo había dado una orden y se tenía que cumplir, así que no regresamos con dos niños si no con tres, Teddy se quedaría con nosotros dos días.

-Padre, ¿porque aún no puedo ir a Hogwarts?

\- Scorpius ya sabes que ahí solo entran niños que ya cumplieron 11 años

\- ¿y no puedes crear una poción para que yo crezca más rápido? – Harry había llevado a Teddy a comprar su varita, había pedido a Andrómeda tener el placer de llevarlo, yo quise darles privacidad así que me quede con los niños en casa, lo que me hacía pensar que no había visto a Lu en la última hora, lo bueno es que Toby se encargaba de cuidarlo (o encubrirlo)

\- No Scorpius no se puede, además porque tanto afán en entrar, debes esperar como todos, solo te faltan cuatro años

\- Cuatro años es mucho tiempo… - agacho la mirada, fingiendo leer, estábamos en el estudio repasando filosofía

\- Teddy seguirá siendo tu amigo ya lo veras

\- Si eso supongo, ¿podemos dejar la clase por hoy? Quisiera estar solo antes de que papá llegue con Teddy

\- Sabes que no me gusta dejar clases a medias, pero está bien, te lo concederé por hoy, puedes irte

\- Gracias padre – se había puesto de pie y antes de que saliera lo llame y lo abrace

\- Te quiero hijo y no me gusta verte melancólico

\- También te quiero papá, estaré bien – me sonrió y se fue

El miércoles por la mañana, despedíamos a Teddy en la estación Kings Cross, Lu brincaba gritando "allós" cuando ya el Expreso iba andando mientras Teddy se asomaba por la ventana, voltee a ver a Scorpius y solo se mostraba serio solo moviendo la mano. Por la noche nos llegó una carta diciendo que había sido sorteado en Hufflepuff, igual que su madre, llego otra carta para Scorpius y se fue corriendo a leerla, regreso un rato después para pedir permiso para usar una lechuza. Harry y yo nos quedamos viendo televisión. Yo pensaba en como seria cuando mis hijos se fueran también.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Hola! Que dijeron… ¿Esta ya nos va a dejar sin capitulo por semanas? Pues no, debo decir que me estoy dando cuenta que tengo más tiempo de subir capitulo el lunes, aunque esta vez me tarde más porque estuve enferma desde el viernes hasta el lunes y estuve estudiando para un examen en fin. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y nos leemos el próximo lunes ¿de acuerdo? ya saben siempre por la noche. Gracias por leer y por favor síganme dejando sus comentarios que me alientan mucho y si quieren leer algo más específico también háganmelo saber. ¡Un beso!

Eglechina – definitivamente es bastante triste, pero ya vez que no entro tanto en depresión

Ana Luisa – Gracias, que bueno que te gustara el pasado y espero este también te guste mucho

Eviana – No comprendí eso de "a quien se parece cuenta" ¿a qué te refieres? Ojala te gustara este capitulo

Cuqui luna 3 – si ya vez que pensaron en ello, y aunque aún les duele, son fuertes. Gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario y espero este te gustará


	25. Edward Remus Lupin

\- ¡Doriaaaaaan! – gritaba Scorpius en la puerta de su cuarto cubierto de una masa verde

\- ¿Scorpius que pas…? ¿Lo volvió a hacer no es así?

\- Papá ¿podrías por favor limpiarme?, tengo que ir a matar a mi hermanito, sea donde sea que este, no sé cómo hace para sacar tantas cosas, ¡apenas va a cumplir tres años! – mientras lo decía Harry lo limpiaba, y se encaminaron a desayunar, ahí Harry reprendió al pequeño Lu para que dejara de hacerle bromas a su hermano. Cada que buscaban en su habitación sacaban un montón de instrumentos de bromas, no sabían de donde sacaba tantas cosas.

Harry se fue el medio día y Draco se quedó con los niños en la sala, esperando a Blaise y Corentin que traerían a la pequeña Artemisa a jugar. No esperaron mucho ya que se escucharon las llamas de la chimenea.

\- Blaise, Corentin, buenas tardes, hola jovencita ¿Cómo estás?

\- men señu mafuy – mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia mientras sostenía ambos lados de su vestido - ¿Cómo eta ute?

\- Bien gracias – los niños rápidamente se saludaron

\- Men a-misa – Lu tomo de la mano a Artemisa para ir a correr a su habitación

\- Lu, ven aquí, no subirás a tu habitación, irán a jugar al jardín – como Lu ya había recibido un regaño por la mañana no quería que se repitiera así que corrió con Artemisa al jardín – Bueno caballeros pasemos a la terraza, necesito vigilar a ese niño de cerca

\- Vamos Draco no seas tan duro con él, ¿qué maldad puede hacer?

\- No quiero ni contarte lo que le hizo a Scorpius hoy en la mañana Corentin

\- ¿Y tú, no vendrás con nosotros?

\- No padrino, me quedare a leer un poco, en un rato salgo con ustedes

Así que Draco se encargó de contarles todo lo travieso que era el pequeño Lu, pero Artemisa no se quedaba atrás, ya que también había heredado lo travieso de su padre Corentin, pero también tenía lo serio de Blaise.

-Jajaja, ¿enserio eso hizo? – Draco reía casi con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Ni que lo digas, los pobres elfos tuvieron que bajar todos los muebles del techo, esa sí que fue una gran explosión mágica

\- Bueno Lu aun o ha tenido explosiones tan grandes, pero sí que ha tenido unas bastante buenas

\- ¿Draco no es esa una lechuza? – señalaba Corentin al cielo

\- Si, es la que Harry le regalo a Teddy

\- Oh ¿que tenemos ahí? ¿Una lechuza de Hogwarts? Y podría asegurar que es de McGonagall – Mientras las lechuzas llegaban, Scorpius salió a jugar un rato con los niños

\- No más problemas… - llego la lechuza de Teddy y después la de McGonagall, esta última se quedó a esperar una respuesta, Draco le dio un trozo de pan y comenzó a leer ambas cartas

\- ¿Y que cuenta el pequeño Teddy?

\- Nada bueno Blaise, al parecer ha estado castigado al menos 3 veces por semana y McGonagall, quiere que vayamos a verlo

\- Draco, ¿no se supone que su abuela es su tutora? ¿Por qué les llegaron las cartas a ustedes?

\- Bueno Corentin, mi madre le regalo un gran recorrido por el mundo, dijo que ya se merecía un descanso por todo lo que había pasado, ella no quería ir, pero le dio el regalo frente a nosotros y Harry dijo que él podía hacerse cargo de Teddy temporalmente, así que arreglaron papeles y Andrómeda se fue a su viaje, creo que dura cerca de un año

\- Tú madre sigue sabiendo manipular a la gente, amigo

\- Así es, pero ahora yo debo hacerme cargo, quiere que la veamos mañana, pero Harry tiene hoy ronda nocturna, discúlpenme un momento, debo redactar algunas cartas, con permiso – mientras tanto, los niños corrían persiguiendo una Snitch dorada (para edades de 5 años en adelante) cuando Scorpius no lo noto pronto fue recibido por dos proyectiles de pelotas con pintura, la mitad de su cuerpo termino de color azul y la otra mitad de color rojo, así que los correteo y abrazo a cada uno con un brazo por lo que Artemisa termino de color azul y Lu de color Rojo, Draco salió en el instante en que Blaise y Corentin se daban cuenta de lo que había pasado y no pudieron hacer nada cuando Artemisa grito

\- ¡Másh pitura! – pronto sobre los tres niños se formó un gran circulo de pintura marmoleado con los colores del arcoíris y como si fuera un sello, cayó sobre los tres niños, Lu y Artemisa jugaban como si fuera agua mientras Scorpius se preocupaba por respirar puesto que cuando el circulo cayo, él estaba recostado boca arriba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Harry amor estas frio - se había metido en la cama con un dormido Draco

-Lo siento pero hace frio, abrazame

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche?

\- Tranquila pero pesada, ¿cómo te fue ayer con los niños?

\- No quieres saber, intenta dormir un poco, debemos hablar de algo importante durante el desayuno

\- De acuerdo, muero de sueño.

Unas horas más tarde, todos en casa se levantaban para ir a desayunar. Cuando Scorpius tomo asiento un gran ruido se escuchó por toda la habitación y este se puso bastante rojo

-Yo no fui

\- Dorian, no vuelvas a hacerle bromas a tu hermano, ahora disculpate. Recuerda que en el comedor no se hacen bromas – Fue sorprendente para los niños lo serio que se puso Harry y eso solo pasaba cuando de verdad habían hecho algo muy malo

\- Lo shen-o papi Hady, lo shen-o hemani-o copi – El desayuno transcurrió sin ninguna otra "novedad". Al terminar los niños se retiraron, Scorpius fue a la biblioteca a terminar sus lecciones y Lu fue a jugar al jardín. Draco le dijo a Harry sobre la gran mancha de pintura que seguía en el jardín, los acontecimientos de Teddy y que escribió a Hermione para que cuidara a los niños, dijo que ya no tardaría en llegar por ellos.

\- Draco, yo puedo cuidar de los niños

\- Hoy no puedes, tienes otra vez ronda nocturna y debes descansar, además solo será por hoy mientras yo voy a ver a Teddy

\- Quizás deba ir contigo

\- No Harry, puedo hacerme cargo además siento que a veces tienes muchas concesiones con él

\- Claro que no, si puedo ser estricto

\- Si eso lo sé, bien no discutamos tanto, si quieres ayudarme ve a preparar un maleta para Lu y por favor asegurate de que no la toque y no meta nada de contrabando

\- De acuerdo

Para cuando llego Hermione, hablaron un rato en el desayunador del comedor y después estaba Draco revisando a un pequeño niño, se tardó 15 minutos en sacar toda clase de bromas de sus bolsillos y él estaba tan sonriente y tan calmado que a Draco le dio un mal presentimiento, reviso la maleta que Harry le había hecho y no encontró nada

-Draco ¿todo esto es necesario? Pareciera que lo llevas a una cárcel

\- Harry lleva a Hermione al patio trasero por favor – Harry lo hizo sin decir palabra, Draco solo escucho a lo lejos "Oh por Merlín" de Hermione. Al volver, Draco revisaba la maleta de libros de Scorpius y no había nada, así que apunto con su varita a Scorpius

\- Revelio - y de sus bolsillos traseros salieron dos instrumentos de bromas

-Aiñ, ño

\- Ay si jovencito, si no tuviera cosas por hacer te quedarías en casa, por intentar meter a tu hermano en tus juegos

\- Lo siento padre, no supe en que momento lo hizo

\- Bueno niños despídanse de sus papás, tenemos muchas actividades hoy

\- Allós papi – Draco estaba en cuclillas y con el abrazo que le dio Lu termino cayendo de sentón, se separó y fue con Harry – Papi Hady cáigame

\- Oh mi niño, estas tan grande cada día

\- Bueno nos vemos en la noche – Harry había bajado a Lu

\- ¿Scorpius no me darás un beso? – a veces a Scorpius le salía lo estirado y formal de la familia Malfoy y Black, a veces era tan correcto, pero Harry lograba sacarle su ser divertido. Entonces Scorpius sonrió y fue a abrazar a su papá dándole un beso, Harry lo cargo – ¿Que hare contigo? Pronto ya no podré cargarte – le dio un gran beso tronado en la mejilla que hizo reír a su niño – Bien no queremos que tu tía Hermione se le haga más tarde

\- Adiós papá Harry, adiós papá Draco – dijo mientras a él también le daba un abrazo y un beso

\- Allós papis – y se fueron los tres por la chimenea

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Se pasa transformándose en sus compañeros, ha querido hacerlo también con sus profesores y ellos dicen que lo ven demasiado distraído en sus clases. Quizás son eventos minúsculos, no es como que peleara en los pasillos o se metiera en cámaras secretas o anduviera en los pasillos de noche, pero debe hablar con él, lo conozco y sé que es un niño tranquilo, algo paso que se volvió tan… travieso

\- Hablare con el directora y aplicaremos medidas correctivas de inmediato, agradezco que me concediera este tiempo para hablar de él

\- No hay nada que agradecer señor Malfoy, es mi trabajo. Ahora si me sigue, lo conduciré a una sala para que puedan hablar en privado, no se preocupe no hay ningún hechizo incluso usted puede encantarla para que no salga nada de ahí.

\- De acuerdo – Draco se sentó a esperar, mientras llamaban a Teddy, al entrar se mostró bastante temeroso, pensó que su padrino estaría ahí sentado, en cuanto se cerró la puerta y tomo asiento junto a Draco, este hechizo la habitación

\- Edward Remus Lupin, ¿podrías explicarme tu comportamiento durante los primeros 2 meses y medio que llevas en Hogwarts? – Teddy se puso aún más nervioso, jamás lo habían llamado por su nombre completo, ni su abuela, ni su padrino, nadie…

\- Yo… bueno… he hecho amigos… y…

\- ¿Por qué te transformas en tus compañeros? ¿Y porque lo has intentado con tus profesores? ¿Quiero saber porque no pones atención en tus clases?

\- En realidad, algunos compañeros fingen ser yo imitándolos… pero si me he transformado en algunos, nunca me burlo solo es para impresionar y jugar… nunca lo hago de mala fe

\- Bien ¿y en tus profesores?

\- En realidad, tú sabes que si puedo transformarme en adultos tío Draco, pero solo finjo que lo intento, respeto a los profesores y por eso nunca lo hago, les digo a mis compañeros que aún no puedo hacer muchas cosas

\- De acuerdo ¿Por qué estas distraído en tus clases?

\- Yo… es que… - Teddy se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que Draco intento retomar la conversación

\- Y bien…

\- No vas a creerme

\- Estoy aquí para escucharte Teddy y también para confiar en ti, sé que eres un buen niño y que nunca nos has dicho mentiras, a excepción de esa vez que quisiste encubrir a Scorpius diciendo que tú te habías hecho en la cama – Teddy susurro algo – Disculpa pero no te escuche, habla más alto

\- Es que los extraño… cuando estoy con los demás chicos mi mente esta distraída pero en clase no puedo concentrarme porque pienso en ustedes y en cómo se la estará pasando mi abuela… - Draco dejo de lado su pose firme y abrazo a Teddy el cual comenzó a sentirse en casa de nuevo

\- Bueno, ¿sabes que ya no debes seguir con esa conducta verdad?

\- Si lo se

\- Yo pensaba castigarte en no llevarte al cumpleaños de Lupus, pero no te gustaría…

\- Por favor, tío Draco, no me castigues así…

\- Esta bien, no lo hare. Pero a cambio quiero ver al final del año al menos dos Extraordinarios y un Supera las Expectativas – (calificación más alta y la segunda más alta en Hogwarts, respectivamente) – puedo confiar en que veré esas calificaciones ¿verdad Teddy? – no le quedaba de otra

\- Si tío Draco… ¿Por qué mi padrino no vino? – Draco comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

\- ¿Entonces no te alegras de verme a mí?

\- Jajaja…para… jajaja… si… jajaja… si me alegro, pero… me hubiera gustado verlo a él también

\- Bueno, Harry tuvo ronda nocturna anoche y tendrá otra hoy, tuvo que quedarse a descansar, ahora vete es sábado, ve a disfrutar un poco el día pero por la tarde a la biblioteca. Ya lo prometiste Teddy – ya se sentía más aliviado y aun con una sonrisa por las cosquillas

\- Si tío Draco, eso haré. Gracias por no ser tan estricto conmigo, prometo no defraudarlos – abrazo a su tío

\- Es porque apenas es la primera vez, si lo vuelves a hacer habrá un gran castigo para ti. Por cierto todos en casa también te extrañamos. Y nos pone mal que no nos escribas, pareciera que no nos extrañabas

\- Lo siento, pero escribirles me ponía aún más triste. Lo hare más seguido, tendré tiempo mientras este en la biblioteca

\- Bien, ya vete. Debo hablar con la directora y pedirle el permiso para el cumpleaños de Lupus

\- De acuerdo, gracias. Saludame a todos en casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muchos niños corrían por todo el jardín, la cocina y el comedor, los padres de los respectivos niños solo estaban en el jardín conversando mientras la fiesta del cumpleaños número tres de Dorian Lupus se llevaba a cabo. Harry y Draco sacaron a todos de la cocina para que Kreacher y Toby se encargaran de darle los últimos detalles al pastel, de repente Harry abrazo a Draco por detrás y este solo tomo sus manos por sobre su abdomen.

-¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido si mi Lynx estuviera aquí?

\- No lo sé Harry, a veces me gusta imaginar que tendría que lidiar con dos pequeños angelitos con cola y cuerno, hace mucho Hermione me dijo esa frase

\- Bueno yo no creo eso, más bien creo que Lynx seria como tú y como Scorpius, serio y tranquilo, le gustaría leer libros con dibujos intentando leer las palabras, estaría feliz de recibir lecciones en la biblioteca y cada que Lupus hubiera querido hacer alguna travesura el seria su "Alto", quizás él no lo detendría por completo pero si ayudaría bastante

\- Quizás tengas razón Harry – Ambos voltearon a ver a sus tres angelitos por la ventana que daba al jardín, aunque Teddy fuera su sobrino y ahijado, ellos ya lo adoptaban como otro más de sus hijos, ¿y porque no? si Scorpius era como un hijo para Harry, ¿Por qué no Teddy uno más para ambos? Los veían corriendo, Teddy cambiaba su cabello a muchos colores mientras tenía en la espalda a un muy travieso Lupus que fingía que estaba en un caballo, su cabello era castaño claro y quebrado pero dócil, detrás de ellos corría Scorpius tratándolos de alcanzar con su cabello rubio platinado pero un poco largo y al igual que su hermano tenía los ojos grises.

\- Me gustaría poder tener razón, quisiera poder ver a un cuarto niño corriendo ahí afuera, y no hablo de otro invitado

\- No pienses más en ello, Lynx puede que te esté viendo en algún lado y estoy seguro que no le gustara verte triste – Draco volteo a mirar a Harry tomándolo de las mejillas y con su pulgar limpiaba una lagrima que le salió a Harry

\- Si, tienes razón, además sé que Astoria vendrá a perturbarme en mis sueños por hacer llorar a mi bebé

\- Exacto no me hagas llorar

\- Si serás tonto me refería a Lynx, ella debe estar cuidándolo, después de todo es su vecinito

\- Bueno al menos te hice sonreír, anda vamos a salir, ya se partirá el pastel y debemos devolver a Teddy a Hogwarts antes de que anochezca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Buenas a todos! No sé, no tengo palabras para este capítulo, más que me vi en la penosa necesidad de adelantar un poquito el capítulo, ya que mañana lunes no prenderé la laptop para nada y antes de retrasarme preferí adelantarlo. Entonces los leo el próximo lunes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor déjenme un comentario que me alegran mucho. ¡Gracias!

Carmen – No había visto tu mnsj, pero bueno espero ya hayas leído hasta aquí, ósea a Harry embarazado y todo. Bueno espero te gustará jeje saluditos

Cuqui luna 3 – bueno igual y puede que sea al revés o puede que no pase nada, quien sabe no quiero dar spoilers. Gracias a ti por leer. Un beso

Eglechina – Si, lo alegre y divertido creo que aligero un poco todo. Me siento mal porque hayas perdido el hilo, quizás yo falle al escribir, pero me di cuenta que no o no sé. Pero recuerda que cuando Harry estuvo embarazado, estaba esperando a dos bebés, James Lynx y Dorian Lupus (sus segundos nombres son de una constelación, como tradicionalmente es en la familia Black), entonces sí, Harry gesto a Lu. Saludos

Ana Luisa – Gracias yo estoy feliz por no seguir enferma, me tiro bastante en muchas cosas y más porque me tarde al subir el capítulo. Un beso y que bueno que te siga gustando y fascinando.

Eviana – Bueno en este capítulo respondí un poco a tu pregunta de a quien se parece físicamente y debo decir que use una calculadora online para saber más "científicamente" a saber el color de cabello, aunque es más probabilidad, desde el embarazo sabia como serian físicamente ambos. Definitivamente saco muchas cosas de su abuelo James (papá de Harry). Debo decir que yo creo personalmente que una pareja nunca deja de aprender el uno de otro, ya sea por los escenarios o por con quien convivan, creo que todas las parejas siguen aprendiendo siempre y eso es bonito. La ultima aun no la puedo responder no quiero generar spoiler.

¡Gracias a todo por leer!


	26. De compras y cena

Lu se levantó temprano ese día y vino a levantarnos, estaba brincando en la cama muy ansioso, él estaba consciente del día que era.

-Papi hady, papi llaco, vantenshe, hoy poné abol

\- Dorian, ¿porque no vas a despertar a Scorpius o a Teddy? mientras tú papi y yo nos levantamos - Teddy estaba con nosotros apenas ayer 16 de diciembre y momentáneamente estaba en la habitación de Scorpius, aunque técnicamente tenía su propia habitación aún no traía algunas cosas de su casa oficial

\- ¿No duemes veda?

\- No, ya no dormiremos, vete Dorian - entonces se fue corriendo, Draco desde la fiesta de cumpleaños decidió llamarlo Dorian, dijo que ya era un niño grande para seguir llamándole Lu

\- Que tramposo eres, le mandaste un torbellino al pobre Scorpius y a Teddy - dije aún medio dormido y Draco solo hizo un sonido de queja y volteo para abrazarme

\- Lo sé, pero ¿apoco no adoras el silencio momentáneo?

\- Si lo adoro, más cuando me abrazas y te acurrucas conmigo. ¿Hoy solo pondremos el árbol de navidad verdad?

\- Si, los elfos se encargarán de todos los demás adornos y la cena

\- Como si Teddy, Scorpius y Lu los fueran a dejar, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos antes de que vuelva?

\- No lo sé, nunca se sabe, quizás unos 5 minutos o quizás…

\- ¡Papi! Dijite ya no momi-i

\- Quizás nada… Ya vamos Dorian, ¿los chicos ya están despiertos y levantados?

\- No she, voy vel - y otra vez se fue corriendo

\- Bueno tenemos cinco minutos, ¿crees que nos dé tiempo de algo?

\- De un beso si - lo abrace más fuerte para besarlo.

Cuando estuvimos todos levantados y cambiados, pasamos al comedor a desayunar, Lu tuvo que seguir esperando y Draco como siempre le llamaba la atención diciendo que "la paciencia era una virtud" y Lu le respondía que "las virtudes no eran divertidas".

Pronto estábamos adornando el árbol, yo comencé a hacerlo de manera manual hace años y a los niños les gustó, por lo que continuaron haciéndolo así, recuerdo que cuando Lu aún gateaba adornaba toda una pequeña parte y quedaba llena de adornos y así se quedaba.

-¡yo pogo etella, yo pogo etella! - los tres jaloneaban y peleaban

\- El año pasado tú la pusiste Lu

\- Yo soy el invitado aquí, yo debería ponerla

-Tú ya ni cuentas como invitado, eres familia

\- Basta los tres, pondremos una nueva regla sobre quien pondrá la estrella, sacaremos papeles al azar y ese será el orden durante los siguientes 5 años a partir de este

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Draco, vamos niños

\- Bien - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Al poner los papeles en un tazón, nadie sabía quién debería sacarlos primero, así que llamamos a Kreacher y Toby y fueron sacando los papeles, el orden quedó: Teddy, Lu, yo, Scorpius y Draco.

\- No es justo, falta mucho para que me toque

\- Antes de que quieran hacer trampa, hechizare la estrella para que cada año aparezca el nombre de a quien le toca - finalmente Teddy la puso, fuimos a jugar al jardín. Y decidimos almorzar en la terraza.

\- Padrino, ¿no crees que hay muchos hombres en esta casa? ¿Cuándo van a tener una niña?

\- Si papá Harry, ¿porque no tienen más niños?

\- Shi vamo a i po bebé a la tenda - los tres comenzaron a llenarnos de preguntas, sobre por qué no tendríamos otro bebé, específicamente una niña

\- Niños, no tendremos otro bebé, apenas podemos con sus travesuras – finalizó Draco

\- Yo me porto bien - dijo Scorpius. Después de haber dejado el tema todos insistieron en que era hora de comprar los regalos, antes de que todas las tiendas se llenaran de gente

\- Necesito ir a Gringotts, abuela Andrómeda me dejó dinero para las vacaciones

\- No Teddy por ahora estas con nosotros, así que guarda ese dinero para otra ocasión - le dijo Draco, a lo cual yo estaba de acuerdo.

No podía creer cuánto había cambiado mi vida, de vivir solo con Kreacher y sólo visitar al bebé Teddy en mis descansos, a pasar a salir con Draco y Scorpius y a veces también Teddy, a estar casado con este maravilloso hombre y tener a mis hijos, las preguntas de los niños me hicieron replantearme poder tener más, y como decían, hacía falta una figura femenina entre tanto caos, quizás podría consultar a Benoît y Severus si podía tomar la poción antes de tiempo, sé que Draco no quiere embarazarse, ni siquiera sé si podría querer más niños.

-Copame ese papi hady - ¿en qué momento estábamos en la tienda de juguetes? Me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos, voltee a ver lo que Lu me señalaba y vi que era una escoba para niños más grandes

\- Lu, estas muy pequeño para esa escoba

\- Peo yo quello uña

\- No, lo siento, vamos que ya no sé dónde está tu padre

\- Eta shubendo caleras con Copi y Thelly

\- Bien vamos - no me esperaba que comenzará a patalear y gritar que quería la escoba que se la comprara y luego grito "¡te odio! She lo pido santa, ¡tú malo!" salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos para ir con Draco, los cuatro me miraron, Scorpius le dijo algo a Draco y vino conmigo, me tomo de la mano y me sacó de la tienda, me llevo a una banca un poco apartada y nos sentamos

\- Papá, no estés triste Lu es un malcriado y es un niño, él no lo dijo enserio - por primera vez lo mire y se notaba bastante preocupado, no sé cómo es qué yo lucia, pero me sentía mal… Bastante mal

\- Estoy bien - alcance a decirle

\- Por favor papá, se nota que esas palabras te afectaron, enserio no le hagas caso, solo fue un berrinche

\- Me miró como si me odiara, pueden ser palabras de su corazón

\- No por supuesto que no, papá te queremos muchísimo, no dejes que ese berrinche te llegue, son solo palabras de un niño mimado

\- Tú también eres un niño - intente decir a modo de juego pero Scorpius siguió serio

\- Si, pero yo pienso antes de hablar… Papá ¿porque te afecto tanto?

\- No lo sé, me lastimó, ustedes no causaron tantos problemas y… no lo sé, solo es una situación diferente

\- Bueno, eso es porque a nosotros nos criaron diferente, hasta Teddy lo ha notado, no han sido tan firmes con Lu y a veces solo lo dejan ser

\- Quizás tengas razón, tendré que hablar con Draco

\- Si es lo mejor, no quiero volver a verte triste, porque yo me pongo triste y como yo soy un NIÑO y mis brazos son cortos tendrás que abrazarme a mí - comencé a reír y lo abracé, y él me apretó con "sus brazos cortos" - te quiero mucho papá

\- Y yo a ti mi niño, ahora que estamos solos, quiero preguntarte ¿No te molesta que yo no sea tú papá de verdad? - recuerdo que cuando estuve embarazado de mis mellizos, Scorpius preguntaba que como había sido cuando él estuvo en mi pansa, tuvimos que explicarle la verdad y solo dijo que a él le habría encantado estar en mi panza

\- Papá, para mi tu siempre serás mi papá de verdad, ya no estés triste, si no papá Draco nos encontrará llorando - reí y lo despeine - ¡no, me despeinas!

\- Te quiero mucho - lo abrace y bese su cabeza

\- Yo te quiero más - nos quedamos ahí, hablando de cualquier tontería. Cuando sentimos pasos detrás, eran Draco y un muy apenado Lu

\- Papi hady… Pedon po gitate y po deci cosha-s feas… e metira… Yo te quelo mushio - se acercó despacito y me abrazó, yo solo pregunté a Draco donde estaba Teddy

\- Esta en la tienda de allá, necesita algunos materiales para la escuela

\- Bien - bese la cabecita castaña de Lu y me levanté - vamos entonces a alcanzarlo - tomé la mano de Draco y dejé que los niños caminarán frente a mi

\- No le dijiste nada a Dorian

\- No, creo que debemos hablar de ello, Scorpius me dijo que tanto él como Teddy han notado que no somos tan estrictos con Lu

\- Si yo también lo he notado, pero no sabía si solo era idea mía, hablaremos entonces por la noche ¿está bien? - me beso rápido

\- Me gusta cuando haces eso, darme un beso de la nada

\- Lo sé, te amo Harry - y me volvió a besar

\- Y yo a ti Draco

Draco y yo habíamos corrido de un lado a otro, puesto que nos turnamos para estar con Teddy o con Scorpius o con ambos, ya que no querían que nosotros o el otro vieran los regalos que compraban, para que fuera sorpresa, entonces estábamos de tienda en tienda, pasándonos también a Lu, el pobre terminó muy fastidiado porque no podía ver lo que quería, y terminó dormido casi al final de que nos fuéramos lo que fue un alivio para mí, porque era turno de Draco y el termino cargándolo. Para cuando por fin llegamos a casa, cada uno terminó en su cuarto envolviendo regalos y Draco llevó a Lu a su cuarto para que siguiera dormido. Draco llegó junto a mí en el sillón de la sala mientras descansaba

-Estoy agotado, definitivamente ya no quiero más hijos - afortunadamente no tuve que contestar llegó una lechuza con una carta, la dejó y se fue - ¿De quién es? Y que dice

\- Es de Benoît y Ron, confirmando la cena de hoy, olvide que vendrían a cenar, también los Oliveira ¿verdad?

\- Si solo ellos, ven vamos a decir a los niños que se bañen y preparen, nosotros haremos lo mismo

\- ¿Puedo fingir que estoy enfermo?

\- No - así que cada uno fue con un niño, Draco le dijo a Toby que en cuanto Lu despertará lo metiera al baño y después nos encontramos en nuestra habitación - ya que no fingirás estar enfermo, ¿porque no tomamos unos minutos en el jacuzzi?

\- Tienes buenas ideas

\- Siempre tengo buenas ideas cariño - entonces nos metimos al baño y nos quedamos ahí un pequeño rato de una hora hasta que Kreacher toco la puerta avisando que los niños y la cena estaba lista, que solo contábamos con media hora antes de que los invitados llegaran, salimos aunque con pesar muy alegres, Draco me acomodaba la corbata a pesar de que era una cena informal, yo le acomodaba el cuello en su ya bien hecha corbata, lo amaba tanto, amaba tanto nuestra familia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que llegaron todos pasamos a la cena, la pequeña Rose ya casi estaba del tamaño de Scorpius a pesar de que tenían 8 meses de diferencia, Rose crecía bastante rápido, había sacado todos los rasgos de su padre, cabello negro y quebrado, ojos castaños oscuros, piel ligeramente morena, pero algunos rasgos definitivamente eran de Hermione. Cuando los niños se retiraron a jugar a las habitaciones solo se escuchaba como corrían y gritaban de un lado a otro, nosotros nos quedamos en la mesa. Ron y Benoît nos dieron la noticia de que pasadas las fechas festivas se irían a vivir a Francia, Benoît recuperaría su puesto como profesor de posiciones y a Ron ya lo habían aceptado en el cuerpo de Aurores de Francia, se había pasado el último año aprendiendo el idioma y aunque conservaba su acento inglés lo hacía bastante bien. Benoît y Ron se habían casado hace como un año y medio. Hermione estaba a pocos dias de dar a luz a un hermoso varón, era sorprendente como pasaba el tiempo tan rápido, hace 7 años moría de atracción por Draco y Hermione esperaba a Rose, ahora la casa estaba llena de niños, Hermione esperaba a su segundo hijo, Ron estaba casado y se iría con su esposo y yo aún quería más y sin pensarlo solté una pregunta a Benoît.

-Benoît ¿Crees que antes de irte podrías hacerme algún examen? Me gustaría saber si puedo tomar la poción antes de tiempo – todos voltearon a verme, Draco me miraba entre sorprendido y enojado

\- Harry amigo, no pensé que fueran a tener más hijos, creí que habían cerrado definitivamente la fábrica de bebés, Draco felicidades estoy seguro que a Harry le costó mucho convencerte – Joao se puso de pie y abrazo a Draco, el cual estaba tan sorprendido puesto que no sabía si era una broma

\- Oh Harry felicidades, ahora mi bebé tendrá a alguien más con quien jugar y no solo niños grandes, aunque claro también el bebé que ya nació de Angelina estará aún más cerca a la edad, felicidades – Hermione me abrazo a mi esta vez y luego se pasó con Draco

\- Lo siento chicos no quería robarles su momento, tan solo necesitaba saber

\- Tranquilo Harry, felicidades y bueno apenas han pasado 3 años desde que tuviste a Dorian así que no creo que exista alguna complicación pero eso debemos consultarlo con el Medimago Filip, simplemente para saber tu estado de salud

\- Bien – sentí una gran mirada en mi nuca, di la vuelta y Draco me volteaba a ver con una cara tan serena, temí por mi vida

\- Señores, dama, si me permiten un momento con mi esposo, pueden pasar a la sala y en un rato estaremos de regreso son ustedes – todos comprendieron que yo no había hablado con Draco y solo pasaron a la sala, yo los miraba pidiendo ayuda pero ellos ya conocían a Draco y cuando él se enojaba lo mejor era no meterse, mis hijos se iban a quedar huérfanos después de esta noche. Me llevo al estudio y silencio la habitación – ¿Harry podrías explicarme porque yo no sabía que íbamos a tener más hijos? Porque hasta donde yo sé, no habíamos planeado tener más, incluso hoy les aclaramos a los niños que no había planes de tener más hijos

\- Bueno precisamente sentí que quizás yo si quiero más, sus preguntas me hicieron sentir que una niña seria lindo

\- Pero Harry si apenas podemos con tres y eso que Teddy está en la escuela, aunque antes de eso estaba aquí unos cinco días de siete

\- Lo sé y es injusto para mi pedírtelo, porque yo salgo a trabajar a San Mungo y normalmente tu eres el que te quedas a cuidarlos, dejaste algunos negocios por quedarte con ellos – Draco vino frente a mí y tomo mis manos

\- Harry, yo te daría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz y lo sabes. Sería feliz al tener una niña, sería buena una figura femenina en esta casa, pero tengo miedo, la última vez perdimos a James Lynx, no podría soportar perder a otro bebé

\- Lo sé yo tampoco podría, pero recuerdas que el medimago Filip dijo que era normal en madres primerizas y aún más en un hombre, que técnicamente yo fui el primer conejillo de indias – Draco me dio una sonrisa triste que fue convirtiéndose en una más alegre

\- ¿Vamos a pensarlo está bien? Te harás los estudios y si decidimos tener a otro, dejaras de trabajar por un largo tiempo ¿de acuerdo? No me dejaras solo con tres niños y un bebé

\- Si amor, gracias por considerar pensarlo – Lo abrace y bese, después salimos con todos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenas a todos, este capítulo me costó un poco, a pesar de que toda la semana pasada escribía del diario para poder tenerlo hoy, espero disfrutaran este capítulo aunque fue un poquito, no sé, tranquilito. Gracias y síganme dejando sus comentarios. Por cierto el otro día soñé con algo que se fue convirtiendo en un HarryxDraco y si ustedes quieren podría publicarlo es un one-shot, como ven ¿les gustaría? Es en un universo alterno sin Voldemort, solo eso puedo decir. Nos leemos el próximo lunes.

Cuqui luna 3 – Lo sé a mi también me rompe el corazón y si, como ya leíste se la pasaba casi todos los días con ellos y era normal que los extrañara, se me hizo súper lindo. Gracias a ti por leer, un beso

Eglechina – No hay de qué. Gracias jeje hago lo que se puede. Saludos

Ana Luisa – Es súper divertido, escribir o imaginar todas las bromas y travesuras que hace. Gracias, tus comentarios igual súper lindos me sacan una sonrisa. Un beso, saludos


	27. Confesiones

_31 julio 2012_

Harry lucía una enorme panza de embarazo, estaba frente a su pastel de cumpleaños, ese día cumplía 32 años, justo antes de soplar las velas del pastel comenzó a sentir las contracciones. Todos en la fiesta comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, se encontraban en su casa así que nuevamente Draco fue quien comenzó a dar indicaciones a todos.

-Kreacher, Toby ya saben qué hacer, Harry acaba de entrar en labor. Todos los Weasley, Sirius, Severus, Longbottom, Pouillé, Zabini, Scamander y Oliveira muévanse al hospital o sus casas. Andrómeda cuide a los niños por favor. Harry cariño ven vámonos.

Todo paso muy rápido, la sala de espera estaba llena de personas, Harry no tuvo complicaciones y Draco pudo quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo. Un agotado y muy sudoroso Harry pudo tener por fin en sus brazos a una hermosa bebé, Draco abrazaba a ambos y los dos se sonrieron felices, todo había salido bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Un año después_

-Scorpius por última vez ven a recoger los libros de la sala, no porque tengamos elfos recogerán por ti, Teddy la escoba no va en la sala – Dos niños corrían rápidamente a recoger todo lo que Harry les estaba diciendo, como todas las vacaciones Teddy pasaba más tiempo en casa de Harry y Draco que en la suya con su abuela. Una pequeña bebé miraba mientras estaba sentada en el suelo como sus "hermanitos" corrían y Lu de 6 años le acercaba muchos juguetes para jugar con ella, desde que había nacido no se despegaba de ella.

\- Harry ya está todo listo, después de la fiesta de hoy nos iremos al crucero, y aunque trate de convencer a Andrómeda, dice que prefiere ir con mi madre a no sé qué lugares

\- Bueno, creo que ya tenemos más aquí a Teddy que lo que pasa en Hogwarts. Te amo Draco

\- También te amo

\- Ugh ¿podrían no besarse en la sala? Hay niños presentes

\- Nos extrañaras el próximo año cuando te vayas

\- Claro que los extrañare pero no a sus muestras de afecto – Scorpius los abrazo a ambos

\- Yo también quiero un abrazo – Lu corrió a ser parte del abrazo también y Teddy fue a cargar a la pequeña

\- Nosotros igual, que malos dejan a la pobre Mahia sola en el suelo – y así ese pequeño abrazo entre la pareja se convirtió en un gran abrazo familiar. Unas horas después, el jardín de la casa se convirtió en una gran fiesta, con muchos niños corriendo de un lado a otro y adultos conversando de pie o en mesas, se festejaban dos cumpleaños, el de Harry y el primer año de Mahia. En un pequeño rincón Scorpius hablaba con Victoire

\- El próximo año estaré en Hogwarts y ya no te seguirás burlando de mí

\- Tú estas celoso que desde hace dos años puedo estar más tiempo con Teddy y tú no Scorp

\- Deja de llamarme así

\- Claro, claro, que Teddy es el único que puede decirte así ¿no es cierto? Te lo tomaste muy a pecho, eso solo era válido cuando eran niños, oh espera tú todavía lo eres

\- Solo eres tres años mayor que yo, no te sientas tan especial

\- Si como digas, no importa, cuando entres a la escuela, yo seguiré pasando mucho tiempo con Teddy y no podrás hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera tendrás permitido volar el primer año

\- Con permiso, Victoire – Scorpius se marchó y Victoire solo suspiro con pesar, no le gustaba tener este tipo de "peleas" con Scorpius, desde que ella había entrado a Hogwarts él le había agarrado coraje, solo porque ella había bromeado con el tiempo que pasaba con Teddy y desde ahí todo fueron peleas entre ellos.

Esta vez la fiesta se había efectuado de manera tranquila y si había finalizado. Al siguiente día Draco y Harry se fueron los niños a un crucero de 15 días. Después fueron de viaje con la familia de Joao, puesto que su hermano Josimar se iba a casar con una bruja. Al llegar fueron recibidos por toda la familia Oliveira, los novios llegarían por la tarde, ya que habían ido a recoger a la familia de la novia y los instalarían en otra casa. Al llegar los novios, la novia se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver a Draco y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Draco, pero cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya no supe como contactarte, después de tantos años te encuentro aquí – Harry recordaba muy bien a esa chica, su único consuelo es que en unos días sería una mujer casada

\- Pero Adelia como has cambiado, estas hermosa – comenzaron a hablar y tratando de ponerse al corriente pero rápidamente los interrumpió Josimar

\- Disculpen, ¿ya se conocían?

\- Que grosería de mi parte, Adelia y yo nos conocimos hace algunos años en un crucero, ven debo presentarte a mi esposo y a mis hijos. Adelia te presento a mi esposo Harry y mis hijos Scorpius, Dorian y la pequeña Maia está durmiendo, Teddy es mi sobrino pero para nosotros es otro hijo

\- Que placer es conocerlos a todos, Harry estoy encantada, en el crucero Draco no dejaba de hablar de ti, es una pena que ya no nos escribimos – Era encantadora tenía que reconocer Harry y le dio una gran sonrisa sincera.

Adelia se robó a Draco para presentarle a su prometido unos minutos después los padres de Adelia llegaron y les presento a Draco, comentando que el mundo era tan pequeño como un pañuelo, los padres de Adelia estaban tan encantados con Draco que comenzaban a bromear sobre porque no se lo había robado esa vez en el crucero, pero Draco dejaba en claro que él estaba felizmente casado y con una hermosa familia, al fondo Harry solo enfurruñaba con Hermione y Joao sobre todos los halagos que recibía su esposo.

-Vamos amigo ve el lado bueno, tienes a un gran ejemplar como marido, ¿no es suficiente eso?

\- Yo ya sé que Draco es perfecto pero soporte a esa chica durante el crucero y después de tantos años la tengo que volver a soportar – dio un gran arranque de estrés y se calmó – debo admitir que es linda y muy amable, pero que tal y a Draco le gusta eso…

\- Harry no seas dramático, llevan unos 8 años de casado, no es posible que a estas alturas tengas celos

\- Yo no tengo celos – Hermione solo sonreía detrás de su copa de vino y Joao abrazaba a Harry. Un rato después Draco por fin pudo separarse de los Köhler y fue con Harry que se encontraba sentado en un sillón un poco cansado

\- Hola mi amor, me invitas a estar contigo

\- No lo sé, ¿apoco te acordaste que tienes esposo?

\- Harry ¿es enserio? ¿Vámonos si? Estoy cansado y debemos acostar a los niños, dormiremos a Maia, silenciaremos su cuna y nos divertiremos tú y yo ¿Qué opinas?

\- Está bien, me gusta tú idea, vámonos entonces… Draco… ¿Aun me amas?

\- Harry, claro que te amo – Draco beso a Harry y comenzaron a despedirse de todos y llamaron a sus hijos para ir a dormir, la pequeña Maia hacía rato estaba con su tía Hermione, así que se la llevaron. Esa semana que estuvieron con los Oliveira fue tranquila, tuvieron actividades al aire libre y Adelia no se separaba de Draco, decía que no pudo disfrutar de su amistad esa vez en el crucero pero que no lo soltaría más, ya que no había posibilidades que volvieran a verse, ella se quedaría a vivir con Josimar en Brasil, a Draco no le incomodaba ya que por las noches se reconciliaba con Harry por sus celos y eso le encantaba, pero tenía que dejarle en claro que eran amigos y ella se iba a casar. Pronto Harry se dio cuenta que era cierto, solo tenían una gran amistad, puesto que la manera en que se veían era como él veía a Hermione y viceversa, pero cuando Adelia veía a Josimar era como cuando Draco lo veía a él.

Cuando regresaron del viaje, pasaron algunos días tranquilos hasta que Harry noto muy triste a Scorpius, hablo con Draco y este se llevó a los niños con Blaise, Corentin y Artemisa, Corentin se volvió a embarazar aunque Blaise diera el grito en el cielo, a Corentin le gustaba que sus hijos crecieran a la par de los de Harry por alguna extraña razón, estaba a dos meses de dar a luz. Scorpius se encontraba en un sillón del estudio leyendo, Harry entro sigiloso y se sentó junto a él

-Papá, por última vez no quiero ir con mi padrino

\- No vine por eso, yo ya sabía que no querrías ir a jugar con Artemisa, a pesar de que son como una poción y un caldero. Vine porque hace un par de días te he notado un poco triste, ¿me dirás que es lo que pasa? – Scorpius dejo el libro a un lado no sin antes poner un separador y se quedó con la mirada agachada

\- Hace unos días padre me dio una carta de mi mamá, me dijo que ella la escribió poco antes de darme a luz y de irse… claro.

\- Lo sé, tu padre no sabía si dártela, podría ponerte triste y veo que si paso, yo lo convencí en dártela, después de todo ella la escribió para ti, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque mis padres me dejaran algo así, se supone que te la daría hasta el próximo año cuando entraras a la escuela pero le pareció conveniente dártela antes, pero ¿qué de malo tenía que te puso tan triste?

\- No es tanto por la carta, mira aquí esta, puedes leerla

_Mi querido y hermoso bebé Scorpius_

_Probablemente cuando leas esta carta ya no serás un bebé, sino un jovencito listo para entrar a la escuela. Quise escribirte esto porque no sé si sobreviviré al parto, para este punto tu padre ya habrá de haberte explicado porque tuve que irme. Quiero que sepas que yo te amo muchísimo, mientras escribo esto toco mi panza para sentir como me pateas, estoy a pocas semanas de que llegues a este mundo._

_No quiero alargar esto, quizás tengas alguna madrastra o padrastro contigo, sé que aunque tus abuelos presionen a tu padre, el retomara su vida cuando esté listo y sé que pensara mucho en tu bienestar, así que dile a esta persona que sea bueno contigo o vendré a perturbarlo…_

_Ya quiero poder conocerte y verte aunque sea algunos minutos, sé que serás un niño hermoso y muy guapo y que tendrás muchas jovencitas detrás de ti, se bueno con ellas y no les rompas el corazón. Sé que este año entraras a Hogwarts y sé que serás espectacular en todo lo que quieras hacer, cuando vayas a comprar todos tus útiles ve a una tienda de golosinas y compra una bolsa con muchos dulces, sean tus favoritos o no, estoy segura que compartir golosinas te ayudara a hacer amigos, justo ahora estas moviéndote tanto que probablemente al escuchar golosinas quieras salir a probarlas, pero aún faltan unas semanas para que nazcas y para cuando leas esto unas horas o días para comer golosinas. _

_Cuida mucho a tu papá y dile que también cuide mucho de ti. Sé que ambos estarán bien._

_Tu mamá que te ama y te adora Astoria Malfoy_

-Es una carta hermosa Scorpius

\- Lo sé, me habría gustado conocer a mamá, espero no haberla torturado tanto durante su embarazo como Lu hizo contigo

\- Oh no me lo recuerdes, tuve antojos muchas noches y ni hablar de las náuseas y vómitos

\- Si, recuerdo vagamente que una noche estabas vomitando y yo llegue porque había tenido un mal sueño

\- Si recuerdo esa noche

\- Papá, quiero confesarte algo que está mal pero que no puedo evitar

\- Dímelo

\- Bueno, no puedo darle tantas vueltas, ya que lo adivinaras apenas lo comience a decir, así que, aquí va… Me gusta Teddy y me pone de nervios entrar a la escuela, porque el tendrá a sus amigos y quizás tenga a alguien especial… y yo… nunca podre estar con él, padre jamás nos dejaría… y es muy grande… y el jamás se fijaría en mi…

\- Oh

\- ¿Solo eso dirás?

\- Bueno Scorpius, debo admitir que esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto. Yo jamás lo habría imaginado, prácticamente crecieron juntos y son primos segundos…

\- Sabia que tú también estarías en contra – Scorpius se puso de pie listo para irse cuando Harry le tomo de la mano y lo abrazo

\- No hijo disculpa no quería que sonara de esa manera, solo comencé a hablar en voz alta – Se separó de él y lo tomo de la barbilla para que se vieran la cara – quiero que escuches claramente lo que voy a decirte y no quiero que lo tomes a mal ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo

\- Bueno en primer lugar, sí eres muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas, deberías pensar en jugar, meterte en problemas, hacer travesuras con tus hermanos y todo eso, no mortificarte por cosas como el amor, pero eso no significa que eres muy joven para estar con alguien mayor a ti como un chico como Teddy, así que tú y yo haremos un trato ¿de acuerdo? No vas a preocuparte por esto, cuando entres a la escuela harás muchos amigos, tendrás que preocuparte por tus calificaciones porque ambos sabemos que tu padre va a presionarte para obtener las mejores calificaciones. Hablaremos de esto en unos 3 años, quizás solo confundas las cosas porque Teddy es tu mejor amigo, quiero que esperes hasta que estés completamente seguro de si esto que sientes de verdad es algo más que cariño ¿sí?

\- Falta mucho tiempo

\- Lo mismo dijiste cuando se sorteó quien pondría la estrella cada año, y este año te toca a ti, el tiempo pasa rápido hijo creeme. Aún recuerdo tu primera cita, eras un bebé muy hermoso y llorón, extrañabas a tu mamá y tu papá sufría muchas noches en vela, y mirate ya tienes diez años y tengo que hablar contigo sobre el amor – Scorpius comenzó a reír por el tono en que su papá describía todo y se sentó junto a Harry

\- Esta bien, puedo esperar. ¿No extrañas trabajar en el hospital?

\- Si lo extraño mucho, pero prometí a tu padre no dejarlo solo con tantos niños y un bebé, pero cuando tu también entres a la escuela retomare mi trabajo

\- Gracias por escucharme papá

\- No hay de qué hijo, entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Te gustaría ir a comer pizza al mundo muggle?

\- Si me gustaría, pero yo elijo esta vez

\- De acuerdo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenas a todos, una disculpa por la tardanza al subir capitulo, pero a pesar e ya tener la idea la inspiración para escribir no llegaba y debo decir también que ya estoy en mis últimas semanas del trimestre y ya se siente la presión. Les agradezco mucho que lean y que me dejen todos sus comentarios lindos. Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo ya que desde hace meses tenía ganas de llegar a este punto. Por cierto debo decirles que también me tarde en subir capitulo porque el pasado cometí dos errores en cuanto al embarazo de Hermione (que ya correji), y quería acomodar mis fechas y miembros familiares bien, no quería volver a publicarles errores.

Debo decir que cada que investigaba nombres para Maia y para Adelia, así como apellidos para esta última, siempre había alguna similitud de pronunciación entre sus nombres o la escritura se parecía, lo cual se me hizo bastante curioso, al parecer en mi cabeza Draco desde el crucero ya quería una figura femenina en su vida y por eso no le costó tanto que Harry lo convenciera para tener a su bebé, aunque claro a Draco le encanta consentir a Harry.

Nuevamente el personaje de Adelia Köhler, es de mi autoría, no sé si la volveré a ocupar pero quizás en otras historias aun no lo sé, pero me gustó mucho este personaje, a pesar de que no lo explote tanto.

En este capítulo no contestare comentarios, porque sinceramente ya quiero dormir pero chicas les agradezco que siempre me dejen un comentario, son maravillosas y ojala disfrutaran este capítulo tanto como yo: cuqui luna 3, Ana Luisa, Eviana y Carmen


	28. El primer paso

-¡Cada día estas más alto! Tu padre va a decir que te doy poción para crecer

\- Papá por favor, me estas despeinando

\- Y ahora tú, mirate ya casi estas de mi altura, definitivamente eres igual a tu padre

\- Padrino, gracias – Teddy sonreía mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Harry

\- ¿Donde esta papá, Lu y Mahia? ¿Por qué no vinieron a recogernos?

\- Bueno Mahia y Lu se metieron en problemas y Draco los castigó en no poder venir a recogerlos, lamentablemente él también salió castigado porque tuvo que quedarse en casa con ellos, justo en este momento están limpiando el jardín y la cocina

\- Bueno padrino, creo que no quiero saber que hicieron

\- Ni yo tampoco, ¿porque no vamos con la tía Hermione? Ya quiero contarle a Rose todos los pasadizos que encontré, para que este año en el que ella entre, los exploremos juntos – Harry se dio cuenta que Teddy miraba a otro punto, no aporto nada a conversación, quizás estas vacaciones debía tener otra conversación como la tuvo hace dos años con Scorpius, pero mejor no era adelantarse a sacar conclusiones

\- Bien ¡Kreacher, Toby! Llévense el equipaje de los niños y díganle a Draco que iremos con Hermione, y que nos alcance cuando los niños terminen su castigo

\- Si amo Harry – Tomaron el equipaje y se esfumaron

\- Padrino yo ya no soy un niño acabo de cumplir 16

\- Para mí seguirás siendo un niño así tengas pareja y si es más joven lo serás más – Scorpius y Teddy se sonrojaron, ninguno se dio cuenta del rostro del otro y Harry solo reía a su costa, iban a ser unas vacaciones muy largas.

Pronto se aparecieron frente a la casa de los Oliveira donde un pequeño niño de cuatro años y medio los recibía, pronto llego Rose y Joao, Hermione aun no salía de trabajar. Rose y Scorpius comenzaron a hablar, este último le contaba lo maravillo que era Hogwarts y que no se le acercaba en nada a la descripción de los libros. Teddy aunque estaba fastidiado del viaje jugaba con el pequeño Luan.

\- ¿Cómo es que paso el tiempo tan rápido Harry?

\- No lo sé, lo mismo me pregunto todas las noches, cuando menos lo imagine estaré casando a Teddy

\- Bueno tampoco exageres, imaginate que mi pequeña Rose termine con Scorpius, con lo bien que se llevan

\- No lo pienses Joao, Scorpius ya está apartado

\- No me digas que Draco le arreglo un matrimonio

\- Por supuesto que no, antes le pido la custodia de todos mis hijos así Scorpius no sea mi hijo sanguíneo, el divorcio y luego lo castro. Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente el corazón de mi Scorpius ya este ocupado

\- Cuéntame entonces

\- No puedo contarte, porque aún no estoy completamente seguro, apenas tiene 12 es muy joven para pensar en ello

\- Bueno Harry, el que ustedes hayan vivido situaciones diferentes no quiere decir que este muy joven, quizás solo le gustan algunas personas por curiosidad, es cierto que debes esperar a que sea mayor para que defina mejor sus gustos

\- En eso tienes razón, solo queda esperar

\- Permíteme un momento alguien está pidiendo la entrada por la chimenea

\- Oh puede ser Draco, le dije que nos alcanzara aquí, espero que no te moleste

\- Para nada, iré a recibirlos

Pronto Draco se unió con Harry y Joao, y los tres pequeños peleaban por la atención de Teddy, aunque siempre era el mayor le encantaba jugar con todos, a veces tenía que contar de más en las escondidas para tener un respiro, como lo hizo en ese momento, se dio cuenta bastante rápido que la pequeña Mahia estaba bajo la mesa de la cocina, Lu estaba detrás de las cortinas y Luan estaba detrás de una puerta abierta, comenzó a "buscar" hasta que llego con los adultos.

-Padrino ya no puedo más, estoy muy cansado – se recostó en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Harry

\- Ya casi es hora de la siesta Teddy no te preocupes, descansa unos minutos ve sacarlos de su escondite y me los llevare para que se duerman

\- Gracias señor Oliveira

\- Cada vez que me dices señor me siento tan viejo

\- Bueno Joao, Teddy tiene buenos modales, tendrás que soportarlo

\- Por cierto ¿dónde está tu abuelita esta vez Teddy?

\- No lo sé, se volvió a ir con este señor que olvido su nombre, regresara en un mes

\- Listo ya descansaste, ve a buscarlos

\- No padrino, aun no termino de descansar

\- Vamos Teddy, una vez que se duerman tú podrás descansar

\- De acuerdo tío Draco – Y así Teddy fue a buscarlos y les dijo que era hora de la siesta ellos no querían, pero pronto aparecieron Joao y Harry para llevárselos a dormir al cuarto del pequeño Luan.

\- Listo ya puedo descansar – esta vez en lugar de poner su cabeza en las piernas de Harry la puso en las de Draco

\- Si sabes que no es de buena educación acostarse en la sala de una casa ajena ¿verdad? – pero pronto ya Teddy no escuchaba nada, se quedó rápidamente dormido y Draco sonrió para luego acariciar su cabeza, que aun dormido su cabello cambiaba de colores, al parecer también merecía una siesta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Unas semanas después_

-Teddy…Teddy… despierta

\- Mmmh… ¿qué pasa Scorp?

\- Quería saber si puedo dormir contigo, tuve un mal sueño y me da vergüenza ir con mis padres

\- De acuerdo, ven – Teddy abrió las mantas para que Scorpius se metiera, ambos se taparon bien y quedaron frente a frente, Teddy tenía los ojos cerrados y Scorpius lo veía, su cabello se teñía de colores, sus primeras memorias siempre era jugar con el cabello de Teddy

\- ¿Teddy?

\- Mmmh…

\- Yo quisiera conversar un poco

\- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

\- Bueno, veras, me gusta un chico – a Teddy se le quito el sueño, pero trato de que no se notara

\- ¿Enserio?... ¿Lo conozco?

\- Digamos que sí, más o menos

\- Entonces cuéntame, ¿soñaste con él?

\- Casi todas las noches sueño con él, pero esta vez no. Existe un gran problema, él es mayor que yo, más específicamente, cuatro años

\- ¡Cuatro años! Entonces va en mi generación

\- Si

\- Bueno, creo que eres muy pequeño aun para siquiera pensar en alguien que tiene cuatro años más que tu

\- ¿Crees que es incorrecto?

\- Bueno en realidad, no tanto, mi padre era trece años mayor a mi madre, así que supongo que cuatro no debe hacer alguna diferencia

\- Tú… ¿Tú tendrías una relación con alguien que es más joven a ti… por esos cuatro años? – para ese punto Teddy agradecía que todo estaba obscuro, salvo una tenue luz que entraba por la venta, o si no Scorpius vería que estaba completamente sonrojado

\- Bueno quizás, en este punto de mi vida, no podría, porque la persona tendría doce años

\- Mi edad

\- Así es, tendría tu edad y sería bastante extraño ¿no lo crees?

\- Si quizás así lo sea

\- ¿Porque me haces tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres que te ayude con este chico? – Teddy, rogaba porque dijera que no, jamás permitiría que nadie tocara a Scorp

\- No, tan solo quería tener la perspectiva de alguien ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- ¿Serias mi primer beso? – lo dijo casi en susurro

\- ¿Qué? – Teddy no sabía si había escuchado bien, en realidad si lo quería pero sería aprovecharse del pequeño Scorp ¿no? él no sabía lo que decía ¿y a todo esto, porque quería que el fuera su primer beso?

\- ¿Qué si serias mi primer sueño?, ya sabes para no tener pesadillas de nuevo – Teddy respiro con tranquilidad, había escuchado mal

\- Claro que si enano – dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos de Scorpius – te contare una historia cursi que una amiga me dijo hace unos meses

\- Bien te escucho – Scorpius se arrepintió de haber cambiado su pregunta, pero quizás era lo mejor, quería dejar este asunto concluido antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, en la escuela casi no podía estar con Teddy

\- Bueno… - comenzó a relatar una historia romántica y Scorpius comenzó a dormitar, hasta quedarse dormido, antes de que terminara la historia, pequeños ronquidos comenzaron a escucharse - Enano… si tan solo supieras…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Buenas a todos! Lo sé es un capitulo súper corto, pero espero les guste. Pregunta sería ¿prefieren un capitulo corto pero a tiempo o un capitulo largo aunque me tarde dos semanas en subir? Les pido una disculpa, ya estoy a finales de trimestre y mi cabeza y cansancio ya no pueden más entonces déjenme un comentario con su respuesta para saber lo que ustedes prefieren ¿sí? Por favor y no me quieran matar. Bueno nos leemos el próximo lunes con un capitulo largo esta vez.

Ahora en otras noticias ya estamos para finalizar esta historia, no sé bien en cuantos capítulos. No quiero terminar pero ya estamos llegando al final.

Cuqui luna 3 – ¿Felicidades porque? Jeje no entendí Gracias a ti por leer y espero disfrutaras este pequeño fragmento, gracias por escribir

Ana Luisa – Gracias hermosa, espero disfrutaras este fragmento y gracias mil por leer y por tu comentario tan lindo que siempre me dejas


	29. El primer paso II

Al terminar el primer mes de julio de las vacaciones, Teddy se fue con su abuela Andrómeda a pasar lo quedaba de las vacaciones, pero al menos dos o tres veces por semana iba a cenar a casa de Harry y Draco, la pequeña Lily Mahia de tres años no se despegaba de él, siempre la estaba consintiendo y leyéndole libros, Dorian Lupus de casi ocho años también le encantaba la presencia de Teddy en casa, siempre podía contarle todas las locuras que tenía planeadas y Teddy no lo regañaba, simplemente le aconsejaba que algunas estaban mal o que tuviera cuidado con otras, y para Harry era más que obvio que Scorpius adoraba tenerlo en casa, no importaba si sus hermanos le robaban la atención, le gustaba cuando todos jugaban juntos, comer, salir, simplemente era feliz con la presencia de Teddy en su vida.

El primer año que Scorpius había pasado en la escuela había estado bien, hizo lo que su madre le dijo y pronto conoció a muchos niños y niñas con quien compartir los dulces que el carrito no tenía. Algunos lo molestaban por ser el hijo de un mortífago, pero el haber vivido con bromistas en la familia, le dio la habilidad de enfrentarse a ellos sin tener que meterse en problemas. Otros sin embargo lo llenaban de preguntas con respecto a que Harry Potter fuera su padrastro, a él no le gustaba esa palabra, pidió consejo de Teddy que también paso por algo similar y solo le dijo que los ignorara que pronto encontraría a verdaderos amigos.

Todo transcurría con tranquilidad, hasta que una noche de un jueves de agosto, ya casi de madrugada un muy alterado Blaise llego a casa. Entro por la chimenea y se fue rápidamente a la habitación principal donde dos personas no tenían intención de dormir por estar enfrascado en otras actividades, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en su puerta.

-Harry creí que habías puesto los hechizos para no ser molestados por los niños

\- Pensé que tú los habías puesto

\- Harry, Draco, soy yo Blaise, ¿pueden salir un momento? Esperare en el estudio – Rápidamente se marchó, no quería que le abrieran en quien sabe qué condiciones, una vez que ambos se pusieron pijamas y batas bajaron al estudio.

\- ¿Blaise? – entro Harry un poco nervioso y queriéndose asegurar que todo estuviera bien

\- Amigo, porque llegas tan tarde ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, nada paso, es solo que Corentin me dejo…

\- ¿Pero de que estas hablando? Yo lo vi hoy durante la revisión de los gemelos y estaba bastante bien

\- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, comimos juntos hoy y parece que todo estaba bien, hemos estado peleando mucho las últimas semanas, incluso hablábamos de una separación pero como eran discusiones, pronto se nos quitaba el enojo, nos pedíamos disculpas y todo estaba bien, hasta que hoy que llegue a casa, me encontré con una nota en la que decía que ya estaba harto y que se iría unas semanas y se llevó a los niños.

\- Blaise, quizás solo es pasajero y regrese mañana puede que… - Draco se calló cuando él junto con Harry sintieron nuevamente la entrada de alguien por la chimenea y escucharon en la sala

\- Artemisa quedate con tus hermanos aquí y por favor no hagan nada, subiré a buscar a tu tío Harry ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si papá

\- Ustedes quédense aquí, y yo saldré a hablar con Corentin, no le diré que estas aquí – Harry entonces salió y se encontró con Corentin en las escaleras, cuando llego hasta el pronto se abrazaron, Corentin no lloraba solo dio un suspiro. Entonces antes de hablar, subieron a los niños, Artemisa se fue a quedar con la pequeña Mahia y los gemelos (Apolo Zabini y Nicolo Pouillé) con Dorian. Cuando se aseguraron de que estaban dormidos, Harry llevo a Corentin a la cocina a preparar un té. Durante un par de horas Blaise y Corentin hablaron y hablaron de todos los problemas que tenían, al parecer aunque Blaise adoraba a sus hijos no podía con tantos en la casa y Corentin quería seguir teniendo más y quería volver a tomar la poción, ese siempre era el principio de todas las peleas y traían a colación otros comentarios hirientes que no venían tanto al caso.

\- Corentin, ¿porque razón quieres tener más hijos? Te recuerdo que yo ya no tendré más – eso había hecho reír a ambos

\- Harry, es solo que no lo sé, me case con Blaise como un capricho, el enserio me gustaba mucho y me di cuenta que no era un capricho simplemente lo amaba y no sabía cómo formalizar hasta que tú me dijiste que tomarían la poción y ese fue mi pretexto, cuando estabas embarazado de Mahia yo también quise más, y no porque no adorara a mi hija, simplemente que quería tener más hijos, y ahora no se trata de que no los quiera, siento que al no tener más, algo malo va a pasar, no me preguntes porque pienso aquello, porque no lo sé, simplemente es una sensación rara

\- Creo que simplemente tienes miedo, como me lo acabas de decir, creo que con tres hijos están bien pero si tú quieres más solo por miedo a que algo malo pase, no creo que sea muy conveniente y ya que estamos en esas, ¿porque te gusta que tus hijos crezcan a la par de los míos? – Corentin dio una risa triste

\- Bueno cuando mi hermano y yo nos criamos en Francia, no había niños cerca con quien jugar, y como ya sabrás a muy temprana edad a mi hermano lo mordió un hombre lobo, entonces algunos días cada mes él tenía que estar encerrado, aunque ya le daban la poción matalobos* no querían que él me hiriera, es seis años mayor que yo entonces yo era muy joven aún, pero aun así era mi hermano y yo su adoración, cuando se fue a Beauxbatons yo me quede solo y comenzaba a hacer bromas a todos los lugares en donde iba, a los elfos, invitados de mi padre y cuando creí que por fin me llevarían a la escuela con mi hermano a ellos no les pareció mi comportamiento y me mandaron a Durmstrang, no importa cuánto rogué los primeros años, ellos me dejaron ahí. Es por eso que quería que mis hijos tuvieran compañeros de juegos, sabes bien que me caíste muy bien desde que te conocí Harry y que nunca me importó la fama que te seguía y por eso quise que mis hijos crecieran a la par de los tuyos.

\- Sabes bien que tú también eres mi amigo y una gran persona Corentin. Yo también quise tener muchos hijos, también crecí solo, pero solo podía pensar en adoptar lo cual era magnifico pero cuando me case con Draco, deseche ese sueño, no había posibilidad de que alguien nos diera un niño por sus antecedentes y es algo que jamás le mencione, yo era feliz con Scorpius y Teddy, cuando tuve la posibilidad de tener a mis propios hijos, gracias a tu hermano y el profesor Snape, no dude un solo momento en tomarla, y aunque la vida me quito a uno, soy feliz con los que tengo, con todos. Nuestros "traumas" del pasado nos golpean mucho, pero debes ponerte a pensar, ¿para qué tener más? ¿De verdad es necesario? No te estoy diciendo que no los tengas, simplemente que pienses en Blaise, el también fue hijo único pero para él fue diferente, él es tu pareja y ambos deben llegar a un acuerdo y sobre todo, si en tu corazón de verdad quieres otro bebé, entonces tenlo, pero no lo tengas solo por miedo ¿Me explico?

\- Si Harry, te comprendo y agradezco mucho que me escucharas, oh por Merlín ¿qué le voy a decir a Blaise? le deje una nota diciendo que me iría por varios días y no sé cómo regresar, me refiero a que le voy a llegar a decir

\- Bueno veras, poco antes de que tú llegaras, llego Blaise y en este momento está hablando con Draco en el estudio

\- Harry ¿porque no me dijiste que estaba aquí? pudo haber escuchado algo de lo que hablamos

\- Claro que no, puse hechizos en la cocina

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta

\- Si quieres puedo mandarlos llamar, deja aquí a los niños, vi las maletas en la sala, ¿supongo que si te ibas a ir varios días no?

\- Si, solo íbamos a ir a visitar a mi hermano a Francia, pero recordé que él no está en su casa, vinieron con los Weasley hace unos días, planeaba llevar a los niños a un hotel, pero tu casa me pareció una mejor idea

\- Esta bien, tranquilo. No quiero despertar a los elfos, mandare una pajarita a Draco y le diré que cuando estén listos vengan a la cocina, depende que lo que hablaran, ustedes dos se irán por hoy a su casa y hablaran tranquilos ¿sí? Los niños se pueden quedar aquí, esta noche esta Teddy así que mañana me ayudará a controlar el jardín de niños que me espera

\- ¿No iras a trabajar?

\- No, me dieron unos días libres porque quizás cambiare mi lugar de trabajo – Harry mando entonces la pajarilla y le comenzó a contar a Corentin las ofertas de trabajo que le habían llegado. Un rato después llegaron Blaise y Draco, al principio todo fue incomodo, mientras tomaban alguna bebida caliente que Harry había hecho pero al pasar un rato, Draco ya desesperado tomo a Blaise y Corentin de la ropa

\- Díganle adiós a Harry

-Adiós Harry – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Harry solo reía por la impaciencia de su esposo, pero ya era bastante tarde – y gracias – había agregado Corentin, Draco los llevo a la chimenea y hecho polvos flu diciendo el nombre de su casa y prácticamente los empujo. Harry llego a abrazarlo

\- ¿Tenías que ser tan impaciente?

\- Bueno tenía que sacarlos de aquí, debían hablar a solas y no lo iban a hacer con nosotros enfrente, ahora ya que hicimos de terapeutas y ya que nos interrumpieron, ¿podemos continuar donde nos quedamos? – Draco comenzó a besar a Harry mientras apretaba su trasero y pasaba una mano al frente en su entrepierna

\- Draco, no podemos, tenemos tres pequeñas visitas y debemos tener suficiente energía para mañana

\- Sera rápido y muuuy rico te lo prometo, además existen pociones revitalizantes para poder controlar a 5 niños, un preadolescente y un adolescente.

\- De acuerdo – Entonces muy torpemente subieron las escaleras sin soltarse y acariciarse y esta vez ambos se aseguraron de poner los hechizos en su habitación, cerraron por completo la chimenea y se dedicaron a lo suyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos papá, ya soy grande para que me dejes ir

\- Si padrino, nada malo nos va a pasar

\- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, sé que solo es un pretexto para escapar de la casa – Al siguiente día del evento con Blaise y Corentin, ambos mandaron una carta diciendo que pasarían a recoger a los niños el domingo por la mañana, y el viernes por la tarde Teddy y Scorpius no habían soportado tantas bromas y energía en la casa, puesto que tenían a cinco bromistas dispuestos a hacerlos victimas de sus bromas, así que esa mañana del sábado decidieron ir por las compras escolares solos.

\- Padrino por favor, solo compraremos unas golosinas y quizás algunas cosas para la escuela, Draco y tú prometieron que este fin de semana nos llevarían a comprar todo lo que necesitábamos

\- Lo sabemos, pero no sabíamos que tendríamos visitas. Hagamos un trato, le escribiré a su tío Ron para que los lleve a hacer sus compras, le diría a Hermione pero conociéndola seguro ya le compró todo a Rose, si no van con su tío no podrán ir

\- Esta bien, pero escríbele ya, escuche en la mañana a los gemelos diciendo que me pondrían algo en la comida del almuerzo

\- Y yo escuche decir a Dorian que me lo pondría a mí - Draco que había escuchado todo, simplemente sonreía, como era posible que ambos jóvenes tuvieran miedo de pequeños niños desd años

\- Todo eso suena muy temeroso y divertido, pero yo no les he dado permiso de ir a ningún lado, Harry deja de escribir eso - Harry solo intentaba controlar su risa, ambos habían acordado que tenían que ceder permisos juntos, pero a Draco le gustaba torturar de esa manera a sus hijos

\- Padre por favor dejanos ir, solo tuve Extraordinario

\- Si Draco, yo solo tuve un Supera las expectativas este año y los demás fueron Extraordinario, me fue muy bien – ambos casi rogando con la mirada a un Draco que solo se reía de la cara de sus "hijos"

\- De acuerdo los dejare ir, pero a cambio harán unas compras que Harry y yo necesitamos

\- Si lo que sea

\- No importa padre – entonces Harry termino de redactar la carta mientras Draco le decía a Teddy y Scorpius todo lo extra que debían comprar y para que no escaparan tan tranquilamente debían memorizar la larga lista que iba enunciando, en un intercambio de miradas (que solo ambos entendían) uno se memorizaba la mitad y el otro memorizaba la otra mitad, pronto llego la respuesta de Ron diciendo que si, en menos de una hora (justo antes del almuerzo) llegaron Ron y Benoît por los chicos que agradecidos se fueron en cuanto llegaron.

\- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con los chicos?

\- Si creyeron que se librarían tan fácilmente de tener que jugar y lidiar con los niños estaban muy equivocados, además que les hará bien estar solos.

\- Desde que te conté lo que he notado, no parece que te guste la idea

\- No me gusta Harry, ¿cómo siquiera voy a imaginarlos juntos? Además desde hace unas semanas Teddy ya solo me llama Draco, ¿Qué soy? ¿El criado?

\- No te molestes, quizás solo es pasajero, Scorpius es muy joven y conocemos a Teddy, jamás se aprovecharía de él

\- Si eso lo sé, pero aun así, no me gusta para nada

\- ¿No te gusta porque es Teddy? o ¿No te gusta porque alguien quiere estar con Scorpius?

\- Es por… bueno… es obvio que es por… mejor vamos a ver a los niños, tanta paz me está comenzando a poner de nervios – Harry comenzó a reír y beso a Draco, le dio una nalgada y salió corriendo, Draco solo se le quedo mirando huir y sonreía, no importando cuantos años pasaran esa broma que Harry le hacía siempre le gustaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bueno chicos, ¿cuenten porque quisieron huir con tanto afán de su casa?

\- Tío Ron, sabes que nos encanta salir con ustedes

\- Si Ron, no creas que quisimos huir

\- En la carta que Harry mando, describía perfectamente lo desesperados que estaban, ya no le mientan a Ron y a mi – Scorpius y Teddy se miraron y comenzaron a relatar que los hijos de Corentin y Blaise estaban en casa y el día anterior les habían jugado tantas bromas juntas que solo pudieron huir al cuarto de Harry y Draco donde ninguno de ellos tenía permitido entrar y gracias a ese temor terminaron quedándose a dormir ahí, como cuando eran pequeños, así que tuvieron que agrandar la cama – Bueno debo decir que si suena bastante atemorizante, pero se supone que ustedes son los mayores, deben infringir autoridad

\- Yo si lo hago Benoît pero cuando están tus sobrinos no se puede

\- Si porque incluso cuando se juntan todos los Weasley, Oliveira y tus sobrinos, todos le hacen caso a Teddy, pero si están mis hermanos y ellos, no hacen caso más que a mis padres

\- Bueno mejor vayamos comprar lo que necesitan, pero antes debemos ir a comer algo, llegamos tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de almorzar

\- Lo siento – Dijeron los dos chicos mientras Benoît se reía del hambre que su hombre se cargaba todo el tiempo

\- ¿A dónde quieren ir a comer?

Una vez que fueron a almorzar, que por la hora ya era comida, se dispusieron a comprar todo lo que Draco les había dicho para no olvidarlo antes de que se les olvidara a lo cual los adultos reían porque Draco no los dejo ir sin que sufrieran un poco, después pasaron a comprar los utensilios para la escuela y finalmente los libros y pergaminos. Se pasaron casi toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, hasta que llegaron a la tienda de bromas de George y pasaron ya que Scorpius necesitaba nuevas bromas para los compañeros que lo molestaban, no le había contado más que a Teddy y cuando Ron se enteró estallo diciendo que el mismo le compraría de todo para que aprendieran a respetar y cuando George se enteró, le comenzó a regalar los prototipos nuevos que ni siquiera estaban a la venta diciendo que con su sobrino nadie se metía, Scorpius decía que no era necesario que no quería que sus padres se enteraran, no quería lastimar a su padre, entonces Ron y George pararon de echar cosas a una caja y miraron a Scorpius que era idéntico a su padre, ambos recordaron cuando Draco fue elegido para ser el buscador en su segundo año y a pesar de que de joven había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, le habían tomado mucha estima y más a su hijo que los miraba aterrado de que le dijeran algo, entonces George comenzó a reír y abrazo a Scorpius diciendo que no dirían nada, y que le haría llegar mensualmente lo que ya había en la caja para que no tuviera problemas llegando hoy a casa, les regalaron y compraron a Scorpius y a Teddy algunos artículos para que su pudieran defender de los cinco demonios en casa, mientras George les enseñaba nuevos prototipos a los adultos de bromas exclusivas para adultos, Scorpius y Teddy caminaban por la gran tienda.

-¿Teddy a que huele esto?

\- No lo sé, yo huelo chocolate, tierra húmeda como estar en el bosque y algo extraño como jabón y galletas ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso? – Scorpius había tomado una pócima de amortentia** y vaciado el producto en un vaso transparente

\- No lo sé, por eso te pedí que olieras

\- De acuerdo – continuaron viendo más cosas y esta vez Teddy hizo lo mismo pero el vacío el producto en una botella de color azul – Scorp, dime tu ahora a que huele esto

\- Mmm huele a palo de escoba, libro viejo y otra cosa rara como shampoo de melocotón ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una pócima en la que… a la primera persona que beses te enamoras

\- Oh no te creo, oye ven necesito decirte algo sobre el tipo aquí enfrente – Teddy era como 13 centímetros más alto que Scorpius, así que se agacho un poco, cuando lo hizo Scorpius lo tomo de las solapas del abrigo que llevaba y le planto un beso (antes se había asegurado que todos sus tíos estuvieran fuera del alcance), Teddy al principio quiso librarse, pero solo había querido porque cerro los ojos y disfruto de los pocos segundos que había durado el contacto, Scorpius lo soltó y cuando Teddy abrió los ojos – sabía que no debía creerte, no me enamore de ti… aún… bobo – se fue hacia las escaleras, mientras Teddy se quedaba estupefacto pensando "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Holaaaaa! Si ya se, me quieren matar por no actualizar, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero como les había comentado estoy en mis últimas semanas del trimestre llena de exámenes, trabajos finales, exámenes generales, etc., etc. Yo sé que no es excusa tan solo busco que me comprendan un poquito, de hecho hoy deje de lado estudiar para poder escribir este capítulo, ya que mañana tengo un examen súper importante así que aunque estén molestos conmigo mándenme sus buenas vibras para sacar 10 (lo necesito para tener un 8 final de calificación) porfis.

Bueno ahora sí creo que es todo y espero disfrutaran este capítulo y los leo el lunes, ya acomode bien las ultimas cosas que me faltan por hacer para la escuela, así que este lunes hay capitulo. Los amo mucho y nos leemos después. Gracias de verdad por seguir aquí.

*Poción matalobos: Alivia los síntomas de la licantropía; impide que los hombres lobo pierdan sus facultades mentales después de la transformación.

**Poción de Amortentia: Filtro de Amor muy poderoso que causa una fuerte obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto.

Eglechina – Si lo sé, ya vez que definitivamente sí. Gracias por leer.

Cuqui luna 3 – Lo sé, ¡son tan lindos! Y noooooo ¿cómo que un embarazo?! Reí un montón cuando leí tu comentario porque no pienso en bebés más que para mis historias y por mis sobrinos. Bueno gracias a ti por leer y espero que disfrutaras este capítulo.

Ana Luisa – ¡Gracias! Espero también te gustara el TeddyxScorpius de hoy, aun no sé cómo se combinan los nombres. Como siempre tu comentario súper lindo.

Eviana – Bueno más o menos con este capítulo se contestó un poco lo que me pusiste al principio. Y si definitivamente creo que me siento bien cuando les subo un capitulo, corto o largo (pero sin errores obvio) porque siento que no les fallo, me siento terrible cuando no les puedo subir ni uno corto. ¡Gracias por leer hermosa! Y espero te gustara el capítulo.

Carmen – Gracias por seguir leyendo y me alegra bastante que te guste como va todo. Saludos.


	30. Caminando antes de correr

-¿No te parece que Teddy llego algo extraño?

\- Supongo que sí, llego un poco reservado, pero es algo normal cuando vas de compras todo el día y más cuando vas con el glotón de Ron, seguramente estuvieron deteniéndose a comer algo "de aquí para allá"

\- Tienes razón Draco, al menos esta noche no vinieron a refugiarse a nuestra habitación, creo que es por lo que les dio George, en cuanto los pequeños lo vieron salieron corriendo ¿recuerdas cuando Teddy y Scorpius eran pequeños y cabíamos perfectamente aquí? – Draco comenzó a reír

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, la habitación parecía más suya que nuestra, hasta que tuvimos que poner limites

\- Es cierto, creo que ya deberíamos dormir

\- Si mañana nos espera otro día pesado, me alegro que estés de vacaciones

\- Si pero ya pronto a ambos se nos acaban las vacaciones, ¿crees que es hora de decirle a los niños de nuestro nuevo empleo?

\- Lo mejor es hacerlo mañana, cuando los hijos de Blaise y Corentin se vayan

Me gustaba tener la casa llena de niños, pero también me gustan están noches con Draco. Al siguiente día ya en domingo, debíamos ir a almorzar con los Weasley a la madriguera, pero Teddy estaba muy raro, estuvo muy callado durante el desayuno, al terminar los niños se fueron al jardín a jugar, Dorian y Artemisa eran los mayores y siempre mandaban en los juegos pero cuando Lily y los gemelos Nicolo y Apolo querían mandar no había poder humano que los hiciera cambiar de opinión, para los gemelos Lily era la princesa y ellos sus caballeros. En la mesa solo quedo Scorpius que también estaba un poco distante, pidió retirarse y se fue a su habitación

-Padrino, no iré a la madriguera quisiera ordenar un poco todo lo que compre además de otras cosas en casa, ya le avise a la abuela, quisiera saber si me pudieras ayudar con mis cosas

\- Claro que si Teddy, junta tus cosas y te veo en la sala

\- Gracias, con permiso, Draco, Padrino – Se marcho

\- Sigo sin entender porque solo me llama Draco

\- ¿No los notaste extraños? Quiero decir a Scorpius y a Teddy

\- Si de hecho si, ¡Toby! Vigila a los niños en el jardín – Toby hizo una referencia y desapareció – Iré a hablar con Scorpius mientras llevas a Teddy y luego nos iremos con los Weasley

\- De acuerdo - Teddy no tardó mucho en bajar con unos bolsos y varias cosas más, lo lleve con su abuela, la saludó se despidió de mí y se fue directamente a su habitación, Andrómeda me dijo que si había pasado algo y le dije que no sabía que desde ayer estaba distante pero no le había dicho nada, ni él a mi

\- No te preocupes Harry, hablare con él – Ni siquiera había notado que yo tenía una cara preocupada hasta que Andrómeda me lo dijo – quita esa cara, seguro no fue nada grave - me despedí y me fui a casa por la chimenea, al llegar Draco me esperaba en la sala, me dijo que Scorpius no quería ir con los Weasley, que se sentía mal pero no quería que lo revisaran

\- Bueno creo que después de algunos años tendremos que dejar a los niños a cargo de Molly de nuevo

\- Es cierto, ambos debemos hablar con Scorpius, llama a los niños mientras doy algunas indicaciones ¡Kreacher!… - Draco comenzó a dar unas indicaciones de la casa y luego de Scorpius, mientras yo iba por los niños para alistarlos. Tuve que luchar con los niños porque no querían tomar un baño, las niñas fueron más fáciles ellas solas se metieron a bañar, Artemisa llevaba a Lily de la mano, agradecí internamente su ayuda mientras yo luchaba con tres niños en la tina, al salir fui a tocar la puerta de Lily y Artemisa grito que estarían listas en un minuto, cuando salieron recordé que no sabían peinarse, pero Draco ya había llegado y peino a ambas, pronto lucieron su cabello rubio oscuro y platinado, Artemisa con unas coletas bajas y a Lily con unas coletas altas respectivamente.

\- Bueno creo que no quedo tan mal, me estoy haciendo un experto

\- Están muy bien, gracias tío Draco lo hace mejor que mis padres, ellos me las dejan chuecas ¿puede ponernos estos moños? los azules para Mahia y estos blancos para mi – Draco les puso los listones sencillos mientras ambas se quedaban quietas, a veces no creía como es que esas pequeñas angelitas fueran tan traviesas

– Listo, bajen y esperen en la chimenea – Se fueron tomadas de la mano, Artemisa siempre cuidaba a Lily cuando estaban solas y vi como los niños corrían tras ellas – ¡No corran! Estos niños un día me mataran de un infarto

\- Espero que no, no sé qué haría yo solo con tantos niños – Draco rio

\- Vámonos – me beso y tomo mi mano, bajamos con los niños, nos fuimos por chimenea, al llegar nos recibió Molly y le hablamos sobre Scorpius, se sentía mal y ambos queríamos ver qué pasaba, estuvo encantada de cuidar a los niños y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, le dijimos que regresaríamos por la tarde. Al llegar a casa Draco dijo mientras sonreía - ¿Cuidarlos? Si siempre los está consintiendo y mimando mientras no estamos

\- Supongo que es lo que hace una abuela ¿no? y sabes que Molly es como mi segunda mamá

\- Lo se Harry, vamos con Scorpius, espero que a ti si quiera abrirle la puerta – subimos y comencé a tocar la puerta

\- ¿Scorpius? ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?

\- No quiero, dile a padre que me siento mejor, solo quiero estar solo

\- ¿Te molestarías si entramos a hablar? Quisiera poder revisarte y asegurarme que estas mejor

\- Solo me dolía la cabeza, estoy mejor, enserio

\- ¿no me dejaras revisarte? – Intente poner mi mejor voz lastimosa, sabía que siempre funcionaba

\- Esta bien, pero… - antes de que dijera algo más, entramos ambos, la ventana tenia las cortinas abiertas y estaba acostado, se levantó y sentó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama. Una vez dentro, habíamos ganado una batalla, ambos nos sentamos a cada lado de Scorpius – ¿saben que son unos tramposos no es así? ¿Y dónde está tu varita papá?

\- ¿Nos dirás que pasa? No estas para nada enfermo y puedo ver que no has tenido dolor de cabeza

\- No es nada, solo quería estar solo

\- No te creo, adoras ir con los Weasley, dinos que te pasa. Podemos arreglarlo – Por fin había hablado Draco

\- Es solo que bueno, yo… ayer cometí una tontería

\- Sera fácil entonces que nos digas ¿no mi pequeño?

\- Padre ya no estoy tan pequeño, bueno hace unos años hable con papá sobre lo que siento por alguien, bueno él dijo que debía esperar y yo iba a esperar pero ayer no pude – Scorpius jugaba con sus dedos mientras estaba agachado – me gusta Teddy y ayer le di a oler la poción de amortentia y el también me la dio a oler a mí, no nos dijimos que era, pero el hizo una pequeña broma y yo…

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – le dije

\- Yo… bueno… le robe un beso y continúe un poco con su broma y me fui a seguir viendo cosas en la tienda de tío George, además se quedó quieto y luego ya no volvió a hablarme, tan solo para pequeñas cosas y… esta mañana escuche que se fue… yo no quise hacer nada, por eso me encerré en mi cuarto… él no me quiere… ¿tengo algo de malo?

\- Scorpius... por favor eres un Malfoy… tú no tienes nada de malo

\- Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que tú eres un niño maravilloso, lindo y…

\- ¡Es eso! ¡Solo soy un niño! Teddy ya es un joven y yo sigo siendo un niño, por eso es que no me quiere

\- Scorpius, por favor deja el drama, pasas demasiado tiempo con Harry – mire a Draco con molestia, yo no era dramático - Si, tienes razón, quizás la razón por la que por ahora Teddy no te quiere, como tu quisieras, es porque eres muy pequeño, pero eso no significa que no puedas tener algo con él, Harry tenía razón debías esperar y ahora debes hablar con él, para que él te diga lo que de verdad siente y si el solo te ve como su amigo tendrás que seguir adelante, aun eres muy joven para pensar en eso…

\- sí, sí, debería pensar en jugar y hacer travesuras…

\- no y no vuelvas a interrumpirme, deberías preocuparte por tu educación, por tu familia y a lo que te gustaría dedicarte en un futuro, pero bueno ya está hecho y ahora debes enmendar lo que hiciste. Arreglate vamos a salir

\- ¿pero a donde vamos a ir?

\- Vamos Harry, tienes cosas que hacer

\- ¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada que hacer – me condujo afuera de la habitación mientras Scorpius replicaba y Draco lo ignoraba, pero cuando ya estábamos en la puerta Draco se regresó y abrazo a Scorpius y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta – ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿No es obvio? Lo ayudaremos solo esta vez

\- Creí que no estabas de acuerdo

\- No lo estoy, pero supongo que es peor verlos así. Ve por Teddy y llevalo al parque muggle al que siempre vamos con los niños, los veremos en la fuente y habla con él, sé que será lo suficientemente maduro para hablar con el testarudo de nuestro hijo

\- Scorpius no es testarudo, solo está enamorado – vi como a Draco le daban escalofríos y yo me reí de el

\- Por favor, solo es una pequeña ráfaga de algo, muévete, sabes que odio la impuntualidad

\- Bien me voy – lo bese y abrace

\- Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, sé que es difícil para ti

Al llegar a casa de Andrómeda, ella me explico que Teddy no había querido hablar y le dije que venía a hablar con él y lo llevaría de paseo. Una vez en la puerta de Teddy toque la puerta, pequeño déyà vu* que acabo de sentir.

-Abuela por favor, ya te dije que estoy bien

\- No soy tu abuela ¿puedo pasar? – hubo un largo silencio

\- Esta bien padrino

\- Pase y Teddy estaba sentado frente a su escritorio me senté junto a él en un pequeño sofá

\- ¿porque no has querido salir? Tu abuela está preocupada

\- Lo sé, lo siento no quise preocuparla, es solo que quiero estar solo

\- A veces es bueno hablar de lo que nos aflige ¿Te gustaría hablar?

\- No lo entenderías padrino

\- ¿Es sobre lo que paso ayer con Scorpius? – Vi cómo se sonrojaba y solo sonreí

\- ¿Te conto lo que paso?

\- Un poco, pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas sobre ello?

\- No puedo estar con él padrino, es muy pequeño y yo soy muy grande, además Draco no lo aceptaría nunca y menos sus padres

\- Bueno, ¿eso no te impide nada o sí? Tu abuela fue borrada de su familia por casarse con un mago hijo de muggles, a tu madre no le importo casarse con un hombre lobo, a tu tío Sirius no le importo casarse con un mestizo, mi padre fue un sangre pura y se casó con una hija de muggles, Draco se casó con un mestizo y tuvimos dos hijos, podría seguir con la larga lista, además los Malfoy te quieren mucho y lo sabes y sé que aunque eres un niño muy bien portado, normalmente no sigues las reglas. Ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que oliste en la poción? – Mientras decía todo ello, Teddy sonreía

\- No me malinterpretes padrino… pero en estos momentos me gustaría tener a mis padres conmigo, a veces me imagino las locuras que me diría mi madre o lo sensato que pudiera hablar mi padre – vi que le salieron algunas lágrimas y me levante a abrazarlo

\- Lo sé pequeño, pero hago lo mejor que puedo – rio

\- Y haces un gran trabajo padrino, muchas gracias – nos volvimos a sentar – respondiendo tu pregunta, olí chocolate, tierra húmeda del bosque y jabón de galletas o miel, es raro pero me hizo pensar a cuando Scorpius se sale de bañar y alistar…

\- ¿Quieres estar con él?

\- Si pero él es muy pequeño, quizás en un futuro podría pero no ahora

\- Entonces habla con él y dile eso, si de verdad te quiere puede esperar

\- No quiero que espere, quiero que tenga experiencias, no quiero que solo este atado a un sentimiento que bien podría ser pasajero

\- Bueno, insisto deberías hablar con él, vamos a caminar, te ayudara a despejarte un poco

Caminamos un poco por el parque, a lo lejos vi que Draco junto con Scorpius caminaban hacia la fuente, le dije a Teddy que fuéramos a la fuente y cuando vio quien estaba, entro en pánico y quiso salir corriendo, pero lo sostuve a tiempo, lo gracioso es que Scorpius quiso hacer lo mismo pero Draco lo tomo del brazo.

-Hola Teddy

\- Hola Draco, hola Scorp

\- Ven Harry te invito un helado, los estaré vigilando a ustedes dos, vendremos en una hora – Senté a Teddy junto a Scorpius y me retire junto con Draco

\- ¿Crees que vayan a arreglar algo?

\- Espero que sí, tengo hambre y quisiera llevarlos a comer pronto

\- Yo también, vamos por ese helado entonces, servirá para apaciguar un poco el apetito

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Teddy estaba nervioso y miraba sus pies, Scorpius jugaba con el agua de la fuente mientras contaba las monedas que estaban ahí. ¿Quién se supone debía iniciar la conversación?

\- Scorp… yo quisiera hablar sobre lo que paso ayer

\- ¿Que te gustaría hablar? Ya sé que tú no me quieres, al menos no como yo quisiera

\- Te equivocas, te quiero y también me gustas, pero debes entender que por ahora no podríamos estar juntos

\- Lo sé, me lo dijiste la otra noche

\- ¿Entonces el chico del que hablabas era yo?

\- No era el perro que va ahí – dijo con un evidente tono sarcástico

\- Tienes buen gusto entonces… pero no por el perro – Scorpius se sonrojo y no sabía ni donde esconderse – debemos dejar las bromas un minuto ¿sí? Esto es importante

\- Bien

\- Mira, yo no sé en realidad lo que sientes por mí, ni en qué cantidad… y no quiero saberlo – a lo último le miro antes de que el otro replicara – no me malinterpretes, pero ambos debemos esperar y si me dices todo y yo también, será difícil. Quiero que no te aferres a esto, que vivas experiencias y quizás tengas alguna pareja, no me está gustando lo que digo creeme, pero es mejor así. Podemos poner un límite, qué opinas hasta que cumplas 17, cuando salgas de Hogwarts

\- ¡Pero si faltan 5 años! ¿Por qué todos dicen que debo esperar? Que debo esperar para entrar a Hogwarts, que debo esperar para poner la estrella en el árbol, que debo esperar para confesar mis sentimientos, que debo esperar a tener mi primer beso, que debo esperar a salir a jugar porque está lloviendo, ¿Por qué? – Teddy comenzó a reír porque había cosas por las que él también tuvo o tenía que esperar – ¿y porque te ríes? ¿O que también tengo que esperar una respuesta? – Lo que hizo reír aún más a Teddy – ¡basta! ¡No te rías más! – y lo empujó hacia la fuente y se puso de pie para ver a Teddy todo mojado y ahora fue turno de Scorpius de reír hasta que le salieron lágrimas. Cuando Teddy salió de la fuente todo mojado y feliz, miro a Scorpius y él también a él.

\- Bueno ya que te divertiste a mi costa, ¿me dirás lo que opinas?

\- Supongo que tienes razón, yo no supe bien porque hice lo de ayer, pero quería que tú fueras el primero

\- De acuerdo

\- ¿Y si solo esperamos un año?

\- Scorpius

\- Bien, bien, puedo esperar hasta que cumpla 17 y en mi cumpleaños volveremos a retomar esta platica ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo prometo

\- Ammm… ¿me darías otro beso?

\- Quisiera poder decir que sí, pero tendré que decir que no – Scorpius suspiro

\- Lo supuse, tengo hambre ¿Buscamos a mis padres para comer?

\- Buena idea vamos, necesito que me sequen, por cierto – Teddy comenzó a cargar a Teddy con un brazo en las rodillas y el otro en la espalda, mientras Scorpius gritaba

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! – pero ya era tarde Teddy lo arrojo a la fuente, mientras a lo lejos Draco y Harry se carcajeaban de la risa mientras cuidaban que sus helado no cayeran

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Buenas tardes/noches/días gente linda! Esta historia está llena de mis disculpas, pero no pude zafarme de mi trabajo final, la profesora no dejaba de mandar correcciones. Como sea debo decir que el próximo capítulo es el último, así es, esto llego a su fin, me siento vaciá porque desde marzo comencé con esto que era solo un one-shot y se convirtió en una historia larga. Agradezco mucho que sigan aquí a todas las personas que siempre están leyendo y dejando un comentario, me llena de alegría. Nos leemos la siguiente semana. Un beso enorme. Si quisieran leer algo como capitulo extra o en el epilogo, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.

*déyà vu: Déjà vu o deja vu es un término francés que significa "ya visto". El concepto describe la sensación que experimenta una persona al pensar que ya ha vivido con anterioridad un hecho que, en realidad, es novedoso.

Ana Luisa – Hermosa, que bueno que te gusto y ojala disfrutarás también este. Gracias por tu comentario como siempre súper lindo

Guest – ¿Me creerás que según el recuento de palabras, el pasado es uno de los capítulos más largos? Pero qué bueno que lo disfrutaras y si Scorpius debía dar el primer paso. Espero te guste también este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer.


	31. Saltos para Atrás y Adelante

_17 junio 2020_

-¡Sopla las velas! – grito Lily de 8 años, llevaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura con una diadema puesta

\- Recuerda pedir un deseo, de preferencia que nos convenga a todos

\- ¡Dorian! – lo reprendió de forma cariñosa Teddy, a Dorian de 13 años, Teddy ya tenía 21 años y con su carrera terminada. Había viajado para ser un experto en artes oscuras, como mantenerlas en control y como defenderse de ellas, había querido ser rompe maldiciones pero su pequeña torpeza no lo dejo sacarla completamente, decidió entonces preparase para ser profesor en Hogwarts pero le han llegado ofertas de trabajo no solo de ahí, sino también en Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e incluso Castelobruxo, pero en dos tiene que perfeccionar un idioma, por eso se tomó un año de descanso.

Scorpius ya había soplado las velas y todos aplaudían, habían pedido dos días de permiso en la escuela para que Scorpius y Dorian faltaran, tuvieron que adelantar unas tareas pero estaban todos ahí.

\- Abre mi regalo primero – Lily le había regalado un diario con la pasta color verde oscuro – es para que anotes todas las cositas lindas que te pasen

\- Gracias hermosa

\- Ahora abre el mío – Dorian le había regalado un libro actualizado de Luna Scamander – Apenas saldrá en dos meses pero le escribí a la tía luna para que me mandara una copia para ti, así que técnicamente es de los tres – desde hace mucho tiempo, Dorian hablaba como si su mellizo estuviera con él.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba leyendo o más bien dormitando en la biblioteca, entro Dorian y se sentó junto a mí._

_-Padre, ¿a veces no sientes como que te arrebataron algo? _

_\- No entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿podrías ser más explícito?_

_-Pues sí, veras a veces siento que necesito la compañía de alguien y no me refiero a mis hermanos o a ustedes, si no que alguien igual a mí, quizás igual de loco o todo lo contrario no lo sé, cuando era más pequeño tú sabias que tenía un amigo imaginario y ahora quisiera que fuera real, algunos días me siento sin ganas de nada, sin ganas de hacer bromas y solo quiero sentarme en el pasto o leer cualquier cosa. ¿Crees que es normal?- Fue ahí que entendí lo que el medimago nos había explicado hace ya 8 años en el nacimiento de los mellizos, algún día Dorian vendría lleno de preguntas que nos haría entender que debíamos hablarle sobre su mellizo_

_\- ¿Podrías esperarme aquí? Creo que debo hablar con tu papá sobre esta situación, podrías tomar una ducha, puede que tengamos que salir y me gustaría que estés presentable_

_\- ¿Me llevaras con un loquero? Me escapare si me llevas – Reí y lo despeine_

_\- Jamás te llevaría con un loquero, además no se llaman así, solo iré por tu papá, y quizás lleve a tus hermanos con Andrómeda, prometo que no es nada malo, anda ve a bañarte_

_\- Bien, confió en ti_

_\- De acuerdo – Hable rápidamente con Harry y se llevó a los niños con Andrómeda, regreso y ya lo esperábamos en la sala, tomo asiento junto a Dorian – Bueno ya que llegaste Harry, podrías empezar _

_\- Bueno Dorian, debemos explicarte que cuando yo estaba embarazado de ti, no venias solo, estaba embarazado de mellizos, pero hubo complicaciones durante el parto y tu hermano no sobrevivió, nació muerto y aunque los medimagos hicieron todo lo posible por traerlo de nuevo, no se pudo… - Harry ya tenía los ojos con lagrimas_

_\- Debo decirte que fueron una gran tortura para Harry, él tenía antojos casi todas las noches, como: algodón de azúcar, pepinillos en frasco, helado de vainilla, aguanieve de mora azul, manzanas rojas, chocolates rellenos de fresa, granada, esa sí que fue un reto, también chocolates de menta con huevos revueltos y quería huevos revueltos con el chocolate dentro…_

_\- ¡Iugh! Algunas de esas cosas a mí me gustan y otras no_

_\- Si puede que de esas a alguno le gustaba y a otro no, y por eso cuando las combinaban tenía que comer cosas asquerosas, aunque en ese momento sabían muy bien _

_\- ¿Y lo vieron? ¿Cómo era? ¿Tenía un nombre?_

_\- Si, nunca hablamos de cómo ponerles pero en nuestro pequeño momento de pérdida, Harry decidió llamarlo James como su padre y yo Lynx que significa Lince, existen leyendas que dicen que son como fantasmas que ven sin ser vistos. Lo vimos un momento, pero era un recién nacido y…_

_\- Tenía su piel roja por el parto, pero conforme pasaban los minutos su piel se volvió pálida, aunque no tanto como la de Draco, cuando se lo llevaron y te trajeron a ti, había una ligera diferencia, tu piel era más pálida que la de él…_

_\- No vimos mucho su cabello, pero lo poco que tenía era oscuro y sus ojos, jamás los pudimos ver_

_\- Era un pequeño angelito. Cuando estaban en mi vientre, se movían mucho, bastante inquietos pero llegaba un momento en el que ambos se cansaban y dejaban de moverse_

_\- Era divertido sentirlos, muchas noches, Teddy, Scorpius y yo nos pasábamos minutos largos con nuestras manos en el vientre de Harry, ellos también se cansaban y nos quedábamos todos a dormir juntos _

_\- A veces yo les leía cuentos, libros sobre Quidditch, y Draco les leía filosofía e historia de la magia, no sé de qué hablaban porque siempre me terminaba quedando dormido_

_\- Debió ser divertido, ahora comprendo porque a veces me siento solo, como si algo faltara ¿Dónde está él? Me refiero a que en qué lugar _

_\- Bueno tu abuela Narcisa quiso que estuviera junto a la madre de Scorpius, Astoria. Así que ahí lo enterramos_

_\- ¿Entonces Scorpius lo ve cada año cuando va a visitar a su mamá? _

_\- No pienses que te pusimos de lado, simplemente que no sabíamos si era buena idea decirte, decidimos que hasta que tú preguntaras lo haríamos _

_\- Lo entiendo, ¿podemos ir a verlo?_

_\- Claro vamos – Harry se puso de pie y nos fuimos por chimenea a la mansión Malfoy, la cual estaba sola, solo los elfos estaban ahí cuidando de la propiedad, una vez que llegamos al lugar Dorian solo dijo_

_\- Es una tumba muy pequeña… ¿podrían dejarme solo un momento? – le dimos privacidad, le pedimos a los elfos un almuerzo en la terraza que daba al jardín, había pasado una hora y media, pero Dorian no volvía_

_\- Tranquilo Draco, dale su tiempo, quien sabe que tantas cosas locas le esté contando a su hermanito, si no vuelve en media hora iremos a buscalos _

_\- De acuerdo – paso la media hora y fui a buscarlo, antes de llegar lo vi sentado en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas, él me daba la espalda y pude escuchar _

_\- Ya veras, viviré el doble por ti y cuando nos encontremos de nuevo tendré mil historias que contarte aunque dado tu nombre sé que estarás junto a mi viendo todo – se puso de pie y sin esfuerzo apareció una flor que puso sobre su tumba, se dio la vuelta y me vio corrió hasta mí y me abrazo, le di un apretón fuerte y nos fuimos_

_Fin Flashback_

-Este es mi regalo para ti Scorp – Teddy había dado a Scorpius un Monedero de piel de Moke y una vuela pluma – Sé que la vuela pluma te ayudara en tus estudios y el monedero a cargar todos los libros que sé que necesitaras

\- ¡Oh! Gracias son magníficos – Harry y yo le habíamos regalado un viaje al lugar que quisiera por tres días, estaba a unos meses de salir de Hogwarts. Mientras todos se sentaban a comer pastel, Teddy se acercó a mí

\- Draco, ¿podrías darme unos minutos?

\- Por supuesto, vamos a la biblioteca – Harry nos vio y entretuvo a los niños, una vez en la biblioteca-despacho me senté detrás del escritorio y Teddy frente a mí – bueno entonces tú dirás Edward – vi que tuvo en escalofrío el cual disimulo bastante bien, hace unos 10 años que no lo llamaba por su nombre

\- Bu-bueno, sé que estas consiente de que hace casi 5 años Scorpius y yo hablamos sobre lo que ambos sentíamos, aunque sin detalles, hablamos y quedamos en retomar la plática cuando el cumpliera 17 años, sé que en los próximos días me abordara exigiendo que cumpla con lo que le prometí. Y quiero adelantarme a la respuesta que espero recibir, yo quiero mucho a tu hijo Draco y si el aún me acepta quiero pedir tu permiso para salir con él. Tú y yo sabemos que no tengo más que lo poco que pudo heredarme mi abuela Andrómeda, pero voy a trabajar duro para darle todo lo que él quiera, necesite y espero que más, porque se lo merece. Lo quiero bien Draco

\- Bueno Edward, debo reconocer que has sabido medir correctamente tus palabras, pero creo recordar que tomarías un año de descanso

\- Si, pero si comienzo a salir con Scorpius no quiero distraerlo de sus estudios así que aceptare la propuesta de ir a trabajar a Hogwarts

\- De acuerdo ¿Por qué solo hablas conmigo? – Teddy sonrió, como si la respuesta fuera obvia

\- Bueno sé que mi padrino aceptara de inmediato, y tú no

\- Otra respuesta acertada… te conozco desde hace tantos años, prácticamente también te crie junto a mis hijos, eres un hermano mayor para ellos y… primo segundo de Scorpius, que pasara si en un futuro, muy lejano (espero) piensen en tener hijos, quizás no me habría preocupado si no existiera la Poción gestante masculina

\- Bueno, he pensado en eso y si llegara ese momento, haríamos los estudios apropiados para saber si el bebé correría algún riesgo, mi sangre es más "diluida" y la de Scorpius es pura de un mago

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando en esta platica Teddy? – Teddy dio un pequeño suspiro alivianado al escuchar su apodo

\- Bueno en realidad, llevo años pensando en esto, sabes que no me he mantenido soltero, quise intentar olvidar lo que siento por Scorpius pero no lo logre, de verdad lo quiero

\- Puedo verlo, tienes permiso para salir con mi hijo, si este te corresponde claro

\- Espero que así sea, gracias Draco

\- Solo una cosa – había dicho cuando Teddy se había puesto de pie – por favor espera un gran tiempo para que te conviertas en oficialmente mi hijo político – Teddy sonrió con ilusión

\- Dalo por hecho, tengo que esperar también a que termine sus estudios y todo eso, la carrera de medimago no es corta, quiero hacer las cosas bien y en orden

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, vamos afuera, conociendo a los niños seguro ya embarraron a tu futuro novio de pastel – Teddy solo rio nervioso y fue turno de Draco de burlarse un poco de él mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros, pensando "¿en qué momento creció tanto?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos se habían ido a acostar y Teddy se quedó acostado en su habitación leyendo un libro, solo iba a terminar el capítulo de esa historia de suspenso para por fin dormir y se acordó de lo que había pasado hace unas semanas en su cumpleaños.

_Flashback_

_Había salido unos meses desde febrero hasta abril a aprender unos conjuros en Japón, debía regresar unos días antes de su cumpleaños y había decidido viajar en avión le gustaba a pesar de las horas que tardaba, pero por mal clima habían cancelado los vuelos y quiso tramitar un traslador pero se tardarían una semana lo cual lo frustro. Pasó su cumpleaños solo y en un vuelo, habían sido unas catorce horas largas en vuelo, llego a casa a primeras horas (2:30 am) del primero de mayo (el día después de su cumpleaños). Cuando llego por chimenea no pensó encontrarse en la sala tres sacos de dormir ocupados y uno en el centro vacío, en el cual estaba una nota._

_Querido Teddy_

_Sabemos que llegaras bastante tarde, por favor despiértanos en cuanto llegues y te__ daremos pastel y también muchos regalos. Pero si estás muy cansado está el saco de dormir, para que nos acompañes en nuestro sueño, nuestros padres tienen una alarma (una lámpara que se encenderá en cuanto llegues a casa). Si no nos despiertas celebraremos temprano. Descansa. Que sueñes con Scorpius (esto último no lo leyó él, por eso la escritura esta apretada) _

_Atte. _

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy _

_Dorian Lupus Potter (el que más te quiere) _

_Lily Mahia Malfoy (tu hermana favorita) _

_Fin Flashback_

Escucho unos golpes en su puerta a lo que su corazón reacciono de forma acelerada, sabía quién era.

-Adelante

\- Hola Teddy, pensé que estabas dormido, pero vi que salía luz de tu puerta ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar? – "¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?" Había pensado Teddy, él ya sabía la respuesta. Scorpius tomo asiento en el suelo a los pies de la cama y Teddy lo siguió sentándose frente a el

\- Bueno, tenemos una plática pendiente, sabes de lo que hablo

\- Si lo sé, ¿quieres empezar?

\- Claro que sí, te he estado esperando durante años, tuve algunas citas con chicos y chicas, pero todo quedó ahí y bueno eso ya lo sabes, te quiero Teddy aun me gustas ya no soy un niño, soy un joven

\- Lo sé, un joven muy guapo, yo también te quiero, aunque sinceramente intente olvidar lo que siento, no pude. Así que… sabía que no tardarías nada en venir a hablar, no es porque yo no quisiera buscarte, quería que tú dieras el primer paso. Esperaba que aún me quisieras, entonces hable con tu padre y le pedí permiso para salir contigo y…

\- ¡Oye! Eso no era parte de… bueno… lo que sea… ¿Por qué tenías que hablar con él? Ya soy mayor de edad

\- Scorp, yo te quiero bien, no solo como un capricho y quiero hacer todo correctamente, además no quiero que Draco me asesine

\- ¿A si? Bueno yo también pediré permiso para cortejarte

\- No tienes a quien pedirle permiso – Teddy lo había dicho en tono burlón

\- Claro que sí, puedo hablar con papá, es tu padrino así que le pediré permiso – Teddy solo había reído y se acercó a Scorpius, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso, lo cual tomo desprevenido – linda forma de callarme, podría acostumbrarme

\- Lo siento, no lo resistí. Bien puedes hablar con mi padrino

\- No necesito tu permiso

\- Merlín eres tan caprichoso

\- ¡Yo no soy caprichoso!

\- Bueno puedes o no hablar con él. ¿Llevemos esto de manera tranquila si?

\- Si está bien

\- Scorpius… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – Scorpius reacciono sorprendido, había querido eso desde que tenía diez años

\- Si – se abalanzo sobre Teddy para abrazarlo

\- Bien el próximo fin de semana te buscare en Hogsmeade, dejaremos los besos de lado ¿está bien?, lamento un poco haberlo hecho hace un momento. Salgamos y conozcámonos en otro escenario, uno no fraternal

\- Otra vez esperar, pero valdrá la pena, como todas las veces

\- Bien ahora vete a tu habitación, si viene Draco y te ve aquí me matara

\- Podría quedarme a dormir contigo, como en los viejos tiempos

\- Buen intento, pero no – Teddy se levantó y también levanto a Scorpius, lo dirigió a la puerta, le dio un beso en la frente – Buenas noches Scorp

\- Buenas noches Teddy - y vio como la puerta se cerró frente a él

\- Hola Scorpius, ¿qué haces ahí? – Harry había aparecido de la nada, pero había escuchado como ambos se despedían

\- ¡Papá! Yo… nada… solo… ammm… hablaba con Teddy y ya me iba a acostar, ¿tú que haces?

\- Bueno iba camino por un poco de leche, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

\- Claro vamos, además debo hablar contigo

Scorpius había hablado muy a su manera con Harry, pidiendo permiso para salir con Teddy y Harry supuso que algo tenía que ver que Teddy hablara con Draco, así que solo dejo que hablara y le dijo que era muy feliz que por fin pudieran estar juntos. Después de un rato ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Te tardaste un poco en ir a la cocina Harry

\- Creí que estabas dormido

\- Desperté con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, quise bajar pero escuche que te encontraste con alguien y preferí esperar

\- Si me encontré con Scorpius – Harry comenzó a reír – me pedía permiso para salir con Teddy, supongo que quería estar a la par con él por la plática que tuvieron ustedes, solo escuche pero estaba muy emocionado y cuando por fin le dije que si podía, me dijo que ya tenían una cita para el próximo fin de semana

\- Bueno al menos no lo dejo para este domingo, ya tuve bastantes años para hacerme a la idea. Creo que deberíamos comenzar a establecer algunas reglas ¿no lo crees?

\- Draco, no te pongas tan efusivo tú también, todos estamos felices de que ambos comiencen a salir pero ya me dijiste que Teddy se ira a Hogwarts este año y Scorpius comenzara a estudiar para medimago, en realidad estarán separados y sé que Teddy tomo una buena decisión al hacerlo, él sabe que te pondrías nervioso si ambos estuvieron en la misma casa y sé que se preocupa por Scorpius, ya son dos jóvenes adultos tomando decisiones y no harán nada malo

\- Si, hemos criado bien a Scorpius y Andrómeda hizo un gran trabajo con Teddy, con un poco de ayuda de nosotros también

\- Lo sé, además todo estará bien, nosotros también estamos en Hogwarts, ya solo falta que mi Lily este con nosotros. ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea mandarla con tu madre?

\- Mi madre solo quiere enseñarle reglas sobre etiqueta, buenos modales, porte, etcétera. Es la primera niña Malfoy que nace desde hace muchas décadas y solo quiere que se comporte como una señorita

\- Mi niña aun es una niña

\- También lo sé, además solo será hasta navidad, después volverá al internado, es feliz porque también esta Luan Oliveira y los gemelos de Corentin y Blaise

\- Bien, no estoy tan de acuerdo, ¿y si mejor regresan a la mansión Malfoy y viene aquí a darle clases a Lily?

\- Esta bien, mañana cuando vengan a felicitar a Scorpius, hablaremos con ellos. Para que vengan aquí, pero tendríamos que buscar una niñera

\- Scorpius ya estará en casa y cuando este en la escuela, serán las clases de Lily

\- Lo pensare, se supone que ya habíamos hablado de esto Harry

\- Ya lo sé, pero mi niña es…

\- También es mi niña y creeme que no estoy tan conforme que este en el internado, pero sabes que no podemos arriesganos a llevarla con nosotros a Hogwarts

\- Lo sé, Dorian ya se creó su fama en el colegio y apenas lleva dos años

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé cómo termino en Hufflepuff, esperaba escuchar Gryffindor cuando le pusieron el sombrero – Harry comenzó a reír

\- Lo sé, tiraste la copa de vino frente a ti. Tiene un buen corazón, muy travieso, pero buen y gran corazón, además de que es muy leal

\- Si bueno, estoy seguro que cuando Lily entre, gobernara cualquier casa en donde se quede - Harry comenzó a bostezar

\- Dalo por hecho, ¿qué dices si dormimos? Mañana es la fiesta de Scorpius y debo tener buena energía

\- De acuerdo… Oye… Gracias por todo Harry

\- Gracias a ti por no huir de mi consultorio en cuanto me viste

\- Dices lo mismo siempre

\- Y tú igual. Te amo – Dijo Harry besando a Draco

\- Y yo a ti más – Dijo Draco devolviéndole el beso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno esto se acabó, me tarde en subirlo y bueno me costó bastante hacerlo.

Gracias a todas las personitas que han leído la historia, espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias también a todo aquel que dejo un comentario.

De verdad gracias por haberme acompañado en esta pequeña aventura al escribir esta historia, no los aburro más, quizás pronto escriba algo, ya tengo dos historias en mente pero deben ser pulidas, para no cometer los errores que cometí aquí y no solo hablo de redacción si no de tiempos al subir capitulo.

Espero nos podamos leer en un futuro. Hasta pronto.

Que emoción por fin poner "Completo"


End file.
